Misery Business
by punklau
Summary: She's barely getting by when he appears in her life, only focused on one thing. Neither would suspect their paths would cross again outwith the four walls of his hotel room. Can she uncover the real him, even if she hasn't uncovered the real her yet?
1. Maid A Mistake

**Maid A Mistake**

* * *

"Ma, I'm fine." A man groaned with his phone pressed to his ear whilst he grabbed his suitcase from the belt in the airport, kicking his suitcase onto its wheels as he began walking out of the crowded area, "I've been on a plane before." He shook his head, "Many times. Dozens of times." He concluded as he listened to the worry of his mother's voice through his phone, "I gotta get my cab. I'll call you when I get to my hotel room, ok?" He said, eventually hanging up and placing his phone back inside his back pocket.

Every time he travelled away from home, he got the ritual phone calls from his mother. One when he stepped off the plane, another an hour later when she'd assume he'd arrived in his hotel, and multiple throughout the time he was spending away. He loved her of course.

He got in his cab, driving to the hotel he was staying at, handing through some money to the driver before getting out and entering the hotel, strolling up to reception where a pretty blonde woman sat behind. He immediately smiled.

"Hi. I'm here to check into my room." He smiled to her pleasantly.

"Uh huh? And what's the name under?" She asked him.

"Brooks." He said, "Phil Brooks." He said as the woman scrolled through the reservations and nodded once spotting his name.

"You're staying with us for… six weeks?" She raised a brow, a sudden smile appearing at the thought of seeing such a handsome man walk in and out of the hotel for the next six weeks.

"I am indeed." Phil, or Punk to most people nodded.

"Ok. I just need for you to sign a few things with identification, and I'll get you your key." She smiled as Punk nodded, signing whatever documents that needed signed, showing his driver's license, eventually getting his room key along with directions before leaving the reception area and heading for the lift.

He got to his floor, stepping out and following the numbers on the door as he eventually got to his room, sliding the pass key into the door until it glowed green for him to walk in.

After a busy flight, so much on his mind, he couldn't wait to just crash on the bed.

He dumped his suitcase over at the side, tossing the room key on the TV stand, yawning loudly and stretching as he sat down on the bottom of the double bed. He wasn't foreign to hotel rooms. He was probably in hotel rooms more often than he was in his own bed back in Chicago. It was just something he'd gotten used to.

He was about to reach for the remote control when he suddenly heard the toilet flushing from the bathroom, standing up from the bed with confusion as he tilted his head, walking around the corner as he watched what appeared to be a maid walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" The young girl screamed once noticing him, causing Punk to jump, "When did you…" She looked at his suitcase in the corner, "Uh… I was…" She pointed to the bathroom as he shook his head with confusion.

"You were what? Using my bathroom?" Punk asked her.

"No. I was finishing cleaning it." The young girl assured him, "You see, the couple who stayed in this room last night were late checking out so… I had to leave this room until last." She said as he nodded, "I am so sorry." She shook her head nervously, backing away to the door which seemed much more inviting right now than staying any longer in the embarrassment.

"It's alright." Punk waved his hand, not getting a chance to say much else as the woman had dashed out of the room quickly after apologising. He just shook his head, sitting back down on the edge of the bed and grabbing the TV remote.

* * *

"April, are you working tomorrow?" Asked a maid in one of the cupboards alongside the woman whom had just encountered a guest without even realising he was in the room. She was still thinking about it. How embarrassing it was. And as she scrambled through her purse, she didn't even notice her best friend was talking to her.

"April." The woman nudged her.

"What is it, Cass?" April, or AJ to those close to her asked.

"I was asking if you were working tomorrow." Cass said whilst grabbing her coat from the back of the cupboard door.

"Obviously I'm working." AJ shook her head, finally finding her phone, "I'm always working." She shook her head whilst looking at the nineteen missed calls she had from her mother, shaking her head as she tossed her phone back in her purse.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Cass asked sadly.

"Nothing." AJ shook her head, "I just have a lot of mind." She said.

"I'll say." Cass nodded. She was pale, with burgundy hair which AJ had dyed for her one Friday night in her small apartment. But very beautiful. AJ always said it was impossible to go out with her and feel pretty.

"Are you ready to go?" AJ asked, taking her coat from the back of the cupboard. They were always the last two maids to leave the hotel. Normally because they showed up late, but that was neither here nor there.

"Yeah." Cass smiled, switching the cupboard light off, shutting it over as they left and headed for the elevator, walking by the rooms until one door opened up.

"Excuse me?"

AJ watched as the same man she hadn't heard come into his room popped his head out of the door, "Yeah?" AJ shook her head.

"You… left something behind." He said, sliding out the mop bucket with his foot that he'd found in the bathroom, "You were too busy running away from me." He tried to tease as AJ gulped.

"I am… I am sorry about that, sir." AJ shook her head whilst Cass just smiled a little, "Sorry." She repeated, grabbing the mop bucket as Punk just smiled and shut the door back over.

"Why are you so nice to people?" Cass laughed, following AJ back to the cupboard so she could put away the mop and bucket.

"Because if I'm nice to them, maybe they'll be nice to me." AJ said.

"Honey, c'mon. No one is nice to us in here." Cass reminded her, "I would have kicked that mop bucket back into his room." She said, "But since he was pretty, maybe not."

"I didn't even notice him, I was too busy choking on my own embarrassment." She shook her head, nudging the bucket and mop into the cupboard with her foot and closing the door back over again.

"You're too delicate. I often wonder how you've survived this long in life." Cass teased as AJ just nodded in agreement.

"I often wonder that too." AJ said as they walked back down the corridor towards the elevator, "I can't wait to get home and put my feet up." She sighed tiredly as Cass nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Cass yawned, going down in the elevator as they stepped out and headed by reception.

"Uh, girls." They both heard from their least favourite blonde reception, Nadine.

"Yes?" Cass said precisely, both of them walking over to the desk as Nadine, although looking up at them from her chair, very much looked down on them.

"You were supposed to clean the lady's restroom in the lounge." Nadine told them, "Did you?" She asked, knowing fine well they hadn't.

"No one said." Cass defended.

"I told April this morning." Nadine looked at AJ who gulped, "Forgot? Obviously." She scoffed as AJ sighed.

"I'll… I'll go do them just now." AJ nodded as Cass stopped her.

"No, our shift is finished." Cass said, "They can wait until the morning." She said as AJ gulped.

"Well make sure you actually do them." Nadine shook her head, standing up and walking away into the back office as Cass grunted.

"I hate her." Cass spat, turning around as AJ followed and sighed.

"I completely forgot about it." AJ shook her head.

"We have enough work to do." Cass defended, "Don't let her put you down like that." She said, walking out of the hotel and drawing out a cigarette from her purse.

"Oh, Cass. I thought you had quit." AJ sighed, walking along the sidewalk as she saw her friend light up her cigarette.

"Yeah, well that lasted all of five days." Cass said, "It's the only joy I get out of life. Leave me be." She said as AJ just shook her head.

April Jeanette Mendez was a young woman who resided in New Jersey. She wasn't a maid because she wanted to be. It wasn't her dream. It was just convenient. Every day, she threatened to leave, but every day she'd convince herself it wasn't that bad, and that she had to think of the money, even though the money wasn't great either. But she had Cass. Her best friend whom she met in the hotel when they first started together five years ago.

"What's on the schedule for tonight then?" AJ asked, pausing at the cross road where she normally parted ways with Cass. She would get the train home whilst Cass would get the bus.

"Oh, you know… a bottle of wine, a boxset, pizza if I'm loving myself that extra bit harder." Cass smiled, puffing on her cigarette as AJ coughed in disgust, "Don't be a baby." She teased, "What about you?"

"Probably the same. Minus the wine, and a lot more self-loathing." AJ nodded, "I guess I should probably check on my mom and dad but… it's a tough thought." She shook her head.

"I don't know why you still give them your time." Cass shook her head.

"Because they're my parents." AJ said, "And they need my help." She defended, "I might just wait until tomorrow, I don't know." AJ shrugged.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Cass hummed.

"Nothing helps me sleep at night." AJ shook her head as they stood facing one another, "I better go before I miss my train." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Cass nodded, throwing her cigarette down and stomping on it, placing her hands on AJ's shoulders, "Pills, a bath, pasta, TV in bed. In that order when you go home." She nodded as AJ smiled, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." AJ smiled, watching as Cass ran across the road to the bus stop, almost getting knocked over in the process. She was more like a sister than a best friend, and she was the only sturdy thing in her life.

* * *

When AJ got home to her one-bedroom apartment, she dumped her purse down and immediately greeted her black Labrador, Milo, crouching down and giving the dog a cuddle, "Hi, buddy." AJ smiled, "I missed you today." She said, scratching under his chin as he wagged his tail and circled around her lovingly.

She felt like all her life was spent in the hotel or in her apartment. She'd never been very good on a social level, ever since she was a little girl, and was probably a contributing factor in why she never succeeded when trying to get through university. Not to mention… she had no money and neither did her family. She didn't like to use the word poor. But ultimately, she'd been poor for most, if not all of her life.

"Ok, I'm gonna take my pills and we'll get you dinner." AJ smiled, walking through to the kitchen area, taking out her box of pills and popping two out, swallowing them over and then shaking some dried kibble in Milo's bowl for his dinner as he immediately munched his way through it.

She left the kitchen, walking over to the small sitting area where she had dumped her purse, taking out her cell phone again as she saw that the nineteen missed calls she'd had from her mother, had turned into twenty-four.

Maybe some people would assume that was sweet. How needy and thoughtful her mother was. But the calls weren't to have a friendly chat about the weather. The calls were a result of psychological abuse that she continued to bypass for the sake of being a 'good' daughter. They happened every day. Even when her mother knew she was working. She would say it was just her mother being her mother. Others would say it was harassment.

She just shook her head and turned her phone off for the night, throwing it back in her purse and taking a seat on the couch, massaging her temples. Another day was over. And she'd have to do it all over again the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: So I thought this idea up and pieced together a plot which I think could be quite interesting. It's not just gonna be maid falls for hotel guest type story or whatever. I've not even got into much about Punk yet, so I can only assume you're wondering lots about him. Stay tuned for the plot to thicken! REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	2. Passing By

**Passing By**

* * *

"Can I get you anything, sir? Tea or coffee?" Nadine asked Punk the next morning who was sitting in the lounge area, neglecting the fact he already had coffee sitting by the table alongside his paperwork.

"I'm ok." Punk smiled pleasantly to her as Nadine nodded, trying to think of something else to say, so she could stay that little bit longer and stare at him.

"So you're here for work?" She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, boring old work." Punk said, "And I have a lot of it." He said, kindly hinting for her to go away. She was beautiful, and hadn't he not had the work, he would have asked her to join him for coffee, even though she technically had work to do too.

"Then you should eat something." Nadine said, "Can I get you anything from the kitchen?" She smiled.

"It's ok." Punk assured her a little more firmly, "I'll grab something on my way out." He said.

"Ok." Nadine smiled, "Well if you need anything, I'm just over at the desk." She pointed as Punk nodded and smiled, watching her walk away as he turned back to his work, going through his folders whilst his phone vibrated every two seconds. Hadn't he got lots of satisfaction and money through his job, he wouldn't still be in it, but he always didn't sit through five years of law school to become an engineer either.

He sat for a little while longer before he gathered his things together and headed out of the hotel, walking by reception and out the main doors, walking by two maids who were walking into the hotel for their shift. It was probably the two he saw yesterday, but he was in a rush and didn't bother to look or say anything.

"Did you smell that?" Cass asked, walking into the reception with AJ, a coffee in hand.

"Smell what?" AJ turned to her.

"The fresh smell of sexy." Cass said, "That man is reeking of it." She smirked and laughed as AJ just shook her head.

"It's too early, Cass." AJ shook her head.

"It's never too early for sexy men." Cass corrected her, "I wonder what he's here for. Work obviously but… what kind of work?" She asked herself.

"He's probably a journalist or something." AJ said, not really interested in taking the conversation further. They always had their gossips about the hotel guests of course, but she wasn't up to it today, "I just wanted to stay in bed today with Milo." She sighed.

"If Milo was an attractive, wealthy, funny young man then I'd agree. But he's a dog." Cass said.

"And he's beautiful." AJ told her as they walked through to reception.

"Uh… girls." Nadine called in her shrill voice as AJ and Cass turned to her.

"What?" Cass said.

"The lady's restroom? Can you actually do it this time?" She smiled, taking all the pleasure in the world that she sat behind a desk greeting guests whilst they had to clean.

"We're not cleaners." AJ snapped, "We're maids."

"Oh, it's the same damn thing." Nadine shrugged, "Just do it. The boss wants it done." She said as AJ just shook her head and stormed off where Cass followed.

"She's a nasty piece of work." Cass shook her head.

"I hate her." AJ spat as they stepped into the elevator, "I really wish I didn't have to see her face this early in the morning." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Cass agreed, "I say we just… do the toilets when we're finished." Cass shrugged, "We've got other work to do." She justified, stepping out of the elevator together as they walked along to the cupboard, "Did you go see your parents last night?" Cass wondered.

"No." AJ said, "I took my pills and crashed on the couch." She said, walking into the cupboard and hanging their coats up, "I know what you think of my parents, Cass. You think they're just… using me." She nodded, "But they need me right now. More than ever."

"Your mother hurts you, April. All the time." Cass sighed, "How many times did she call you yesterday? Thirty?" She asked.

"No." AJ said, "Twenty-four." She sighed as Cass shook her head.

"And I guarantee you all she had to tell you was how shitty your job is and how worthless you are." Cass said as AJ folded her arms, "I know you're trying to do good by them but… they're toxic. You need to focus on you."

"I do focus on me." AJ said, "I just need to be there for them just now." She defended as Cass just nodded. Having been friends for so long, Cass knew that there was no convincing AJ. Although she was delicate and fragile in some ways, she was a born fighter in Cass's eyes, and very strong willed. She just didn't know it.

"Can't your parents look after each other anyway? Why do you have to check in on them?" Cass asked.

"Because dad doesn't pay attention to mom like he needs to. He doesn't make sure she's taking her pills every day." AJ said, "I don't know. I've just been programmed into checking on them since I was a kid."

"Well you're not a kid now. You're an adult. And you have your own life." Cass said as AJ just sighed.

"I'm just scared I end up like her." AJ gulped a little, her stomach turning, "Well, I have ended up like her but… from the wider picture I mean." She said, "She's so cold and lonely."

"That's not her bipolar, that's just her." Cass shook her head.

"What if I end up like that, though?" AJ wondered, "What if that's what my bipolar will do to me?"

"Well I won't let it." Cass said as AJ sighed.

Her bipolar disorder had always been one of her toughest struggles, ever since she was diagnosed after a breakdown in her first year of university at the age of twenty. It was then -after realising it was genetic- that she realised that that's what had been controlling her mother for the entire span of her childhood. Why some days when she'd come home from school, she'd be bright as the sunshine, and other days she'd be screaming at her for an unknown reason that neither of them knew about.

She had accepted her disorder, it was hard at first, but she had learnt to deal with it, and treat it, but she knew her mother still struggled to do so, and her father wasn't much help considering he believed that they were just being weak, and oh the shame of a Hispanic family being weak.

"Let's just get this day over with." AJ shook her head.

* * *

During the day, AJ was carrying on with her work, getting to the room which she knew belonged to the man who she'd left her mop bucket with yesterday. She got red just thinking about it.

Whilst she was clearing up his room, giving him fresh towels, emptying the trash and what not, she of course, had her look around at the things he'd brought with him. She didn't touch anything of course, but there was no harm in looking.

He seemed to have a lot of paper work and a lot of suits, yet every time she saw him he looked like he belonged in some sort of crack den. But who was she to judge?

She continued to clean up and look around, glancing over at the night-stand beside the bed where he saw a small picture sitting, walking over to it and looking on at the image of what appeared to be maybe a two or three-year-old little girl. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. A clearly wealthy, and good-looking man like him obviously had a pretty wife and child to go home to.

She finished tidying up his room, thankful it was her last at the end of the corridor and heading back to the cupboard to put her things away, reminding herself they had to go down and clean the toilets.

"Bad news for you." AJ said whilst meeting Cass back in the cupboard, "Your guy has a sweet kid and is most likely married." She shrugged as Cass grunted.

"I bet she's a dog." Cass just waved her hand.

"I bet she's beautiful with a good job and a good life." AJ nodded.

"Well you would if you were getting dicked down by him every night." Cass said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"At least someone is." AJ said as Cass nodded, "C'mon, let's do these toilets and get out of here." She said, grabbing their things and heading down the corridor as they spotted the man they were just talking about, walking up the corridor.

They smiled pleasantly at him, just like they did to all the guests, and it was then where AJ noticed he really was an attractive man. She hadn't really bothered to make notice, but now that she had, he really was good looking. At a first glance, she thought he looked out of place as a top business man away from home on work duties, but once she'd really looked at him, he looked as good as expected.

"Excuse me." Punk called on them after opening up his door, watching both of the girls turn around, "Uh… you don't have to clean my room every day." He made clear, "I'm here for six weeks." He told them. He didn't think it was necessary. He wasn't a messy guy, and he was here for a long time.

"Oh, it's ok." AJ said, a big space in between them as her and Cass stood a little down the corridor from him.

"No, really." Punk nodded, "Thanks, but it's not necessary." He told them, walking on into his room as AJ turned to Cass.

"Hot and he makes our work easier. What a man." Cass smiled to herself.

"He's probably just making a point that we're maids and we don't have to clean up after him." AJ shook her head. Although seeing him as attractive, she did get the feeling he was perhaps a little arrogant, or perhaps he was just very firm and basic. Either way, she was just there to clean his room, or not clean it… whatever he wanted.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was laying on top of the bed, his room service tray sitting beside him, browsing through more paper work whilst the TV was on in the background. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but he knew he had to keep drilling this information into his head, so he was prepared for the next few weeks.

He was glad to eventually hear his phone ring, so he could escape the work, even if it was his mother calling.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" He sat up on the bed and yawned silently, "No. I'm in my hotel room." He spoke to her, "Just looking through some things before this weekend." He explained, standing up and stretching his legs as he walked around the room, "I'm not nervous, ma. It's my job." Punk smiled a little.

"Philip. I still worry about you." She spoke through the phone. Grace, a loving woman who he only knew as mom, "All this stress you go through." She said.

"I'm used to it." Punk assured her, "I'm not in the position where I'd like to be. I mean, I'm defending a drunk driver." He sighed, "But I got a case to fight." He nodded.

"As long as you always do the right thing, my dear." Grace nodded.

"I will." Punk smiled. Many times, in his career, he'd chosen to ignore the right thing however, "How are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." Grace said, "Have you heard from your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah. He dropped me a text earlier, just to see how I was doing." Punk nodded.

"He was thinking of visiting you in a few weeks, since you're away on this case for so long." Grace said.

"It'll be over in no time. He shouldn't waste money on a plane ticket. I'll see him soon enough." Punk assured her.

"When you get home, I'll be making you your favourite dinner." Grace said as Punk nodded.

"Mhm." Punk smiled, "I can't wait." He said, "Listen, mom, I'm gonna go. I'm up early in the morning. Boys gotta sleep." He said.

"Ok." Grace said, "Well keep me updated on how it all goes. I know it's a long process but… hopefully you'll get what you want in the end."

"I always do." Punk nodded confidently, "Goodnight." He said, hanging up the phone and placing it over on his nightstand as he began to clear the bed so he could get under the covers and fall asleep. Quickly, hopefully. He couldn't stand the unwanted thoughts of past cases he'd won, which shouldn't have been won by him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate it.**


	3. Lunatic

**Lunatic**

* * *

A few days had gone by, where Punk had spent his time prepping for the time he'd be spending in court with his client, in hopes to defend him after a drunk road rage, where he wound up killing a young man right on the spot. Although he believed he had it in him to ignore what he personally felt was right, he still found it challenging to support what would be viewed as, the guilty party. He'd ran out of fingers to count up the amount of men, and women that he'd defended, who were just plain faced guilty. The only reason they got off, was because he was so good at his job, or bad, depending on how you viewed it.

This particular case was in New Jersey, and so flying out from his hometown of Chicago was also a tough thought, no matter where he was going, but he was used to it by now. He'd almost lost that sense of home.

Whilst he was rushing around his hotel room, already running late, he heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"What? Who is it?" He asked whilst gathering his papers together in a bunch. He was meeting his client at nine and it was just going on ten minutes to nine. Then he was going over the court order and all the other things he most likely fell asleep at during law school.

"Only me." AJ said chirpily as Punk turned and shook his head.

"I told you, you didn't have to clean my room every day. I'm not that messy." He said, continuing to make sure he had all the things he needed. He wasn't prepared to set out of the day, just to realise he'd left some essential paper work in his room.

"Well it's sort of my job. I don't see what harm it's doing." AJ shrugged, "You need fresh towels and… that tray needs taken away." She pointed over to the room service tray, "You just order room service every night?" She asked him. The past few days she'd cleaned his room, there had been trays.

"Yes. I don't particularly enjoy accompanying thin air to dinner." He told her.

"So what kind of air is it in your room?" She teased, "What you meant is you prefer eating alone in your room, rather than eating alone in a restaurant?" She smiled, "I eat alone every night it's fine." She shrugged, attempting to joke as he just looked across at her, watching her smile fade, "Ok." She whispered awkwardly, "If you insist, then I'll just place your fresh towels on the bed, empty the trash and take your tray away." She shrugged.

"Just… do what you want." Punk shrugged, "I gotta go." He said, whizzing by her, a paper dropping out of his hand as she quickly grabbed it and ran after him down the hotel corridor.

"Uh, sir!" AJ called.

"Oh, what? What is it?" Punk turned around angrily as he saw her standing with a paper in her hand.

"You dropped this." AJ said, shying away a little once noticing the anger and disapproving look he had for her. It was a look she was used to but it seemed all the colder from him.

Punk instantly felt bad for snapping, as the young woman had definitely saved him a lot of hassle. She probably had a right to just leave it on the floor, given how brief he was being with her.

"Thank you." Punk nodded sincerely, taking the paper from her as she made a point of looking at his hand, particularly his wedding finger which appeared to have nothing but the letter E on his knuckle amongst many other colours that she could see travelled up his arm. But no ring.

"That's ok." AJ smiled politely.

"I really gotta go." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Have a good day." AJ said calmly.

"You too." Punk said whilst rushing down the corridor towards the elevator. She smiled to herself without even realising it, and then questioned why she was smiling to herself? He just seemed like every other business worker that stayed at the hotel. Quiet, arrogant and only focused on themselves.

She headed back to his room to sit fresh towels on the bed for him, noticing that he showered what looked like twice a day, which explained the fresh scent she got from him when he whizzed by her out of the room. She didn't even have to empty the trash as he hadn't put anything in it.

And then her eyes met over to the picture of the little girl on the bedside table. Now that she didn't see a ring on his finger, she suspected he was perhaps divorced, and shared custody. Or maybe it was just a girlfriend he had.

She started to laugh to herself, embarrassed about why she had the sudden need to figure out his life. Was it because he seemed pretty mysterious?

"Hey, AJ. You got any spare towels?" Cass asked whilst walking on into the room, "Oh, this is his room." She smiled, looking around, "Is this his kid?" Cass said, walking over the bedside table and picking up the small picture frame without care.

"Cass, don't touch it." AJ insisted.

"She's cute." Cass nodded, sitting down the picture again as AJ quickly dusted around it, "Have we figured out what he is yet?" She said, wandering around the room curiously as AJ shook her head at her curious instincts.

"No, and we're not gonna. I'm finished in here, so let's go." She said.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Cass said, walking over to the dresser and examining all the suits, sticking her hands in some of the pockets as AJ chattered behind her with anxiety.

"Cass, stop it. Let's just go. It's none of our business." AJ said.

"Ah ha." Cass smiled triumphantly, pulling out a receipt that only showed that a coffee and a blueberry muffin had been bought, "Maybe he's a spy." Cass gasped with excitement after not finding anything of interest to work out what he was.

"Who even cares?" AJ said, shoving her friend forward, "Let's just go." She said, finally succeeding in getting her very nosey friend out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got back to his hotel room at 11pm, having been gone for the full day in preparation for the trials he was attending with his client at the weekend. He was exhausted and knew he had to put in a good shift come the weekend.

He stripped out of his suit, folding it over the chair by the TV, the draft it created blowing a piece of paper across the room floor as he watched it with confusion.

He picked it up, standing in his boxers, knowing it as the receipt from the other day where he'd stopped by at a coffee shop for some coffee and a muffin. He couldn't understand how it was on room floor when he distinctly remembered putting it into one of his other suit jackets.

Nevertheless, he threw it in the trash, too tired to think of scenarios that could have happened, and collapsed back down on his bed.

He was slowly but surely falling asleep when he was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating in his trouser pocket across the room. He sighed to himself, getting off the soft bed and catching his phone just in time, noticing it was his brother.

"What's up?" Punk said tiredly, walking back over to the bed and collapsing down on it tiredly.

"Busy day?" The voice through the phone asked in a croak.

"You could say that." Punk said, "I was just about to turn in for the night. Everything ok?" He asked. There was no polite to say, goodbye I'm going to bed, was there?

"Yeah, everything is good man." His brother nodded, "I said to mom, I might fly out next week to come see you." He said.

"Dean, I wouldn't bother, man." Punk said in the nicest way possible, "I'm gonna be working like crazy. I might not even get the chance to sit down with you for a few hours if you did come out." He said, "I'll be home in no time."

"Alright, man." Dean nodded in his gruff voice, "I guess if you're gonna be busy. Bella just really misses you." He said as Punk nodded.

"I miss her." He sighed, "I'll see her soon." He said, trying to brighten his voice up a little.

"Ok, man." Dean said, "I'll let you go get some sleep. Good luck with the case." He said, "Not that you ever need it."

"Thanks." Punk nodded, "I'll speak to you soon." He said, hanging up and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was laid up on her couch with Milo watching the TV. She enjoyed nights in her own apartment. Ever since she moved out after her mother was officially diagnosed with bipolar disorder, she felt like the world turned in an orderly fashion. Even though she still felt in the grips of her mother, she got some breathing space to herself.

Her apartment was small but it was perfect for her, and Milo of course, and it was funded purely on the wages she scraped from working in the hotel. She desperately wanted to attempt university again, after failing it the first-time round, but a part of her seemed to believe that this life of struggle was more realistic. She wasn't even struggling as such, not like she did as a child. She had money for food, rent and with a little left over to treat herself every now and then, but she did work almost every day.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard raging banging at her door. Milo immediately shot his head up from resting on her leg as she soothed him.

"It's ok, buddy." AJ smiled, getting off the couch and wandering over to her door, opening it up where her fiery mother stood. A visit from Janet at 11pm at night was never a good visit.

"I've been calling you all day." Janet said, bursting her way into the house as AJ watched her and sighed.

"Mom, I was working." AJ explained, "And I haven't got a chance to look at my phone since I got in. I took Milo out. Showered. Ate and I've just sat down."

"Oh, it's a hard life, isn't it April?" Janet said mockingly as AJ folded her arms, "Will you be there this weekend? For your brother?"

"I haven't decided yet." AJ told her firmly, "I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Well you should." Janet said, "It's the least you could."

"The least I could do?" AJ said, "What is it you expect me to do, mom?" She spat, "I'm… I'm a grown woman. I-I have my own life to get on with. I can't-I can't drop everything when you say so. I'm not your… your puppet anymore." She said, hearing Cass's voice in her head, telling her to stand up for herself.

"My puppet?" Janet laughed hysterically, "Oh, April stop with the attention." Janet said.

"Have you been taking your medication?" AJ asked her sternly. The difference between herself and her mother was quite significant, even though they shared the exact same illness. AJ accepted the illness she had and treated it with care. Her mother on the other hand treated it like it was a disease, like she was dying, and like taking tablets was giving into weakness, or so her dad would say.

"Yes." Janet assured her, "Have you?" She teased as AJ just stared at her, unimpressed, "So you're not going to show up this weekend for your brother?"

"I said I haven't decided yet." AJ said with anger to her voice.

"I assume you could be busy? Or not… since all you do is clean up after people in hotel rooms." Janet said, "When was the last time you even socialised with people outside of work? In fact, when was the last time you socialised with anyone?" She asked as AJ folded her arms tighter.

"Please leave. I'm tired. I can't be bothered with you." AJ told her truthfully, "Go home. Take your meds and go to bed."

"I asked you a question." Janet said, "Answer it."

"I socialise with people all the time!" AJ said desperately, "I have friends, you know."

"Friends who pity you." Janet nodded, "Oh, look, there's little April, a lunatic who scrapes pennies from making people's beds up." She said in a mocking tone as AJ's throat cracked a little, not dare showing her mother however.

"Leave." AJ nodded as Janet just shook her head and headed to the door. AJ knew she was either not on her meds, or had perhaps decreased her dosage. Her mother was mean anyway, but her mother during a manic or depressive cycle was just explosive. She had scars to show for it.

"You better show up this weekend, lady." Janet pointed to her, leaving the apartment and slamming the door shut as AJ sighed to herself, wiping the tears that had welled in her eyes from the minute her mother called her a lunatic.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	4. False Assumptions

**False Assumptions**

* * *

"And this was at 11 at night?" Cass asked the next night, sitting across from AJ in the local retro bar they always went to if they were in the mood to go out. AJ didn't drink, but she didn't shy away to getting out of the house for a few hours. And they also done the most amazing fried pickles ever. And she also needed to vent to Cass.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, sipping on her Pepsi whilst Cass enjoyed a glass of wine. She'd normally only have one or two. It was enough to ease any of the stresses she had, "She called me a lunatic too." AJ shook her head, having explained to Cass what her mother had said to her.

"She's ridiculous." Cass shook her head, "If I were you I'd just… cut off all ties from her. You don't need that in your life." She said.

"You know I can't do that." AJ sighed.

"Why? Why can't you? What's stopping you?" Cass asked, "I don't talk to my parents."

"Your parents are dead." AJ said quietly.

"And I didn't speak to them before they died." Cass pointed out, "Wanna know why? Because they were horrible, and abusive, and toxic." Cass said, "You don't have to feel like you owe them anything just because they're your parents." She said.

"She's just not well. That's all." AJ defended lightly, "They've been through a lot this past year. With my brother." She sighed, swallowing a small lump in her throat as Cass just nodded.

"Yeah, and I get that." Cass said in that comforting voice that had rescued AJ a lot more than she'd like to admit, "I know it's been rough but… sooner or later, you're gonna snap. Maybe that's what she wants. I don't know." Cass said, "But you can't have that sort of negatvitiy in your life all the time. Weighing you down. Especially from your own mother." Cass said.

"I know." AJ said.

"Do you?" Cass wondered, "Because we have this conversation once a month and nothing ever changes." She said.

"It's hard." AJ said with deflation, "Yeah, there's nothing holding me back but… they love me, and they've always done their best for me, despite the parts in between." She said, "It wasn't easy when we were kids, but they always put me and Robbie first." AJ nodded.

"That's what they're supposed to do, April." Cass said slowly, "They're your parents. They shouldn't be looking for the roles to be reversed now." She shook her head, "They should be encouraging you to go life your life. Be what you want to be."

"I wish." AJ sighed.

"Have you decided what you're doing about the weekend?" Cass asked her.

"No." AJ groaned, "I'll have to get it off work."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Cass smiled a little, "It's your decision. If you don't want to face it then… don't go. Like I said. Just focus on you. Take care of you and your needs." Cass nodded.

"I should go." AJ nodded, "It's not something I wanna relive but… I should be there. Even if it is for my mom and dad, more than it is for me." She said as Cass just nodded, "Oh, I don't know, Cass." She debated with herself, folding her arms on the table and placing her head onto her arms.

"More pickles?" Cass laughed a little.

"Yes." AJ muffled through her arm as Cass laughed, getting off the high stool and heading over to the bar with the empty basket to order more pickles whilst AJ lifted her head back up, brushing her hair out of her face as her eyes caught onto a man at the bar smiling across at her. He was alone, but that didn't spook her because his smile was lovely and comforting, and before she knew it, he was walking over to her.

"Hi there." The man smiled to her as AJ sat up straight, "I hope it doesn't sound… strange or anything but I've been watching you all night." He smiled.

"Just a little strange." AJ teased as the man smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes." He noticed, now that he was up close to her, "Sorry, I'm Damien." He extended his hand out as AJ shook it politely.

"And I am April." AJ smiled. She wasn't a natural born flirter. She normally made a joke that wasn't funny and then stayed silent for the rest of the time, thinking about how terrible the joke was. But she had been on plenty of dates, some more successful than others.

"You wouldn't… You wouldn't mind me asking if I could buy you a drink?" Damien asked.

"If it will help you sleep at night." AJ smiled, "It's just a Pepsi."

"And?" Damien waited.

"Ice?" AJ shook her head.

"Just Pepsi?" Damien asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as Damien smiled.

"I will have it sent over." He nodded to her with a sweet smile, walking back to the bar as AJ smiled to herself, whilst Cass walked back to their table with more pickles.

"Was that a drunk harassing you for a dance?" Cass asked, edging herself back on her stool.

"No. He was actually really sweet." AJ smiled, "He wanted to buy me a drink." She said.

"Why is nobody buying me a drink?" Cass groaned, "I've already gone over my budget for this week." She sighed to herself whilst the waiter came over to the table and sat down AJ's drink for her as she smiled back to the kind man, Damien across the bar. Sometimes it just took something small to boost her confidence.

* * *

The next morning, AJ was busy at work, making her way through the rooms, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders as she still hadn't decided what she was doing about the weekend. It was Thursday, which meant she didn't have much time to think about it.

She knocked on 'the spy's' hotel door, as she and Cass were calling him, waiting for him to respond which he didn't giving her the go ahead to just walk straight in, pausing and gritting her teeth with apology as she saw he was on the phone by the table with his work sprawled out across it.

He just nodded to her with assurance that it was fine for her to come in and do whatever the hell she wanted to. He knew by now that she was going to clean his room whether he said so or not, so she went ahead and tidied around him whilst he continued with his phone call.

Punk found himself not even paying attention to the phone call, as he watched her wander around the room. After a few angles of her bending over to pick things up, he turned away and tried his best to stop being an immature little boy.

Once he'd finished his call, she was finishing up in the bathroom, and he put his things down at the desk and waited outside for her to come out.

"Oh, God." AJ jumped, placing her hand on her chest whilst coming out of the bathroom to see him standing.

"Hi." Punk smiled.

It was the first time she'd seen him in casual clothes. He had some basketball shorts on and a t-shirt, and it seemed like he was perhaps working from the room today.

"Uh… hi." AJ said, wiping the sweat she'd worked up from her forehead, "So I was gonna take those empty bottles of energy drinks but I didn't want to disturb you." She pointed over to the bottles on the desk where he was working.

"If it makes you happy." Punk nodded.

"None of this makes me happy." AJ gave a laugh, walking over and grabbing the bottles from the desk to throw out in the trash in the corridor, "Working from home today?" She teased, trying to make light conversation as she finished off folding up the clean towels in the bathroom.

"Yeah, you could say that." Punk smiled. He'd noticed the second that he'd saw her, how absolutely gorgeous she was, and it saddened him to watch her carry out his garbage from his room.

"So I assume you're here for business?" AJ said, turning the bathroom light off and closing the door over as she faced him. She made conversation with all the guests, but he seemed different. Having his eyes on her seemed very intense. He was intimidating for sure. And she still couldn't figure him out.

"Yeah, business." Punk said vaguely, "I want to apologise for the other day, snapping at you the way I did. I wasn't raised like that, and you gave me that note I dropped which was pretty important. I would have had to come all the way back for it." He said as she just waved her hand, "I was just in a rush. I would have snapped at anyone if it means anything to you." He said.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, "We can all get a little angry when we've had to get out our beds too early in the morning." She smiled to him as he nodded. They found themselves looking at each other for a few awkward seconds, with nothing to say to one another, yet none of them wanted to excuse the other.

"So do you… work here like every day?" Punk asked, as a joke.

"I try to." AJ said seriously as Punk looked at her with shock, "But sometimes I gotta give the other girls some shifts." She shrugged.

"Do you like it?" Punk began to wonder.

"Would you like cleaning toilets and stripping beds for a living?" AJ asked him.

"No. That's why I chose not to. You have a choice. You choose to be here." He told her as AJ gasped a little at the arrogance of him.

"Some people don't have a choice." AJ defended, "They take what they can get."

"Because they're lazy to go out and do something that will make them happy. If it means they gotta put the work in, they'll just settle for the easy option." Punk said.

"So I settled for the easy option?" AJ folded her arms over her uniform dress.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't know you." Punk shrugged, wandering away over to his desk again as AJ grunted under her breath. He was exactly who she thought he was. Arrogant, selfish and a little bit of a prick.

"Well." AJ said, loudly to get his attention, "Can I get you anything else?" She asked him.

"No. I'm good." Punk said as AJ nodded. Although it was her cue to leave, she just didn't want to. He was almost like a magnet. Not a good one though. Not one she wanted to be drew in by.

"She must miss you." AJ said, looking over to the framed picture of the little girl as Punk turned over to where she was looking and nodded.

"Yeah. She does." Punk nodded, turning back to his work, "She's used to me going away now, though." He assured her.

"She's beautiful." AJ made sure to say as Punk smiled and nodded, "What's her name?" She wondered with a smile as Punk looked up. She had such a beautiful, kind and compelling smile that was just so sweet to watch. She was like a dream.

"Bella." Punk said, "She's three on Sunday." He smiled sadly.

"You're going to miss her birthday?" AJ asked sadly, "That's terrible."

"I'll give her a call." Punk waved his hand as AJ scowled a little at how unfussed he was that he was missing his daughter's birthday.

"It's important that a girl has a good father figure in her life." AJ said as Punk slowly turned to her.

"She isn't… she isn't my daughter." Punk shook his head, smirking a little as AJ turned to him with confusion, "No. She's my niece." Punk nodded, "Yeah. My brother's little girl." Punk said, not understanding why he was even going into so much detail. He didn't know her.

"Oh." AJ shook her head, "Your niece?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'd rather have my eyeballs gauged out than have a sticky kid to look after." He shook his head as AJ hmm'd at his response, "Don't get me wrong. I love my niece. But I also love handing her back to my brother at the end of the day, you know?" He said.

"No. I don't know. My brother is dead." AJ said as Punk gulped, "And I don't know why I told you that." She shook her head, "I need… I need to go." She said, feeling her face go red, burning with embarrassment yet again as he looked over at her clearing her cleaning things out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Punk nodded, "About your brother." He said sincerely, "I… I couldn't imagine how it feels."

"I wouldn't want you to." AJ smiled and nodded, clearing out of his room.

"What's your name?" Punk asked, feeling daft for not having asked sooner.

"You don't need to know." AJ replied, "I'm just here to clean your room." She assured him, walking out of his room as he watched her grab the garbage and some other things, walking down the corridor to the next room as he closed the door over slowly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	5. That Lawyer

**That Lawyer**

* * *

Late on the Friday night, Punk had decided to go down the lounge area. He was fed up of seeing only the four walls in his room, and to prepare for the weekend ahead, and the hard few weeks that were upon him, he decided a change of scenery would be good whilst he recapped on everything he had to.

For some reason, he kept thinking about the maid that he'd not been able to catch her name from. For some reason, when he was talking to her, he found himself actually wanting to talk to her, and perhaps that was shame on him for thinking that he couldn't talk to her. She was beautiful, and he couldn't get her face out of his head, especially her quirky little nervous smile that she had whenever she awkwardly said something she didn't mean to.

But he had so much more to focus on. It was a big case coming up at the weekend, and he knew that he had to switch the whole thing around to make sure his client got a lesser sentence, or even if possible, no sentence at all.

"Can I get you anything?"

Punk looked up and saw the blonde receptionist standing by his table, smiling to her pleasantly. He enjoyed the attention, and clearly she did too.

"I'm fine." Punk smiled, watching as Nadine sat down across from him, ignoring the fact she was supposed to be working. Punk didn't mind. She was a beautiful young woman, and that wasn't something he was foreign to.

"So what is it you do? I see you leave really early in the morning, and arrive back late at night." She smiled, "I'm nosey. I get into trouble for it all the time." She waved her hand as he nodded, figuring that out for himself.

"Well, if you must know… I'm a lawyer." He said as her eyes lit up. The word lawyer to her meant money and nothing else, and although he appreciated someone with their eyes set on wealth, he didn't appreciate gold-diggers.

"What kind of lawyer?" She smiled across to him.

"Criminal." Punk said, "I work at a firm back in Chicago. I'm here for a trial for one of my clients." He explained to her, "And it might be a few weeks which is why I booked for six weeks. Could end up being more… or less, depending on how it goes." He said as she nodded.

"So do you defend murderers and rapists?" She asked, intrigued, as most people normally were.

"Yeah, to an extent I guess." Punk nodded.

"Even when they're guilty?" She asked.

"Well I can't discuss past business with you." Punk explained, "I defend my clients based on the evidence they give me." He said professionally as she just nodded.

"So, during these next few weeks, are you gonna be too busy to go for a drink one night?" She wondered with a smile. It was hard not to find him attractive. The minute he checked into his room she had her eyes on him, and as AJ and Cass would say, she was a very desperate and needy woman who loved to be told what she wanted to hear.

"Would you believe me if I said yes." Punk said as she frowned, "I… I don't drink anyway. I wouldn't be much company."

"You don't drink?" Nadine asked.

"No." Punk said, "Why? Is that shocking?" He laughed a little.

"No. Well… your job must be stressful. Do you not… need something to take the edge off?" She asked.

"Maybe. But I don't use alcohol. Or drugs." He cared to add in as she nodded, "If the work is too tough then get out. That's what I say." He shrugged.

"So your case starts tomorrow?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd come down here and… change the scene up a little. Look over some final things." He pointed to his paperwork on the table as she nodded.

"You must have a lot of patience." She said, "I couldn't commit to something like that."

"It's satisfying when it's all over." Punk said, "That is… if it goes my way." He smirked.

"So what's the case about?" She asked.

"I can't say." Punk told her as she just nodded.

"Well good luck. Whatever it is." She said, standing up with a smile, about to leave when Punk spoke up again.

"Uh… can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." Nadine asked confidently.

"One of the maids here… I just want to know her name. She cleans my room and I feel bad for not knowing it or asking sooner." He said, desperate to put a name to that woman's face that he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Which one?" Nadine folded her arms with disgust, "They're no different from the other." She said shamefully.

"She's got dark hair. Maybe… Mexican?" Punk guessed, "Kinda short. Awkward."

"Oh, April?" Nadine said, "She's Puerto Rican I think." She shrugged, "Why? What was she doing in your room? Stealing?" Nadine assumed.

"No." Punk said immediately, "No, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to know her name." Punk said as Nadine just nodded.

"Yeah, April." Nadine said, "A pain, isn't she?" She attempted to joke as Punk just nodded vaguely and turned back to his work, "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning… or night, whichever it is." She smiled.

"Ok." Punk said, "Goodnight." He nodded as she walked back to the reception.

* * *

"You're late." Janet said firmly whilst watching AJ walk down the hallway to meet her parents the next morning, "Well, at least she showed up, Robert." She turned to her husband who stood silently.

"I'm here for Robbie." AJ made clear, "Not you." She said directly to her mother, "Let's just go." She sighed. She'd barely slept all night, still debating on whether or not she was going to show up today, and when she woke to find that there were enough staff already in at the hotel, it seemed like fate that she came along to show her family support, whether they deserved it or not.

"Did you even put a brush through your hair?" Janet whispered to AJ harshly whilst walking through the large wooden doors.

AJ knew her mother so well that comments such as that no longer bothered her. Perhaps it was because she knew her hair was just fine, given she had washed, blow dried and straightened it just a few hours ago, and perhaps it was because she knew her mother just loved to find ways to take out her anger with herself out on her. She was a mental punching bag for her, and she hated herself for letting her punch her every time she saw her.

"My hair is fine." AJ told her simply whilst they walked into the quiet room and took a seat.

"All rise." A voice was heard throughout the room as they watched from the gallery as the courtroom stood up to address the judge on his way out to the dock. And then she thought her eyes were deceiving her.

To her, it looked like that man in the hotel who was sitting next to the drunk driver who had killed her brother, and suddenly she felt the urge to jump over the gate and strangle both of them. Of course he was a lawyer. He was shady, and strange, and mysterious and protective over his work.

* * *

She then had to watch for the next few hours as the man whom she sat fresh towels on his bed for every morning this week, stood up to defend the man that killed her brother. He even tried to put her deceased brother at fault for the accident whilst claiming his client was not over the limit of alcohol consumed, and that her own brother was actually intoxicated at the time. It was when he used her brother's PTSD from his days on tour with the army that she really began to lose it, and even her mother of all wickedness she had inside her, placed her hand on her shaking leg.

Although she couldn't stand it, he was a very powerful speaker, and hadn't she had her brother to defend, she would have praised him for how believable and certain he was whilst he spoke. She could even see the judge nodding along with him, and she couldn't believe that this was how the trials were getting started off with.

She was so glad once the trial was finally finished for the day, of course being followed on throughout the course of the next few weeks. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Something she had tried this part year to push to the back of her mind… losing someone she loved dearly, someone who understand her better than her own parents, it was the worst experience of her life, and now knowing she had to go clean up after a man who was sat there defending the killer was destroying herself. Her pride more than anything.

"Thank you for coming, April." Robert, AJ's father nodded to her. He was a quiet man. Settled down from his years of alcohol and drug abuse when she was little. Now he enjoyed the quiet side of life.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, a little distracted, "I was here for Robbie." She smiled to them. Despite the anguish between them, particularly her and her mother, the grief they shared did make them that tiny bit closer.

"You'll be here again the next day?" Janet asked, not wanting to admit that she felt a lot calmer with AJ there.

"If I can get it off work. Yes." AJ smiled, watching as the lawyer, that lawyer, walked out of the room and stood on his phone in the corner of the room, grinning and smiling to himself. Clearly he was happy about the bullshit he spoke.

"I'm gonna take the bus home so… you guys can go." AJ told her parents who just nodded and left the court, giving AJ the time to briskly walk over to Punk.

"Excuse me." AJ said angrily as Punk looked up from his phone. The truth was, he didn't even recognise her. He was used to seeing her in her maid uniform with her hair tied back, and it wasn't until he watched the little scowl on her face where he realised it was her.

"What are you doing here?" Punk shook his head, very confused.

"You son of a bitch." AJ spat, taking her hand as it whistled across his cheek, echoing through the small corridor as Punk placed his hand on his cheek with confusion. It wasn't the first time he'd been slapped in court, however.

"Excuse me?" Punk said.

"My brother is dead because of that man you are defending in there." AJ spat as Punk gulped, "What is your name? I don't even know your name." She spat with disgust.

"It is just business." Punk told her firmly, never suspecting that any of this case would relate back to her. If he based his job on those people around him, whether they were close to him or not, he'd never be able to do his job right.

"Just business?" AJ spat, "He was a drunk driver who knocked over my brother and killed him. And you are sat there defending him."

"I'm doing my job, sweetheart." Punk told her, "Which, quite frankly has nothing to do with you." He said, "Now I'm gonna let that slap go by me, because I'm a nice guy, and I can see you're hurting." He said, trying to be sincere without being a jerk, "C'mon, April." He smiled as AJ looked up at him.

"How do you know my name?" AJ spat, taking a hesitant step back a little.

"I guessed." Punk teased, trying to warm her up a little, but it was not working, she was feisty and ready for a fight, which intrigued him even more.

"Fuck you." AJ spat as Punk just rolled his eyes, "Fuck you…" She repeated whilst pulling out the papers from his hands to find his name on them, leaning them against the wall, "Phil Brooks?" She turned back to him as he stood, unimpressed and bored, "Fuck you." She said, slamming the papers back in against his chest which he grabbed so they wouldn't fall, "Go get hit by a bus." She spat, pushing by him and walking down the corridor as he turned back and watched her storm away.

He'd trained himself, not to make his business personal, especially not towards a woman he didn't know. In fact, in most occasions, he'd trained himself not to feel anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Arrogance

**Arrogance**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Cass asked later that night in AJ's apartment, sitting on the sofa with Milo whilst AJ explained the days turn of events.

"Deadly." AJ nodded, "He was so… convincing." AJ spat angrily, "He brought up Robbie's PTSD, said that he willingly walked out in front of the car." AJ shook her head, folding her arms as Cass gasped.

"Did you speak to him after it?" Cass wondered.

"Yes." AJ said, "I marched right up to him and told him exactly what I thought. He said it was just business." AJ said, "Phil. That's his name." She shook her head.

"I can't believe we never thought of him as a lawyer." Cass said.

"I never put much thought into him anyway." AJ shook her head, of course lying as she had thought about him a few times, but it wasn't exactly thinking about him dreamily, it was more so, thinking about him, trying to figure him out.

"Who would have thought?" Cass shook her head, patting Milo's black coat as the dog lay comfily on the sofa, "So it didn't get off to a good start then?" Cass asked.

"No." AJ sighed, "Not really." She shook her head, sitting down across on the chair, "Mom and dad were ok. They thanked me for coming. Mom was her usual self I guess but… I could tell she appreciated me being there." She nodded.

"If it helps you sleep." Cass shook her head.

"Hey, she did." AJ defended, "They even waited around after to see if I needed a ride home." She shook her head with confusion, "I just wish it was like that all the time." She admitted.

"Well at least you know they appreciated you being there." Cass said, "When are you back in court again?"

"A few days. Judge said could be a few weeks before anything is settled." AJ said, "I just don't get it. A man was drunk, and driving, and killed my brother. There's nothing even there to defend. How could you defend that?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"He's a lawyer. He'll defend his client until his last breath." Cass said, "And if he was convincing like you say he is, I wouldn't be getting your spirits set on a long sentence." She said as AJ sighed.

"He still had so much living to do." AJ sighed to herself, running her hand through her hair.

Her brother's death had affected her pretty badly. When it happened, she was in shock for the longest time, and then her illness preyed on her sadness even more and she wound up being off work for a few weeks, and then the realisation that her brother really was gone hit her, and that life somehow had to carry on was a tough reality for her to face, and just after a year of him being gone, starting to get back on track with her life again, the trial of course had to be sprung into life.

"These accidents happen." Cass nodded, "If there is anything to defend on behalf of the man who killed your brother, is that… he didn't set out that night to kill him. It was an accident." Cass said.

"An accident which could have been prevented if he wasn't driving under the influence of alcohol, breaking the speed limit." AJ said as Cass nodded.

"I know." Cass said, "I just can't believe that man is the lawyer." She shook her head, "Small world."

"You're saying that as if he's been staying in the hotel for years." AJ said, "He's a stranger and he twists things, even if they're unfair, just so he can say he won." She shook her head, "And I have to go… empty his garbage tomorrow." She shook her head.

"Don't think of it that way." Cass sighed, standing up and squeezing on the chair beside AJ, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "It'll be ok. It'll all be over soon." She said, kissing the side of AJ's head as AJ smiled. Times like this, she really was glad she had a friend like Cass to lean on.

* * *

The next morning, AJ got up for work and headed straight to the hotel. She barely slept much all night as she was too busy replaying the first part of the trial over and over in her head, wondering what the judge would have taken from all of the information that was given, wondering how someone could be so cold like Phil, to bring her own brother's mental health against him, faulting that for his death. It hurt her to the point of tears springing to her eyes.

She got into the hotel, a little sad that it was Cass's day off, but also a little glad as she'd no doubt get her work done quicker, which meant she'd no doubt get home quicker.

She hung her things up in the cupboard and wheeled out the trolley to start servicing her block of rooms. She never started with his room as his was at the end of the corridor, but she figured maybe he'd be gone for breakfast, and she'd be able to get in before he came back up.

Luckily enough, he was out of the room, and she quickly done her best to tidy things up without thinking too much about the fact he had stood up and defended the careless man who knocked down her brother.

She more or less just tossed in fresh towels, taking the dirty ones away, emptied the trash, made his bed, replaced any soaps he had used and polished up the tables until she saw some of his paper work sitting on the table.

The voice in her head told her to look, to see what else he had to throw at the judge in the upcoming weeks, but she knew that despite her feelings, she couldn't invade his own personal belongings like that. But she was also curious, and wound up picking up one of the folders and sliding out some of the paper work.

No matter how much he'd written, she could barely read his writing, and if she could write it, she probably wouldn't understand it.

"If you're looking for work on the case." Punk walked in the room as AJ jumped and threw the folder back down on the desk, "It's not in there." He smiled as she shook her head.

"I wasn't… I was just…" She shook her head, not knowing what to say. She couldn't lie, he'd clearly saw her.

"You were just being nosey. I get it." Punk nodded, "I almost thought you wouldn't bother coming near my room today." He admitted.

"It was tempting." AJ groaned, folding her arms and watching as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "You realise you're defending the wrong side?"

"Any side I am on, is automatically the right side." Punk told her calmly, "It's how I work. It's how I've always worked."

"But doesn't it register to you that you're defending a murderer?" AJ asked him.

"Not a murderer. It wasn't pre-meditated. It wasn't intentional." Punk shrugged, "I will rip this case to shreds bit by bit and I hate that you'll have to face me the next morning after it's closed." He said as she just shook her head at his arrogance.

"You're a pig." AJ shook her head, "Anyone ever told you that?"

"More times than I can remember." Punk nodded, "If I cared about what people thought of me, I wouldn't be able to do my job." He explained, "It's not personal. I don't know you."

"But surely you know the difference between right and wrong. Drinking and driving and breaking speed limits is obviously wrong." AJ said.

"Your brother stepped out onto the road, clear view of the car coming his way." Punk said, "I get it, ok. He was a solider. He suffered from PTSD. He was probably having a hard time coming back home, getting used to it." He nodded.

"Don't talk to me like you know how it feels." AJ spat with disgust, stepping closer to him as he watched her. She did not show one fearful bone in her body, and Punk admired that, "Would you sit and defend a client of yours if they had killed and knocked down your brother?" She said as Punk just stared across at her, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She spat, "You're just as bad as that man who killed him. You're pathetic actually." AJ nodded as Punk just smiled.

"You don't know me."

"I know enough." AJ said, "Using my brother's mental health to score points, acting like it's all one big game." She shook her head, "It's disgusting."

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss. I am. But I'm doing my job." Punk explained.

"Your job sucks." AJ told him as he nodded, looking closely at her. Her fearlessness made her all the more attractive, and although she clearly showed no signs of interest in him, it made him interested in her all the more.

"Is there maybe something I can do to… make it up to you? Make it a little easier to see my face every day?" Punk asked charmingly as AJ scoffed.

"Yeah, why don't you get the hell out of here and go back home." She ordered.

"I can't do that." Punk said, "I was thinking more along the lines of a drink perhaps?" Punk smiled.

"A drink?" AJ laughed hysterically, "You think I wanna go for a drink with you?" She laughed as Punk looked across at her, "Why don't you just bend me over the bed right now and we'll get to it?" She asked as he raised a brow, "Why would I want to be anywhere near you after all those things you said yesterday? All those lies and exaggerations."

"Like I said… it's my job." Punk said, tired of saying it.

"You must have no heart or… feelings." AJ guessed, "I bet you've gotten murderers and rapists off easy in the past." She said as Punk just let her go on, "It's vile."

"You done?" Punk asked tiredly as AJ narrowed her eyes at him. He was arrogant yet shamefully she found him charming, even when she desperately tried not to. There was an edge to him that she liked but she wouldn't admit it to herself, especially when his job consisted of helping the man go free that killed her brother.

"Yes." AJ said, "Your towels are on the rail and I gave you more soap." She hated to say as she walked to the door whilst Punk stood up and followed.

"Thanks." Punk said, "April." He emphasised as she rolled her eyes, "It doesn't have to be tough between us, does it?" He asked. Although not really knowing her, he suddenly had this urge to seek her approval, and being in the situation he was in, he knew that would be hard.

"You tell me." AJ shrugged, "I just find it hard to understand how you can even sleep at night." She shook her head.

"I sleep like a baby." Punk told her. Just because she was pretty and delicate and like a little flower, didn't mean he was going to kneel before. He was still going to be his normal asshole self. He didn't know her. He didn't really want to know her. Well… not really anyway.

"I have work to be getting on with." AJ informed him, stepping out of the room where the door immediately shut over behind her, turning back to see it closed.

He really was something else. Arrogant didn't even come close.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	7. Visit

**Visit**

* * *

Once AJ was finished her shift, forgetting about her encounter with Phil, she got her things from the cupboard and headed downstairs.

As she walked by the reception area, she noticed that Phil was actually over by the reception area with Nadine, talking and laughing. It was one more reason to dislike him. Strongly dislike him.

She quickly handed her key in, sliding it along the reception counter so she didn't have to get close to them, watching as Nadine looked at her and locked her eyes with her.

"All the toilets clean?" Nadine asked whilst Punk turned slowly to AJ, his smile slightly fading as he sensed Nadine was deliberately trying to belittle AJ.

"Yes." AJ answered simply, walking off as Punk watched her walk off to the main doors and out as quick as she could. Despite their clear misunderstanding of one another, he knew a strong person when he saw one, and she really was fascinating to him.

"You two not get on?" Punk turned back to Nadine.

"You could say that." Nadine shook her head, "She just rarely ever does her job right, and it baffles me since you'd think she'd get used to it." She laughed as Punk just looked at her, "Whatever, she's just a maid anyway." She waved her hand as Punk tilted his head a little.

"Do you always belittle her?" Punk asked forwardly as Nadine gulped.

"Excuse me?" Nadine shook her head.

"Well it's obvious that's what you're doing. Especially in front of other people." Punk said, "It's fine. I'm sure you're not the only person to do it. It's nice, to feel like you're bigger than someone." He nodded smugly as she just looked across at him.

Although he enjoyed a woman with an attitude, he didn't appreciate the way she tried to belittle AJ, especially in front of him. He just felt like it was a low blow, even if he didn't see eye-to-eye with AJ. He didn't enjoy seeing anyone purposely humiliated, even if that's what he sometimes had to do in court.

"I-I wasn't." Nadine tripped over her words as Punk just smiled.

"It's alright." Punk just nodded, enjoying seeing her getting into a panic, "Anyway, like I was saying, one of the light bulbs in my bathroom has gone out. I wouldn't have come down to say but it's actually pretty dark without it." He said as Nadine just nodded, caught a little off guard that someone had actually told her it was wrong to treat AJ that way, especially someone of his standard.

"I will… I will get someone up to sort it." Nadine nodded, taking a note down.

"Thank you." Punk smiled pleasantly, walking away as Nadine watched him walk off to the lounge.

* * *

"April, you gotta be careful. He could easily complain about you." Cass said whilst on facetime to AJ later that night as AJ lay in bed holding her phone above her.

"Oh, it's not like no one has ever complained about me before." AJ shook her head, "I wasn't gonna hold back. This is personal. Even if I've only known him for a week." She said, "I hate him."

"You don't know him." Cass said.

"I know I hate him." AJ shook her head, "He just doesn't even care, as long as he's winning the case then it doesn't matter if it's the right or the wrong sentence." She said.

"Well, that's lawyers for you." Cass shrugged, "I can swap sections with you if you want, so you don't have to keep seeing him." She said as AJ rolled over onto her stomach onto her bed.

"Oh, I don't know. I feel like if I keep seeing him maybe he'll realise how stupid he's being, defending someone so guilty." She shook her head, "You know, if he keeps seeing my face."

"Honestly, AJ, I don't think it's gonna matter to him." Cass said truthfully as AJ sighed, "I guess you just gotta carry on with your work, head down as always, forget he's there. I know it's hard, I know it gets to you but… it is his job, you know?"

"Shit job." AJ scoffed as Cass smiled, "Nadine was trying to show off in front of him this afternoon when I finished and handed my key in. He was at the reception." She said as Cass just shook her head.

"Who cares about her anyway?" Cass grumbled, "You just gotta keep to yourself, just focus on your work. I know it's hard for you." She said. She understood AJ's closeness with her brother, and the devastation it left her in when he had been killed by a drunk driver, and for her to be servicing the room of the man who was backing that drunk driver must have been tough for her, but she just didn't want her to get fired because she couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"He died a year ago and I feel like every day he just keeps dying. Especially now with the trial these next few weeks. It's just so horrible having to relive it." She shook her head.

"I get it." Cass nodded, "It'll be over soon." She sighed, not knowing what else she could say to make it better, "Pills for today?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I took them when I got home." AJ smiled tiredly. She could never tell if Cass was the wild best friend she'd always dreaded having, and the sister she always longed to have, and the mother she always needed in replace of her own mother. She was sometimes a mixture of all three and it was just great not to feel totally alone.

"Ok." Cass smiled, "Well I'm gonna go for my shower and get to bed. I will see you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." AJ smiled as the call ended and she tossed her phone on her bedside table, rolling back onto her back as she took a deep breath. Some days she just wished she could lock herself in her room all day and not speak to anyone. Especially not that lawyer who she had to pass by almost every day now.

* * *

The next morning, Punk was downstairs at the reception talking to Nadine about the light bulb that still hadn't been replaced when he heard a squeaky voice followed by scampering little footsteps.

"Uncle Punk! Uncle Punk!"

He turned around and watched as his now three-year-old niece ran through the main entrance towards him, his brother following behind as he smiled with surprise. It was her birthday today, and he did feel awful for missing it.

"Well hey." Punk smiled with surprise, abandoning his conversation with Nadine and crouching down to Bella who was completely over the moon to see her favourite uncle.

"Uncle Punk, hey we were on a plane." Bella told him cheerfully. She was short with blonde hair and blue eyes like her father, and to Punk she was the most adorable little thing in the world.

"Were you?" Punk gasped, "Was it up in the air really high?" Punk asked as Bella nodded.

"Yeah, so high." She smiled.

"And all on your birthday too." Punk smiled, "You're so old now." He said as she giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm three." She reminded him as Punk nodded, "Today is my birthday."

"I know it is. I could never forget." Punk said, "I was going to call later on since I didn't think I'd see you." He smiled, looking up at Dean and nodding, standing back up straight as he embraced his brother.

"You ok, man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you?" Punk said as Dean nodded, "I told you not to come out. There was no point." He shook his head.

"Bella was desperate to see you." Dean shrugged, "And mom is worried about you being gone for six weeks and no one having direct contact with you of course." He rolled his eyes.

"That woman." Punk shook his head, "I'm really sorry but… I was heading out for work. I won't get off until around 7, maybe even later." He sighed, looking down at Bella who was looking up at him hopefully. Although Punk was away on business a lot, she had grown up with him very much always around, and he was her only and favourite uncle.

"Then we'll come meet you at 7." Dean shrugged, "I'll take her out whilst you're working, keep her occupied." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" He said as Dean nodded, "Maybe I can speed things up and get back for earlier." He said, "I'll need to see." He said.

"Hey, it's fine. Just as long as we see you for a little while." Dean nodded, "You were barely back for any length of time until you left to come here. We barely saw you." He said.

"I know. I know it's hard. I can be busy for months on end and then it'll go quiet." He said as Dean nodded, "Ok, I'll tell you what…" He crouched back down to Bella who looked into his eyes innocently, "I'm gonna go to work, do what I gotta do, and then I'll come back here and meet you and we'll go out." He said as Bella smiled, "How does that sound?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I like that." Bella smiled excitedly.

"Ok." Punk smiled, "Ok let me give you a big birthday hug." He said as he wrapped his arms around her little body as Dean smiled.

He hugged her tightly, and over her small little shoulder he watched as AJ and Cass walked through the doors, obviously to start their shift, and he watched as AJ looked over at him, her face almost lighting up at the scene of him appearing to have some sort of a heart whilst hugging his niece. It was then he pulled away from the hug.

"Ok, I gotta go." He smiled to Bella, watching at the corner of his eye as AJ and Cass slowly walked by, "You go and have the best birthday and I'll see you later, ok?" He said as Bella nodded.

"Just give me a call when you're on your way back." Dean told him as Punk stood back up straight.

"I will. I'll also need to stop by somewhere to get her a present." He whispered as Dean raised his eyebrows, "Well I didn't think I'd be seeing her for another few weeks, did I?" He said as Dean just laughed it off.

"It's ok, man. You've been busy." Dean understood, "On you go. We'll see you later." He tapped his brothers arm as Punk nodded and headed out of the hotel.

Dean then checked into he and Bella's room for the night, only having booked for the one night but filling in whatever paperwork he had to to get the key to their room.

"I heard an uncle being called on there." Nadine said, "Are you related to Mr Brooks?" She smiled whilst filing away some paper work as Dean filled out some things on behalf of him and Bella who stayed close to him.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Bella's uncle." Dean smiled, "He's causing you bother?" He teased.

"Not quite." Nadine smiled, "Very busy man it seems." Nadine said as Dean nodded.

"Story of his life." Dean grumbled a little, "There you go." He slid over the forms as Nadine took a strange glance it.

"I uh… I thought you said you were brothers?" Nadine questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, we are." Dean said firmly as Nadine just nodded, painting a smile back on her face as she filed away the paper.

"Alright then." Nadine smiled, "Sergio?" She called over to the concierge by the corner of the reception, "Please show Mr… Ambrose to his room please." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	8. Inappropriate

**Inappropriate**

* * *

Once Punk had finished up work for the day, doing his best to speed up things a little more now that he knew Dean and Bella had come to see him, he eventually got back to the hotel and they went for dinner. Although he insisted they didn't have to come out, he was glad to see them. It was always nice to see family, especially in the heat of such an intense job.

Once they had dinner, going for pizza on behalf of Bella's request, they then stopped by at a park, also at Bella's request, and Punk finally gave her the gift he'd gotten her.

"What do you say to Uncle Punk for your gift?" Dean looked to Bella, sitting on a bench with Punk whilst Bella stood in front of them having opened up her gift. She collected a brand of gargoyle type ornaments, and Punk had managed to buy her a crystal one for her room, of her favourite character. He was thoughtful when it came to presents… only for Bella.

"Thanks uncle Punk." Bella smiled, handing her father the box her ornament was in and climbing up onto Punk to give him a hug as Punk smiled.

"Hey, my pleasure, sweetheart." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek loudly and giving her a tight squeeze as she giggled, "You can go play on the swings if you like." He told her as she nodded.

"Yeah." Bella nodded to herself, jumping back down from his lap and skipping over to the swings not far away from where they were sitting.

"I'm glad she liked the gift." Punk smiled to himself as he watched her run off to the swings as Dean nodded, putting the ornament back in the gift bag with a smile.

"She's been asking for that for a while now." Dean nodded, "She always loves your presents the best." He said.

"That's probably the only reason she wanted to see me." Punk teased.

"Hey, c'mon." Dean said.

"I'm kidding." Punk told him, "She see her mom this morning?" Punk asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "But you know what it's like with Renee. Working every shift under the sun. She would have come otherwise." He said.

"I figured." Punk said, "You need to take her on vacation soon. She works her ass off in that hospital." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know." He said, "She actually said she was looking forward to a night in the house herself, not to take offence to it but I get what she means. Bella can be a handful." Dean nodded.

"I bet." Punk nodded, "How is mom?" He asked.

"Good." Dean nodded, "Worried about you, though. She thinks you're gonna die of stress one of these days."

"How does she know I'm stressed?" Punk laughed, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, you'd know if I was stressed." Punk said, "I'm back in court in a few days, it's going to plan, I feel like I'll come away with good results by the end of it." He nodded.

"And then you'll come home and you'll be away again after a few days." Dean said.

"Well, that's just how the business works." Punk shrugged, "I'm used to it. I'm comfortable with it."

"It's a little bit isolated, though. Don't you think?" Dean said, "You're constantly on the move. You never really have time for… family or relationships or friendships." He pointed out.

"I make time for family when I have to." Punk said, "And I don't… I don't do relationships." He shook his head.

"I know you don't." Dean nodded, "What about your house in Chicago? It's barely a house and you… you pay so much for it." He shook his head.

"It's a nice house." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, that you're never in." Dean said.

"Like I said… it's part of the business and it doesn't bother me." Punk told him as Dean just nodded. He knew better than anyone else that there no convincing Punk. Ever.

"So do you think this case is gonna take the full six weeks?" Dean asked.

"I can't say." Punk shrugged, "I don't know how it'll play out. I'm hoping for it to be cleared up within the four but it could unlikely." He said, "The maid at the hotel I'm staying at, it's her brother who was killed by the drunk driver. I'm defending the drunk driver." Punk said as Dean cringed, "It's messy."

"Not the first time you'd be screamed at by a woman anyway." Dean shrugged, "You remember Debbie Blake in high school?"

"She almost hit me across the head with a brick." Punk shook his head.

"You did… cheat on her with her sister." Dean pointed out as Punk shrugged.

"I was a kid." Punk shook his head, "I don't know what it is about this maid but she's just… there's something about her." He said, "I enjoy talking to her and I don't want to because I know I'm just gonna have to go into court and rip this case apart right in front of her."

"You enjoy talking to her?" Dean laughed a little.

"There's something about her." Punk said.

"Hot?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "No filter too."

"Bonus points." Dean smiled, "Sounds like your type."

"I don't have a type." Punk said.

"Yeah, you do. You always go for the crazy, hot, 'will punch you in the face' chicks." Dean nodded as Punk laughed.

"I don't think I do." Punk defended.

"Mhm." Dean nodded, "Maybe you should ask this maid out for a drink or something? Try and soften her up a little."

"I already offered. She refused. I don't think she can even look at me. I think she was close to her brother and I had to… imply that it was him who had gotten himself killed because he was a paranoid ex-soldier with PTSD." Punk said.

"You really are a dick. Aren't you?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"So what if she's pissed? You got a job to do. You'll never see her face again after it's all done so… what's the point in getting wound up? It's not like you." Dean said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know, I just want it over."

"It will be soon." Dean smiled as Bella ran over to them.

"Uncle Punk, can you push me on the swings please?" Bella asked her uncle.

"Of course I can." Punk smiled, standing up off the bench and heading over to the swings with Bella as she took his hand and spoke to him freely, whilst Dean sat back and watched.

* * *

After spending the rest of the cold fall night at the park, Punk bought Bella a hot chocolate and they headed back to the hotel. Bella was getting tired, as was he and Dean, and it seemed time to get to bed, agreeing they would go for breakfast together before Dean and Bella had to catch their flight back to Chicago.

Whilst Dean had headed back to his own room with Bella, Punk headed to his, spotting April walking down the corridor, confused as to why she was at the hotel at this time of night.

"Do you know what time it is?" Punk asked, trying to make a light joke as she just walked straight by him. His instinct was to just ignore it and head into his room, but he refused to be ignored like that, "Hey!" Punk called back, turning around as he watched her pause, "You deaf or something?" He asked as AJ turned around, watching him walk closer to him, "I know you don't like me. In fact, I know you hate me. But I'm doing my job. It's just unfortunate that we had to cross paths, otherwise, there would be no issue. I get that you hate my face, and seeing it every day is hard for you, but I'm not disrespecting you." He made clear. Despite his arrogance, he was raised right, and he was raised with manners, and to respect women.

"You're disrespecting my brother." AJ spat, "I came back for my phone. I forgot it." She explained, raising the phone in her hand as Punk looked in her eyes. They were bloodshot and around the socket was red…

"You've been crying." Punk nodded as she laughed.

"No I haven't." AJ shook her head, "I'm leaving." She told him, turning away as he took a light hold of her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked her seriously as she looked up at him with confusion, taking her arm from him lightly.

"I'm fine." AJ said, "What is it to you?" She asked.

"Would it surprise you that I'm actually a decent human being?" He said, "I'm not made out of stone."

"Are you sure?" AJ scoffed as he tilted his head, "I did see you with your niece today." She nodded, "She's cute." She added, "I guess you saw her on her birthday after all."

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Yeah, she's cute alright." Punk smiled, "You're not upset because you have to see me every day?" He wondered.

"No. You're not that much of an impact on my life." AJ scoffed, "Life can just get a little overwhelming sometimes, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "This isn't me trying to soften you up so I can destroy this case and get it over with but… there's two sachets of hot chocolate in my room. If you need to talk to someone... I'm here." He nodded. She was clearly in some sort of distress, and he wouldn't sleep with the thought of her upset and wandering the streets outside.

"You don't have to-"

"I know but I am." Punk said as she smiled softly.

"Ok." AJ nodded. Hadn't she been upset and taken her pills for the night she would have walked straight by him and out the door, but he was a weakness she was allowing herself to have. It was nice to hear someone tell her they were there to talk to.

"Ok." Punk smiled, turning around and walking to his room as AJ followed, going into his room with him as a place she was so familiar with suddenly became strange.

"You don't have to make me hot chocolate." AJ insisted, watching him go for the kettle.

"I insist." Punk said, switching on the kettle as she just smiled, taking a seat on the end of his bed. She didn't feel like it was right to be in his room, and she certainly didn't feel it was right to seek any sort of comfort in him, especially when he had nothing but a motive to end the case in hopes her brother's killer got away free with no consequences.

"I shouldn't even be here." AJ shook her head.

"Why not?" Punk asked her as he stirred the hot drink around, passing it over to her and taking a seat on the chair across from the bed.

"It's just not right." She concluded.

"I just wanna make sure you're ok." Punk said, "Why were you upset?"

"Why are you nosey?" AJ wondered.

"Says the one who snoops through my room when I'm not here." Punk laughed a little as AJ just rolled her eyes, "Two can play the game."

"I'm not upset." AJ shook her head, "I'm angry." She said truthfully, "I left my phone here and coming back to it tonight I had… I had forty-eight missed called from my mother." AJ shook her head.

"Jesus is she ok?" Punk asked, immediately thinking the worst.

"Oh, she's fine." AJ nodded, "That's the problem." She shook her head, "It happens on a daily basis. Some days there are more calls than other days." She nodded, "Some days there are voice messages too." She nodded.

"Why the hell is she phoning you so much?" Punk asked.

AJ was about to speak further on behalf of her mother's illness, but then she realised that would lead to her own illness being revealed, and for some reason, she didn't want him to know, and she also didn't trust him with that sort of information either, and suddenly she just felt like she was here so he could figure out more about her family, to perhaps use it against the courts.

"Uh… I actually should just go." AJ admitted, sitting her barely drank hot chocolate over on the table as Punk shook his head.

"You've just sat down." Punk stood up.

"I know but it's getting late and it just seems… inappropriate." She admitted, walking to the room door. For a minute, she was so lost in him and his condolence that she could have just fell back on the comfortable bed and listened to him tell her it'd be ok.

"It's not inappropriate, April." Punk shook his head, "I just wanna make sure you're ok." He said sincerely.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "Thank you for… showing interest." She said, opening up the hotel door, "But I need to go." She said. She hadn't opened up to someone in a long time, and she didn't trust him, and she also didn't know him. Yet, talking to him, she felt like she did.

"April, are you sure you're ok?" He asked with concern at her rushing off.

"I'm ok. I promise." She nodded, "Goodnight." She said, briskly leaving the room as Punk sighed to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	9. Snap Out Of It

**Snap Out Of It**

* * *

AJ didn't sleep the full night. She stayed awake on her sofa all night. Sometimes that happened. But it made it almost impossible to go to work that next day. Seeing those forty-eight missed called from her mother last night just sent her over the edge. It was like she wasn't only battling her mental illness, but her mother's mental illness also.

She then thought about Phil, and all his strange kindness that he offered her into his room. She didn't really know what the intention was behind it, whether he was after something or he really was just being kind after seeing she was clearly upset. Either way, she couldn't stop thinking about it… about him. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to think of him, no matter how nice he was to her. He shouldn't have been praised for asking if she was ok, but she supposed it was some improvement.

She got up from her sofa, forgetting all about last night's pills, and got showered for work. Luckily enough, she was able to work on little or no sleep, but it was a challenge obviously.

When she met Cass at their usual spot for meeting for work, she knew Cass immediately knew that she hadn't gone to bed. She'd been around her long enough to know at this point, and she immediately got ready for grief from her.

"You haven't slept." Cass pointed out confidently.

"Maybe." AJ nodded as Cass shook her head.

"Why not?" Cass asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. That's all." AJ said as they walked down the street.

"I know you do but that's more so the reason to get some sleep." Cass nodded, "Did you get your phone last night?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Burst into tears in the cupboard when I picked it up." She shook her head.

"Why?" Cass asked.

"Forty-eight missed calls that's why." AJ said, "And a bunch of voice mails that you don't want to hear." She shook her head.

"Oh, AJ how long is this going to keep going on for?" Cass shook her head, "Why does your mom act out like that against you? Doesn't she take her pills?"

"Sometimes, I guess." AJ shrugged, "She was never prescribed the right dosage in the first place, and she just chooses what days she wants to take them, which is maybe like… once a week." She shrugged, "She's always blamed me for the illness. That's her problem." AJ nodded.

"Shouldn't she want to confront it and… be open to helping one another out?" Cass shook her head.

"No. That's not my mom." AJ said.

"But you can't let her keep harassing you like this, AJ. It's not fair on you." Cass sighed frustratedly.

"What am I meant to do?" AJ said.

"Why don't you change your number?" Cass suggested.

"She knows where I live she'll figure it out and come find me." AJ said, "And I have to be there for her and dad during this trial." She sighed, "I just feel like I'm going nowhere, Cass." She sighed.

"We all feel like that sometimes." Cass assured her sadly.

"Phil invited me into his room last night." AJ told her.

"What?" Cass gasped, pausing on the side walk.

"Not like that." AJ rolled her eyes, pulling her forward to continue walking together, "When I got my phone, I walked by him, he saw I was upset and said he was there to talk and I don't know I just… for a second I really wanted to go and talk to him." AJ shrugged.

"And did you?" Cass asked wearily.

"A little. He made me a hot chocolate, asked me why I was upset. I mentioned my mom's phone calls but then I stopped because I'd have to explain her illness and then mine and then I realised I didn't even trust him and I quickly left the room." She shrugged, "So don't get excited."

"I think you like him and you don't want to because of the trial."

"I don't know him." AJ shook her head immediately, "And no, I don't like him. He's disrespecting my brother just for his own personal gain. It's not about what is right for him it's what makes him look good." She said.

"Why don't we just swap sections until he is gone. If it's too weird for you to keep bumping into him." She suggested as AJ nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Maybe that's for the best." AJ nodded. She figured that if maybe she stopped having to confront him or pass by him, that it wouldn't play with her mind so much, and she could just focus on supporting her brother through the trial, pretending that he was just a lawyer she didn't know.

* * *

"I don't wanna go." Bella sighed as she stood beside her father, her little backpack on as they said goodbye to Punk to go catch their flight back to Chicago, "I wanna stay with uncle Punk." She whined as Punk smiled a little.

"Uncle Punk is too busy. We need to go home now, and see mommy." Dean nodded as Bella just huffed. She felt like her time with her uncle wasn't enough.

"Hey, Bella." Punk crouched down to his niece, "I promise you that when I come home, you can come stay with me, and we'll watch a movie and have pizza." Punk said, placing his hands on her little waist to draw her in closer to him.

"In your big house?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah." Punk laughed a little, "Just me and you, ok?" He nodded as Bella began to ease her fuss and nodded.

"No daddy." Bella shook her head, turning to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"No daddy." Punk nodded, "Just me and you, kid. Alright?" He said as Bella nodded, "Ok, give me a hug." He said, wrapping his arms around her little body as she hugged him back tightly. He didn't have much time for love in his life, but he always had time for his niece. From the minute she was born, she was like the little star of the family, and he would have done anything for her.

"When are you home?" Bella asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Soon." Punk smiled, not wanting to tell her it was another few weeks away until he'd be home.

"Ok, Bella c'mon. We'll miss our flight." Dean encouraged whilst Punk stood back up straight, "I'll see you later, man." Dean smiled, embracing his brother with a hug.

"Yeah, you take care." Punk nodded, "And tell mom to stop worrying." He asked as Dean smiled.

"She'll worry anyway." Dean said, pulling away from the embrace, "Don't overwork yourself, yeah?" He said as Punk nodded.

"Piece of cake." Punk smiled as Dean nodded, "I'll give you a call throughout the week." He said as Dean nodded, taking hold of Bella's hand as they eventually left the hotel where Punk headed back to his room via the elevator. He was saddened to see his brother and niece go, but he also needed to get focused back on his work.

He got out of the elevator on his floor and began walking down the corridor to his room when he spotted a different maid, the one he always so with April, walk out of his room. He knew by now that the floor he was on was AJ's section obviously, so he was confused as to why she wasn't there.

"April off?" Punk wondered as Cass turned her head and looked across at him.

"No." Cass said, "She's on a different section." She said bluntly, "The lightbulb has been replaced in your bathroom, just so you know." She told him as Punk just nodded, taking his key out.

"Wait… why is she on a different section?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's so difficult to see a man who is implying her brother's death was brought on by himself." She said. She would always back her girl until the end of time.

"I'm not trying to make her job hard for her." Punk said.

"It's easier this way." Cass said, trying to walk away from him.

"She was upset last night." Punk said, "I didn't get a chance to figure out what was wrong with her before she ran off." He said, wanting to make sure Cass knew that he was a decent human being, sometimes.

"She's fine." Cass assured him, "I'd just… stay clear of her. Her brother… he meant a whole lot to her, and she's still trying to get over his death, so all of this… the trial… you… it's not helping her much."

"Hey, it's not my fault that she works here and she's connected to the case on a personal level. I have a job to do, and I'm gonna do it. If I based my job on how many people I upset, I'd not be able to do it." He said.

"Well, most people just… have a job where they don't make others upset." Cass shrugged, "But whatever. It's none of my business." She shook her head.

"I'm not trying to upset her." Punk said. He was taken aback by how annoyed he felt with hiself that he really was upsetting April. He didn't know why. Since he'd watch plenty of people cry right in front of his eyes in court, and then walked away with a smile on his face. He didn't know why it was so different with her, "I wanted to make sure she was ok last night. She said something about her mom but by the time she could say anymore she'd ran off."

"Probably scared you're just trying to get the scope on her to use against her." Cass said.

"That's what she thinks?" Punk shook his head, "I'm not a monster." He said.

"It's none of my business." Cass said, walking away from him as Punk groaned to himself and walked on into his room, shutting the door over and going back to the desk to work. However, he couldn't think straight.

* * *

"He looked really frustrated that he was upsetting you." Cass said to AJ in the cupboard at the end of their shift.

"He's not upsetting me." AJ corrected.

"Well he obviously is." Cass said, "It's not something you have to face. Just keep your head down, focus on your work like you always have and forget about him. He'll be gone in a few weeks." Cass waved her hand as AJ nodded.

"He was nice to me last night." AJ nodded, "I mean, he could have just let me walk by him but he asked if I was ok. He saw I had been crying." She said, "He didn't have to do that."

"He just feels bad that he has to disrespect your brother in front of a court room." Cass shook her head, "He doesn't care about you or your feelings." Cass told her bluntly.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded at her harshness, picking up her phone from her purse as she saw the missed calls from her mom, "I don't know how long I can keep going with this."

"Can't your dad make sure she's not harassing you like that?" Cass shook her head.

"Obviously not." AJ said.

"You're gonna need to talk to them. It's not your job to look after them. I mean… are you still paying rent for them?" She turned to AJ who didn't say anything, "You are?!" Cass shrieked.

"They're my parents." AJ defended. It seemed like her only defence when it came to it.

"Yeah, but you have your own life, April. You have to start living it." Cass said, "They don't deserve you when all they do is put you down."

"I just do what I can." AJ shrugged.

"It needs to stop. One way or the other." Cass warned her, "C'mon, let's get out of here." She said as AJ sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was sitting in the lounge area after working all day in his room. His head was bursting and he could barely think straight. He kept thinking about April, and how he really was upsetting her, and he couldn't think why it bothered him so much. Was it because a part of him cared about her feelings? It couldn't have been. He didn't even know her. Was it because she was beautiful and tears on her cheeks seemed so awful, or was it that he knew what it was like to have a brother and love them, and to imagine losing his brother was an awful, heartbreaking thought. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew he had to snap out of it.

"Can I get you anything else?" Nadine asked, walking over to Punk as she cleared away the cup of coffee he'd had sitting for over an hour that he'd barely drank.

"Nah, I'm alright." Punk waved his hand tiredly.

"Why the long face?" Nadine asked, holding the cup of coffee in her hand to take away.

"I'm fine." Punk assured her.

"I thought stress came in the terms and agreement pages of being a lawyer. Aren't you used to it?" Nadine questioned as Punk laughed.

"There are no terms and agreements. That's the problem." Punk said.

"So that's the problem then? Stress?" Nadine asked.

"I guess a little." Punk nodded.

"I thought you had it under control." Nadine smirked a little.

"I do." Punk told her, "But that's the beauty of being a lawyer, sometimes… things come up… unexpectedly." He nodded, thinking of AJ as she walked down the hotel corridors, so unaware of her worth that it hurt.

"Like what?" Nadine smirked.

"Anything." Punk said, "It's not as simple as shouting out some evidence, you know." He said.

"I never thought it was." Nadine said, "You look like you need a day off." She nodded.

"There are no days off." Punk shook his head.

"What about nights?" Nadine smirked as Punk looked up at her and nodded.

"Maybe." He said as she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, AJ had gotten into work and since it was Cass's day off, she really didn't have much of a choice to do her normal section. She just hoped that Phil was off out to work and that she could quickly service his room without seeing him.

She opened up his door, and saw that he wasn't there, and so began to make up the bed and tidy around the room area, until she heard movement from the bathroom and got sudden nervous butterflies in her stomach.

She tried to speed things up but she wasn't anywhere near finished, and when she heard the bathroom door open, she braced herself to tell him why she'd ran off on him when he was only trying to be there for her.

But then, she watched as he most definitely didn't walk out of the bathroom like she was expecting.

"Oh, it's you." Nadine laughed to herself, a towel wrapped around her body as AJ shook her head, "Don't you check the bathroom when you're cleaning these rooms?" She asked with her arms folded.

"What are you…" AJ shook her head, "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I felt like showering." Nadine shook her head, "Why do you think?" She shook her head as AJ gulped with shock, "You might wanna change the bed sheets. And I need more towels for in here." She pointed back to the bathroom as AJ stood still, "Well, go." She said as AJ quickly rushed by her and out into the corridor to get the towels and fresh sheets.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews.**


	10. My Family

**My Family**

* * *

Once AJ had gotten home after her shift, still shocked upon seeing that clearly Nadine had spent the night with Phil, she just sat on her sofa with her hands on her head, listening to the silence and terror of her own thoughts.

She didn't know why she felt upset since there was no reason to be. In fact, him and Nadine were perfect for one another, and she wasn't surprised that Nadine had swooped in at any chance she could. She had a reputation.

She just felt like everything was building up, where as before, all she had to get by from was her job, and of course the harassment from her mother. Now she felt like she as suffocating. Reliving her brother's death every day, the only family member who seemed to care and understand her. The confusion and question mark around Phil, and why she just seemed to not be able to get away from him. Her job, tiring, low paid and frowned upon. She just felt like it was all too much.

"April."

AJ jumped as she heard Cass at the door, watching as Milo got to his feet and trotted to the door to check things out.

"April, open up. I brought Chinese food and a movie." Cass told her, "And wine for me." She added as AJ sighed. Some days, she just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone, but that was normally when she needed people the most, and Cass was good at not giving her a choice.

She got up from the sofa, walking over to the door and opening it up as Cass smiled, holding the bag of Chinese food and the DVD, her wine bottle sticking out of her purse she had around her arm.

"I'm only answering because you have food." AJ told her as Cass smiled, walking into the small apartment and sitting down her things on the kitchen table.

"I figured you'd need it since you're going back to court tomorrow." Cass said, taking out a wine glass that AJ only really had for her for when she came over with wine.

"I don't think I'm gonna go." AJ shook her head, taking the Chinese food out of the bag whilst Cass poured her wine.

"Why not?" Cass asked her.

"It's just… God, it's just too much." AJ paused, placing her hands on the kitchen counter to steady herself, "I feel like I'm losing my mind." She sighed as Cass turned to her, noticing her hands shaking and her breathing beginning to hitch under her, "I don't think… I don't think I can take it anymore." AJ shook her head hysterically as Cass neglected her wine and turned to her with worry.

"Ok, look at me." Cass nodded, taking AJ's shaking hands in hers, "Look at me." She said as AJ looked at her, "It's just a blip. Ok?" She said, "It's another hurdle and you'll get over it. I'll help you." Cass nodded.

"It's not just the court it's… it's life. It's everything." AJ broke away, wandering to the centre of the kitchen, placing her hands in her hair, "I am… I am so worthless. My mom is right. I-I have nothing good going for me." She shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"April, that is not true." Cass said.

"It is." AJ spat, "I'm totally worthless." She cried, pretending she hadn't listened to all her mother's voicemails on repeat since she got home.

"Oh, April." Cass sighed, walking over to AJ and wrapping her arms around her tightly, "You are not worthless." She shook her head, "You're still so young. This is just the trial getting to you." She nodded, rubbing her back comfortingly as AJ sobbed on her shoulder, "Have you been taking your pills?" She had to ask.

"No." AJ muffled against her friend's shoulder as Cass sighed.

"Well that's not helping." Cass shook her head, breaking away from the hug, taking her hands and wiping AJ's teary cheeks, "You've just hit a rough patch." She nodded, "Things will get better."

"Will they?" AJ asked, "You always say that and they never really do." AJ sighed.

"In time. It will." Cass nodded, "C'mon." She sighed, wiping the pad of her thumb under AJ's eyes, "Let's get our food and watch the movie." Cass nodded, "But first, pills." She said as AJ sighed and nodded. She really didn't know where she'd be without Cass sometimes.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Cass sat up on the couch, their feet on the coffee table in front, a blanket over them as they curled together after eating their food. AJ felt a little drowsy, as her tablets normally made her feel, and her head hurt from the crying she'd done, but she did feel a little better.

"He slept with Nadine." AJ whispered as Cass turned to her.

"Who?" Cass asked.

"Phil." AJ said, "I went into his room today and she was there, showering." She shook her head, "I had to change the bed." She rolled her eyes as Cass sighed.

"If the shoe fits, I guess." Cass shook her head, "They're both perfect for each other." She said, sipping on her wine.

"I feel upset about it but I know I shouldn't be." AJ admitted.

"Why are you upset about it?" Cass questioned, rolling her head back on the couch as AJ shrugged.

"I don't know." She shook her head to herself.

"You like him." Cass nodded, "It's ok."

"I can't like him." AJ shook her head with confusion at that being a possibility, "I don't know him. He doesn't know me. The only thing I know about him is that he's a crook lawyer with low standards in woman like Nadine."

"He seemed concerned about you that night he invited you into his room, to be fair." Cass said, "Maybe he was… being sincere." She shrugged.

"I doubt it." AJ said.

"It's ok to like someone and feel a little confused about it." Cass nodded.

"Not him." AJ shook her head, "The sooner he is gone, the better." She sighed, looking back up at the TV as Cass sighed watching her.

"It'll be ok." Cass placed her hand on AJ's arm as AJ smiled to her, "Are you definitely not gonna go tomorrow?"

"No. I can't face it." AJ said as Cass nodded.

"Do what's best for you." Cass told her as she nodded.

"I just wanna stay in bed all day." AJ admitted truthfully as Cass frowned, rubbing her arm softly as AJ curled into her tiredly.

* * *

"Phil." Nadine called as she watched Punk walk straight by reception, obviously after being out for work. She left behind the desk as Punk stopped, having hoped to avoid her like he'd done this morning, purposely starting work an hour earlier so he didn't have to say anything to her.

"Hey." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"Hi." Nadine smiled, "Busy day?" She folded her arms as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Punk said, "I'm exhausted actually." He said as Nadine nodded.

"Well I get off work in half an hour." Nadine said as Punk nodded, kicking himself for perhaps not making himself clearer the previous night when he pulled her into bed for nothing other than his own personal gain.

"Yeah, listen…" He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not… I'm not looking for anything. I don't… I'm not good with… you know." He pointed to them both, "Last night was just… well it was just a hook up." He said truthfully as Nadine's smile faded, "I'm sorry if that wasn't really clear."

"I'm not… I'm not looking for anything either." Nadine laughed nervously to discard her embarrassment as Punk just nodded.

"Well good." Punk smiled softly, "I couldn't have a relationship with all my travelling and my work. It wouldn't be fair." He said.

"I understand." Nadine nodded, "I wasn't under the impression that anything else was gonna happen." She shrugged.

"Good. That doesn't make me feel as bad." Punk smiled as she just nodded, "Uh… was April working today?" He wondered as Nadine just nodded.

"Uh yeah… she changed the bed sheets and gave you fresh towels." Nadine nodded.

"Great." Punk groaned quietly, "Ok, well I better get to my room. I'm up early tomorrow. Big day again." He said as Nadine just nodded.

"Sure." Nadine smiled, "Well good luck." She nodded.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, walking on by and heading for the elevator as he groaned quietly to himself. Normally his one night-stands, he didn't have to talk to them ever again as he'd purposely not catch their number and they'd be gone by the time he got back, but it was just unfortunate that she worked where he was staying, and would have to see his face every day for the next few weeks. To say he regretted the night, was an understatement, but it was the type of thing he was used to doing at this point. He wasn't a relationship type of guy, but that didn't mean he wasn't a sex type of guy.

He'd felt like the monster that April saw him as, that he figured he may as well just go along with it. He just snapped and figured he'd live up to her expectations, which was ripping apart the court case and not having a sensitive bone in his body, even though she made him feel like he did have.

* * *

"How was he?" Grace, Dean and Punk's mother asked whilst Dean had gone over to visit her after leaving a 'crazy before bedtime' Bella with her mother.

"He was fine. His usual self." Dean nodded, standing in the kitchen, "Wants you to stop being so worried." He made sure to say.

"I'll always worry about my boys." Grace told him, "No matter where or when it is." She said as Dean smiled, "Was Bella glad to see him?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Dean said, "She didn't wanna leave." He smiled.

"I wish he'd spend more time with her. He's a great uncle." Grace sighed as Dean nodded.

"He's married to his job. You know that." Dean said.

"Oh, I know." Grace sighed, "I just don't want him to stress himself to death. He puts so much into his cases and he doesn't talk to anyone about it." She sighed, "I do worry about him."

"He's good at his job. He's calm and collected. It's why he's always so successful." Dean shrugged, "He's fine. You shouldn't worry."

"Well I will." Grace told him, "I feel like he's barely even home anymore." She sighed, "He's got that beautiful house and it's so empty."

"He likes it that way." Dean said, "I think there's always a part of him that's used to being alone. Whether he has us or not." He said as Grace sighed.

"Do you think he remembers it? Being abandoned?" Grace asked.

"For sure." Dean nodded.

"I don't ever like asking him incase it hurts him." She admitted.

"Well he was 10 at the time. I'm sure he can remember going home to an empty house. I think anyone would at that age." Dean said.

"I still remember him coming to us." Grace sighed, "He was so small and confused. So… neglected." She shook her head, "How anyone could abandon their child is beyond me."

"Well they were never his family. That's the way he sees it." Dean said, "He doesn't get down about it, so we shouldn't." Dean said as Grace nodded.

"I know." Grace said.

" _Mom! Dad!" Ten-year-old Phil walked into his home, shutting the door over behind him, carrying his ball under his arm as he noticed the hallway completely bare. Nevertheless, he kept moving, "Mom! I'm back but can I go back-" He stopped in what used to be the living room, looking around the empty room with nothing in it, dropping his ball as it bounced and echoed through the room._

" _Mom?" He called, backing out of the room and running down into the kitchen, where it was just the same, completely empty. Not that they ever had much home comforts, but they had enough, and it was all gone._

 _He ran out of the kitchen and to the stairs, running up them quickly, almost falling up the last few as he looked in all the rooms, noticing that only his room had his things left in it whilst all the other rooms were completely empty._

" _Mom?" Punk called out in a frail voice, beginning to panic and wonder why all of their things were gone, "Dad?" He called, walking into his parents bedroom where he yet again came face-to-face with nothing but an empty room._

" _Mom?" Punk whined now, starting to get teary and worried as he ran back down the stairs, running back into the kitchen and out into the back garden, looking around, but knowing deep inside that there was no one and nothing there anymore._

 _He scuffed back into the kitchen, making his way through the hallway as he left the house, sitting down on the front step at the door. He was just gonna wait for them to come back. That's what he'd do…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	11. The More You Know

**The More You Know**

* * *

AJ had decided not to go through with going to court again, and had spent her day off work at home on the sofa. Due to her illness, some days were harder than others, especially in terms of doing anything productive. Sometimes she'd rather the manic episodes rather than the depressive ones. Even though they were more dangerous and explosive, they didn't seem to hurt her as much.

She was sitting in her own thoughts all day, not even realising how fast the time had went until she heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock to find it was almost 5pm.

She got up from the sofa with her blanket still around her shoulders, making her way to the door and opening it up as she saw her mother standing, furious.

"How dare you." Janet spat, walking into the apartment as AJ sighed and shut the door over behind her, "How dare you not show up today. Me and your father were all alone."

"Mom, you're grown adults." AJ groaned, not in the mood as she walked by her mother and back to the couch, "I didn't feel like coming."

"Well, April, I didn't feel like going either but I had to go to show support for Robbie." Janet said.

"Robbie would want me to put my health first." AJ told her mother simply and tiredly as she lifted up the TV remote, having it immediately snatched out of her hands by her mother.

"You listen to me, young lady." Janet warned, "All the sacrifices me and your father made for you and Robbie when you were children, everything we done for you… and this is how you repay us? We need your support right now." Janet said.

"It's too hard, mom." AJ shook her head, "I can't do it."

"I know it's hard, April. You're not the only one with the bipolar disorder." Janet spat as AJ looked up at her, "But I need to make sure that Robbie gets justice." She said, "And you should too."

"He won't." AJ said bluntly, "Not with the lawyer who is working with the defence." AJ shrugged, "There's no point."

"There is a point." Janet spat, "You will be there at the next court date. You won't be… you won't be lazing around here watching the time go by on the clock." She warned.

"Lazing around?" AJ screwed her eyes up, "I-I constantly work." AJ stood up, "I never take days off, all so I can pay not only my bills, but yours too. Don't you forget that." She warned.

"You don't pay our bills you just help us out." Janet rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I shouldn't have to help you out. I struggle enough as it is. You don't even work. You never have. Yet you go on about all the sacrifices you made when we were little. I don't remember any of them. I remember being homeless and starving and cold." She spat, "Where were the sacrifices then, huh?" AJ asked as she saw her mother getting angry. She just wasn't in the mood to be pushed over the edge.

"How dare you." Janet spat, horrified as AJ just shook her head.

"No… No I'm not… I'm not doing it anymore, mom." AJ spat, standing up, "I have my own life to live. I can't be dealing with forty plus missed calls from you every day, and I can't be working like a slave every day just to make sure you and dad are financially stable, as well as myself, and I do not have to go anywhere that you say just because it's what you think is right." AJ said as Janet gulped a little, "I am done playing good daughter to you when you never even act like a proper mother." She said, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes.

"You are way out of line, April." Janet shook her head.

"No, I am not." AJ said, "You need to learn how to take care of yourself. That means taking your pills, going to therapy, having a job where you can pay your own bills properly." AJ said, "Because I won't do it anymore." She spat.

"April-"

"Please get out." AJ said, "Please." She begged as her mother looked at her.

"You should have been there today, April." Janet said quietly and calmly, "What kind of a sister even are you?" She spat, walking off and heading for the door as AJ sat back down on the sofa, burying her hands in her hair as she heard the door close, waiting until then to choke out a sob.

It was what her mother was best at, leaving her with one liners that made her really think to herself, and really believe what she was saying. She was just fed up of it all. At this point, she didn't even want to see her parents anymore. They were never parents to her.

* * *

"I felt like I broke up with them." AJ admitted the next morning as she stood in the cupboard with Cass in the hotel to get ready for their shift, "I just can't do it anymore."

"This is the best thing for you. The amount of stress she puts you under can't be good." Cass said, "And the way she thinks she can control you…" She shook her head, "She needs a hard smack of a reality."

"Or even just a hard smack." AJ shrugged as Cass smiled.

"You want your section today or will I do it?" Cass asked her.

"Oh, I'll be alright. What's the worst that happens? I bump into him, we awkwardly say hi and then we go opposite directions?" AJ shrugged, "I'm not paying attention to him."

"Good." Cass smiled, "It's about time you focus on you, April."

"I'm already planning on getting a new phone, and maybe even looking at different apartments too." She nodded as Cass smiled.

"It could be the best thing for you." Cass nodded.

"We'll see." AJ nodded, getting what she needed out of the cupboard as they both split up to go to their sections of rooms.

She was eventually halfway through her rooms, appearing back into the corridor as she watched Punk appear coming out of his room. Her stomach turned a little and she realised that was becoming a natural occurrence for her whenever she saw him, which was strange.

She tried to look busy, but couldn't help watch him as he walked up to her.

"Hey." Punk said, "You weren't at court." He said, "I missed you coming up and shouting in my face." He tried to ease as she just pushed a smile.

"I was busy." AJ nodded.

"Right." Punk said.

"Nice night with Nadine?" AJ asked him, not being able to help herself as he looked down at her.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded awkwardly, "I guess."

"Is that your type? Trash? Slut? Idiot?" AJ digged as he just smiled to himself.

"I understand why you don't like her." Punk said, "The way she treats you is bad."

"I make her feel good about herself. I'm glad I'm doing something useful." AJ shrugged teasingly as he smiled. He didn't get conversation like this with any other women he knew. She was fun, and playful, and perhaps a little too sarcastic for his liking, border lining on arrogant, but then… so was he, "So how was she then?" AJ asked, folding up towels, "Is she worthy of a date? Have you already taken her on one? I wonder." She smiled.

"I'm not much of a dating man." Punk said as she nodded.

"I could have predicted that." AJ nodded as he watched her, "So uh… can I help you with something?" She asked him, feeling it get awkward.

"Uh… no." Punk said, "I was just wondering why you weren't at court." He shrugged, "I guess it's none of my business really."

"You're right, it's not." AJ said, "But if you must know, I just find it hard. Especially when the likes of you are standing up implying my brother's death was his own fault." She said as he looked down at the ground, "So yeah, it's a little tough for me." She nodded.

"It's my job, April." Punk said a little sadly, "I'm-I'm sorry I'm upsetting you but I can't do anything about it." He said. For some reason, he cared what she thought which was so unusual, and he wanted her to know that he was sorry for upsetting her, and making this a hard time.

"You could do the right thing." AJ nodded.

"I have a client to defend." Punk said, "And I'm gonna defend him." He nodded.

"Then defend him. But don't… don't come to me, and talk to me like what you're doing isn't wrong." AJ said, "Don't act like we're ok. Because we're not."

"We don't even know each other." Punk said.

"Yeah, and I think it's best we keep it that way." AJ nodded, "There's no need for us to talk to each other." She shrugged as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk nodded, standing in silence with her. He wanted to part ways with her but he also didn't. Something about her intrigued him. Something about her was just different, "I know about your mental illness." He said as she looked up at him quickly.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I'm a lawyer attached to your brother's case. I-I done my research." Punk told her as she suddenly didn't feel as invincible against him as she did beforehand. Him knowing about her illness made her feel suddenly vulnerable against him.

"What's that got to do with anything?" AJ said.

"Nothing. I just… I was wondering if that's why you were upset the other night." He said, "You never got the chance to tell me."

"Because it was weird and I don't trust you." AJ told him truthfully, "You-You shouldn't know about my illness."

"It's not something you should hide." Punk said.

"And why is that?" AJ smiled a little.

"You just shouldn't be ashamed of it, that's all." Punk said.

"Coming from the rich kid with a lovely family? Easier said than done." AJ smiled as Punk laughed a little.

"Rich kid with a lovely family?" Punk said, "Like you said, we don't know each other." He smirked a little as she watched him, "I guess I should… let you get on with your work. My room doesn't need serviced."

"You know I'll do it anyway." AJ told him.

"I know." Punk said, "Have a good day." He nodded, walking on by her and heading for the elevator as AJ watched him until he disappeared, taking a deep breath of relief. He was so intimidating yet comforting, and the fact that he knew she was bipolar and seemed not to blink an eye made her even more attracted to him, and she didn't want to be, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't want involved with him. She knew it would be a recipe for disaster.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Slow starting but it's gonna pick up, don't worry. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	12. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

* * *

" _Oh, hi Phil." Grace smiled, opening up her door halfway through dinner with her son, to see one of her son's best friend from school standing at the door, "Dean is just finishing his dinner. Come in." She said as Punk stepped into the familiar house where he'd slept over at many times before._

" _Smells good." Punk smiled politely, his stomach quietly rumbling to itself._

" _Lasagne. Dean's favourite." Grace said just as little Dean rushed out of the kitchen at the sound of his best friend's voice, "Hey, young man. Have you finished your dinner?"_

" _Yeah, mom." Dean nodded, "Can I go back out now?" He asked. He spent most of his life outside in Grace's opinion, but she supposed that was what being a kid was all about._

" _Ok, off you go." She smiled, brushing her hand through his dirty blonde hair as she walked off to go clear the dinner plates._

" _Hey." Dean smiled to Punk, "You wanna go back to the park?" He asked, jumping back into his sneakers and opening up the door as Punk walked out first._

" _Uh I don't know." Punk said, "My mom and dad aren't home and… our stuff is all gone." Punk shook his head with confusion._

" _What do you mean?" Dean asked in a squeaky voice._

" _I'll show you." Punk huffed dramatically, leaving Dean's house as they walked down the block where his own house was. It always seemed handy that they lived together. When things got to hectic at home, Dean wasn't that far away, "Look." Punk said, dropping his ball that he'd taken with him, opening up the door to his home and showing Dean around who was just as confused as he was. They were ten._

" _Maybe they've just gone to the store." Dean shrugged._

" _But why is everything gone?" Punk asked with no clue, "They never said they were going anywhere." He said in a frail voice as Dean shrugged._

" _Are they working?" Dean asked._

" _My mom and dad don't work." Punk shook his head._

" _Are they with their friends?" Dean asked._

" _I don't think they have friends." Punk shrugged, no certain, "Why would they take all of the stuff with them? Do you think they're getting new things?" He asked Dean._

" _Yeah!" Dean exclaimed, "Like a new TV and sofa? Yeah." Dean nodded, "Woah, that's cool." Dean smiled as Punk didn't seem convinced yet._

" _I don't know. They always tell me." Punk said._

" _Do you want my mom to come see? Maybe she'll know where they are." Dean asked._

" _Yeah, ok." Punk nodded as they left the abandoned house and headed back to Dean's._

 _Once they had collected Dean's mother who was sure of it that they were just joking, they led her to the house and as she walked in, he suddenly realised with a bleeding heart, what was going on here. She knew Phil's parents. His mother was on drugs and his father was an alcoholic, and she tried her best to have Phil over as much as she could. He and Dean were the closest little friends ever, and he was a big part of her life too, and to see what he knew as home, completely empty and abandoned, she felt sick to her stomach as to why his parents would do this._

" _Ok, boys. I think… I think we should go back to my house." She encouraged, "Ok?" She said to them both as they nodded._

" _Can Phil stay over tonight?" Dean asked excitedly._

" _Yeah, of course." Grace smiled._

" _Cool!" Dean exclaimed as he ran out of the house whilst Punk stuck around._

" _Are they gonna come back?" Punk looked up at Grace who looked down at him._

" _I am… I'm not too sure." Grace crouched down to him. He was short like Dean, "I'm not sure but… you're gonna stay with us until they do come back, ok?" She smiled to him as Punk just nodded, "Are you hungry?" She asked him, realising that he most likely hadn't had dinner like she had assumed._

" _Yeah." Punk whispered._

" _Ok." Grace smiled, trying to comfort him with all her being, "There's plenty of dinner left. I'll get you a plate when we get back, ok?" She said as Punk nodded, "You'll be ok with me."_

" _Until they come back?" Punk made sure as Grace smiled and nodded._

" _Yeah." She nodded, "Until they come back." She said._

 _They never came back._

* * *

"So… wait, how did he know?" Cass shook her head, walking home with AJ from work later that day after their shift.

"He said he'd done his research." AJ shrugged, "He obviously got the scope on my brother's life and somewhere in between found out." She said, "He didn't say much about it." She admitted, still with surprise.

"Well he's a jerk but… not a big jerk." Cass shrugged, "Why does he keep talking to you? You'd think it'd be easier for you guys just to… not bump into each other."

"He wanted to know why I wasn't at court yesterday." AJ said, "I-I like talking to him. When he goes away I… I want him to come back." She admitted as Cass smiled.

"You totally like him." Cass smirked to herself as AJ shook her head.

"I don't know him." AJ said, "All I know is that… he's a crook but… I… I don't know… I feel so disgusted that I actually enjoy talking to him, especially with how he's portraying my brother just to get his own way." She said.

"I get it." Cass nodded, "It's a tough one." She said, "On one hand… he's hot as fuck. Let's be honest." Cass said, "On the other hand, little bit of a scum bag." She shrugged.

"But I don't think that's the real him. I mean… he keeps telling me that's just his job, that he can't help it, that it's just business." AJ said, "I don't know. I still… I still can't really figure him out."

"He's gone in five weeks anyway." Cass shrugged as AJ nodded, "Maybe then you can really start moving on. He's like a reminder of everything, isn't he?" She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." AJ said.

Although she was disgusted by how he was painting her brother. Her good, kind, wonderful brother. She did enjoy whenever he approached her. He made her feel things, things she'd never felt before, good… nervous things. And she'd never met someone who was so unaffected by her bipolar disorder. Even when Cass found out, it took a little while for her to get used to.

"You know what, maybe you should go for that drink with him. Clear the air." Cass said.

"Uh, maybe not." AJ shook her head, "Like you said, he's gone in five weeks, the case will be over, I can move on." She said. There was a lot going on in her head and she was very much confused and conflicted, but she knew she had to keep her head about her, and she had to remember there were two very clear sides in this. And in her opinion, Phil was on the wrong side.

* * *

AJ eventually got home and after taking Milo out his usual walk and getting back into the apartment, she realised that she had yet again forgotten her phone at work. She always did. She didn't know if she done it on purpose because she couldn't face looking at all the missed calls, but she knew she had to go get it, one way or another.

She had dinner, forgetting her pills with it as she headed back out to the hotel after dark, walking through the reception.

"Do you have dementia?" Nadine groaned as she saw her.

"I wish, so I could forget your ugly face every day." AJ whispered to herself whilst walking on by to the elevator.

She got into the elevator, taking it up to the floor of which the cupboard was on where they kept their things, the same floor Phil was on.

She walked along the corridor, just in some casual jeans and a t-shirt. She made her way into the cupboard, picking her phone up and thankfully seeing that the battery was dead. She was fixed upon the idea of getting a new phone, and perhaps attempting to cut back on the aid she still gave her parents. She knew herself that it wasn't right, and it was time to focus on her.

Just as she was placing her phone into her pocket and turning the light off in the cupboard, she began to hear banging from down the corridor, almost like gun shots being fired.

She crept out of the cupboard with confusion, looking down the long, dimly lit corridor as there was an eerie silence filling the strip. She then began to walk further towards the elevator when she watched two men come out of a room, one clearly holding a gun whilst the other had a purse in his hand, both men with balaclavas over their faces.

She trembled for a second, thankful that they hadn't saw her, terrified to move incase they did and took a clear shot down the corridor at her.

She slowly backed down the corridor towards the end, slowly taking steps little by little until she felt a hand reach out, grabbing her arm, another hand snaking around her mouth as she tensed, suddenly spotting the colours on the hand around her mouth and looking up as he shook his head, pulling her into his room and slowly shutting the door over and locking it over.

"There were… there were…. Two… two-"

"Shh." Punk hissed quietly as he stood at the door with his ear pressed against the door, "Why are you even here?" He asked in a quiet voice, turning around to her. As soon as he heard what was clearly gunshots, he walked to his door and looked out the peep hole, only to see her backing away in fear. Terrified that it was her who was in line of the gunshots, he quickly grabbed her in, not too sure why he acted so fast anyway.

"I forgot my phone." AJ said.

"Again?" Punk shook his head.

"Yes. I forget it all the time." AJ told him, "What's going on? I… I saw two men. One with a gun. One… One had a purse." AJ shook her head, "What if they've hurt someone?"

"Just shh." Punk told her, keeping his ear pressed against the door, hearing the voices of the men down the end of the corridor, listening as a window smashed, assuming they were climbing down it with help of a ladder or rope of some sort.

"We should stay in here. I already called reception and the cops when I heard the gunshots." He told her, turning around to her and noticing she was shaking with fear, "Are you ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I need to sit down." She told him, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge, "Why… Why aren't you freaking out?" She looked up at him.

"I-I don't know." Punk shrugged, "I live in Chicago. Gunshots aren't unfamiliar to me." He said as she just shook her head, "And there was a lot of gunshots growing up." He said vaguely as AJ just nodded.

"But… but stuff like that doesn't happen here." AJ shook her head, "I can't believe it." She said, still shaking a little. She was not foreign to crime, but wasn't used to it being so in front of her eyes like that, not since she was a little girl, "How did you know I was there?" She looked up at him.

"I looked out the peep hole and obviously you were there." Punk said.

"So you were peeping on me?" AJ said, a smile forming.

"No. I was looking to see if I could see anything." Punk defended as AJ just nodded.

"Mhm." AJ nodded.

"I was." Punk said, knowing for a fact she was just teasing him, smiling to himself as she watched him and laughed softly.

"You think they would have shot if they saw me?" AJ asked with fear, clasping her shaking hands together.

"I don't know." Punk said, "I think they're away. Cops will be here. Everyone should stay in their room until further notice." He said, "They might even put the building on lockdown."

"I couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck in a room with you." AJ rolled her eyes as Punk smiled.

"You'd never get anything better, sweetheart." He smiled as she looked up at him, placing her hand on her forehead, "You ok?"

"Just… terrifying, isn't it?" AJ shook her head, "I mean… someone is probably dead… right? That's horrible… these are my rooms… I… nothing like this has ever happened here." AJ said.

"They'll make it as easy as possible." Punk said, "If there are any fatalities or anyone hurt then… they'll get the attention they need." Punk nodded as AJ sighed. He watched her hands shaking together, and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, placing his hand over her shaking hands, "It's ok." He nodded as she looked up at him, "You're fine in here." He nodded. By fine, he meant safe, but safe was such an extreme word, but she was, he suddenly felt like he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, gazing into his eyes as he looked down at her. There was butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, and when the telephone rang she jumped.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, getting up and answering the phone, talking to a member of staff from downstairs, hanging up eventually, "They want… everyone to stay in their rooms until further notice." Punk nodded as she sighed, suddenly wishing she'd taken her medication.

"Ok." AJ said still fearfully as he nodded, watching her closely, "Ok." She whispered to herself, talking to herself as Punk raised a brow. He felt like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Trapped

**Trapped**

* * *

"Shouldn't be that long." Punk said, standing by the door with his hands on his hips, whilst glancing over at AJ every now and then who was now standing up and pacing up and down, "Do you want anything? A drink or something?" He asked her.

"No… No." AJ shook her head.

"Ok, well why don't you take a seat." He edged over to her. She was making him nervous with all the pacing she was doing, "You're safe here, ok?" He assured her as she looked up at him, nodding and sitting back down on the bed.

"The police will want to know what I saw but… I didn't see anything, I just saw them leaving the room and… and one had a purse and the other a gun and I didn't see their faces-"

"That's ok." Punk assured her, "They might want to talk to you but that's all you have to tell them." He nodded as she took a deep breath, "It's ok, April. You're ok in here." He assured her. He didn't know if she was just petrified by what she had saw, or if perhaps her bipolar disorder was showing through a little. She'd started to become a little erratic and he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"I need to get home." AJ shook her head, standing up and walking towards the door as Punk followed her.

"You can't just now." Punk said, "They won't let you. Everyone has to stay in their rooms." He told her, "Look, I don't want to tell you to get comfortable but… you can lay up on the bed and… I'll put on the TV." He shrugged.

"I'm not a child." AJ hissed, walking away from him again as he shook his head.

"I don't remember saying you were." Punk admitted, "I'm just saying you're ok here, and you're not gonna get hurt in here." He nodded.

"But I have to go home." AJ shook her head.

"You'll go home soon. It shouldn't be much longer." He tried to say with ease as AJ just nodded, holding her shaking hands in each other as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, "Is there anything I can do to… help you?" Punk asked, specifically meaning regarding her bipolar disorder.

"Stop defending that man." AJ told him as Punk sighed and shook his head.

"I meant right now." Punk said.

"Well no then." AJ said stubbornly as Punk sighed, walking off to the desk as AJ watched him, "Could I have some water?" She asked quietly as Punk turned back to her.

"There's a tap in the bathroom. Help yourself." Punk said, not in the mood to play nice guy anymore. She still viewed him as that monster, and he supposed he'd just live up to her expectations.

"Thanks." AJ grumbled, standing up from the bed and walking off into the bathroom to get a plastic cup of water, coming back out of the bathroom as she watched him, sat at the desk with his work out in front of him, scribbling things down, "What are you doing?" AJ asked, walking over to him and placing down her cup on the desk.

"Work." Punk told her.

"That, I can figure out." AJ nodded, "So you're a lawyer? You must work in a firm, right?"

"Yeah. Back in Chicago." Punk said, "Look, you don't have talk to me. You can switch the TV on, pretend I'm not here." He said as AJ frowned a little.

"I don't have to do that." She shook her head, folding her arms, "You… never have a day off?" She asked.

"Not really." Punk said, "I guess we can relate in that way." He looked to her as she nodded.

"Yes, our jobs are very similar." AJ smiled as he nodded.

"Well, I do have to clean up after a lot of people." Punk nodded as she smiled a little, watching him look at her smile. She had a perfect smile and come to think of it, he hadn't saw her smile until now.

"Don't you get fed up of it sometimes?" She asked him, wandering back over to the bed and sitting down as he turned around on the chair to face her.

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "But… not really. I like what I do. I wouldn't have put myself through the horror of law school if I wasn't serious about it." He said.

"Your parents must be proud, huh?" AJ nodded.

"Oh, yeah. The proudest." Punk smiled as she nodded, not sensing the sarcasm, "I know you don't like me, April. Sometimes I don't like me either when it comes to my job, but it's a job, and it's business. It's never personal." He said.

"It's personal for me." AJ said, "I don't not like you." She said, "I don't know you. But how you paint my brother in court just to get your client off on a short sentence, or if not, no sentence, is just plain wrong." AJ told him.

"I know it is." Punk nodded to her, "But it's what I gotta do. I'm not trying to disrespect your brother, or you." He said, "You understand that, right?" He said as she nodded, "To be honest, I've found it pretty tough to see you here every day and know how much I'm upsetting you. Which is rare for me." He admitted.

"You're not upsetting me." AJ said, "In fact, I'm surprised at how… fine I am when I do see you." She nodded, "I almost feel bad for liking you."

"Liking me?" Punk raised a brow.

"As a person." AJ said quickly as Punk nodded.

"Right." Punk said, looking across at her, noticing her shaking hands clasped together, "Are you ok?" He had to ask again.

"Fine." AJ nodded, even though she felt far from fine, and a part of her could see that he knew she wasn't ok, and that he knew it wasn't just her being terrified of what had happened, but that her bipolar disorder had been triggered. He knew about her illness after all.

"Do you need… medication or something?" Punk had to ask as she whizzed her head around to him and shook her head.

"No." AJ told him.

"You can… take a lie down if you want." He told her.

"I'm not an invalid. I just… I feel a little claustrophobic that's all." She said, standing back up and beginning to pace again as he stood up.

"Do you want more water?" He asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, whispering to herself as he watched her closely.

"April." Punk said as she turned her head to him, "I think maybe you should lay down. I'll-I'll walk you when they start letting people come out of their rooms." He nodded.

"I don't need to lie down." She shook her head, looking over at him, noticing the concern on his face. No one ever looked at her with concern like that, not even Cass sometimes. She hated herself for looking at him and actually feeling things, but she couldn't help it. The fact they weren't on great terms either made things more interesting, and suddenly she wanted him. She really wanted him.

Had she taken her pills for the night, she wouldn't have been feeling this way, or maybe she would have, but it would have been disguised, and she would have had control.

She looked over at him lustfully, and before she knew it, she rushed over to him, breaking that barrier between them as she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. It felt exactly how she imagined, perfect. Like a drug almost, filled with exhilaration and heat, and she knew it wasn't just because she'd skipped her pills.

Punk was taken back by her actions, stumbling back to the nearest wall with her sudden force, kissing her back willingly whilst she pushed her body against his. It was a kiss he'd never experienced before. Probably because he actually wanted it to happen. Her lips were soft and sweet and her body rubbed against his feverishly.

He then began to feel her pull at his pants, trying to sink down on her knees in front of him until he kept her up and pulled back, realising that she wasn't acting out this way on her own. Perhaps the anxiety of everything made her act out, or perhaps she wasn't thinking, or perhaps her bipolar disorder was controlling her like it seemed to have been doing the entire night. He wasn't taking advantage of that.

"No." Punk shook his head as she looked up at him with those brown, innocent eyes, keeping her fingers hooked in the waistband of his basketball shorts, "It's not right." He told her, even though, nothing had felt more right in his entire life.

AJ looked up at him, taking her hands back to herself as she took a few steps back, coming to her senses and placing her hand on her forehead, feeling the room spin as Punk watched her.

"I… I don't know why I just…" She took a deep breath, her legs hitting the back of the bed as she sat down, "I'm sorry." She placed her hands over her face. She felt like in this room, all of her fears, insecurities, her struggles were just circling around, and he was the only safe thing in the room, therefore attaching herself to him, literally, seemed so appealing, not to mention… she did want to kiss him. But she'd blame her disorder on that.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, noticing how scattered she looked, "It's… it's been a long night." He said.

"I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I'm not-I'm not thinking." She said, not even being able to look him in the eye. She felt so desperate, like she had just pounced on him, ignoring the fact that… he actually kissed back.

"Hey, it's fine." Punk assured her, "Women have said and done worse to me than kiss me." He smiled as she looked up at him and laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it." He waved his hand as she nodded. Even if he told her don't worry about it, she still would, especially something like that. She felt like an idiot.

"I don't normally… I'm not like that." She assured him.

"Hey. I said it's fine." He nodded, not wanting her to justify her actions, as if she had just stabbed him in the gut. It was a kiss, and as much as he wanted to say it was meaningless, he knew there was something there, which was terrifying in a way. It definitely wasn't meaningless, no matter what her aims were, "I'll phone down for an update." He said, walking around the bed and picking up the room telephone to call down to the reception for an update.

He took the call and hung up, "They're letting people out now, but you need to use the stairs at the back." He said, never seeing her act so fast, watching her jump up from the bed and head for the door, "April." Punk said, but she was already gone in a flash.

AJ couldn't stay in the room any longer. She felt like she was going to breakdown. The embarrassment yet the want, the no awareness she had. Suddenly she was wondering if that wasn't due to her bipolar disorder, but due to him and how much he made her lose control.

She quickly ran down the corridor and down the back stairs, quickly leaving the hotel out the back, feeling the cool air hit her flush cheeks as she paused against the brick wall, gasping to herself as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know what she felt anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Advice

**Advice**

* * *

Once AJ got home that night, she locked herself in her room, with the hopes that she'd never have to come out. Ever again. She still felt flushed, and her mind was spinning. She just about made it to the kitchen on stable ground, popping her pills out and quickly swallowing them over, stumbling back into her bedroom and collapsing on top of the bed, in hopes she would fall asleep and be taken from her sheer paranoia and embarrassment.

She slept right through until morning, waking up still in her clothes from last night, gazing at the digital clock on her bedside table and scrambling to her feet as she saw she was an hour late for work already. She hadn't even got the chance to put her phone in charge from last night, but she'd assume there was plenty of missed calls from Cass and the hotel itself.

She quickly showered and got into her uniform, rushing out of the apartment and getting to the hotel as fast as she could.

"April?" Nadine called over as AJ tried to rush in behind different guests, but clearly she had been spotted.

"Mhm?" AJ paused, looking over at Nadine.

"There are two officers over there." She pointed to the lounge area, "Since you were in the building, on the floor of the robbery, they want to talk to you." She said as AJ just nodded nervously.

"Do you know what happened yet?" AJ asked her whilst walking over to the desk, sitting down her things before going to speak to the officers.

"Two robbers came in through the side window, a woman was shot but she's being treated in hospital. So far, they've not been caught." Nadine shrugged as AJ nodded, "Did you see anything?" Nadine whispered.

"I didn't see their faces. Just them running out of the room." AJ said as Nadine nodded.

"Best just to tell them everything then." Nadine said as AJ nodded, never having been comforted by Nadine before. It was a strange feeling.

She then walked over to the two officers standing in the lounge area and introduced herself, shaking their hands politely, "Miss Mendez, please take a seat." The officers encouraged, sitting down themselves as AJ sat down across from them with the table in between them.

"This won't be long, will it? I… I just have a lot of rooms to clean." AJ admitted light-heartedly.

"We won't take up much of your time." One officer said, "We just need you to tell us what you saw last night." He said as AJ nodded.

Meanwhile, Punk had gotten ready for a day of work outside the hotel, coming down the elevator and heading over to the front desk. He was hoping he would have bumped into April this morning, to make sure she got home ok last night. She seemed so frantically disturbed that he hadn't slept thinking about her travels home… and there was the kiss of course.

"Morning." Nadine smiled to Punk who just nodded to her.

"Morning." Punk said, "You couldn't call me a taxi for me? Or… give me the number of any local ranks?" He asked.

"I'll call you one." Nadine said, "For just now?" She assumed.

"Please." Punk smiled, watching her lift the reception telephone whilst he looked around, suddenly spotting April sitting with two officers, standing up straight and gazing over.

"Done." Nadine smiled as he turned back to her.

"Thanks." Punk nodded to her, "How… How long have they been talking to her?" Punk nodded over to AJ.

"Two minutes. She just got in. I gave her a pass since she's probably a little shaken up from last night." Nadine nodded, "She told me she didn't see faces or anything so… she's probably no use to them anyway." Nadine shrugged, "Your taxi will be here in five minutes." She told him.

"Yeah, thanks." Punk said, distracted as he looked over at AJ.

He waited at the front desk where Nadine had disappeared into the back, gladly seeing that he'd get a chance to speak to AJ before his taxi arrived, noticing her stand up, shake the officers hand and head over to the desk where he stood. He watched her face tighten when she saw him, and he hoped that wasn't the first impression she always had to get when she saw him.

"Hey." Punk said as she just nodded to him, grabbing her things which she had sat on the front desk, "How are you today?" He asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "You?" She pushed a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." Punk said, "You get home ok last night? You just… ran off." He said.

"I got home fine." AJ assured him, "Thank you for… being so… not freaked out with me last night." She said, "I-I hadn't taken my pills and… I guess the whole thing just triggered me. I wasn't my normal self and when I…" She paused, looking down at the ground, "When I kissed you… that was so inappropriate of me." She said, "And I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Punk said as she looked up at him, "I'm just glad you're ok." He said casually.

"I am." AJ smiled. She knew he didn't have to be so cool about it all, and it put her at ease. She didn't feel as embarrassed, and hadn't her pills knocked her out last night, she would have been tossing and turning all night thinking about him. Thinking about that kiss, "I… I better get to work." AJ nodded.

"Of course." Punk nodded, "Have a good day." He said.

"You too." AJ nodded, walking by him as he watched her leave through the main reception area and over to the elevators. Something had changed. There seemed to be a calm between them. An understanding. A want. And he didn't think that would ever happen, not as long as he continued to preach against her brother. Maybe she was just putting on a sweet face for him being so kind to her. But he wouldn't doubt it that she was still thinking about that kiss just like he was.

* * *

"You did what?!" Cass shrieked.

"Shh." AJ waved her hand back and forth as they stood in the cupboard.

"You kissed him?" Cass shook her head, "What happened to… not knowing him and… the fact he is helping your brother's killer get off squat free, April?" Cass said.

"Stop yelling at me." AJ shook her head, surprised by how angry she was about it, "I was scared. He pulled me into his room to make sure I was ok. If he hadn't, those robbers might have saw me and shot me." AJ said.

"Oh, so now he's your hero?" Cass rolled her eyes.

"I was scared and not on my pills, Cass." AJ defended, "And he was nice to me."

"Of course he was nice to you." Cass shook her head, "He's trying to soften you up for all the damage he's about to do in court." Cass said.

"I don't think he is." AJ said, "Look, there's no one that is more… angry about how he's defending his client, but he's a human being. And he's sweet. And kind." AJ nodded, "And I can't… get him out of my head." She sighed to herself as Cass watched her.

"Did you do more than kiss him? Be straight with me." Cass wondered.

"No… no, it was just a kiss." AJ shook her head, "I mean… if he hadn't stopped me, I don't know what would have happened." She said, "I was so… out of control." She said, "But it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Cass raised a brow, folding up the towels on the shelves neatly.

"Yes." AJ nodded, "I don't know, maybe he acts so… cold because no one ever treats him like he's a decent human being. Lawyers have stereotypes around them… the typical, cheats on their wife, lies, steals and twists people's words type of person, you know?" AJ said, "But talking to him… he's actually sweet, and kind." AJ nodded.

"And he's also about to let your brother's killer get off, paying no consequences what so ever." Cass said, "The AJ I know would be cursing him every word under the sun and trying to make his life a living hell."

"That won't get me anywhere." AJ said, "What I say doesn't mean anything."

"What would your brother say?" Cass said, "I knew Robbie. He wouldn't… He wouldn't want you near a man like that, and I don't mean just because of the things he says in court." Cass said.

"A man like what? You don't know him." AJ said.

"And you do?" Cass asked.

"Why are you being like this?" AJ shook her head, "If it wasn't for him, I could have gotten shot last night."

"And I'm thankful he was there to help you, but he is bad news, April. Stay the hell away from him. You-You don't know what he would want to find out from you."

"He already knows I'm bipolar. What else is there to tell?" AJ shook her head.

"There's a lot more to you than that." Cass said.

"There's not really." AJ said, "I like him, Cass. The more I refuse to admit it, the more I'm gonna go out of my freaking mind." She shook her head.

"I just want you to be careful." Cass said, "He'll be gone in five weeks anyway." She hated to say as AJ sighed to herself, "Is there really a point?" She asked as AJ just stood in silence, distracting herself, or at least pretending to distract herself with folding up new sheets, "I'm just trying to look out for you." She said, placing her hand on AJ's shoulder before leaving the cupboard as AJ sighed to herself.

* * *

"Mom, I'm good. I promise." Punk laughed lightly later that night, collapsing down on his bed with his phone pressed against his ear, "I told Dean to tell you to stop worrying."

"Oh, but I'm still going to worry." Grace said, "Bella won't stop showing everyone the gift you bought her. She is in love with it." She smiled.

"I'm glad she liked it." Punk smiled, "I'm also glad I could see her. And Dean."

"I knew you would want to see them." Grace smiled, "How is the case coming along?"

"Oh, it's ok." Punk grumbled, "Back in court in a few days. It's a long procedure, I guess." He said, "But I'm doing my best to stay focused."

"Good." Grace smiled, "You always get good results when you put your mind to it." She smiled, "You've been like that since you were a kid."

"Just determined, that's all." Punk said, "When I get back I'll come for dinner. I don't know how long it will be until I'm back with a new client somewhere, but I promise I'll come see you." He nodded.

"That would mean a lot." Grace smiled, "I do miss you."

"I miss you too, mom." He smiled, "I'm gonna turn in for the night, ok?"

"Ok, son. You get a good sleep." She said, hanging up as Punk placed his phone on his bedside table.

Grace was the only mom he knew. Of course he remember his biological mother, but she wasn't a real mother. She just gave birth to him. Grace was a mother. She fed him. Supported him. Hugged him. Loved him. Everything his biological parents were incapable of doing. But deep inside, he still felt like that neglected ten-year-old boy, even with all the new love he was surrounded by from Grace, and Dean, and eventually Renee and little Bella too…

* * *

" _Ok, boys I just need to talk to this man here, why don't you go up to your room, Dean?" Grace said, looking on at Punk and Dean standing in the living room, "Off you go." She nodded after not seeing them budge, encouraging them up the stairs before walking back into the living room._

" _Miss, we're gonna have to take him away." The man from the social, Ian, said to Grace who folded her arms and shook her head._

" _No. No he's not going anywhere." Grace refused, "He'll stay here. There's room. I have the money. He'll stay here with me and my son." She nodded._

" _We'd have to go through legal procedures for you to become his legal guardian." Ian said._

" _Then we'll do that. Anything that needs to be done, I'll do." Grace nodded, "But you're not taking him to a foster home. He is staying here." She made herself clear as Ian nodded slowly._

" _We'll… We'll discuss further about it later." Ian informed her, "I wonder if you could tell me about his parents? Where they might be? Why they would just… abandon him like that?"_

" _Umm… I don't know them too well. I guess passing in the street. I mean, I never saw either of them pick Phil up from school. He'd always walk home either himself or with me and my son." Grace said, "They're young. They… They had him when they were sixteen. I'm pretty sure they've been off and on homeless too." Grace nodded._

" _And why would they leave their son like that? Whether they're young or not."_

" _There was addiction in the household. Alcohol abuse. Not so long ago there was an incident with the mother. Guns were involved. It was… bad." Grace nodded._

" _How do you know all of this stuff?" Ian asked, taking some notes on his small notepad._

" _It's a very talkative neighbourhood." Grace replied, "I would have… I would have reported things sooner but, I thought they still looked after him and loved him. There was never signs of abandonment or neglect." Grace said._

" _By addiction you mean… there was drug use?" Ian asked._

" _Yeah, with the mother." Grace nodded, "Alcohol with the father. In and out of prison too. Just like my own husband." She rolled her eyes to herself._

" _Did you ever notice any signs of… malnourishment on Phil? Did he ever come here hungry or… more so abused than anything else?" Ian asked._

" _Well he's a small little thing anyway but… he would always eat second helpings whenever he was here for dinner or staying over with Dean." Grace said, "No signs of abuse as far as I know." Grace nodded._

" _We're gonna need to talk to Phil at some point. He's probably old enough to register that his parents have gone. Whether we decide to tell him that there's a good chance they might not come back is entirely up to you, if you receive full custody of him and become his legal guardian." Ian said._

" _That's a lot for a little boy to handle, don't you think?" Grace shook her head._

" _It's something we'll have to discuss." Ian said, "For the time being, it's late." He said, "But we'll be in touch, and we'll get everything settled if you really are serious about taking him in."_

" _I am." Grace nodded positively, "He knows us. I'll take care of him." She promised as Ian pushed a small smile._

" _Well we'll be in touch." Ian said, "I'll see myself out." He said as Grace nodded, watching him leave the house and close the door behind him._

 _She took a minute to herself, gathering herself together before heading upstairs, opening up Dean's room door where Dean and Punk were sitting on the floor playing with the game consoles._

" _Hey." Grace smiled._

" _Hi, mom." Dean said, uninterested in his mother's appearance._

" _Is it time for me to go home?" Punk asked, standing up._

" _You're… You're gonna stay here for a little while, Phil." Grace nodded, crouching down in front of him, "I will… set up the spare bedroom for you, or you can stay in here with Dean if you'd feel better here." She said as Dean nodded to himself over across the carpet._

" _Should I tell my mom and dad I'm staying here?" Punk asked her as Grace just stared at him. She knew at that exact moment that she had to protect him just as he was one of her own. He was now._

" _I've-I've already told them." Grace said, for the time being, "You'll be ok here." She smiled to him as Punk just nodded._

" _C'mon, Punk. I'm gonna beat you." Dean said as Punk turned around and sat back down on the carpet beside Dean to carry on playing the game whilst Grace smiled softly at them both, leaving the room and closing the door over._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	15. Connection

**Connection**

* * *

"Here are the keys." AJ said, the following day after her shift, handing in the keys to reception where Nadine was standing.

"Where is the other ugly step sister?" Nadine questioned as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Day off." AJ said.

"Lucky for some." Nadine said, "So what did the police ask you yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing exciting. Just… if I saw anything that would be useful to them."

"And did you?" Nadine asked.

"No." AJ said, "Not that it's any of your business." She added, "Then they asked if I saw anything when I left the room but… obviously I didn't since we were staying in our rooms until everything was cleared up." She shook her head as Nadine looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?" Nadine said.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"No one… no one had to stay in their rooms." Nadine shook her head as AJ tilted her head, "That's what I assumed would happen but… Bob, the manager, he said that would only frighten people, and the robbers were long gone anyway." Nadine said.

"So… no one had to stay in their rooms?" AJ asked her.

"No. I gave all of the rooms a voice note on the telephone to say it was ok to come out and that we were serving free tea and coffee downstairs, you know, for anyone a little shaken up." She shrugged, "Why? Did you lock yourself in a room all night?" Nadine laughed a little as AJ just shook her head, backing away from the desk and heading back to the elevator as Nadine just rolled her eyes.

AJ was furious. Why would he lie to her? Why would he want to have kept her in that room when he saw how vulnerable she was getting, how much she needed her pills, how much she needed out and into fresh air. She was shocked and confused.

She marched all the way back up to his floor and began banging on his door, hoping he was in, thankful to hear movement in the room.

As soon as he opened up the door, she barged right in to his own surprise, "Uh… hey." Punk shook his head, closing the door over and turning to her as she dumped her purse on the bed and folded her arms, "Everything ok?" He asked suspiciously.

"You kept me in here when you didn't have to." AJ said, "Why?"

"What?" Punk said, gulping a little.

"I just spoke to Nadine. She said that they were letting people out of their rooms immediately, that there was tea and coffee downstairs for anyone shaken up… no one had to stay in their rooms and you… you said they did." AJ said, "I was a mess in here. Did you… Did you enjoy seeing me lose my mind?" She asked him.

"April, hold on a minute." He tried to calm her down.

"No." AJ shook her head frantically, "How dare you." She said, "Did you… Did you get some sort of a kick out of it? Or did you hope I would maybe spill some things that would be useful to you in court?" AJ said, "Why the hell did you keep me in here like a prisoner when I didn't have to be-"

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Punk said immediately as she closed her mouth over and looked across at him, "I was worried about you, and I wanted to talk to you, and I… I liked being in your company." He said, "Is that so hard to believe? You always just… run off on me, like I'm gonna hurt you-"

"Why would you want to talk to me when I was in the state I was?" AJ shook her head, "And I heard you on the phone so… was that just… fake calls you were making?" She said, "Who does that?"

"I was worried about you." Punk said, "And I wanted to let you see that I'm not an evil person. That I can… be there for someone if they need me to." He said, "But you already have your mind made up about me anyway so I don't know why I fucking bother." He waved his hand, walking back over to his desk.

"I don't have my mind made up about you." AJ said, "That's the problem here. I wanna hate you so much but I know I don't. I mean… all I keep thinking about is that kiss." She said as Punk looked on at her, "And how I want to do it again… over and over again." She emphasised as he looked across at her, staring into her soul as she stood innocently.

This time he was the one who made the move. He couldn't stand her just standing there, her lips just right in front of him, teasing him. He had to feel that kiss again. He had to confirm that what he felt about her was really true.

He walked towards her and grabbed her face, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back just as hard, the backs of her legs hitting the end of the bed as she realised that this time… he wasn't going to stop anything. The kiss was just as perfect as the first one, only this one seemed surer of things.

Their tongues danced together and when she felt him pick her up, she let out a small gasp, breaking the kiss as he pushed her purse off the bed and placed her down in the centre.

She wasn't even out of her work uniform yet, and her hair was still tied back, but not for long as he reached behind and grabbed the bobble from her hair, letting it go loose around her face as she looked up at him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing the side of her mouth and then moving onto her neck as she rolled her head back and arched her hips against his. The feeling of his warm, wet tongue on her neck, nipping and teasing her skin was something heavenly, and she already felt a pool of heat between her legs.

Whilst kissing her neck, he zipped down her uniform dress at the front eagerly. He'd never wanted someone like this before. Normally at this point, he'd already be inside of whoever it was he was with, but with her, he felt like she should have been handled with care. She was too beautiful and delicate not to.

He could already tell she didn't get enough love like this. The way she'd jump every now and then when his cool hands would touch her body. It turned him on even more, to know she didn't put herself out there, she was reversed and respected herself, and he respected her.

AJ was on a different planet. His touch was something she'd never experienced before, and as he pulled her dress down by her waist and hips, she didn't feel as bare and exposed as she thought she would have. Her question had been answered already. She did trust him.

"God, you're so beautiful." Punk said as she smiled to herself, feeling him reach behind and unclasp her bra, taking the straps down and tossing it away onto the floor as he smirked and kissed down her collarbone to her small but perky breasts.

He placed his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin as she moaned loudly and arched her back.

"Oh, fuck." AJ gasped, opening her eyes back up and looking down at him as he travelled his mouth down her body, kissing down her stomach until he reached her panties. She then watched him pause for a second and sit up, stripping off his t-shirt as her eyes lit up at his colourful chest she didn't know was there, "Oh my God." She whispered to herself as he looked up at her.

"Mhm." Punk hummed, leaning back down between her legs, placing his fingers over her lacy panties as she rolled her head back and moaned loudly, "Fuck, you're so wet." He said, feeling the dampness through her panties, giving his ego so much to work with.

He pushed her panties to the side without taking them all the way down yet, and grazed his finger down her slit as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her whole body tensing at his touch.

She then felt him part her legs further away from each other, still keeping her panties hooked to the side as she then felt his warm tongue dive between her folds. Normally men she had been with didn't treat her this well, and her whole body just tingled with the sensations.

"Oh, baby." AJ moaned, feeling as his wonderful tongue flicked against her clit, losing all the self-control she never had in the first place, moaning in harsh whimpers as Punk rolled his eyes up to watch her.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk hummed, continuing to use his tongue on her, making sure he bumped on every sweet spot that got her moaning the loudest, already feeling like he knew her body already, "You taste so sweet." He said, travelling back up her body whilst he massaged her clit with his fingers. He wanted to be close to her face, to watch her when she came, "I bet you're so tight." He murmured as he nuzzled he neck and slid a finger inside her.

"Phil." AJ moaned, placing her hand on his arm as he smirked.

"Another one?" Punk whispered in her ear sensually as he slid a second digit inside her as she moaned. She hugged around his fingers tightly and when he started thrusting them back and forth she couldn't help the loud moan, almost scream she made. No one had ever made her feel this good before.

"Don't stop." AJ gasped, the only thing she wanted to make sure of, was that this never ended.

"Not until you cum." He kissed her neck, continuing to finger her whilst his thumb circled around her clit. He knew when he bumped her g-spot right, due to her clenching around his fingers and almost bolting right up in bed, "Found it." He whispered as she moaned.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ panted as Punk watched her.

"Then cum." He said, using his fingers on her with more force, "Cum for me." He said as she eventually cried out his name and came hard, her juices dampening the sheet below as her body twitched beside his as he took his fingers from her.

Punk began kissing her neck again when she reached down for his hand, pulling it towards her mouth as she took the fingers that had been inside her into her mouth, sucking on them as Punk felt his length harden even more under his shorts and boxers.

They then rolled over where Punk sat up against the headboard, watching her as she took her panties full off. She was eager and he loved it, because he felt just the same, and it felt like all the pointless arguing and bickering they done, had added more heat, and more meaning to this encounter.

AJ reached for his shorts and boxers and he immediately helped her out, shimmying them down as she watched his length spring free, sizing him up and biting her lip at the size of him.

She knelt to the side and placed her hand around his length, stroking him up and down as he rolled his head back. She then wasted no time in placing her mouth around his length. She saw the way his eyes lit up when her mouth was sucking on his fingers, and she knew this was the idea he had in mind.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, "Fuck, just like that." He moaned, feeling her bob her head up and down on him, using her hand at the base of him as she set a steady rhythm. For someone so innocent and angel like, she wasn't all that innocent in some places.

She continued to use her mouth on him, taking him all the way in and back out, feeling him bunch her hair together behind her, "Shit." Punk groaned to himself, looking down at her as she continued to use her mouth on him until he brought her back up towards him, watching her wipe her mouth like a kitten who had just been fed.

"Condom?" AJ whispered, running her hands down his chest as he nodded.

"Top drawer." He nodded as it was easier for her to stretch over and grab a condom from the drawer. As she stretched over, he looked upon her body on top of his, straddling him whilst he sat against the headboard. He just wanted to kiss her body all day. She was beautiful, and tonight he felt lucky. The luckiest he'd ever felt.

Once AJ found a condom, she tore open the packet with her teeth and rolled it on his length, guiding his length towards her opening as she lowered herself down upon him, rolling her head back as she felt him buried to the max.

"Jesus Christ." Punk moaned to himself, placing his hands on her hips, "You're so tight." Punk whispered, placing his hand at the back of her neck to bring her forward as he kissed her roughly and passionately, her hands on his neck as she began to move up and down on him.

"Oh, fuck baby… you're so deep." AJ gasped, overwhelmed but so satisfied, feeling him hold her by the hips as he met her thrusts. She had no regrets. This was perfect.

* * *

They carried on throughout the night. She'd never reached so many orgasms with a man before. At times, he would just pull out of her and go back to using his mouth on her. He still had that intimidating presence about him, but it wasn't scary, it was attractive, and he was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

AJ was approaching yet another release whilst Punk was finally finding his own, thrusting into her as she lay on her back with him on top. The bed sheets were a mess, damp and at parts, completely off of the mattress.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered breathlessly as his hands held her at the waist so he could thrust into her all that harder.

"Me too." Punk moaned, taking his hand and tangling it between them, rapidly massaging her clit as her mouth gaped open.

"Phil, oh my…" AJ moaned, "Fuck." She cried out, reaching her release again as her body went rigid under his, feeling him continue to thrust into her until he met his own release.

"Fuck." He groaned, leaning his forehead on his shoulder as he came, moaning roughly as AJ clawed at his back, both of them pulsing together until things calmed down.

Punk pulled out of her and took the condom off, throwing it over in the trash and collapsing down beside her as she shuffled over a little from the centre. The sound of breathlessness filled the air, and she turned her to look at him where he lay with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling harshly as she smiled.

She rolled over onto him as he opened his eyes back up with a smile, feeling her press her lips against his, her breasts against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. If they ever wondered about any connection between them… they guessed they'd found the answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, but it's never that simple is it. Lots to come. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	16. Trust

**Trust**

* * *

"Is it really always this quiet at night?" AJ whispered, curled into Punk in bed. She knew the right thing for her to do, was probably leave, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. It didn't help that his arms were around her, making her feel safer than ever.

"Do you expect there to be parties going on?" Punk laughed lightly.

"Well no but… it's just… strange." She said, "It's nice actually." She said. All the time she spent in the hotel, she spent it cleaning and tidying after people, but right now, she felt way more relaxed than she'd ever felt before.

"It is." Punk agreed. He'd never really wanted to stay awake with someone before like this. He normally just wanted to sleep. He wasn't much of a talker, especially the type of talking that happened naked and curled into each other. That type of talking always seemed a lot deeper.

"How stressful is it?" AJ asked him, curled into the colours on his chest as he looked down at her.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Being a lawyer." AJ said, "Knowing on your conscience that… you've probably helped free a lot of bad people." She nodded.

"I… I try not think about it." He said, "It's a job to me. And I love my job. Persuading people to believe you." He nodded, "It's fun. But… yeah, some of it goes to my head a little." He nodded.

"Can you ever refuse a case if you… if you really don't agree with it?"

"Uh yeah… and I have done plenty of times." Punk said, "But if I know there's decency in the act, even just a hint of it, and if I have enough evidence to work, I take my shot." Punk said.

"Even murderers?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Punk said as AJ gulped.

"Have you always wanted to be a lawyer?" She asked him.

"No, not always." Punk shook his head, "I guess I was kinda troubled as a kid so… I never really thought of what I wanted to do. Being a lawyer, it appealed to me a lot. I was always good at talking… talking shit more so but, I could always persuade people to believe what I want them to. And maybe that's a bad trait but… I used it to my advantage." Punk said, "Pay isn't bad either." He added as she smiled a little.

"Troubled kid?" AJ asked, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk nodded, studying her features, trying to figure out if he really wanted to tell her that his own parents didn't even want him, and then he realised he did trust her, "My uh… my parents left when I was ten." Punk said, turning away from her, "They just packed everything up whilst I was out, and they… they never came back." He said as AJ frowned.

"But I thought you…" AJ paused.

"I stayed with my best friend, Dean. I just… I call him my brother because that's what he is, and his mom is the only mom I've ever had." He nodded, "They're my family." He nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ said with surprise. She felt so bad for assuming he was a rich kid with ideal parents, "Why did they leave?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know." Punk said, "And I never will." He shrugged, "To be honest, it was the best thing that happened to me. My mom was a drug addict and my dad was an alcoholic, in and out of prison. They had me really young." He nodded, "I don't think they were able to look after me from day one." He said as AJ sighed, placing her hand on his arm, "Hey, it's fine." He nodded, "I don't get down about it. Like I said, best thing to happen to me." He told her as she smiled.

"You're brave." She nodded.

"Maybe." He said casually, "We all gotta be brave when it comes to family, don't we?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ nodded as he turned to her.

"So what's the deal with your mom?" Punk asked her, "You not get along?" He wondered.

"I guess you could say that." AJ nodded, "We've never had much. Always sort of struggled financially. My mom was diagnosed as bipolar pretty late in her life, and once my symptoms started showing, I knew that's what it was." She nodded, "We just… always clashed. My brother said it was because we were so alike but… I am not like her." AJ said firmly, "She rarely takes her meds or sees her therapist, and it's like… I'm her punching bag." She said, "I still help them pay their bills. Neither of them work. She calls me every day just to… put me down, tell me I'm not good enough." She rolled her eyes.

"And you take it?" Punk said.

"Sometimes." AJ said, "Caught in between, they're my parents I have to respect them and they live ten minutes away so, trying to cut them off isn't really an option." She shrugged.

"The move." Punk said.

"Not that easy." AJ replied, "We all don't have a fat bank account." She said, "And before you say it, I have looked for other jobs before but when you have to tell an employer you dropped out of university because you had a mental breakdown, that doesn't normally look good." She said.

"You were at university?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ said, "For one year."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bipolar disorder happened." AJ said, "Family happened."

"What were you studying?" He asked.

"English literature and creative writing." AJ said, "The money became too much, my parents became too much and… I just lost it." She shook her head.

"Sounds like you try to make everyone else happy before yourself." Punk whispered.

"Just trying to be a good daughter." AJ hummed.

"Whilst being completely robbed from having your own life?" Punk asked, "They're not very good parents if they're ok with watching you fend for them and yourself." He said.

"If I didn't take care of them, they would starve, go homeless, and I couldn't live with that."

"They're adults." Punk said, "They should be able to take care of themselves."

"Well that's always been the problem." AJ said, "They can't." She shook her head as he sighed. It angered him that she took a sit back to her own dreams just because she felt like she owed her parents.

"So what'd you want to be? Like a writer or something?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Any form of writing I loved." AJ smiled, resting back into him, feeling comfortable opening up to him, more comfortable than she'd felt with anyone, "I always dreamed of publishing my own book." She smiled to herself, "Ever since Robbie died, I just sort of… lost all hope for anything. I figured this was just going to be my life now. Cleaning hotel rooms."

"Miss him?" Punk asked quietly.

"Yeah. Every day." AJ nodded, "I just… I can't believe he's gone sometimes." She shook her head as he held her that little bit tighter.

"You were really close, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ sighed, "And I didn't… I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye." She shook her head, "We had this fight before he got killed. It was about mom and dad. He didn't want me to help them pay their bills. He wanted me to go… live my life. He would always tell me stories about when he was in Iraq, how life was so short." She said, "And we just… had this huge fight. He kept telling me I set my bar to low. That I could go do whatever I wanted to but… our parents were deliberately holding me back." She said.

"I agree with him, if it helps." Punk said quietly as she sighed.

"I did too. That's why I was so mad at him." She shook her head.

"Why don't you just tell your parents that you can't help them out anymore, and that you have to live your own life?" He asked.

"I've tried but… I always end up back at square one." She said, "It became easier to just to… help them." She said, "We fought, he went out for a drink and… I never saw him again." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"I can't imagine what that must have felt like." He shook his head.

"I still can't believe it." AJ shook her head. She felt so safe and at peace with him. Learning that he wasn't that rich kid she thought he was made her appreciate him even more, but of course the thing that hung over their heads was that he was still defending her brother's killer, and that was a hard pill to swallow, especially since she really did like him, "You wouldn't consider just… giving my brother some justice?" She asked him as he sighed quietly.

"I-I have a client to defend, April." Punk sighed.

"And what about my brother? He didn't have to die that night." AJ said, "I know you're a good man, Phil. I know you know what's right from wrong." She said as he nodded.

"I do but… it's my job." He said, "And I don't want to fight with you about it. Not like this." He shook his head as she just sighed, resting her head on his chest, "It's just what I gotta do." He sighed as she nodded.

"But you know it's not right, right?" She looked up at him as he nodded slowly. A part of her felt just as satisfied that he knew what he was doing was wrong. Maybe she couldn't persuade him to allow some sort of justice be served, but just him telling her that he knew it was wrong seemed to be enough.

"You should go after your dreams." He told her quietly as she looked up at him, "Forget about everyone else."

"I can't." She whispered.

"You can." Punk said as she lay against him, "Are you going to court tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She shook her head, "Maybe." She nodded, "What time do you need to be there?" She asked.

"9." He said as she looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table and smiled.

"Plenty of time." She smiled, disappearing under the covers as Punk smirked to himself, watching her head move up and down under the covers as he rolled his head back.

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up to the bed empty beside her. She was waiting on herself feeling guilty about what she'd done, but she didn't. It was the best night she'd ever had, and felt loved for the first time in her life. She felt like she wasn't invisible.

She got up and showered, and decided that she'd go to the court. She figured that if maybe she faced him in court, and the way he spoke and acted, then the more she'd realise that that wasn't the real him. She saw the real him last night.

She got showered and put her uniform back on since it was the only thing she had. She figured she'd just have to go to the court that way.

She showed up and found her parents standing waiting to go into the gallery.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Janet asked, horrified.

"I was… I was on my way to work and I decided to come." She shrugged as Janet just tutted and turned away from her.

They eventually got into the gallery and took a seat as AJ looked over at Punk sat talking to his client, the man who'd knocked over and killed her brother. It did hurt. To know fine well that she liked him, even when he was up there defending her brother's killer.

The trial carried on as it had been, there were different things said, and as she sat next to her parents she watched as Punk stood up. He spoke about the things he'd already said before, and then, she felt her heart break in two…

"Your honour… the victim had come straight from a fight with his sister. Financial problems. And then he went for a drink." Punk said, "So, whatever level of intoxication he was under, was far worse than my client who was actually under the limit. The victim stepped onto the road, intoxicated, angry, and my client had to slam the breaks on. My client was driving on the road sensibly, at the right speed." Punk said, "The victim is clearly at fault here."

AJ lost her breath as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're telling me that the victim came from a heated argument with his sister, went to a bar to get drunk, and that's why he stepped out onto the road, unaware of his senses?"

"Yes, I am, your honour." Punk nodded, "And I have the evidence of the bar he was in." He said, looking through his folder to present the CCTV camera footage to the judge who nodded.

AJ dried her tears as she looked away. Suddenly she felt like the biggest fool.

The trial ended, of course carrying on into another day, and AJ quickly rushed out of the gallery, not even waiting around to see her parents. She was too hysterical to. She ran down the court just as Punk walked out of the court room.

"April." Punk said as she continued to rush by him, "April, wait a minute." He ran after her.

"Leave me alone." AJ said, drying her eyes as she opened up the courthouse doors as Punk followed.

"Hey, give me a minute to explain." Punk said as she rushed down the steps as he followed.

"I said leave me alone." AJ told him as he reached out and took her wrist, "Don't touch me!" AJ shouted, turning around to him, passing strangers in the street turning to look at them curiously as Punk just placed his hands up.

"I'm sorry, alright." Punk said, "I had to."

"No, you didn't." AJ cried, "I told you that… I told you that in private." AJ shook her head, "You… You just used me." She shook her head.

"No, April. I didn't." Punk promised her.

"Stay the hell away from me." AJ warned him, "Don't come near me again." She warned him, turning away from him and walking down the street through all of the busy people as Punk sighed to himself.

He was disgusted by himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	17. Apology

**Apology**

* * *

Punk got back to the hotel and was on a quest to find AJ. He didn't know where she lived, and he knew she would have ran straight home. He already knew her so well.

He left the court straight away and headed to the hotel, rushing up to the front desk where Nadine was on the phone. She put her finger up for her him to wait, where he grabbed the phone from her and put it down on the hook.

"Um excuse me." Nadine shook her head.

"Where does April live?" Punk asked her.

"What?" Nadine said.

"April? Where does she live? Give me directions to her house." He nodded.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nadine showed concern which shocked Punk, but not enough to put him off track.

"No, I just need to talk to her." Punk said.

"Walker Avenue." Nadine said, "She's in the first apartment block, second floor, I think." Nadine nodded, "Head right when you leave, keep going until you come to a cross roads, take the left and it's down the street, across from the park." Nadine said.

"Thank you." Punk nodded whilst leaving the desk and heading out of the doors as Nadine shook her head.

"What was he in a rush for?" Cass asked, walking over to the front desk.

"He wanted April's address." Nadine said.

"April?" Cass shook her head, "Did he say why?" She asked.

"He just said he needed to talk to her. Looked like an emergency to me." Nadine nodded.

"Did you sleep with him again last night?" Cass asked suspiciously as Nadine shook her head.

"No, that ship sunk the second it set sail." Nadine said, "Why?" She asked.

"Messy room." Cass nodded, "Used condom." She shrugged.

"We all love a slut, Cass. Leave him alone." Nadine shook her head, walking off into the back as Cass folded her arms with confusion, putting one and one together, taking her phone out to call AJ.

* * *

Punk ran all the way to AJ's apartment that Nadine had directed him to, and when he got to the block, he realised she needed to buzz to let him in, so held down the button for her apartment and spoke into it, "April, it's Phil. Let me into the block." He said, hearing nothing in return, "C'mon, please let me in." He said, "Let me explain." He said, jumping back a little when he heard a loud crash, as if she had thrown something at the phone in her apartment, "Hey, did you just throw something?" He shook his head, "Please let me in." He said, watching as a woman walked up the steps, opening up the door with her key as he smiled with relief and followed in after her, climbing up the stairs to the second floor until he reached her door.

He knocked on the door loudly, "April, open up." He said, "Please, I just wanna talk to you."

"Go away!" AJ yelled, sitting on her sofa whilst Milo sat beside her guarding her, "I don't wanna talk to you." She told him.

"Please. Please, just let me say what I have to say and then I'll go. I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want." Punk said, hearing silence from behind the door, and then movement approaching as he watched the door swing open, "Hey." Punk sighed, seeing her eyes red and bloodshot. Knowing he'd made her cry killed him.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" AJ shook her head as he walked into the apartment, "You've said enough."

"I didn't use you." Punk said, "I swear."

"Yes, you did." AJ folded her arms, "You got laid, softened me up and got me to talk about Robbie, so you could find out more about the night he died, more things to favour you." She said, "You are a pig." She said, walking away over to the sofa again.

"I didn't sleep with you just to have you tell me things. You told me them on your own. I had no intention of trying to get anything out of it. What I wanted was to be with you." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Then why did you say that in court? I told you that in private. I told you that whilst I was naked in your arms." AJ said, "And you used that against me."

"It just came to me, I panicked and… it's my-"

"Job!" AJ finished for him loudly, "Yeah, I know it is, and it fucking sucks." AJ spat, "I should never have let you touch me." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He said, "I didn't sleep with you to use you and get what I wanted. I slept with you because I wanted to, and you wanted to… don't pretend you didn't."

"Yeah, and I thought you were different. I thought I was seeing the real you." AJ nodded.

"That is the real me." Punk said, "I like you, April."

"And I thought I liked you." AJ said, "But this… this can never work. I could never trust you with anything I'd say." She said, "And I thought I could. I really thought it'd be different."

"I can't change how I work." Punk said, "But I can apologise. I know, myself, that I didn't set out last night to purposely sleep with you, just to get information out of you. If I wanted the information, I would have just asked, or I would have found out another way. I slept with you, because I wanted to, and I don't regret it."

"Yeah, well I do." AJ said coldly, "You've embarrassed me." She said, "I thought you were just misunderstood but you are exactly what people think you are." She nodded as he turned away from her, "Don't… don't come near me again."

"April, c'mon." Punk sighed, "It just came to me in the court, I needed a new line of chat and I went with it. It's still my job. I still need to defend my client." He said.

"You don't need to use information that I told you in private." She said, "I told you because I thought I trusted you."

"You can trust me." Punk said.

"No, I can't, Phil." AJ shook her head, "I hope you got what you wanted."

"Oh, don't say it like that." Punk shook his head, "Can't you tell that I didn't use you? What happened last night with us was real, April. I know you know it was." He said, and she had to turn away, because deep down, she did know it was real. They were lost in one another, and there was no way he was just going along with it to get what he wanted. It did feel real. But she just couldn't trust him. She felt betrayed, in the coldest way possible.

"Whether you used me or not, you still went ahead and said all of that in court. Things I've never told anyone. Not even Cass." AJ said.

"Well you know what, you knew I was a lawyer on the defence side for your brother's trial." Punk said as AJ gasped, "You didn't do anything to stop me last night."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me." AJ laughed at his actual attempt to blame this on her, "No one forced you to say all of those things in court. This is on you." She said, "I felt loved last night, for the first time in my life. I felt safe, and protected, and worth something… and then you ruined it."

"You are worth something, April." Punk said, "I am sorry I upset you but it's just business."

"Your business is not worth my tears." AJ said, "Right now, I honestly wish that you'd get what you want from the judge and that you'd get the fuck out of New Jersey. I-I don't want to see you ever again."

"You don't mean that." Punk shook his head.

"No, I do." AJ said, "I really do."

"All I can do is apologise." He said, "Because I know that you know what we had last night was real, and that there is more going on between us." He said as she just folded her arms and looked away, "I'm sorry for hurting you, believe me, I'm trying my hardest not to."

"Try harder." AJ spat.

"I will if you gave me the chance." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"As soon this trial is over, you are gone." AJ said, "And I will forget all about you."

"Will you?" Punk said as she nodded, "I know you felt it last night."

"Felt what, Phil?" AJ asked, "Safe and happy, and loved, and wanted? Yeah? Yeah I did feel it, and then you went and slapped me across the face a few hours later." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Punk said, running out of things to say, "It's killing me to know that I've hurt you."

"Then why would you?" AJ asked as he just stared across at her blankly, "Cass was right. You are… you are bad news." She said, "And I was stupid to open up to you like that."

"If that's how you feel." Punk said.

"Yeah, it is." AJ said.

"I'm just telling you that… I'm sorry, and what we had last night, I've never had with someone before. You're different. And I'm sorry I betrayed your trust." He nodded sincerely, "But I didn't use you."

"You were right." AJ nodded, "You are good at persuading people. You persuaded me last night to open up to you, now I wish I never had." AJ shook her head just as Cass walked through the apartment door.

"April." Cass looked over to them both, "What is going on?"

"Phil was just leaving." AJ said calmly as Punk looked across at her and sighed.

"April, please. Please accept my apology." Punk said, "Let me… let me make it up to you." He nodded.

"No." AJ said, "You should leave."

"What the hell is going on here?" Cass said, "Why is he apologising? What have you done?" She asked angrily.

"Uh, none of your business." Punk replied to her as Cass's eyebrows raised, "It's between me and April."

"Yeah, and I can see that April doesn't want you here, so I think you should go." Cass said firmly.

"Not until we sort this out." Punk looked across at AJ.

"There's nothing to sort." AJ said, "Just stay the hell away from me." She told him, walking by him and into her bedroom as she shut the door over whilst Punk turned to Cass who was watching him closely.

"Get lost." Cass told him.

"Oh, or what?" Punk shook his head, walking over to her, "It's none of your business." He made clear.

"You hurt my best friend, you make it my business." Cass hissed, "Now get out." She said as Punk looked down at her, walking by her and out of the apartment whilst Cass walked into the bedroom where AJ was laying on her bed sobbing, "Oh, April." She sighed, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"Please don't say I told you so." AJ sobbed as Cass cuddled her.

"Shh. It's ok." Cass nodded, "It'll be ok."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	18. Forgive Or Forget

**Forgive or Forget**

* * *

"Why would you sleep with him?" Cass asked, laying in AJ's bed next to her after AJ had dried her tears, or what was left of them.

"Uh, please. Don't give me a lecture." AJ sighed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not, I just… it's not something you'd normally do." Cass shrugged, "And giving the circumstances, I just didn't think you'd go through with it."

"I like him, that's why." AJ sighed, frustrated, "I like him and… I don't want to." She shook her head, "And I feel so stupid." She shook her head.

"He'll be gone soon." Cass nodded, "And you can… forget all about him and what he's done."

"I don't even think I want to forget about him, though." AJ said, "Because it was real. I know he likes me-"

"April, if he liked you and cared about you like you think he does, he wouldn't have betrayed your trust like that. You opened up to him and the first thing he done was… run off and tell the courts."

"It wouldn't always be like that, though." AJ said.

"Could you really forgive him?" Cass shook her head as AJ sighed.

"I don't know." AJ said, "All I know is that I've never felt the way I felt last night with him. I just… I felt safe and all my problems just disappeared." She shook her head, "And he is not the rich, obnoxious, spoiled brat you think he is." She nodded to her.

"How? What's his story?" Cass asked.

"Abandoned." AJ nodded, "Mom was a drug addict, dad an alcoholic." AJ said as Cass nodded, "I saw the real him, Cass. I swear I did." She said.

"There just seems to be a very thin line between the real him and the him that goes to court." Cass said, "He's going home soon anyway, what is the point in putting yourself through all of this?" She asked as AJ just sighed, "He is wasting your time."

"I don't understand why he would have done it." AJ shook her head, "I woke up feeling so positive."

"He is in a relationship with his job, April. That's all he cares about." Cass said, "And whether he tells you he likes you or not, there is no point in going through all of this when he is just gonna leave anyway after he gets what he wants from the court." Cass said as AJ sighed, "If I was you, and it was my brother he was up there slaughtering and ripping to pieces, the last thing I'd be doing would be sleeping with him."

"Yeah, ok." AJ said quickly, not appreciating the harshness of Cass. She didn't want her to play mother right now, she needed her to play best friend.

"Look, trust me when I say this, it's gonna blow over. The case will be done and he'll go back to… where is it he lives?"

"Chicago." AJ said.

"Chicago." Cass nodded, "And you'll be able to move on from these strange few weeks. Pick yourself up like you always do." She said, "You're beautiful and he won't be the last to tell you that."

"Something was there." AJ nodded, "I swear. I trusted him so much and I could have just… lay with him forever." She said as Cass nodded.

"Don't forget what he's done. I mean, he's totally upheaved your entire life since he got here, and he's only been here two weeks." She said, "He's trouble. I know it."

"I don't know what to do." AJ sighed to herself.

She was stuck between telling herself that they really did have a connection. Even he said so himself. But what he'd done was out of line, and from that, she wouldn't have been able to tell him anything private again. But the thought of him leaving and not seeing him again made her chest tighten. That one night was enough to ruin all of her expectations on the rest of her life. She still wanted him. And she hated herself for it. His apology seemed so sincere. But she figured she was just being a fool.

"Just forget about him." Cass nodded, "He's not worth it." She said as AJ sighed, "I'm gonna make us some pasta, ok?" She said, brushing her hand over AJ's face before getting off the bed and leaving the room. AJ then rolled over onto her side, hugging the pillow and sighing to herself.

* * *

"Bella! Uncle Punk is on skype come say hi!" Dean called from the kitchen table where Punk had just popped up on skype.

"No, Dean I really need to talk to-" Punk paused as he heard Bella screaming in the background with excitement.

"Uncle Punk!" Bella exclaimed, jumping up onto Dean's lap, making sure she could see herself in the camera, "Hi." She waved as Punk pushed a smile, only for her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Punk smiled, "How's it going?" He asked.

"Going good." Bella nodded, "Mommy just got home from work and daddy is making dinner." Bella gave him a run down, "And I was at Granny Grace's today." She said.

"Yeah? Did you have fun?" Punk asked as Bella nodded, "Did she make her usual soup?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, it was good." Bella nodded, playing with Dean's hands as she sat on his lap, "Uncle Punk when you coming home?" She frowned, "We miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too, puddin." Punk nodded, "It won't be long now, I promise. And like I said, you can come stay with me for the night when I get back." He said as she nodded excitedly.

"Ok, Bell, off you go play in the living room, let me talk to Uncle Punk." Dean announced as Bella nodded, jumping down from Dean's lap and running off out of sight, "Why the sudden call?" Dean asked Punk.

"I have a dilemma." Punk said, sitting back against the headboard in the hotel bed, "A big fucking dilemma."

"Oh, so it's lawyer stuff?" Dean groaned, "Great."

"Not really. Kinda." Punk nodded, "So I slept with this girl-"

"Why do all your dilemmas start like that?" Dean shook his head, "Ok, and?"

"The shocking thing about it is, I really like her, like… really like her." Punk nodded, "But I'm defending her brother's killer, and she told me some stuff last night in bed, private stuff, and I-"

"You scumbag went and used it in court, didn't you?" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, Dean!" Punk groaned loudly as Dean assumed the answer was yes, "She was crying and I've really upset her and I… I do like her. I mean… I've never had such meaningful sex in my entire life." He shook his head as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok, stop being so dramatic." Dean said, "Have you talked to her? What's her name? How… Jesus, how did you even end up sleeping with her?"

"She's a maid at the hotel I'm staying at." Punk said, "Her name is April. Some people call her AJ. I spoke to her in her apartment after the trial today but she wasn't having it. No amount of apologising is gonna help me out." He said, "She's never gonna trust me."

"Well that's what happens when you're a rat, Phil."

"Hey, I'm not a rat." Punk said, "I just… I panicked in court and I just went with it." He said.

"And she was there in the gallery?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well that's an ugly situation." Dean concluded, "It's sad that I'm more surprised that you actually properly like a girl, rather than you using private things she told you in court." Dean said, "What's so different about her?"

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "She's gorgeous. And she's strong but… she doesn't know she's strong. She's kind. Good heart." Punk nodded.

"You're coming home in four weeks anyway. What's the point?" He asked.

"I could always ask the firm to situate me back with a client in New Jersey." Punk shrugged.

"See, now you're just acting like a love-sick puppy. You've known the girl for two weeks. She probably hates your guts." He said, "Can't you go for a girl who you've not pissed off and who doesn't hate you?"

"But I know she doesn't hate me. I know it." Punk said, "She likes me."

"Yeah, alright." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm serious." Punk said, "What we have is real, but now she's second guessing it all."

"Well that's on you holmes. I hate to tell you." Dean said.

"Yeah, I get that." Punk said, frustrated as he watched Renee creep in behind Dean.

"Oh, hi Phil." Renee smiled, leaning over Dean's shoulder.

"Hey." Punk waved.

"How is New Jersey?" She asked whilst walking off camera and over to the kitchen counter where dinner was cooking.

"Oh, it's a real treat." Punk nodded.

"He's having woman trouble." Dean told her as Punk heard a loud smash, raising a brow as he heard Dean laughing, "She's so shocked she dropped a glass."

"Woman trouble?" Renee asked, abandoning the smashed glass as she sat down beside Dean at the table, "Philip Brooks, I have known you since I was sixteen and there has been a lot that has troubled you but woman has never popped up before." She said, "What's going on?"

"You explain to her." Punk shook his head.

"Ok." Dean turned to Renee, "So Phil is defending a drunk driver-"

"He was under the limit!" Punk yelled.

"Oh, whatever." Dean shook his head, "At the same time, he's talking to this maid at the hotel he's staying at. Then, plot twist, she's the sister of the victim who was killed."

"No." Renee gasped.

"Yes." Dean nodded as Punk shook his head watching them, "They sleep together, there's hope and light and all of that stuff, she opens up to him and guess what he does?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, Phil. You didn't." Renee shook her head, "You used it in court."

"Yes." Punk said.

"But you're coming home soon anyway so… what's the point?" Renee shook her head.

"He really likes her." Dean whispered.

"Just because you whisper doesn't mean I can't hear you." Punk said.

"If you really like her you should tell her how you feel." Renee smiled.

"She won't talk to me. She hates me but… I know there's something between us still." He nodded.

"Then keep talking to her." Renee encouraged.

"Oh, just ignore her. There's plenty of other fish in the sea." Dean shrugged as Renee slapped his arm.

"No. If you really like her then you need to make sure she knows, and if she really likes you then things will work out, even if… even if it is all complicated."

"She won't trust me again. Things are just… too complicated." Punk shook his head.

"You have a way with words." Renee said, "Use that as a positive for the first time in your life." She nodded.

"Or just forget it. You're coming home soon you'll probably never see her again." Dean said.

"Oh, I don't know." Punk groaned like a kid.

"You'll figure it out." Dean nodded, "We've got dinner to have, ok? Keep me updated."

"And me." Renee smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." Punk nodded.

"Bye." Renee smiled, kissing the laptop screen whilst Dean waved, ending the call as Punk closed his laptop down and slid it over the bed across from him. All he could think about was having AJ with him, in this bed, right now… and he knew, these feelings weren't going away.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	19. Silent Library

**Silent Library**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, and since he was working from his hotel room, he just slipped into some shorts and a t-shirt. He was barely sleeping, and he knew this whole situation was weighing thick on him. He tried to imagine what it felt like that night, sleeping beside AJ, compared to what he felt sleeping alone. It was bizarre how much she fit his strange puzzle.

He could barely focus on his work as he had been waiting on AJ coming to his room. He wondered what else he could have done to make his apology all the more meaningful, but even he knew he had crossed a bad line that he probably couldn't come back from. And maybe Dean was right, maybe there was no point in worrying himself about it because in the end, he was coming home in a few weeks and he most likely wouldn't see her again. But the thought of that hurt him even more.

As soon as he heard a knock on his door, he jumped up and raced to it, opening it up as he relaxed himself once seeing it was just Cass.

"Do you want your room serviced?" Cass asked him, unenthusiastically.

"Where is April?" Punk asked, letting her into the room as she began to tidy things up, emptying the trash, taking out dirty towels and replacing them and so on.

"She's taking a few days off to herself." Cass said.

"Why?" Punk asked curiously.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Cass told him truthfully.

"I didn't say those things to hurt her. You gotta believe me." Punk said.

"Well what'd you think it'd do? Please her?" Cass shook her head, "You just need to leave her alone until you leave. All of this isn't good for her health."

"She didn't have to sleep with me. She made that choice." Punk said.

"And you made the choice to hurt her and betray her. She told you things in private. She trusted you, which April doesn't do very often, and only a few hours later you're off using it in a court room against her brother." Cass said, "She should have punched you in the face. I know I would have."

"I didn't get with her just to get information from her. It was only there and then in court where I just… I didn't think, and I said it. It's my job. I'm fighting a case. It's just unfortunate I'm on the other side from her." He said, watching her begin to make the bed up, "I do care about her. I don't care whether you believe me or not." He said.

"If you cared about her you'd never even think about saying anything to anyone about the things she'd told you in private." Cass said, "You've just got no regard for anyone but yourself." She said.

"You don't know me." Punk said.

"And neither does April." Cass pointed out, "The sooner you leave, the quicker she can… move back on with her life."

"I doubt I'm that big of a disruption." Punk shook his head.

"You are actually." Cass said, "You're gonna make her unwell. She feels guilty for liking you when you're such an asshole." She said.

"She said that?" Punk said.

"In other words." Cass nodded.

"Do you know where she is just now?" Punk asked.

"She'll be at the library probably. That's where she spends her days off." Cass said, suddenly watching Punk grab his things, "Uh… wait, don't go to her." She warned, not having told him AJ's location for him to go find her. But it was too late, he was already out the door.

* * *

AJ was at the library just across from her apartment where she enjoyed to spend her free days off, reading books and drinking coffee. She had a lot on her mind and being able to bury her head in a book helped her escape from all her problems. She'd been coming to the library since she was a teenager. It was her happy place, where no one could disturb her…

She'd just checked out her second book for the day, returning back to her seat in the reading corner, tucking her legs under herself whilst reaching for her coffee, opening up the first page of the book, looking up at the doorway once she heard the door open, gazing over, almost dropping her coffee when she saw it was him.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself, almost with frustration. He was not about to come and infect her happy place like this.

She quickly closed over her book, grabbing her coffee and purse and swapping seats to one over in the corner behind some shelves where he wouldn't be able to see her. She didn't imagine he was there to buy some books.

Punk walked over to the desk in the quiet library, opening up the checked in/checked out list of books for the day, smiling to himself as he saw AJ had checked out a book around five minutes ago. He was glad she was still here, and he was also glad that she couldn't shout at him in here.

He grabbed a book from the shelf, walking over and checking it out, putting his name on the list and walking over to the reading corner, not being able to see her until he walked further around the corner and saw her sitting with her book covering her face. He couldn't help smile.

"Is this seat taken?" He whispered to her as AJ lowered her book from her face, looking up at him as he smiled a little.

"Yes. For my feet." She said, placing her legs on the chair across from her as he rolled his eyes, shifting her legs off and taking a seat on the chair as she sighed, "Please leave me alone." She whispered to him, placing her book down on the table, trying to concentrate on it.

"Not until you understand that I'm not playing you." He said, "Because I know that's what you think I'm doing. That I'm… being nice to you, sleeping with you, just to get information out of you." He said, "I'm not."

"I know you're not." AJ said, still looking at her book, "But that still doesn't justify what you done." She said quietly, "This is corner is for reading. Not talking." AJ warned him.

"C'mon, April." Punk begged quietly, "I'm really sorry." He said, "If I could go back and take everything I said back, I would."

"Well you can't." AJ whispered, "So go away."

"I care about you." Punk nodded as she looked at him, "I do." He said, "There is something more between us and you know it." He said, "That night we spent together… you can't say it meant nothing."

"What does it matter now? You ruined it for yourself. And you're leaving in a few weeks anyway. What's the point?" She asked.

"I can come back. I can… I can ask my firm to put me with a client near here again." He nodded as she looked across at him, surprised at how serious he was, "I mean it. I… I wanna see you."

"You can see me now." AJ said bluntly.

"You know what I mean." Punk said.

"Well I can't forgive you and… I can't be with someone who… who defends bad people. Who lets guilty people go free." She shook her head.

"That's not what I do." He said, "Not all the time, anyway." He added as she rolled her eyes, "Let me take you out." He whispered.

"No." AJ said immediately, "Look, I didn't take you for the type to chase girls."

"I don't." Punk said, "You're different."

"I'm easy, you mean." AJ said.

"April, you are the most difficult person I've probably ever met." Punk told her, "You're not easy. C'mon, tell me what we have isn't genuine." He said.

"Maybe it is but… I could never trust you." She said, turning the page of her book which she was not actually reading.

"You could trust me." He nodded as she shook her head.

"I want you to go away." AJ told him, "I'm taking a few days off to get myself together. It's not been a good few weeks." She informed him, "You're the last person I need to see."

"Let me take you out." Punk said, "Just… drinks… a burger… coffee… anything. Let me make it up to you." He nodded as she looked at him. She knew fine well he was being sincere, and she knew fine well that what they had was special, and different, and she couldn't ignore the fact she'd stayed up all night thinking about that night they spent together.

"What difference does it make? You're still on the trial and you're still leaving New Jersey soon." She said.

"Ignore that for one night." Punk said.

"A burger isn't just going to fix everything. What you done was horrible and I… I can't forgive you." She shook her head as he sighed, looking across at her as she gazed back at him. She could see that he was really trying his best, and something about her wasn't used to someone, a man, showing so much genuine care for her. She felt so conflicted with everything.

"If I… If I can't convince you then… just know that I… I really am sorry and… I do care about you." Punk nodded. He wasn't going to sit and beg her. All he could do was offer and apologise. If she didn't want to come near him again, then he had to accept that. He was almost used to letting good things go in his life.

He was about to get up from the seat and leave when AJ spoke up, "There's a pancake place." She began as Punk edged a smile, "Down at the corner of the street." She said.

"You like pancakes?" He asked her as she nodded.

"They're my favourite." She nodded briefly.

"So can I take you for pancakes then?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered, "If you leave me alone to read, then yeah." She said as he nodded with a smile.

"Ok then." Punk said, "I will… come by your apartment tonight… around 7?" He asked her as she realised he really was being serious, and that it wasn't just on her end where she felt the connection. He was really pushing for this. And as she knew he was man not inclined to a relationship or even dates, she suddenly felt special again, and like she was really wanted… but somehow, she still felt like she had to be careful now. She still didn't trust him.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I will… see you then." She said quietly as he nodded, standing up and leaving her table so she could carry on reading.

She took a deep breath once he had disappeared, and questioned herself if she was being a pushover. If she gave in too easily. If she was being stupid. But she couldn't help how she felt. She still liked him, even after he betrayed her, which did make her feel like a pushover, but… she believed him when he said he was sorry. She just didn't know if she'd trust him, and if it really was worth it given that he was leaving in a few weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: How will it go? Let me know what you think!**


	20. Not Sure

**Not Sure**

* * *

Punk threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, heading to AJ's apartment later that night after finally getting her to agree to going out with him. He knew fine well she didn't trust him anymore, and was probably going out with him just to shut him up, but he wanted to prove that he wasn't just staying around her to benefit his job.

He got to her apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes until she finally came to the door and opened it up. He smiled, gazing at her dreamily. She looked beautiful. Her long dark hair was shining and straightened. She had jeans on and a black blouse with a leather jacket to go with it.

"You look great." He said, keeping it casual.

"Thanks." AJ nodded simply. She didn't want him to think that this was her forgetting what he had done. This was her trying to consider seeing around his mistake. She did believe everyone deserved a second chance. That didn't mean she trusted him, "Just give me a minute." She told him as he nodded, watching her rush off back to the sofa where he saw the black Labrador lying on his bed. He smiled, watching her pet him and rush back over to him.

"Cute dog." Punk nodded.

"He gets so mad when I leave." AJ smiled, glancing back at Milo who was whining in his bed to himself as she frowned, "I can't resist him sometimes." She said, closing her apartment door over and locking it over with her keys.

"What's his name?" Punk asked her as they began to walk down the block stairs.

"Milo." AJ said, "I rescued him when he was a puppy two years ago." She nodded, "He's got such a good nature." She smiled.

"Good owner." Punk said, opening up the block door for her as she walked out first and into the busy street, "So I assume this pancake place is good?" He asked her, placing his hands in his pockets as they walked along the street.

"If you like pancakes." She nodded.

"I do." Punk said, "I'd love to take you to dinner, though." He admitted as she just smiled up at him.

"Trust me, I'd thank you more for pancakes than a steak dinner." She smiled as he nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk smiled, "So why'd you agree to come out with me?" He asked, "I mean… besides getting me to stop annoying you." He said.

"I was in the mood for pancakes." AJ said as Punk nodded, "And… I do want to… find a reason to at least try and forgive you." She nodded honestly, "Because despite myself, I do like you. It's just a shame you've made it so difficult." She shook her head.

"I know I hate myself for it." Punk said, "I think maybe I underestimated how much I… I didn't wanna see you hurt, and knowing I did kills me." He said truthfully.

"I was just disappointed." She said, "I don't get close to many people." She said, "Intimately I mean." She said, "And so… being there with you and trusting you, telling you those things… they were supposed to stay between us." She said as he nodded. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel awful for what he had done.

"I panicked." Punk said, "And that's just a lame excuse I've came up with. I really panicked. As a lawyer, you come to these parts in trials where you… you become desperate to shed some sort of new light, to stir things just that little bit faster, and… and it just came to me. I didn't even think about it before it came out. I didn't think of my consequences. I didn't-"

"You didn't think about me?" AJ looked up at him, "Clearly." She said.

"I was lost in the moment and then… then I realised how much I fucked up." He nodded, "And I am sorry. You believe me, right?"

"I do." AJ nodded, "But sorry doesn't make it ok. It just shows you know how much of an idiot you were." She shrugged.

"It's better than not knowing how much of an idiot I was." He said as she smiled to herself.

"That's true." AJ smiled as they approached the pancake place, and he quickly scooted in front of her to open up the door. He was a gentleman. Even though he didn't have the characteristics. He was. He was still sweet, and kind, and funny, but just a little less trustworthy.

"This better be good." Punk said as they walked into the cute little pancake diner type place. There were fairy lights all around the diner, wooden chairs and tables, rather woodland like.

They were taken to a seat over in the corner by the window, and since AJ regularly came with Cass, she already knew what she was having, and had also gave some pancake advice to Punk too, who decided to just go along with what she was having.

"This is my first time in New Jersey." Punk explained as AJ raised her eyebrows whilst sipping on her water, "It's not… exactly how I expected it."

"What did you expect?" AJ asked, amused.

"I'm not sure actually." Punk said, "Some parts remind me a lot of Chicago actually." He said as she nodded.

"It's nice in the town. It's a little run down in these parts." She nodded, "So how does it work at the firm you're in? Do they just assign you clients and you go wherever they are?" She asked him. Although there was still some sort of tension between them, AJ still wanted to carry on as if it was a normal date.

"Pretty much." Punk nodded, "Sometimes I'll have a period of time off where I'll be doing reports, or I'll be taking care of an intern program. So I get to stay in Chicago for a few weeks, or months, depending. But I'm mostly travelling and… winning cases." He smirked to her as she nodded.

"Like this one?" She asked smugly as he stared across at her, "Honestly, I just want it over. I know what my brother was worth and it was so much more than a court trial. That man you're defending will have to live with what he done on his mind forever. That's a punishment in itself." She said.

"It was an accident, April." Punk nodded, "He didn't mean to kill your brother."

"No, but he still did." AJ said, taking another sip of her water as the conversation fell silent, "So what's the worst case you've had to work with?" She asked him.

"Uh… It was actually around two years ago. I lost the case." Punk nodded, "I was defending a woman who was beaten so much by her husband, she couldn't see for almost three months." He said, "They had two kids. One was just a baby, the other was six." He said, "And he… he got full custody over the kids and he… he took all of her money." Punk nodded.

"That's awful." AJ shook her head, "How did that happen?"

"He said she always started the fights. He won with petty arguments. Portrayed her as some sort of monster who was playing the victim but… I don't know how anyone could have looked at her and thought she was a monster." Punk said, "I felt terrible after it. She lost everything." He shook his head as she sighed.

"Does it get to you?" She wondered, "Your job?"

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "I try not to let it. Or else I'd probably go insane." He admitted.

"I don't need a job to go insane." AJ smiled to him as he smiled back.

"I think it's great you embrace who you are." Punk nodded, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your illness."

"I am in some instances." She nodded, "But… I have it. I can't change that. It's not going anywhere so… it's better I just deal with it." She shrugged as he nodded and smiled just as their pancakes arrived.

"These look good." He nodded.

"Wait until you taste them." AJ smiled, immediately digging into the pancakes as he smiled. He was glad she wasn't making it as hard for him, and being in her company really brightened him up. She was like a little light bulb around him.

"So… you don't really talk to your mom then?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"Not unless she makes me." AJ said, "I never answer her calls and if she comes to my apartment it's to chase up any money she needs from me." AJ shrugged, "But she can be very vocal I guess." She nodded.

"What's the deal with your dad?" He asked her.

"Uh… he was never really a father. He was more like an older brother, you know. He asked me when I was eleven one time if I wanted him to get me alcohol. And I'm not talking a sip, I'm talking bottles." AJ nodded, "I'm pretty sure he got into some messed up things but mom says that was all for us, so we could have food and a roof over our head." She said, "And he went to prison a few times for theft. When things were really tough." She said.

"Snap." Punk said as she smiled lightly, "I don't remember much though, I was just a kid."

"Me too." AJ nodded. She was glad that, as well as getting along with him, and obviously being attracted to him, she understood him and he understood her. There really was more to him than what met the eye, but at the back of her mind was still the fact he had betrayed her, and she wasn't sure if it was something she could ever overlook, even though she was trying desperately. It just seemed too personal.

"So what happened when you dropped out of university?" Punk asked her.

"I had to find a job. I mean… I had to get healthy first but… after that I had to find a job, and my own place to stay." She said, "I applied for so many. Sales assistant, waitress, secretary, but… nothing pulled through. I originally applied for the receptionist job at the hotel but… they wound up asking if I could be a maid, since they had already filled the receptionist position and they didn't want to disappoint me." AJ said, "I was desperate so I took it." She shrugged, continuing to eat her pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries.

Punk saw a little bit of chocolate at the side of her mouth, and he knew it would be rude to not say anything, "You have a little…" He pointed to the corner of his mouth as she looked across at him, wiping the side of her mouth, missing the chocolate as he tried to direct her.

"Did I get it?" AJ asked, a little embarrassed.

"No… right… here." He leaned over, grabbing his napkin and wiping the corner of her mouth as she went red with embarrassment.

"This is why I rarely go out." She said as he smiled, handing her the napkin, "Thanks." She said.

"These were a good choice." Punk nodded.

"They're good, right?" She said, "I assume it's just all pizza places in Chicago." She smirked, obviously knowing that not to be true.

"The best pizza you will ever taste." Punk nodded.

"Do you miss it? Miss your friends?" AJ asked him curiously.

"I don't really have much friends. I got my brother, his girlfriend, my niece, my mom." Punk nodded, "That's about it." He said, "I know a couple of guys from the firm but just on a work basis."

"What does your brother do?" AJ asked him.

"He is an engineer." Punk said, "And his girlfriend is a nurse. Yeah, they've got a pretty good life." He smiled.

"That life didn't appeal to you I assume?" AJ asked him.

"No, not really." Punk shook his head, "I barely made it through high school. I wasn't gonna make it to law school with the grades I got but… luckily enough my interview made up for it." He said, "I barely went to school come to think of it." He admitted. There was no one he would ever feel comfortable with sharing so much, and he felt horrible since he was under the impression that AJ wasn't comfortable telling him things anymore, because of what he had done.

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"I just didn't want to be there." Punk shook his head, "Once… Once people found out that I lived with my best friend and his mom because my own parents took off, people just… either talked shit to me or felt sorry for me. And neither of them was enjoyable." He said, "So I would just not go."

"I think it's great that you call him your brother. What's his name again?" AJ asked.

"Dean." Punk nodded, "I don't see how he could be anything less." Punk shrugged.

"It's nice." AJ nodded, smiling across at him as he smiled back, "You've got a…" She pointed to the corner of his mouth as he wiped it, "No, it's just…" She reached over, swiping her finger over the chocolate on the side of his mouth, smiling as she licked the chocolate off her finger.

"Thanks." Punk laughed lightly.

* * *

They eventually finished up their pancakes and whilst Punk offered to pay for both of them, AJ insisted she pay her half, and he wasn't going to argue. They got up from the table and left the small diner into the cool night, walking back the way they came side by side.

AJ, for some reason, wanted to have hated the night. She wanted to have something to throw against him. To have a reason to never want to see him again, since it would be easier, but she did want to see him, she'd had a lovely night, and without opening up too much to him, still a little hesitant, she still enjoyed their chat, and didn't feel as angry with him. She guessed they were all human. They made mistakes.

"I had a nice night." AJ made sure to let him know as he walked her all the way to her apartment door, "The pancakes were obviously the best part." She teased.

"Obviously." Punk smiled to her, turning to face her outside her door, "I'm not gonna ask you if you've forgave me but… I hope maybe it's made it a little easier. I enjoyed spending the night with you." He nodded as she smiled, "And I would… love to do it again."

"I'm not really sure where it's gonna go from here." She told him truthfully, "I just… I don't know if I could trust you again and you are leaving soon. It seems pretty pointless to get wrapped up into something that's gonna be over in a few weeks." She said.

"It doesn't have to be over." Punk said, "Look, I'm sorry. I can't… I can't say it enough. I'm even sorry that I have to defend your brother's killer, but it's a job." He said, "What's going on between me and you… that's… that's not a job, April." Punk assured her.

"I know." AJ whispered, "It just seems complicated. And… I don't do complicated very well." She said truthfully.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry. I hope tonight at least… tried to make up for it." He said, "I really didn't mean to hurt you." He said as she nodded. She could see he was sincere. He wasn't playing her. She knew that. That night they had together was to real, and he wouldn't have been hanging around like this if he didn't really want her to forgive him. She just didn't know what to do.

"I will see you tomorrow, probably." AJ nodded, "I should probably get in." She pointed to her door as he nodded. He wasn't expecting the invitation into her apartment, because that was extremely rude of him, but he was thinking of it, and how much he wanted to spend the night with her again.

He nodded, gazing down at her, leaning down for a kiss as she watched. She so desperately wanted to press her lips against his, remembering what it felt like to be in his arms. How calming and soothing it was, how it made her tingle with excitement, but she knew it would only lead to him in her bed and she wasn't going to put out like that. Not when she still wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Uh…" She placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek softly as Punk raised a brow, "Goodnight." She smiled to him, opening up her apartment door, stepping in and closing it over as Punk nodded, running his hand over his face as he began walking down the stairs.

"Goodnight." He whispered to himself tiredly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	21. An Offer

**An Offer**

* * *

"Morning." AJ smiled, walking into the cupboard the next day where Cass was getting ready for work, "When I didn't see you at the usual spot I figured you'd just came in early." She said, taking her coat off as Cass nodded briefly.

"Enjoy your date last night?" Cass asked her as AJ paused a little and turned to her slowly, "I saw you through the window. Laughing. Smiling. Having a lovely date." Cass said as AJ narrowed her brows.

"It wasn't a date." AJ shook her head, "He wanted to take me out to make up for what he'd done and… I agreed." AJ shrugged, "It wasn't a date."

"Will the next one be a date then?" Cass asked her.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head, "Do you have a problem?" AJ asked.

"Just that you are falling into his trap." Cass said.

"What trap?" AJ shook her head.

"He fucks you. Gets some new information. Then he softens you back up afterwards to make sure you don't think he's not a complete scumbag. Then he leaves in three weeks and doesn't shed a thought on you ever again." Cass said, "That is what he's doing."

"No, it's not." AJ shook her head, "You don't know anything." She said, "There's something between us. He knows it and so do I."

"And what's gonna happen, April? He's defending your brother's killer. Could you imagine what your parents would think if they found out you'd been with him? Could you imagine what Robbie would think?"

"Robbie would want me to be happy." AJ said quickly, "Why are you being like this? You're supposed to be supporting me."

"I can't if you're gonna end up flat on your face by the end of this. I'm trying to help you." Cass said, "He is bad news. There's nothing going to happen between you both."

"You don't know that." AJ said, "He said he could be back here with work again." She said as Cass shook her head.

"Listen to yourself." Cass said, "You sound desperate." She said, "I know you. You're gonna glove onto him. Make him your entire world and then he will drop you because all he was after was that information." Cass said.

"No he wasn't." AJ said, "He knows what he done was wrong and he's apologised." AJ said, "There's still nothing going on with us and I'm not so shallow to cling onto him, even if I do like him. I do have some dignity." She said, "And I have never needed a man to depend on." She made clear.

"April, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Cass said, "He will hurt you."

"He won't." AJ shook her head, "You don't even know him."

"And you know him?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, I do." AJ said, "I know that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Not again." AJ said, "And he's trying to redeem himself and I'm going to let him because I know he's a good man."

"You don't know anything." Cass said.

"Don't." AJ shook her head, "If you're gonna be like this today then don't bother coming near me." She said, grabbing what she needed from the cupboard and leaving to go start on some rooms.

* * *

After a few hours of AJ taking her frustration out on cleaning, she finally got to Punk's room, and once she knocked and heard no answer, she walked on in, only to hear the shower running. She thought about leaving and coming back, but she really wanted to see him.

She began fixing the bed up and cleaning around the tables when she heard the bathroom door open, turning around and watching as he walked out with just a towel around his waist, showing off his hip dents as the water dripped down his colourful chest and arms, watching him slick his hair back and raise his eyebrows when he saw her.

"Do you do this with all guests?" Punk asked as AJ looked across at him. It was hard not to get excited upon seeing such an image, but then Cass's words came into her mind and she felt stupid.

"That's why I get so many complaints." AJ nodded, turning away from him as she carried on cleaning, "I take it you need more towels?" She asked without looking at him.

"Uh… yeah, please." Punk nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I thought you were taking a couple of days off to yourself." He said.

"A few other girls called in sick, so that plan was out the window." AJ told him, wandering back out of the room to grab some towels for him to put in the bathroom. He could sense something was annoying her. She looked like she had a lot on her mind, like something or someone was bothering her.

"You ok?" Punk asked her from back in the main room area whilst she was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" AJ asked, coming out of the bathroom and looking over at him.

"You look like something is bothering you." Punk told her truthfully as AJ nodded.

"Cass." AJ folded her arms, "She thinks you're gonna hurt me again. She thinks you're just gonna take off and forget everything. That you only took me out last night so I didn't think you were completely horrible." She said.

"And you believe that?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, "But there's no telling Cass. If she has an opinion on something or someone, then it sticks." She said.

"Well… I'm not gonna hurt you." Punk said, "And I didn't ask you out last night to make myself look better. I asked you because I wanted to apologise." Punk shrugged, "You can let her think what she thinks." He waved his hand.

"I am still trying to figure out how… anything could be made out of this." She pointed to them both, "I mean… you leave in a few weeks. I might never see you again." She said.

"Come with me." Punk said casually as she blinked at him a few times.

"What?" AJ trembled.

"Come with me to Chicago." Punk said, "Start over. Get away from here, and your parents, and your job… come with me." He nodded as she looked at him as though he was headless.

"Are you mad?" She shook her head.

"What?" Punk laughed lightly.

"I can't come with you. I've known you for a few weeks." AJ shook her head, "No way." She said, shocked at such an offer.

"It could just be the two of us." He said, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him as he sat on the bed, "Think about it." He said as she looked down at him. Suddenly, she realised that he did actually like her, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her such a question, and Cass was wrong, he wasn't just going to drop her the minute he left.

"Phil, I don't even know what's going on with us right now." AJ shook her head, "I can't… I can't even consider it."

"Yeah you can. You're just scared to." Punk nodded.

"No I can't." AJ shook her head, backing away from him. They hadn't even figured out what was going on between them. She couldn't possibly consider leaving her entire life just to go with him. She wasn't sure things were that deep. Although, the thought of having a clean start was extremely appealing.

"Then I'll get work back out here again." Punk shrugged, "Something will work out." He nodded, "In the meantime, how about we go on a proper date?" He asked her. He didn't want to hold back. And the more her friend told her to stay away from him, that he would hurt her, the more he wanted to prove himself. Not only that, but he enjoyed seeing her.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I-I don't know." She said as he watched her.

"Alright, well don't sweat over it. I'm back in court tomorrow. So maybe in a few days?" He asked her. He wasn't going to hold back. He done it too often, and with someone like AJ who intrigued him, attracted him, who was sweet and wonderful and strong… he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers like he always did.

"I don't know, Phil. This is all too fast." She shook her head. She was still hung up on him asking her to come to Chicago, in all honesty.

He watched her and nodded, "Ok." Punk nodded, "I just want you to know that… I do want to see you, and I'm not just gonna drop you the second I leave her. I like you." He nodded.

"I like you too." AJ nodded. She wasn't going to lie to herself just because it was easier, or because Cass told her he was trouble. Cass didn't know him. She knew him. She was getting to know the real him and at the same time, she was getting to know the real her, and what she wanted.

"It can be more than this." He nodded, taking her hands in his as she looked down at him.

"I want it to be." AJ whispered as he looked up at her, "But I don't know where my head is at." She said. She had been all over the place since he got here, and she didn't know if that just because of the situations that had occurred, or if that was what he was doing to her.

"It doesn't have to be so complicated." Punk shook his head.

"But it is." AJ said, looking down at him and breaking her hands away from his, "I have to go." She told him.

"Will you be in court tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, "It might be too difficult." She said as he nodded.

"I understand." He said, "Don't forget what I said." He said as she nodded, escaping out of the room and shutting the door over as she ran her hand over her hair. She couldn't believe he had even suggested her coming with him to Chicago. She didn't know if she had to question what he really wanted with her, or if he really was drawn into her like she was with him. Yet again, she just didn't know what to do, and already felt like there was a dark cloud hanging over her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	22. Fantasising

**Fantasising**

* * *

"Did he really ask her to come back to Chicago with him?" Renee shook her head a few nights later, sitting at the kitchen table with Dean, pouring a glass of wine from the cold bottle in the fridge. Dean had just gotten off the phone with Punk, and he was filling her in.

"Yeah, he did." Dean nodded, still with surprise, "I was beginning to think he just wanted her because she didn't want him but… sounds like the feelings are pretty mutual." He said as Renee nodded.

"I know you love him. But… you don't seem very happy that he's found someone that he likes?" Renee said.

"He doesn't commit to anything." Dean shook his head, "Only his job. I mean… what if she did come back here with him? He'd be working all the time, and travelling, and at his office… there's a reason he doesn't have relationships." He said.

"Maybe he's changed." Renee said, "I mean… he wouldn't be telling us about this girl so much if he wasn't serious about her." She said.

"He's known her a few weeks." Dean shook his head as Renee sighed, "I just don't think it could work. He's not… he's not made for relationships."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say." Renee said.

"Well it's true." Dean said, "He never dated anyone in high school. All he had was… one week, two week flings, and if they started questioning him on what the status was, he'd either split or he'd go do something to make them angry, for a way out of it." He said, "He's a great man and I love him, but he's dirty and you know it." Dean said.

"He's not a kid anymore." Renee said, "Trust me, I remember him as a kid. I remember being with you, watching a movie in your room and hearing him in the next room, and then hearing the fight the next morning." She said, "But I also know why he doesn't like getting close to anyone."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause he's afraid they'll leave." Renee nodded.

" _Morning." Seventeen-year-old Punk grumbled, walking into the kitchen of his home where he saw Renee, his brother's girlfriend of a few months standing making herself breakfast._

" _Hi." Renee said briefly, not bothering to turn around whilst Punk took a seat at the kitchen table, running his hands over his face tiredly whilst Renee turned to watch him, "Loud night for you." She said, "We had to turn the volume up to 50." She told him, deliberately banging things around in the kitchen to show her anger._

 _At first, she didn't like him. He was arrogant, selfish and full of himself, which was everything she hated, but then she spent more time around him and realised he was pretty funny sometimes, and a good guy who loved his family._

" _Sorry." Punk just grumbled._

" _Even louder this morning when you told her to get out." Renee said. She was blonde, short, goofy but beautiful. Exactly Dean's type, and he was happy for his brother for finding someone he really liked._

" _I did say please." Punk said, looking over at her as she shook her head, "What? What is so wrong with just… casual sex? Why does everyone always want a cuddle after it or… or a promise that I'll take them out later?"_

" _You're a rat, you know that, right?" Renee folded her arms and looked over at him, "Would it kill you to just… be a little sensitive for something?"_

" _It might kill me." Punk said._

" _Don't you want to have a girlfriend? Someone to spend time with? Not just to slide into them." She scoffed._

" _I couldn't think of anything worse." Punk said truthfully, "What's the point right now? I'm not gonna be with them forever so… why make it complicated?"_

" _You mean… why have feelings?" Renee asked, "Because it's life, and it's normal."_

" _I just don't see the point in it."_

" _You're just difficult." Renee shook her head._

" _Oh, yeah. That's what it is." Punk shook his head, watching her slide the grilled cheese's she had made for her and Dean onto plates, "Hey, can I get in on one of them?"_

" _No." Renee told him simply, "Maybe if you treated that girl nicer this morning, she would have made you one." She said as Punk just rolled his eyes, "Is this seriously how you expect to go through life?"_

" _I don't know what I'm doing with my life." Punk said, "If that helps."_

" _Does your mom know this is how you act?"_

" _No, I don't tend to talk about who I fuck with my mom." Punk said, "Do you?" He questioned as she just made a face, "She works long night shifts at the hospital anyway." He waved his hand._

" _I just don't understand you." Renee admitted, "What is it you're so afraid of?" She asked him as Punk just turned to her, "That's… That's why…" She realised, "You're afraid."_

" _No I'm not." Punk turned away from her._

" _You are." Renee nodded, "You're afraid of getting close to someone." She said as he just shook his head to himself._

" _Can you hurry up and get out of here so I can make my breakfast." Punk stood up from the table as Renee watched him and just nodded, taking the food she'd made and walking by him, turning back to look at him before heading back upstairs._

* * *

After a few days had gone by, AJ had kept her distance from Punk, and from everybody as a matter of fact. She felt like so much weight was on her shoulders. She longed to see him, and just fling her whole world onto him, but she also had to think realistically. Although convincing herself that it would be completely absurd of her to leave New Jersey and go with him to Chicago, she couldn't help think about the possibilities there would be for her. A new start. No more harassment from her parents. No more cleaning bedrooms. Someone with her to care about her. But there was the question of how legit those images were, and if they were perhaps just fantasies.

She hadn't spoken to Cass in a while since they last spoke in the cupboard where Cass had practically told her off. She missed talking to her but was still slightly mad that she wasn't being as supportive as she had hoped.

She did like Punk. That was pretty clear. And she wanted to be with him. That was also clear. But everything surrounding them seemed to be too difficult. It was still hard knowing he was working her brother's case, on the opposite side, and it was hard knowing that he wasn't going to be in New Jersey for much longer. She figured what was the point in labelling anything or going further when those two things were weighing her down. She didn't want to get hurt. That was one thing she knew for sure.

She was currently at work, making her way to her last room which was Punk's. She knocked the door and waited for him to answer, which he eventually did, opening up the door and letting her in.

"Hey." She smiled to him, glad to see his face. She'd saw him the past few days but it was only in passing, and one day she didn't even see him, which hurt her.

"Hey." Punk nodded to her, "I-I don't need anything and you don't need to make the bed." He insisted, "How have you been? I feel like we haven't spoken in a few days." He said.

"That's because we haven't." AJ said.

"Well…" Punk placed his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly? I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." AJ nodded truthfully, "I know what I want but I also know what I don't want." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked her as she looked down at the ground.

"I want you." She nodded. One thing she knew for sure, was that. He smiled a little and nodded, "I've been imagining what it would be like to… to go to Chicago with you." She said, "How my life would differ from the one I have here… and honestly, the sound of a new start is the most appealing thing ever but… I can't leave my whole life for man I've known for a few weeks." She said as he nodded, "You get that, right?"

"No, I get it." Punk nodded, "Then maybe I can get work out here again then?" He said, "It could be easier to get than you think."

"And then how long will that last for until you have to go back to Chicago again?" AJ asked, "And I still… I still can't get used to you being on my brother's case. I thought I had but… that's my brother, and I loved my brother." She said.

"I know you did." Punk nodded, placing his hands in his short pockets, "I know it's a little complicated but… April, I care about you. I've never even said those words to someone before." He admitted truthfully. He wanted her to know that she was different. An amazing different.

"And I care about you too." AJ nodded, inching over to him to be closer to him, "All I do is think about you." She nodded, looking up at him with those innocent, brown eyes that he loved, "But I don't know how we can… figure something out."

"We can. We can work something out." Punk nodded.

"I don't know." AJ said, placing her hand on his chest, "Let me go get you towels." AJ shook her head, leaving the room.

"April, I said I didn't need any." Punk said, watching as she walked back into the room with the towels, walking into the bathroom as he sighed to himself. He knew that the only thing holding her back was everyone else's opinions. She was so used to doing so much for everyone else, that she was confused as to how to even live for herself. To find her own happiness and do what she wanted.

He walked over to the hotel door, closing it over tight and walking into the bathroom where AJ was folding up towels for him that he didn't need.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, once feeling his arms around her from behind, feeling his breath at the back of her neck.

"Don't hold back. Do what you want to do." Punk whispered in her ear as she placed two hands on the sink in front of her, "Live for yourself." He said, pressing a kiss on her neck softly as her eyelashes fluttered, tilting her head to the side to let him know it was ok to carry on, which he did, kissing her neck whilst his hands wandered down her uniform, lifting her dress up, touching her over her panties as her breath hitched. His touch was like a drug and she didn't want to stop him. She didn't plan to.

She took his hand, and placed it inside her panties, backing into his chest as he parted her folds and massaged her clit, kissing her neck whilst she shut her eyes and gasped breathlessly. She'd almost forgotten how good it was to have him this close, and this intimate, and the thought of seeing him almost every day, the thought of going with him to Chicago, to not only start a new life but a life that involved him, it was becoming more and more appealing.

"You're wet." He whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"For you." She whispered, turning around to face him as his hand left her panties. She immediately went for his shorts, shuffling herself up on the sink and pulling him into the space between her legs, smiling up at him as he smirked, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers roughly.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door where they both quickly broke apart. AJ jumped down from the sink, Punk took his hands back from her body and AJ flattened her uniform back down, listening as the door then opened.

"It's housekeeping." Cass announced into what seemed like the empty room, as AJ gulped, listening as Cass walked into the room, obviously assuming that she hadn't done it yet. Sometimes she would help her if she was finished her set of rooms.

AJ and Punk just looked at one another, as if teenagers getting caught by a parent. Neither knew what to do, until Cass eventually walked into the bathroom and jumped with fright.

"Oh my God…" Cass placed her hand on her chest, looking at them both.

"I was just… he needed towels." AJ pointed to the towels she had folded up as Cass nodded.

"Well…. That's me finished." Cass said suspiciously, "I just came down to see if you needed any help." She said. She was no fool. There was no reason why he would have been in the bathroom with her, and why the room door was closed over, and the bathroom door. He wasn't in with her to help her fold the towels that was for sure.

"No, I'm fine. This is my last one." AJ said as Cass nodded, looking on at Punk who just stood quietly.

"I'll be in the cupboard then." Cass told her, leaving the room as AJ sighed to herself and turned to Punk.

"I should go." AJ nodded, leaving the bathroom as Punk followed. As much as she was longing to stay there with him in that moment, she couldn't continue their antics for any longer.

"Come back tonight." He nodded as she looked up at him.

"Ok." AJ whispered as he smiled, watching her leave the room and shut the room door over.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Will she stay or will she go? What will her parents think? What will Cass think? Lots to come. Let me know what you're thinking in the reviews.**


	23. On Your Mind

**On Your Mind**

* * *

"Tell me what you're thinking." Cass said, as she and AJ walked home from work later that day.

"Honestly?" AJ laughed lightly, looking on ahead at the busy street as they walked down the side-walk, "I have no idea what I'm thinking." She said, "He's not like you think he is." She made clear as Cass just shrugged.

"We all have opinions." Cass said, "I just don't quite know what… benefit you're gonna get from being with him, looking at the bigger picture here." She said, "He's got a job that requires him to move around, and he doesn't even live here." Cass said, "And he's also responsible for possibly getting your brother's killer walking free." She said, "I just… I don't get it. I don't get why you want to even be around him." Cass shook her head.

"Because he's nice to me. He's kind and he's… he's a good man." AJ nodded, "Yeah, he… he might be involved in my brother's case but… that's just a job. The real him is good, and sweet." AJ smiled to herself.

"The real him that slept with you and then used what you told him in court?" Cass turned to her as AJ just sighed, "I just… I don't see the point."

"Well I do." AJ said, "He cares about me."

"Oh, AJ. All men say that just to get their dick wet." Cass said, "He's playing you. It's so clear. When this case is over, he will leave and he won't shed a single thought on you."

"He's asked me to go with him." AJ said immediately, wanting to shut her up, wanting to show her that Punk wasn't just after her for sex and information. He was serious, and he was a good man, she knew that.

"What?" Cass laughed.

"He asked me to go to Chicago with him. Start over." AJ nodded.

"Oh my God." Cass rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Why? Is that so hard to believe?" AJ asked her.

"Well yeah." Cass said, "What is he getting out of this, that's what you have to ask yourself."

"God, Cass. Isn't it hard to believe that he just likes me and enjoys my company?" AJ shook her head.

"It is a little when you've known him for a few weeks and he's asking you to move to his hometown with him. What if he's a murderer? What if… What if he's gonna make you his slave?" Cass said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Behave yourself." AJ told her, "He understands my struggles here."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. The rich lawyer understands what it's like to sometimes not afford food at the end of the month." Cass laughed.

"He's not always been a rich lawyer." AJ said, "He came from a pretty bad background, not that it's any of your business." AJ said.

"Wait… you're not… you're not actually considering going with him, are you?" Cass paused in the middle of the sidewalk as AJ paused and faced her.

"Would it really be such a bad thing? Moving? Getting a new job? Not getting the same harassment from my parents every day?" AJ said.

"April, he is practically a stranger. You don't know what the hell you're going to go to in Chicago. You say you know him but you don't." Cass said, beginning to get worried.

"I know enough." AJ said, "And I wouldn't stay with him anyway. I'd get my own place." She shrugged.

"Oh, that makes it fine then." Cass rolled her eyes, "What about me? What about your job and… and your life here?"

"Oh, what life?" AJ laughed lightly, "What life do I have here? I make beds for a living. My mom calls me every day to remind me that I'm nothing more than a maid, all the while she makes sure I'm supporting her and dad. The only friend I have is you. I have zero social life." She said, "Would it really be the worst decision if I went to Chicago?"

"Yeah, I think it would." Cass said, "You cannot move across the country for a man you've known all of two seconds." She said.

"But what if it's not for him? What if it's actually for me and he's just… sparked the idea?" AJ said, "Maybe I could finally do something with my life. I spend so much time making sure mom and dad are ok, I work seven days a week most weeks… there's nothing keeping me here."

"What about me?" Cass folded her arms.

"Well… you can visit." AJ said.

"Are you kidding?" Cass spat angrily.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Oh, forget it." Cass shook her head, "I tell you what, when you're in Chicago, and he's beating you and you have no friends and no job, I want you to remember this conversation we had." She said, storming away as AJ watched her and sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was laying on the bed watching TV. He'd worked all day at the desk in the room. Everything was wrapping up for the trial and he was getting himself organised for the last few days in court.

He remembered telling AJ to come back to his room later, and he was only hoping she would. He wanted to know where her head was at, and luckily enough, he heard a knock on the door eventually.

He got off the bed and walked over to the door, opening it up and smiling as he saw her standing.

"Hey." She smiled to him as he smiled back, letting her in and then closing the door over, hanging the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle before closing it.

"I thought you'd be here sooner." Punk admitted, walking over to her where she immediately cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his, clawing at his shoulders whilst the kiss deepened quickly.

"Shh." AJ whispered, pulling back from the kiss as she looked into his eyes, "I don't wanna talk." She shook her head. She just wanted to feel him. She wanted to get lost from her own life. She trusted him to lose that amount of control.

"Ok." Punk whispered, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

* * *

Later that night, clothes lay dotted around the room floor, the air hot and stuffy as AJ and Punk continued with their late-night encounter. From the moment he touched her, she was so far gone. She felt safe with him.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, laying on her back whilst Punk was settled between her legs, thrusting in and out of her whilst kissing her neck, "Oh, baby." She moaned, circling her legs around his waist, never wanting to part ways from him. He made all the confusion… not seem so confusing. He seemed to be the only thing she was sure about in her life.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, feeling himself get close.

"Baby, make me cum. Please." AJ moaned. The bed sheets were messy. He handled her like a doll, but still with so much care.

"Cum for me." Punk whispered in her ear, tangling his hand down between them and massaging her clit as her back arched off the bed and her head rolled back, "Yeah, you like that?" Punk whispered, kissing her neck whilst thrusting into her and massaging her clit, "Let go." He encouraged as she moaned, finding her release and whispering his name out in ecstasy as her orgasm flowed through her body.

Punk eventually found his own release, slowing his thrusts down as he reached his peak, staying on top of her for a few minutes before pulling out of her, throwing the condom in the trash and lying beside her breathlessly.

"I just wanna stay here forever." AJ admitted, bringing the sheets up over them as she curled into him.

"Would be nice, huh?" Punk smiled, "What's going through your mind?" He asked her, looking down at her.

"Right now?" AJ said, "How happy I am here." She said truthfully, "Even if there's more reasons to not be with you than there are to be with you… I feel safe here."

"You are safe here." Punk assured her, kissing the temple of her head.

"I know." AJ said, "I just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She shook her head.

"You worry too much about… what others are thinking or doing." Punk said, "What is keeping you here?"

"Cass. She's my best friend." AJ nodded, "I'd miss her the most." She sighed.

"It's not like you'll never see her again." Punk said, "Look, I'm not gonna drill it into your head that you need to come to Chicago with me. I get that Cass is a little worried given that we've known each other for a few weeks, but she doesn't really know what's going on with us. I mean… she has an idea, but she doesn't properly know." Punk nodded.

"She thinks you'll beat me or murder me." AJ said as Punk laughed a little.

"Well I won't." Punk said, "Incase you start to panic." He said.

"It does seem so… appealing to just start over somewhere knew. For me more than anyone else." AJ said, "But… why do you want me to come with you?" She wondered, sitting up and resting her chin on his chest, "It's such a big ask for someone who… doesn't even date." AJ said.

"You're different." He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"How?" AJ smiled a little, "What's so different about me?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk said, "You're just… you don't realise how amazing you are." He nodded, "And there's no one in your life to… tell you." He said, "You're good, and you're kind, and you're funny." He nodded.

"I'm also bipolar." AJ said, "Not the easiest to deal with."

"I don't like easy." Punk said, "And I think… the way you deal with your illness is amazing. You shouldn't be ashamed of it." He said as she smiled.

"Have you ever…. Been in any other relationships before?" She asked him, "Obviously you have but, did any of them stick?" She asked.

"Actually I haven't." Punk smiled to her as she looked at him with confusion, "I just… I couldn't bring myself to it. I'd always use the excuse of my job but secretly I just… didn't wanna date anyone. I was used to being alone." He nodded, "What about you?" He asked, "Any exes I should watch out for?"

"No." AJ said, "The longest boyfriend I had was for eight months, when I was in university. He broke up with me after I had my breakdown." She nodded as he sighed.

"Dick." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I've never felt with anyone, what I feel with you anyway." She told him.

"Likewise." Punk nodded, "I know it's such a big ask and I don't really expect you to come with me, but I want you to." He said, "It could be like this all of the time."

"I know." AJ whispered, "I'm just not sure if I could… leave my life here behind. It's not much but… it's still my life. I don't want to… overwhelm myself." She told him truthfully, "But… I wanna be with you." She said, grazing her finger over his stubble, "And… with my brother's case, I know… I know it's a job, and of course it still stings but… my brother would have gave anything to see me happy, most times he didn't, so… I think he'd be ok with this." She smiled to herself, "And I think you two would have got on well, actually." She smiled as he brushed his hand down the side of her head over her hair.

"It's not personal." He promised, "I just… I have a job to do." He said as she nodded, "And it is coming to an end soon." He said.

"Is this coming to an end?" AJ asked quietly.

"You tell me." Punk said.

"I don't want it to." AJ said, "But… I don't think I can move my life so quickly and suddenly." She said. The overwhelming anxiety was becoming too much, and the thought of going somewhere she didn't know and starting her life over was terrifying, but then there was him, and she wanted to be with him. She just wished it wasn't so complicated.

"It's your decision." Punk said. He wasn't going to put any pressure on her. He knew it was such a big thing to consider. But he also didn't know what he'd do once he returned to Chicago. He'd think of her every day, and the thought of not getting to be with her was awful. He had never expected to meet someone on this trip to New Jersey, but he'd done exactly that. And she was special. He knew she was.

"I just don't know." AJ whispered sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad." Punk said, "It'll be ok. Whatever is meant to be, will happen." He said, "I just want you to know how much I care about you." He said, rolling over back on top of her as she smiled to herself, feeling back at ease with his touch and love.

"Why don't you show me?" AJ whispered, biting her lip as he nodded.

"I'm on my way." He said, kissing down her body, burying his head between her legs as AJ disappeared into that dreamland of ecstasy again, scrunching his hair together in her hands whilst her whole body tingled. No one had ever made her feel the way he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	24. The New Start

**The New Start**

* * *

AJ walked up the steps to her parents' house, knocking on the door as she stood and waited for an answer.

It took a few minutes, but her mother eventually answered the door, looking on at AJ, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for days now."

"I got a new phone." AJ told her, "Can I come in?" She asked as Janet nodded, letting AJ into the house as she closed the door behind her.

The house wasn't very well kept. It was still very bare and whatever furniture they did have, seemed to be collected all in the one space.

"Hi dad." AJ smiled over to her father who was sat watching the TV.

"April." Robert nodded to her as Janet walked into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Janet asked, "You have some nerve." She tutted, walking over and sitting down on the sofa, "First you get a new phone without telling me and then you stop showing up to your brother's trials."

"Mom, those trials don't mean anything." AJ said, "It's not gonna bring Robbie back."

"No, but it gives him justice. Justice he deserved." Janet said, "You should be showing your support."

"It's not how I want to remember him. I want to remember him as my brother, who I loved. Not my brother who got hit by a car and did or didn't get the justice for it." AJ said, "What's the point?"

"Oh, April." Janet tutted, "Robert, are you listening to her?" She turned to her husband who just ignored her.

"I came here to talk to you both." AJ said.

"Are you pregnant?" Janet stood up.

"What? No." AJ shook her head, "I'm moving." She said as Janet just looked at her bluntly.

"Into a house?" Janet asked, "Where abouts? Is it far from your apartment?" She wondered.

"No, mom." AJ shook her head, "I'm… I'm moving state." She nodded as Janet looked across at her with narrowed eyes, "Chicago."

"Chicago?" Janet laughed, "What the hell is in Chicago?" She said.

"A new life. A fresh start." AJ said, "I'm not happy here and I… I need to start doing things for myself." She said as Janet glared at her.

"You are not moving." Janet warned her, "Robert, tell her." She demanded.

"Have you thought this through, April?" Robert asked.

"Yes." AJ nodded, "It's what I want, and as my parents you should support what I want."

"You won't make it on your own." Janet said, "Look at you. You clean for a living. You only made one friend here in all your life living. How long will it take you to make new friends in Chicago?" Janet said, "If you were smart, which… sometimes you are, you'd just stay here and stop being so ridiculous." Janet said as AJ gulped, "You'll have no one in Chicago."

"I'll meet new people." AJ said. She wasn't planning to tell her parents about Punk. She didn't think that would sit well with them.

"No, you won't." Janet said, "You'll end up homeless, unemployed and on drugs no doubt." She shook her head as AJ rolled her eyes.

"No, I won't." AJ said, "I'm a big girl. I'm not a baby." AJ shook her head, "I shouldn't… I shouldn't have to run this by you." She shook her head.

"This is just a crazy idea." Janet said, "Are you on your meds?" She wondered, "Because this is the crazy talking. Let me see your eyes." She grabbed AJ's face as AJ pushed her hands away.

"I'm on my meds." AJ spat, "Is it so hard to believe that I want to do something for myself for once?" AJ said, "That I don't want to be a maid my entire life, working shift upon shift so I can pay for not only my own needs but yours too!" AJ shouted, "I'm doing this for me."

"You have no idea what you are doing." Janet scowled, "And you will not be welcomed back into this house if you move. Do you hear me?" She said as AJ shook her head.

"Maybe that's just what I need." AJ said, "Because you are toxic to me." She spat, "You've never been a mother. You just… you just see me as someone who helps pay the bills."

"That's not true." Janet scoffed.

"It is." AJ said, "I know it is. You just hate to see anyone else happy because you're so… so miserable in your own life." She said, "You don't have to be miserable, mom. You can go out and make yourself happy." She said, "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"You will fall flat on your face." Janet spat.

"April, maybe you should think about this." Robert nodded.

"I've already thought about it." AJ said, "I leave next week." She told them bluntly, "And I promise you, you will miss me way more than I will miss you." She warned, looking directly at her mother.

"And what are you gonna do there, huh?" Janet asked, "Are you gonna clean rooms in a hotel there? Is that the big dream? The big plan?" She mocked as AJ folded her arms, "Because that is all you are going to be, April. That is all you are worth, and anyone who tells you different is just lying because they feel bad for you. I am your reality check. Listen to me. Nothing big is going to happen in Chicago, if anything you will make things worse for yourself." She said, "If you knew what was best, you would stay."

"You're wrong." AJ shook her head. Although used to it, it still hurt to have her mother say such vicious things. To shrink her so much. To purposely hurt her like that.

"I am never wrong." Janet smiled, "And you will come running back here when you realise you made a mistake."

"Here is the last place I'd come running to for help. Trust me." AJ said, "I just thought I'd come here to let you both know." She shrugged, "I'll send my address when I get to Chicago." She said, walking by her mother and out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"She thinks I'm gonna fall flat on my face." AJ mentioned the next day whilst in Punk's room after finishing her shift.

She'd made up her mind over the past few days, and decided that she had to shift her fear to the side, because it wasn't going to get her anywhere, and even though it seemed like she was moving for him, she was intrigued for the new possibilities that awaited her. It excited her.

"Did you mention me?" Punk asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. I saw their reaction just at me moving, I didn't wanna say I was moving with the man fighting against my brother in the trials." She shook her head, "It would have been disastrous." She shook her head.

"Well hey, don't feel too bad about it. From what you tell me, they've always been like that, more so your mom." Punk said, "It was a slim chance she was gonna be encouraging anyway."

"I know." AJ nodded, sitting down beside him, "Cass still isn't speaking to me." She shook her head.

"She'll come around." Punk said, placing his hand on her knee, "I know you… want to be sort of on your own in Chicago but… I'm happy for you to stay with me." He nodded as she turned to him, "Too fast?" He smiled a little.

"A little." AJ nodded, "I think I gotta… go it on my own for a little while." She said as he nodded, "But I can leave some clothes at your place and stay over from time to time." She nudged him with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." He smirked, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. He also didn't want to overwhelm himself. For someone who never dated or had relationships, he wasn't quite sure what to say or do for the most part, but the only thing he knew was that he wanted AJ.

"When does the flight leave?" AJ asked, pulling back from the kiss, placing her hand on his chest.

"6pm." Punk said, "I'm coming straight from the court, though. So… I'll have to meet you there." He said, "I'll get you there around 5." He said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, beginning to get butterflies in her stomach, nervous and excited butterflies. The thought of actually going somewhere to start her life over, to have a clean slate to really accomplish what she felt she was capable of, whilst having someone beside her who believed she was capable, was amazing.

"I promise you won't regret it." He smiled.

He knew things seemed to be going pretty quickly, but they were sure of their feelings, both of them, and it really didn't matter what anyone else thought, not to him anyway.

"I'm gonna try calling Cass tonight, see if she wants to meet up so I can… tell her." AJ nodded, "I'll have to hand in my resignation to this place too." She said, "God, I'm not being totally crazy, am I?"

"I don't think so." He said, "What's crazy is staying here and being miserable." He said as she nodded.

"How are things in court looking?" She asked him.

"Good." Punk nodded, "Could get off with community service and a life driving ban." He said, "There could be a sentence, though. If there is, it'll be short."

"So either way, you've won." AJ nodded to herself as he watched her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Well done." She said, as bitter as she felt saying it.

"It's not something we… we need to talk about. After it's done, it's done. Like you said, you remember your brother as someone you loved. Not… someone who was hit by a car." He said as she nodded.

"He'd be happy I'm doing something for myself." She nodded with a smile, "He would."

"Makes both of us." Punk smiled to her as she looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

The next week came in a flash, and whilst AJ had been packing her things up, Punk had won the case as expected, getting his client free from a prison sentence, with only community service and a life ban on driving. He was happy with himself, but even happier it was over.

AJ had got most of her things packed up in a moving van she'd hired that would no doubt take longer to arrive than she would. Punk said she could stay with him until she found a place of her own, which she was happy with.

All she had to take with her to the airport was some small luggage and Milo, who obviously was coming with her to embark on this next journey of her life. She was glad Punk liked dogs.

She hadn't managed to get a hold of Cass all week as she'd been resigned from work, and Cass wasn't answering her calls. She couldn't stand leaving without saying goodbye, but there was a flight waiting for her. Even if it meant she had to fly Cass out once she got money, or if she flew back out to see her. She just hated the fact she was leaving without saying goodbye.

"Ok, Milo. You ready?" AJ smiled, crouching down and cupping the black Labradors face, kissing his nose as the dog wagged his tail. She felt so ready to just go and never look back. She never thought she'd get this far on a spontaneous decision, but she was going for it and she wasn't doing it for anyone else but herself.

She looked around at her empty apartment, not even blinking a watery eye as she headed for the door, opening it up and jumping as Cass stood.

"Oh, thank God." AJ smiled, so glad she could see her before she left.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Cass asked, walking into the apartment and slamming the door shut behind her as AJ shook her head with confusion.

* * *

"April, where are you?" Punk said, leaving his third voice message for AJ as he stood at the gate for their flight. It had just gone half past five and she was supposed to meet him at five. The flight was already boarding, and he was beginning to get a bad feeling in his stomach, "The flight is leaving in half an hour. I hope you're in the airport." He sighed, hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket, where it immediately began to rang.

He saw it was AJ and immediately answered, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm-I'm not coming." AJ said.

"What? Why?" Punk shook his head.

"I can't. I don't want to." AJ said.

"Are you kidding?" Punk said, "April, c'mon. You want to come. I know you do." He said, not believing it.

"No. I… I need to stay here." AJ said, "You go."

"What about us?" Punk shook his head.

"There is no us." AJ said, "You need to go."

"April, c'mon." Punk shook his head, not understanding.

"I'm not coming. Get on the plane." She said as he shook his head and sighed.

"If that's what you want." He said, knowing fine well that's not what she wanted.

"It is." AJ said, "Have a safe flight." She said, "Bye." She ended the call as Punk shook his head, looking on at his phone where the call had ended and shaking his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wondered if she'd done this to him deliberately, to get back at him for what he'd done to her in court. But it wasn't in her nature to do that. He knew her. But maybe he didn't. He realised this was why he didn't get close to people.

"Have you got your boarding pass?" The flight attendant asked at the gate as Punk passed it to her slowly as she checked it along with his passport and nodded, "Enjoy your flight, sir." She smiled as he walked down the terminal, wondering if he had it in him to forget about these past six weeks.

* * *

"Good girl." Cass nodded, turning AJ's phone off where she had held it to her mouth, dictating what she had to say to Punk on the phone whilst AJ sat on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, "Now I love you, and you are going to stay here." She warned as AJ looked up at her with fear, "Do you understand me?" She crouched down to AJ who looked across at her.

"You bitch." AJ spat as Cass smiled.

"It's for your own good." She said, caressing AJ's cheek softly, "He doesn't deserve you anyway." She smirked as AJ gulped, shocked and in disbelief that someone she thought was her best friend, someone who had always looked out for her for these past few years, seemed to be monstrously attached to her. So much that she had tied her up psychotically, preventing her from that new start she longed for, preventing her from him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	25. Getting Over You

**Getting Over You**

* * *

"Why won't you let me go?" AJ asked, "Why are you doing this?" She shook her head, looking up at Cass as she sat in the bare living room of her apartment. Milo had been locked into the bare bedroom. She was utterly shocked and hurt that Cass was behaving in this manner. Almost like they couldn't be separated. They were always good friends. But it really wasn't that deep. At least AJ didn't think so.

She couldn't bear to think of Punk's voice on the phone. The disappointment and the sadness, and almost the disbelief. She didn't expect him to not get on the flight, but a part of her only hoped he'd sensed the strangeness in her tone, and had come to suss things out on why she suddenly didn't want to come.

"Because you should be here." Cass told her simply, "We need to be together, April." Cass nodded as AJ looked up at her and shook her head.

"You-You could always visit me." AJ said, "Cass, I've had this planned. I've had all my stuff moved to Chicago. I've got job interviews to help get me on my feet when I get there… I just… you just made me lie to Phil."

"Oh, Phil this, Phil that." Cass shook her head, "Phil was only with you for one thing, and I think we both know what it was." She said, "We've been with each other for five years, April. Five years. You can't leave. Not now. Not ever." She said as AJ gulped.

"Cass, is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" AJ wondered. She couldn't figure out why Cass was acting this way. It was almost like she was insane.

"No, I'm not in trouble." Cass scoffed, crouching down, meeting her face close to AJ's, "I just love you, that's all. And I don't think you need to leave. You should be here with me." She smiled, cupping AJ's cheek as AJ looked across at her, "We've always got on so well, don't you think? We're inseparable." She smiled, shifting her hand from AJ's cheek, grazing it along her thigh as AJ tried to shuffle away but couldn't.

"Stop it." AJ shook her head, "Why are you acting like this?" She said.

"We deserve each other." Cass nodded, "Phil doesn't know you. And you don't know him. We are all each other is going to need." She said as AJ gulped, suddenly realising that Cass wasn't talking on behalf of a friendship they had, but something more.

"I'm supposed to be on a plane to Chicago right now." AJ warned, "Please… Please just let me go. We can talk about this. Properly." AJ nodded, trying to reason with her as Cass shook her head.

"No. I tried and I tried to put you off him. But no… you think he's some… prince who is gonna pick you up and take you to a better life." Cass said, "No. That's not how it's gonna work." She said, "You need to be here with me."

"Cass, I know we are… we are best friends, and that wasn't gonna change just cause I was moving." AJ said, trying to think of the right things to say.

"Best friends?" Cass smirked, "Oh, you are more than just my best friend, April." Cass nodded, "I think about you all of the time. Ever since we met. I think about you in the shower… in bed… naked." Cass smiled.

"What?" AJ's voice broke under her. The scary part was, Cass wasn't even joking. She could see how serious she was being, and suddenly she was questioning just how friendly she had been to Cass over the past few years, but she had never given her any impression that she was interested in her or any girls for that matter. She was suddenly a little frightened.

"I was watching you and him in the bathroom last week. I only pretended to knock so you wouldn't think I was there." Cass said, "I could make you feel like that… even better." Cass nodded as AJ shook her head.

"Cass, really?" AJ said, "Why have you never said anything before?" She asked, finding this hard to believe.

"I knew I'd make my move one day, but I always knew you'd be here with me forever. Well, I did until lover boy came along and ruined things. I had to speed my process up."

"I've… I've changed in front of you and all this time you've… you've wanted to be with me?" AJ shook her head.

"Why else do you think I ask you to go shopping for clothes?" Cass shook her head.

"But you're so flirty with men-"

"Well, I didn't want to make it too obvious with you. But now I can't help it. You love who you love." She said.

"Cass, I don't love you like that. And I won't." AJ shook her head, "There are other women out there-"

"But they're not you." Cass shook her head, "I want you, April." Cass nodded, "I always have." She said, stroking her cheek again as AJ looked across at her, watching as she leaned forward.

"What are you-" AJ paused, trying to move her head from side to side to Cass couldn't kiss her, but then Cass grabbed her head with both hands, keeping it still as she pressed her lips against hers. She didn't kiss back. She couldn't. She felt violated and betrayed. If Cass had come to her, and told her about her feelings on a professional manner, she would have understood (she would still have been shocked however) and they could have chatted, but this wasn't right. This was sexual harassment.

AJ kept her lips together but Cass found a way to keep kissing her, holding her head tightly so she couldn't move away. She should have been touching down in Chicago any minute, for a new life, a new start…

* * *

Punk got off the plane after sitting and replaying everything AJ had said on her phone call. Although it didn't sound believable, it was still her voice telling him to go, and that she didn't want to go with him anymore. He was hurt, and he felt like those walls that were trying to come down around him, had built straight back up. He knew this was why he didn't get close to anyone, and put all his feelings and thoughts into the one person.

He got off the plane, got his bags and got a cab home. It had been a long six weeks and he couldn't wait to get into his house. Although, knowing he should have AJ with him bummed him out. He wondered if he should have stayed. If he should have gone to her and asked her why she had suddenly changed her mind, but he had to believe her. He wondered if she had made her decision on a manic episode, and suddenly coming down from it she had realised that she didn't want to come after all. Both scenarios hurt, especially when he was ready to see her properly, and not in a hotel room for a few hours. And especially since the trial was over, there didn't seem as much tension in the air.

But he knew he couldn't beat himself up about it. As much as it was going to hurt, he had to move on. If AJ didn't want to come with him, then that was her decision, he could only respect it and continue to live his life, even though she had made such an impact on it these past six weeks, and he was actually comfortable with opening up to her, which wasn't a regular occurrence at all.

He got into his house. A pretty big house, even though he was barely in it. He dumped his bags at the doorway and headed through to the kitchen, jumping out of his skin when he saw Dean sitting on one of the stools at the island.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed happily, standing up and immediately embracing his brother as Punk hugged him back, glad to see him.

"Hey, man." Punk said tiredly.

"Good flight?" Dean smiled, watching Punk walk over to the fridge, grabbing out a bottle of water as he chugged it down.

"Yeah, it was alright." Punk nodded after taking a drink, sitting down the bottle on the counter.

"So… where is AJ?" Dean asked, peeping his head down the corridor as Punk shook his head.

"Uh… she didn't come. She changed her mind." Punk nodded placing his hands on his hips as Dean turned to him.

"Oh." Dean said, noticing how disappointed Punk looked, "So… is she… is she gonna visit you then or… what's happening?" Dean wondered.

"Uh no. No, I think… I think we're just gonna forget about it." Punk nodded.

"You didn't push her away, did you?" Dean wondered.

"No, believe it or not, this was her decision." Punk nodded, "Probably for the best." He shrugged as Dean nodded slowly.

"You really liked her, though. Didn't you?" He said as Punk nodded and shook his head at the same time. The pride in him was telling him to act casual, to pretend he wasn't really bothered that AJ hadn't come after all, but deep inside, of course he was gutted.

"I did but… you know, it was a big move for her and… we're totally different people anyway. It's fine." He waved his hand as Dean nodded, looking over at him.

"At least good news on the trial." Dean smiled as Punk nodded. Dean was astounded. For the first time, he didn't see his brother smiling on behalf of a won case. He just looked tired and sad, "Hey, man, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk said, "I'm just tired, you know. Long day. I had to finish up some things in court, tie some loose ends, then the flight, then the airport was so busy, took me ages to get a cab." Punk said as Dean nodded, "I could really use a good night sleep."

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, "Well I just came around to see you. Make sure you got in ok. I… I came here to meet AJ too but… well, that doesn't matter." He said as Punk nodded, "You'll come to mom's tomorrow for dinner, right? She's missed you." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Punk smiled, although, he couldn't think of anything worse than having to force a smile to his family, especially his mom who always knew when there was something bothering him.

"How long until you're back on a trial?" Dean asked as Punk walked him to the doorway.

"A while." Punk said, "But I gotta go to the firm, catch up on some things there and see what's going on. I've got a few days to recharge my batteries though." He said.

"Good. Take the time to yourself." Dean nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." Punk said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Dean nodded, opening up the door and leaving the house as Punk closed the door behind him and sighed.

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts, figuring that he had to forget about AJ quickly, clearly that was what she was planning to do. Normally he was good at forgetting about girls, but she was different. So different.

He shook his head regardless and picked a contact, raising the phone to his ear and sighing to himself as it rang, eventually hearing the line pick up.

"Hey." Punk said cheerfully, "I'm good." He participated in the conversation, "No… I was just… I was wondering if you wanted to come over." He nodded, "Ok, I'll see you soon." He said, hanging up the call and walking off into the living room, collapsing down on the sofa. Tonight, he couldn't think of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	26. Mother Knows

**Mother Knows**

* * *

"Phil?" Renee called as she walked into Punk's house which appeared to be opened. She was on her way to the hospital for her shift, and since she was passing his house, she figured she'd leave a little early and say hi, "Phil?" She called on him again, walking into the living room, pausing and folding her arms as she saw him crashed out on the couch.

There was a bottle of wine on the coffee table with an empty glass beside it, and it looked like his white shirt was stained with some of the red wine.

She walked over to him, using her foot to nudge him as he opened one eye and woke up, yawning loudly as Renee rolled her eyes, "It's 3pm."

"Shut up." Punk opened his eyes wide, "Is it?"

"No, It's 8." Renee grinned as Punk scoffed, "I assume someone stayed over?" She nodded to the wine.

"No." Punk shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face as he sat up on the couch, "No, I invited her around, she brought wine, I realise I didn't even wanna… do anything and she threw her glass over me and left."

"That explains your stained shirt." Renee nodded, "Send it along to me and I'll get the stain out. Bella stains things all the time."

"I'm not three." Punk scoffed, "But I will send you it." He nodded as she smiled.

"Nice to see you back." She smiled to him as Punk just nodded, "So what happened last night? Not in the mood?" She wondered, picking up the wine and reading the label to see if it was something she'd drink, "Who did you even call?"

"Nah. I was tired and… I just wasn't feeling it." Punk shook his head, "It was just… some girl." Punk shook his head, "I'd slept with her before. She gave me her number. Said she didn't do dates, she just liked sex." He shrugged.

"And you thought that was a perfect number to save in your phone." Renee shook her head.

"I saved her as Kim sex on my phone." Punk nodded to her.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Renee said, "But I thought we were seeing the new you." She said, sitting the wine down, "Dean told me AJ didn't come with you. He said you seemed pretty upset about it."

"I'm not upset." Punk shook his head, "I did like her." He nodded, "Really liked her." He mumbled.

"So why didn't you ask her why she changed her mind so suddenly. I mean… you told us she was up for it. I was excited to meet her." She admitted as Punk nodded.

"Well she changed her mind." Punk said, "She has bipolar disorder." Punk told her as Renee nodded slowly, "Not that I'm blaming that but… maybe it's a contributing factor, you know? Maybe she just… couldn't bring herself to come. I gotta… I gotta respect that." He nodded.

"Are you not gonna call her?" Renee asked.

"I have no reason to call her." Punk shrugged, "She told me she'd changed her mind and she didn't want to come anymore, that I should just go on the plane and leave." He shrugged, "So that's what I done."

"I'd phone her if I were you. If you like her, which is a big deal for you since you don't take to many females, then you should ask her why she didn't come. Maybe she just needed some reassurance." Renee shrugged.

"Nah, she was sure. I could sense it in her voice. It was almost like she was frightened."

"Well I would be too. Moving across the country with a man who, despite having feelings for, she really doesn't know." Renee said, "It's a big thing."

"I know." Punk said.

"I'd call her." Renee nodded, "If you think she's worth it."

"She is." Punk nodded, "Will you be at mom's tonight or are you working?" Punk asked her.

"No, I'll be there." Renee smiled, watching him stand up, "Bella is excited to see you." She said as Punk smiled.

"I'm excited to see her." Punk nodded, walking out to the doorway, "You didn't tell mom about AJ, did you? You or Dean?"

"No." Renee shook her head, "We talked about it but… we decided it was something you should tell her… I guess you won't want to anymore."

"Nah, what's the point?" Punk shrugged.

"Don't give up on anything. Call her." Renee nodded as Punk just nodded to satisfy her.

"Enjoy your shift." Punk said, "I'm going back to bed, if it helps."

"You're an asshole." Renee told him, "See you tonight." She said, leaving the house as Punk closed the door behind her, walking back into the living room where he picked the almost full bottle of wine up and the glass that accompanied it, and headed to the kitchen.

Last night, he realised he didn't even want to sleep with the woman he'd invited over. He just wanted to see AJ. He wanted to take her to bed. Her, who he cared about.

He threw the wine in the trash and put the glass in the dishwasher, heading back out of the kitchen and upstairs where he stripped off down to his boxers and collapsed onto the bed in the very large room. Too large for just him.

He spent five minutes on the bed until he heard a knock at the door, groaning to himself as he walked back out of the bedroom, running down the stairs and heading for the door, opening it up as he saw a man standing.

"Yeah?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"Uh… we're with the moving van." The man pointed back to the van parked across the street as Punk looked out, "Is… April Mendez there?" He asked as Punk shook his head with confusion. He was under the impression that AJ would have cancelled the moving van…

* * *

"Can I have a drink, please?" AJ asked tiredly, sitting against the wall in her bare living room where Cass had stayed watching her through the night, "And Milo needs his breakfast." She said.

"Ok." Cass obliged, opening up the bags that AJ had intended to take on the flight with her, grabbing out Milo's bowls and food and filling his bowl with dried kibble and water, walking off into the bedroom and sitting it down for him.

The only good thing about this, was that Cass wasn't trying to hurt her. AJ didn't know if she'd prefer that, but it was easier on a physical level.

"All of my things will be in Chicago by now." AJ told her as Cass got a glass of water from her, walking over to her and crouching down.

"Open up." Cass said, lowering the glass to her lips as AJ opened and took the drink willingly, leaning back when she'd had enough as Cass sat the drink down, "You can phone and send everything back up, if Phil doesn't already." Cass said, "It's not a big deal."

"When will you untie me?" AJ asked. She was done figuring out what was even going on here. She had a rough idea and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't like feeling helpless like this.

"Soon." Cass nodded, tucking a strand of AJ's hair behind her ear gently, "When you come home with me."

"What?" AJ trembled.

"You're gonna come live with me." Cass nodded, "And you'll ask for your job back at the hotel, and we'll work together, live together… be together." Cass smiled as AJ shook her head.

"Cass, please." AJ said desperately, "This isn't right. I'm not… I'm not gonna be with you like that. There are thousands of women out there who would be lucky to have you." AJ nodded, despite her opinions on Cass changing to being a crazy and not one hundred percent right in the head, "I'm not gonna be with you. I-I like men." AJ shook her head.

"How do you know?" Cass asked her, "Have you ever been with a woman before?" She questioned.

"No but-"

"Then how do you know you don't like being with woman?" Cass asked.

"Because I just know, alright?" AJ said bluntly, "You… touching me and kissing me is… is consent I'm not giving you and you can't do that." AJ shook her head.

"I know you like it." Cass said, "God, you're just so pretty." She sighed, cupping AJ's cheek softly, "What was it like? When he was touching you in the bathroom?" She asked.

"Stop it." AJ shook her head.

"Go on. Tell me." Cass smiled, "I mean… I heard you, so I have a pretty good idea, but… tell me what it was like?" She asked as AJ glared at her in disgust.

"What do you want me to say? It felt amazing?" AJ shook her head, "You could go to prison for this. This is… This is kidnap and… sexual harassment."

"Oh, be quiet." Cass waved her hand, "Just imagine… I could make you feel so much better than he did." Cass nodded, "I promise you."

"No you couldn't." AJ shook her head, "You're supposed to be my best friend." AJ said.

"I am. I still am." Cass said, "We can still be best friends… and lovers." She nodded as AJ just shook her head, beginning to get distressed.

"I need you to get me my medication." AJ told her.

"I like when you're crazy." Cass smiled, "I bet you are… wild in bed." She nodded as AJ just turned away from her. She felt violated just by her words, and the urge to just start screaming with tears was strong, but she had to keep herself together. She had to keep some sort of dignity around her.

"I just want untied." AJ said bluntly.

"We'll be going to my place soon." Cass said.

* * *

"Phil." Grace smiled upon seeing her son walk through the door with a bunch of flowers later that night, so glad to see him after six long weeks. She immediately hugged her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back.

"Hi, mom." Punk smiled.

"And you brought me flowers." Grace smiled, "You know I love flowers." She smiled, taking the bunch from him with care, "Oh, it's so good to see you again." She rubbed his arm gently.

"You too, ma." Punk smiled, walking with her into the living room.

"Uncle Punk!" Bella squealed, having been sitting on the floor playing with her game, scrambling to her feet and launching herself into Punk's legs as he picked her up.

"Hey, there's my favourite kid." Punk smiled, giving her a tight hug as he lifted her up, "It's so good to see you, Bell." Punk said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, putting her down to her feet.

"I missed you a lot, uncle Punk." Bella told him, taking his hand and guiding him over to the sofa whilst Grace smiled and headed out to put the flowers in some water, "Am I staying at your house soon?" She wondered, climbing onto his lap once he'd taken a seat on the sofa.

"Bella." Renee scoffed, "You know Uncle Punk is busy." She said.

"No, we've actually arranged this." Punk nodded to Renee, "She's gonna come stay over with me for a night. Hopefully soon before I go back to work."

"Oh." Renee nodded.

"In the big house." Bella smiled as Punk laughed lightly, "Can I bring Stitch?"

"Who is Stitch?" Punk asked her wearily, looking over at Renee.

"Mommy, get me Stitch." Bella ordered, jumping down from Punk's lap and walking over to her mother who took a stuffed toy out of Bella's backpack beside her, handing over the alien looking blue creature to her, "This is Stitch, uncle Punk." Bella said, walking back over to him, "He's from Lilo and Stitch. The programme."

"She's obsessed." Renee nodded as Punk smiled.

"So can he come?" Bella asked.

"I think we've got just enough room. Yeah." Punk nodded as Bella smiled happily, "Why don't we say not tomorrow night, but the night after that, huh?" He asked.

"Can I, mommy?" She turned to her mother as Renee smiled.

"Of course you can." Renee smiled as Bella cheered and hugged Punk who laughed.

"You tell me what you want for dinner and I'll make it happen." Punk nodded, "And movies… you like movies, right?" He said. Although being the best uncle he possibly could be, he was a little rusty sometimes with how much he travelled, and sometimes forgot that Bella really only was a small kid.

"Yeah. I like any food and any movies."

"So we'll have broccoli and we'll watch a scary movie?" Punk asked.

"No." Bella giggled, "No. I'll bring a movie then." She said wearily as Punk smiled.

"Did you call her?" Renee asked Punk discreatly as Punk looked over at her and shook his head.

"Ok, dinner is ready." Dean announced into the living room as Punk, Renee and Bella walked into the kitchen where his mom had of course made a five-star quality dinner.

* * *

They tucked into dinner and he knew of course that the conversation of his six weeks away would come up. Whilst he sat on one side of the table with Dean, Renee and Bella sat across, with his mom at the top, just how she liked it.

"So how was New Jersey?" Grace asked, passing the mash potatoes to Renee who plated some on hers and Bella's plate.

"It was ok, yeah." Punk nodded briefly, "Just work, isn't it?" He shrugged.

"But you won the case. That's excellent." Grace smiled, "How long until you have to get back on a plane."

"A few weeks at least." Punk said as Grace smiled, glad to hear it, "Right now I'm taking a few days off and then I'll probably just be… catching up with things at the firm in my office." He said, "But… enough about me. What's been going on here?" He dismissed as Grace watched him suspiciously. Although she hadn't given birth to him, she knew him just as well as she knew Dean. She knew there was something on his mind. Something bothering him.

"Nothing really." Renee shook her head, "Bella had her first dance recital last week." Renee added proudly as Punk smiled.

"Yeah?" Punk looked across to Bella who had her 'Stitch' teddy under her arm, eating her mash potatoes with her other hand, "I take it she was amazing?" Punk smiled as Bella nodded.

"I was." Bella nodded.

"You should see her dance teacher." Dean whistled to Punk as Grace and Renee both kicked him under the table, "What?" Dean hissed, "Why are you kicking me?" He turned to his mother, "I expect it from her." He pointed to Renee.

"Because I am your mother and you don't speak like that whilst your girlfriend sits across the table from you. And your daughter might I add." She narrowed her eyes as Dean just grumbled whilst Punk laughed a little.

"What else?" Punk asked.

"I'm making my own company." Dean told him.

"You're _making_ your own company?" Punk shook his head, "How?"

"Yeah. Engineering." Dean said, "It's pretty simple actually. I just need the foundations to start with." He said, "Tons of engineers do it."

"Good for you, man." Punk nodded, "Hey, if you've got a plan, it'll work." He nodded.

"He better have a plan." Renee said.

"I have a plan." Dean assured them all.

"What's the plan?" Bella chirped in, unaware of what the conversation was really about, but stumping her father at the question.

"Uh…" He looked over at Bella, "Shhh… eat your vegetables." He told her as Punk smiled.

"I think it's a great idea." Grace smiled to Dean, "It's so nice having you all here." She smiled to herself, "It's been a while." She said as they all nodded, keeping her eyes on Punk, knowing fine well there was something not right with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	27. Unforgettable

**Unforgettable**

* * *

"Have you noticed anything different about Phil?" Grace asked Renee whilst sitting in the living room. Dean and Punk were out in the kitchen doing the dishes whilst Bella had fallen asleep on the sofa beside Renee.

"No, what do you mean?" Renee asked.

"He looks like something is bothering him." Grace said, "I can tell. Normally when he comes back from a case, he enjoys talking about it but… he didn't say that much at dinner." She said.

"Maybe it wasn't that exciting." Renee shrugged, playing dumb as Grace nodded.

"Maybe." Grace nodded, "But I am sure of it. There's something wrong with him. And I'm going to ask him." She made clear.

"It might just be work. You know he gets a little stressed every now and then." Renee tried to cover.

"But the case is over. He's got a few days off now." Grace said, "Do you know? Please tell me if you do. I hate worrying." Grace said as Renee sighed.

"It's not really anyone's business but his." Renee said, but Grace still expected her to tell her, "He met someone." She said as Grace raised her eyebrows, "He met someone but… it didn't work out, she lives in New Jersey, she decided it was best they just went separate ways." Renee said quietly, "And Phil really liked her." She nodded as Grace shook her head with shock.

"He met someone he actually liked?" Grace asked with surprise.

"Yeah, but don't say anything because… well it's not exactly working out so… there's no point in talking about it." Renee said.

"Is he ok? Is he… Is he really upset about it?" Grace asked with shock. In all her years of raising Punk, she knew him to be quite unreliable with woman. He'd never introduced her to anyone before.

"He's not having a mental breakdown about it but… yeah, he's been pretty down." Renee nodded, "I'm thinking maybe him spending time with Bella tomorrow might lift his spirits." She shrugged, turning to Bella who was asleep on the couch, tucking a little strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I want to ask him if he's ok." Grace sighed.

"He's fine. Trust me." Renee said, "At least we know there's a heart in there." She smiled as Grace nodded.

"I always knew there was." Grace nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to him." She stood up, "Don't worry, you won't be the source of my information." She smirked, placing her hand on Renee's shoulder softly as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Alright, Dean go have a rest." She encouraged, "You do my dishes a lot." She patted his back as Dean smiled, handing her the kitchen towel as he left the kitchen.

"There's not much left anyway." Punk told his brother, "I can do the rest." He said.

"I can help." Grace smiled, "So…" She began, starting to dry the dishes, "What was she like?" She smiled to herself as Punk turned to her quickly.

"What?" He said.

"What was she like?" Grace repeated, "I know that look. There's something on your mind and it's a woman. I'm your mother, I can tell." She said as Punk shook his head, pretending he was confused at what she was talking about, then he figured Renee had probably told her.

"Was it Dean or Renee?" Punk wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Grace said, "Tell me about her. What was her name?" Grace asked.

"April." Punk said. He was in his thirties and this was the first time he'd ever had a conversation about a girl with his mother.

"April." Grace smiled to herself, "What is she like?"

"She's Puerto Rican. Beautiful. Smart. Funny." Punk nodded, not really enjoying thinking about all the wonderful things AJ was, because he knew he most likely wouldn't see her again, "She was a maid at the hotel I was staying at and… the case I was working, it was… her brother who was killed in the accident." He said, "So… as you could imagine it was a little awkward."

"But she liked you?" Grace smiled.

"Yeah, I think so." Punk nodded.

"What happened then?" Grace asked.

"She… she was supposed to come to Chicago with me. She had a pretty tough life in Jersey and she was excited to have a fresh start here. But… she cancelled on me last minute, told me she didn't want to come anymore and that I should just go on my own." He shrugged, "So I did."

"You didn't ask why?" Grace asked.

"I did. She just said she'd changed her mind." Punk shrugged, "She's bipolar. I'm not blaming that for her change of decision but… maybe she was manic when she decided she wanted to come with me and then it suddenly hit her." He said, "I really don't know but… I wasn't gonna beg her." He said.

"But you care about her?" Grace asked as Punk nodded, "Then you shouldn't give up. You should… you should call her."

"What's the point? She doesn't wanna come here, and it's a big ask anyway. And I can't be in New Jersey all the time." He said, "It's probably better this way."

"You're giving up too easily." Grace said, "If you care about her you should call her, fight for her. Don't let something good slip through your fingers." She shook her head.

"I don't know." Punk mumbled.

"You do know." Grace said, "You know you care about her. Maybe all she needs is a little bit of reassuring. Like you said, if she was planning to move here, that's a big thing, for anyone." Grace said, "Please call her. You'll regret it if you don't." She said as Punk just nodded slowly.

* * *

Punk got home later that night after spending time with his family. He knew his mom was right. He couldn't let this slip through his fingers so easily. He didn't want to give up, but he thought it was his only choice. He thought he'd just slip back into old habits, and he'd be able to forget about AJ, but she was unforgettable.

He called her a few times, sitting on his couch in his house, but she didn't pick up, so he decided to leave a message for her.

"Hey, it's me." Punk said, "Uh… I don't know if you're expecting me to call or anything but… well, it seemed like the right thing to do." He admitted, "I'm still thinking about you. Every second of the day actually." He said to his own surprise, "I've asked myself if I maybe should have reassured you a little better. I know it's a big thing, moving to another state and starting over but… I would have kept you safe. I promise." He nodded, "The odds of me coming back to New Jersey are slim, unless by my luck I can get a case back out there but… I doubt it." He said, "I just want you to know that I'm thinking of you, and I miss you." He said, "And I really wish you were here." He sighed, bringing his phone down from his ear and ending the message as he tossed it on the coffee table and leaned back. At this point, he just wanted to hear her voice.

* * *

"What are you planning to do? Keep me in your house like this, escort me to work and then back here?" AJ asked later that night after Cass had practically dragged her from her apartment to her own apartment, with Milo of course and the bags that AJ was supposed to take to the airport.

"Exactly." Cass smiled, "It'll always be just the two of us." She said, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Everything you've done, I could report to the police." AJ said.

"Report what to the police? I haven't laid a finger on you." Cass smiled.

"You've kidnapped me. You… you kissed me." AJ shook her head.

"If you go to the police, I will show them your medication, and I will inform them that you've not taken it for a few weeks now, and I will play concerned best friend whilst they assess you and put you in a hospital. Is that what you want?" Cass inched closer to her.

"I don't think it's me who needs assessed." AJ spat as Cass just smiled.

"You'll sleep in my room. With me." Cass told her as AJ shook her head.

"I'll sleep on the couch." AJ demanded.

"We've slept together before, April." Cass laughed, walking over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Yeah, as best friends. Like sisters." AJ shook her head, "I'm not sleeping beside you when I know the way you feel about me." She said.

"Oh, April. I'm not going to touch you. Not right now anyway." She smiled, pouring the wine in the glass, "Only when you're ready, which will be soon. I've waited five years, I can wait a little while longer." She smiled, taking a sip of the dark red wine as AJ gulped.

"You're never going to touch me." AJ shook her head, "I don't… I don't want to hurt you to get my way out of here, Cass." AJ said.

"You won't hurt me, and you won't get out of here." Cass said, walking back over to AJ, "What do you think is gonna happen? I'm gonna lock you in here and torture you?" She laughed, "I'm not. I just want to love you, April." She shrugged, grabbing AJ by the hips and pushing her against the nearest wall, "Is that so hard to believe?" She whispered as AJ looked into her eyes.

"Can't you see this is upsetting me?" AJ shook her head.

"You'll learn to love it." Cass whispered, kissing her cheek, "I can give you a little taster right now." She said, kissing AJ's cheek and down her neck whilst AJ tried to move away, but all she done was grab her hands and pin them above her head, "Just relax." Cass said, continuing to kiss her neck as AJ stood still.

"Stop it." AJ begged.

"You won't want me to stop." Cass shook her head, taking one hand from pinning AJ's above her head, and moving it over AJ's breast as AJ tried to shuffle away but couldn't, "I could just tear your clothes off of you right now." She smirked, sucking on AJ's neck as AJ wiggled her hand free from above and grabbed Cass by the throat forcefully, pushing her away from her as Cass choked a little at first, however, managing to grab the bottle of wine on the counter beside, smashing it over AJ's head as AJ fell over, not unconscious but with an ache in her head, and the shards of glass in her fingers as she tried to get up, "Normally, I'm into choking. But… that seemed a little vicious, AJ." Cass crouched down to her as AJ looked up at her coldly, "You will learn to love this. You just have to trust me. You can have all the time in the world to choke me. With your legs. Your arms. I knew you'd like it rough." Cass nodded, "But that sort of violence I can't accept."

"You just… you just hit me with a bottle of wine." AJ said.

"Because you deserved it." Cass said, "And you will receive punishments. As time goes by, they will get more and more humiliating."

"Why are you doing this to me?" AJ trembled, "Please. Please stop." She begged.

"You won't want me to stop. I promise." Cass said, hearing AJ's phone vibrate from in her pocket from when she took it from her, "Oh look who it is." She smiled, standing up straight and opening up the voice message whilst AJ sat up, listening as she heard Punk's voice play on the phone, sighing to herself as she listened to the message he'd left her. He sounded so lost, and she only wished she could have gotten to him, to let him know she was in trouble, that she needed help from someone, and that she still wanted to be with him, in Chicago.

"Oh, how sweet." Cass smiled once the message had ended, then out of nowhere, she threw the phone across the living room where it smashed off against the wall across the room, breaking if not clearly damaging the phone as AJ sobbed, beginning to lose herself, "No more calls or messages from him." She crouched back down to AJ, "It's just me and you from now on."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	28. Help Me

**Help Me**

* * *

"So you called her?" Renee asked the next day, getting Bella ready to go stay with Punk for the night. Dean was working and it was Renee's day off, so Punk had gone around to the house to collect his niece to come stay with him.

"Yeah but she never answered. I just had to leave a message." He said, "I get the feeling she doesn't want to speak to me if she's trying to move on." Punk shrugged, "And I don't want to look desperate." He said.

"You don't look desperate. You look like you care." Renee nodded whilst folding Bella's clothes into her little backpack whilst the three-year-old sat watching the TV, eager for her mother to pack her bag so she could go stay with her uncle for the night, "Would you even consider going to see her?"

"I don't know." Punk rubbed his face tiredly, "If she wanted any contact with me, she would have answered her phone or called me back at least." Punk said, "I'm not gonna… I'm not gonna burden her." He said.

"I just find it so strange." Renee shook her head, "How she was… so ready to go with you, and it was obvious you cared about each other, and then… and then she just changed her mind."

"Maybe she was getting back at me for what I done to her in court." Punk shrugged, "It's really not in her nature but it could be a possibility."

"I don't think so, somehow." Renee shook her head.

"C'mon, mommy." Bella whined, jumping down from the couch as she tugged on her mother's arm, "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can." Renee smiled, standing up straight and passing along her overnight bag to Punk, "You need to behave for Uncle Punk, ok?" She said, crouching down to Bella, brushing the hair from her face, "You phone me before you go to bed, yeah?" She said as Bella nodded.

"Ok, mommy. Can I go?" Bella pleaded as Renee smiled.

"Alright alright." Renee laughed at her eagerness, planting a kiss on her cheek and standing back up straight, "You can go." She nodded as Punk smiled, watching Bella run to the front door and wait for Punk, "Please look after my baby." Renee said as she walked over to Punk who nodded.

"I will." Punk smiled.

"And stop trying to think of reasons to give up on this woman. You're still hung up on her, and if it means you go to New Jersey to… talk to her, then so be it." Renee said, "You have something good, you don't let go of it." She said as Punk smiled.

"Right now, I just wanna spend some time with my niece." Punk nodded as Renee smiled, "I'll bring her back home tomorrow afternoon time." He said as Renee nodded, letting them leave and waving goodbye.

* * *

"Comfy?" Punk smiled, later that night as he saw Bella in the middle of his bed. He almost couldn't see her from how puffy and big the bed was, and how small she was didn't help.

"Yeah." Bella smiled, "I love this bed." She said, patting her arms beside her.

They had spent the night eating pizza and watching movies. Punk enjoyed the calmness he felt with Bella. There were no intrusive questions like Dean and Renee would ask him. She was just simply there to relax with him and be his little buddy like she'd always been.

She'd just called Renee and Dean to say goodnight, and was getting ready for bed now. Punk promised her she could stay in his bed as she liked his room the best. She liked his whole house actually, and always referred to it as the big house.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Punk asked her, making his way around the bed as she nodded, "You good then?" He asked. Although he was great with her, he wasn't a parent figure at all, and sometimes he did dismiss the fact she was three and had more needs than he would if he was going to bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Bella questioned, wondering why he wasn't going to even offer.

"Oh." Punk said, "I don't… I don't have any stories." He said.

"There's one in my bag." Bella sat up, pointing over to her bag in the room as Punk nodded, walking over and finding the book.

"The princess and the frog." Punk scoffed, walking back over to her as she lay back down, "Really?" He groaned.

"Yes, really." Bella demanded, "Read it to me." She ordered as Punk groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, opening up the book as he began reading it.

She made sure he showed her every picture in the book, and once he had read it, she was still laying awake, but a little more tired than before, "Ok, kid. That's it. They lived happily ever after. As usual." He said, sitting the book on the night stand, leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Uncle Punk?" Bella said.

"Yeah?" Punk said, standing up as he tucked the covers up over her to make sure she was warm.

"Are you lonely?" Bella asked in a small voice as she looked up at Punk who turned to her.

"N-no." Punk shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're here all alone." Bella said with genuine concern for her uncle, "Don't you get sad?" She wondered, tiredly.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Don't you worry about me. I'm just fine." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Punk laughed lightly, "You get some sleep." He said, "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He told her as she nodded, getting comfy in the bed as he left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, after AJ had to sleep in the bed beside Cass, practically dangling off the edge of the bed so she could be as far away as possible from her, she was woken up by the alarm. She knew the easiest thing would have been for her to run out of the apartment whilst Cass was asleep, but considering she had a lock on her bedroom door with a key that only she had access to, it was a little difficult.

After she had been hit over the head with the bottle of wine, she realised she was in much more danger than she thought. She'd figured out that Cass was clearly unstable, and this wasn't just a crush, this was an obsession. A stalker that she had befriended, and she knew she had to get to safety one way or another.

When the alarm had gone off, she heard Cass get up and move around, heading into the shower as AJ turned on her back and ran her hands over her face. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Someone she had regarded as her best friend. Her only best friend. Her sister like figure, had been lusting open her the entire time. She felt betrayed and hurt, especially with the way Cass was behaving and the already sexual harassment she was making towards her.

AJ listened with fear as the shower stopped, turning back on her side as she listened to the bathroom door open, listening as Cass walked out, walking around the bed to her side to get her clothes from the dresser as AJ saw she was completely naked, quickly turning around the opposite way so she didn't have to look.

"Oh, please." Cass laughed, "You're gonna need to get used to this." She said.

"It's not right." AJ shook her head, "I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"Would you look if I was a man?" Cass asked.

"No!" AJ said, "Not if he was my best friend."

"I'm not just your best friend, AJ. Remember." Cass said whilst AJ still had her back to her, "Soon enough you'll be walking around with me." She laughed, walking back around the bed and into the toilet as AJ shook her head and sighed, "You need to get up!" Cass shouted from the toilet.

"Where are we going?" AJ sat up with confusion.

"Work, obviously." Cass said.

* * *

AJ had somehow ended up back in her maid's uniform. Cass had a spare one of course, and since they were just about the same size, she of course gave it to AJ to wear. She'd also insisted that they both do their rooms together, obviously so Cass could keep an eye on AJ.

"How do you even know I've got the job back?" AJ asked with confusion as they walked down the street, approaching the hotel. She couldn't believe she was having to just play along with this. Although it may have seemed easy to run off, especially since they were now in public, it wasn't at all, because Cass had already threatened that she would use her bipolar disorder against her, and the last place she needed to be was hospital getting sectioned.

"I spoke to the manager obviously." Cass said, "He didn't even know you'd left in the first place." Cass shook her head as they got into the hotel.

To think a few weeks ago, they walked into the hotel together and everything seemed fine. It was nothing more than best friends coming to work together, but now… now AJ didn't feel safe with her. She felt violated of her personal space, she felt abused and betrayed and she didn't know who to reach out to for help.

"I can… get the keys." AJ said, "I'll only be a second."

"I'll wait here." Cass nodded, standing by the elevator as AJ just nodded slowly, walking over to the reception where Nadine was, Cass keeping her eyes on her the full time like a paranoid hawk. She was still under the illusion that everything would resume as normal again, only this time she had AJ right where she wanted her, and she expected her to do and say what she wished.

"I thought you'd left." Nadine shook her head.

"I thought I had to." AJ said, "I need the keys." She said whilst Nadine opened up the drawer below and fetched for the keys.

AJ turned around and watched as Cass was watching her closely, her every movement.

"Here." Nadine said, sitting the keys down on the reception desk for AJ to take, "Have fun." She said, taking her hand away from the keys as AJ held onto it tightly, her body blocking the view of her clutching onto her from Cass.

"Help me." AJ begged quietly as Nadine looked at her with confusion, "Just… Just pretend I'm asking you a question about the rooms. Don't say anything to anyone." She said.

"What?" Nadine said, "AJ?"

"Please call Phil." AJ whispered, "Tell him I need him."

"AJ, what is going on-"

"Ok, we need to start." Cass interrupted as AJ quickly loosened the desperate grip on Nadine's wrist, turning to Cass and nodding as she gave her the keys.

Nadine just watched closely, trying not to react like AJ had said, for the first time showing legitimate concern for her and wondering what was wrong. The way she gripped her, the glisten in her eyes that were close to tears, she was completely worried, and could only do as she asked, watching as she walked away with Cass.

* * *

"How was she?" Dean asked the next morning where Punk had dropped Bella off after breakfast.

"She's great, man." Punk smiled. Bella had gone off to the kitchen where Renee was making some lunch, telling her all about her stay with her uncle, "We just had some pizza and watched some movies." He said, "And she stole my bed of course."

"She steals mine too, it's fine." Dean waved his hand, "Renee was filling me in about AJ." He said as Punk nodded, "I wanna tell you to… just forget about her but… Renee is right, if you had something good then why let it go? It's rare that you find someone you actually like, I hope you don't take offence to that." He said wearily.

"No, it's true." Punk nodded with his hands in his pockets, "I think I'll go to New Jersey. See her face-to-face, you know?" He said as Dean nodded, "At least while I have this time off work." He said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I think you should." Dean nodded just as Punk's phone began to ring.

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the unsaved number, "Could be work." Punk said, "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, go on. I'll be out in the kitchen." He said, walking away as Punk answered the call and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He said, curious to find out who was on the other line.

"Phil? Phil, it's Nadine." She said as Punk raised a brow with confusion.

"Uh… ok?" Punk shook his head, "Is everything alright?" He asked with confusion.

"No. Not really." Nadine said, "April was back at work today and she… she told me she needed help." Nadine said, "And that I should phone you." She said as Punk shook his head.

"Wait… what do you mean? Help with what?" Punk asked, confused.

"Desperate help." Nadine said, "I think she's in trouble."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	29. Safe Again

**Safe Again**

* * *

Once Nadine had explained a little more about AJ's desperate need for help to Punk, he was immediately out of Dean and Renee's house and on the next flight to New Jersey he could get. It didn't even occur to him that she might have been in danger, why would it have? She had called him herself to tell him she wasn't going to come, so perhaps the danger had come about after he had left.

He felt sick at the thought of anyone hurting her, and the way Nadine told him, that she was acting like she couldn't talk to anyone about it saddened him. He didn't even get the chance to tell Dean and Renee where he was going, since he just fled to the airport after the call from Nadine.

He couldn't sit still the entire night, and didn't even take anything with him besides his passport, phone and wallet.

Once the flight landed, he got off the plan and got through the airport for a cab to take him to the hotel. He knew AJ would be finished her shift, but he figured he'd go there first. He couldn't understand how she was able to work still. He wasn't sure what type of danger she was really in, and it was worrying him.

"Hey." Punk gasped, having ran out of the cab and over to the reception desk in the hotel where Nadine was, "Has she left?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago with Cass." Nadine said, "She just… held onto me and asked for help. Told me to phone you but… to not make scene, to not make it apparent that she needed the help." Nadine shook her head, "I don't know what's going on."

"Is she still living in her apartment? She-She never cancelled the moving van that was taking her stuff to Chicago." Punk said.

"She might be at Cass's for the time being." Nadine said, "I don't understand what kind of danger she's in. At first, I thought it was maybe a new boyfriend but… I'm not sure." She said as Punk stiffened. The thought of any man hurting her or putting their hands on her made his blood sizzle.

"Did she say anything when she left?" Punk asked her.

"No, but she looked over to me and I nodded to make sure she knew I'd called you." Nadine nodded, "What should we do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go to Cass's place. See if she's there." Punk said, "Do you know where she stays?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's just a block down from where AJ's apartment was. Top floor on the first block of apartments when you cross the road." Nadine said, "Should I call the police?" She asked worriedly.

"No, let me try find her first." Punk said, "I'll call here when I've got to her." He said as Nadine nodded, watching him head out of the hotel quickly.

Punk got to Cass's apartment as quickly as he could, and followed Nadine's instructions as he got himself to the top apartment, knocking on the door loudly whilst he heard a lot of movement behind the door, too much movement for just one person.

He knocked again, waiting too long until finally the door swung opened and Cass stood looking across at him, a hint of shock on her face which she quickly masked over.

"Why are you here?" Cass shook her head.

"Is April here?" Punk asked her.

"No." Cass said, "Why?"

"I just… I want to see her. That's all." Punk said as Cass just shook her head.

"Well she's not here." Cass said, "Maybe try the library or… her apartment."

"Where'd she go after her shift?" Punk asked her.

"She didn't say. We just parted ways. I'm just in actually." Cass said as Punk looked across at her, "Why so much concern?"

"Well Nadine called me telling me that AJ needs help." Punk said, "As her best friend. I thought she would have told you before Nadine." He said, a little confused that Cass was completely in the dark yet Nadine, whom AJ wasn't particularly on good terms, knew she was apparently in danger.

"She's not in danger." Cass said, "AJ would tell me." She said, her blood boiling as she realised AJ had said to Nadine this morning that she needed help, "If she swings by or I see her, I'll let her know you're here." She said as Punk nodded, looking across at her suspiciously.

"She got… a new boyfriend? Is someone harassing her or… hurting her?" Punk asked.

"She's seemed fine to me." Cass shrugged, "Consider the source. This came from Nadine. She probably just called you to come here for her own personal gain." She rolled her eyes.

"She seemed worried." Punk admitted.

"Well, as far as I know, AJ is fine." Cass said, "But… I will tell her you stopped by." She smiled casually.

"Ok, thanks." Punk said, looking her up and down suspiciously as Cass just smiled and closed the door on him, leaving him to walk down the stairs and out of the block, searching for any answers he could find.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cass had come away from the door, walking into her bedroom where the door was locked, looking on at AJ on the bed with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth taped shut, tears having fell whilst she heard Punk's voice from the doorway. She couldn't believe he'd actually came, and she couldn't believe Cass had so easily fooled him.

"Well, looks like someone was crying out for help this morning." Cass said, sitting down on the bed, ripping the tape from AJ's mouth.

"Please." AJ begged, "Please let me go with him. I-I won't say anything about you. I'll make something up." AJ said, "Please." She sighed.

"April, you don't really want him. I know you don't." Cass said, "It's me." She nodded, "It's always me. And the fact you asked Nadine for help of all people, has really hurt me." She shook her head.

"That's because it's the truth." AJ spat, "I need help. I need help from you." She spat, "Look what you're doing to me." AJ said, sitting on the bed with her hands tied behind her back.

"Because I love you and we need to be together." Cass said.

"You're insane." AJ shook her head, "He'll know something isn't right. He'll realise. And you'll get found out. You can't… you can't force someone to love you!" She yelled, "I don't love you, Cass. Not the way you want me to and now… now our friendship that I thought we had is… is ruined." AJ shook her head, "You can't keep me here like this. It's kidnap, and you could go to prison."

"Just shut up! Shut up." Cass spat, standing up as she grabbed the tape and stuck it back onto AJ's mouth, "You will be a good girl and stay in here all night until we go to bed." She warned, grabbing AJ by the chin, "And I will show you just how much you need me, and how much you will want me." She spat, walking off out of the bedroom and closing the door over.

* * *

"Nothing?" Nadine asked, watching as Punk approached the reception desk a few hours later.

"I checked with Cass. I checked the library. Her apartment, which is still empty by the way. I've tried calling her. I tried the park. The pancake place she likes. Some other shops near her apartment." Punk said, "I-I don't know." Punk shook his head worriedly, "Might be best to just contact the police."

"Yeah." Nadine nodded, "I think that's the best idea." She said, looking on and seeing how nervous he looked, "I'm sure she'll be alright." She added, "Maybe it is just… some boy trouble."

"She wouldn't ask for help unless she really needed it. I know her." Punk said, "And if she was able to come to work today, then it means… she's with whoever she's in danger from. She's with them and… we don't know where." Punk sighed.

"I'm gonna call Cass to come down. If the police want to ask anything, she'll be the best one for answers. She was last to see her probably." Nadine nodded as Punk paused for a second, but then nodded as he realised that his thoughts were obviously wrong.

"Cass is convinced she'll be alright." Punk said as Nadine raised the phone to her ear, "And… why would AJ ask you for help and not… not her best friend?" Punk shook his head as Nadine looked across at him wearily.

"She… She stopped talking to me once Cass came over this morning." Nadine nodded, letting the phone slide to the bottom of her hand, putting it back down on the hook and placing her hand over her mouth, "I'm coming with you. I have a car." She said, grabbing her coat and keys and rushing out behind the desk, forgetting that she had a job to be doing.

"What the hell is she doing to her?" Punk asked, leaving the hotel and getting into the car with Nadine who sped off down the road.

"I don't know." Nadine shook her head worriedly.

She drove as fast as she could and parked outside Cass's apartment, both of them eventually getting out and running inside the block, "Have they been fighting?" Punk asked Nadine.

"What would I know?" Nadine shook her head, "AJ only started back today. Cass called a few days ago for her job back."

"When? When did she call?" Punk asked.

"I don't know… four or five days ago maybe." Nadine said as they climbed the stairs.

"She phoned before AJ was even due to leave?" Punk shook his head as Nadine nodded.

"Yeah, seems like it." Nadine nodded as Punk shook his head, reaching the apartment, "Should we knock?" Nadine asked, watching as Punk kicked the door down, "Or we do that." She said as the door swung open, both of them walking into the empty apartment, standing still for a second when they suddenly heard commotion from behind them, watching as Cass ran out of the kitchen and out of the door, "Hey!" Nadine yelled, running after her whilst Punk stayed in the apartment, taking in the silence until he heard noise coming from the bedroom.

It sounded muffled and hard to place what it was, but it was enough noise for him to get to. He tried to open the door but it was locked, so yet again, had to kick the door, having to make a few attempts before it swung open, banging off the wall behind as he saw AJ sat on the end of the bed, tape around her mouth and her hands around her back.

"April." Punk shook his head as AJ's eyes welled with tears of relief, "Oh my God." Punk shook his head with confusion, rushing over to her, taking the tape from her gently as she gasped and cried, "April, what-what is she doing to you?" He asked her, untying her hands from behind as she immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him, not letting him go, grasping him tightly as she cried.

"Please get me out of here." AJ begged through her tears as Punk ran his hand down the back of her head softly, rubbing her back in circular motions.

"Ok. Ok." Punk soothed, "It's alright. I'm here." He said. He was so overjoyed to see her, but so saddened to see her upset and to see her distressed, and so confused as to what she was doing tied up like she was, in her best friend's bedroom.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you'd be mad." AJ cried as Punk shook his head.

"No, I'm here." Punk said, "It's alright." He promised, "I got you." He said as AJ shut her eyes tightly and gloved onto this moment with him, that feeling of safety and security had yet again returned.

"April." Nadine said, a little out of breath as she walked into the bedroom.

"Thank you." AJ muffled sadly to her as Nadine looked at her sadly and nodded.

"She… She ran off. I-I couldn't get her." Nadine said, "Was she hurting you?" She asked as Punk looked down at AJ.

"Yes." AJ nodded.

"Why?" Punk shook his head.

"She was telling me she loved me and that… it was supposed to be me and her together." AJ shook her head, "I was… I was coming to the airport to meet you." She looked up at him, "But she came and she locked me in my apartment and she made me phone you to tell you I didn't want to come." AJ said, "But I did. I wanted to." AJ sighed, placing her hands on his chest as Punk nodded.

"I didn't know she swung that way." Nadine shook her head.

"Yeah, neither did I." AJ shook her head.

"She's supposed to be your best friend." Punk said, not understanding yet what was really going on.

"She's insane." AJ told them, "I just… I want out of here." She said, "Please get me out of here." She said, resting her cheek against Punk's chest as he squeezed her tightly. He didn't want her to feel scared or alone, but he wanted to find out what was really going on, and why her best friend had kidnapped her. Right now, AJ just needed his comfort.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	30. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

* * *

"Here, drink this." Nadine said, passing AJ a mug of warm menthol tea as they sat in the back of the hotel reception in the offices. AJ just put her hand up, feeling too anxious to eat or drink anything at this point, "Please." Nadine coaxed, "It helps. I got it for… a diet I was doing. Calms your stomach." Nadine nodded as AJ looked across at her. It was the first time she'd saw generosity come from Nadine, and it changed her whole perception on her as a person. The woman whom she thought was her best friend was a complete psychopath, and the woman who she thought she loathed actually showed decency and kindness.

"Thank you." AJ whispered, taking the mug from her and sipping on the tea.

They had left Cass's apartment and headed to the hotel. She spent the full-time walking, clinging onto Punk. She couldn't believe he'd really came to help her. She thought he'd be so annoyed and angry that she hadn't showed at the airport, that he'd just ignore her and pretend she didn't exist, but he was here.

Speaking of, he walked through the door to the offices where AJ and Nadine were sitting, "The police are here. They're gonna want to talk to you." Punk said as AJ nodded, sitting her mug of tea down and standing up, "You alright?" He asked her, brushing his hand down the side of her face as she approached him.

"I'll be fine." AJ nodded, tapping his arm softly before leaving the offices.

"Can you even believe it?" Nadine asked Punk who shook his head. AJ had told them all of what Cass had said and done on the way to the hotel. Both were shocked and puzzled and disturbed by the way Cass had carried on, and in the simplest of forms, how she had abused AJ, sexually and physically, and kidnapped her.

"I thought they were like sisters." Punk shook his head, sitting down on the chair across from Nadine who nodded.

"Me too. I watched them, every morning, for five years, walk in that main door. They really were like best friends." Nadine nodded, "I can't believe she'd do something like that."

"She obviously didn't see them as best friends." Punk shook his head, looking through the gap that lead to the reception where he saw AJ standing with two police officers, "But if… if she loved AJ, like the way she did, then why would she want to hurt her? Why would she not just tell her about her feelings? AJ is a sweetheart she'd… she'd have at least some sort of answer for it."

"It's not really feelings, though. Is it? It's more like an obsession." Nadine said, "Like a stalker almost."

"I hope she's ok." Punk sighed, turning back to look at AJ.

"She'll be ok." Nadine nodded, "Tough as nails." She hated to admit, "And although what's happened has been pretty horrific, I think we… we got there in good timing. She's not beaten up or… nothing went too far if you know what I mean." She said as Punk nodded.

"Do you think they'll catch her?" Punk asked.

"If she comes back to her apartment." Nadine nodded.

"Well where else is she gonna go?" Punk shook his head.

"C'mon. You're a lawyer." Nadine said, "Sometimes people just… disappear. If she's smart, she won't show her face around here again."

"I'd rather she did so they could arrest her." Punk said truthfully.

"Well, that's up to them. Their job." Nadine said as Punk looked across at her.

"You didn't have to help me today." He said, "But you did. I appreciate it." He nodded as she just smiled.

"I'm not completely horrible." She said, "But I do have work to do so… if you'll excuse me." She stood up, walking back through to the front desk to check people into their rooms whilst Punk sat and waited on AJ finishing up with the police officers.

It took around a half hour before AJ came back through the office door, having finished talking with the cops. She looked tired, and pale, and sad, and Punk hated it.

"Hey." He said, standing up as she walked over to him, "How'd it go?"

"They said they'll be keeping surveillance on her apartment but… once they get a copy of my medical records they're not gonna bother trying to look for her." AJ shrugged hopelessly.

"That's not true. They can't use that against you. They have to believe you."

"I just want out of here." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "I still can't believe you came." She sighed to herself with relief, curling her arms around him as she rested her cheek in against his chest as he smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." He admitted truthfully as she smiled.

"Everything is better now that you're here." She smiled, looking up at him. She felt so safe with him, and she felt back where she was supposed to be after being stripped of her opportunity to start a new journey with him.

"That ticket to Chicago still stands if you're interested." He said as she smiled up at him, answering him with a kiss as she leaned up, cupping his face softly and pressing her lips against his. Feeling his lips back against hers was something that just felt so right, not forced like Cass had been putting it on her. This was where she felt comfortable and safe. With him. Only him.

* * *

"Can I really just leave like this?" AJ asked, not having thought about it that much obviously as she buckled up her belt on the flight before take-off, sitting next to Punk.

"Why can't you?" Punk said, "The police have my contact details if they need anything." He said.

"I just can't believe that… someone I trusted the most turned out to be…" She paused, saddened to even think about it as Punk watched her.

"Did she just… snap or something?" Punk asked.

"I guess when she saw I was… coming to Chicago with you she felt threatened and… she stopped me from leaving. It just all came out from there." AJ said, "And she kissed me… God knows what else she would have done if you didn't come." She sighed, "It was like she was… a completely different person. Like there was her as my best friends and then her as this… deranged, obsessed psycho." She shook her head, "Did you really think I changed my mind last minute?" She asked.

"Well I thought so since it was you who spoke to me. I couldn't have figured all of this out." Punk said, "I thought she was your best friend just as much as you did." He said.

"I just feel betrayed." AJ shook her head, "Like I can't properly trust anyone." She sighed, "And she wouldn't give me my medication." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Ok." He soothed, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into him for comfort, "When we get to Chicago it'll be late but first thing tomorrow we'll… we'll get you registered with a new doctor here, we'll get that moving van back out, we'll look at jobs-"

"Where will I stay?" AJ asked.

"You'll stay with me." Punk said, "You can trust me." He said, kissing her head softly as she curled into him, a tear rolling down her cheek as the flight got ready for take-off.

Although he was such a great comforter, and she felt safe with him, nothing could help how helpless she felt. How betrayed she felt. How someone who she regarded to be like a sister to her, had abused her and hurt her and distressed her. She knew the emotional pain would start to sink in soon. She was just glad she was getting away from all of it.

* * *

AJ slept for most of the flight to Chicago. Punk bought her a blanket from duty free, as the flight was rather cold, and placed it over her for the remainder of the flight. She woke just before landing, and it didn't take them long to get off the flight and out of the airport as they didn't have any bags, just their passports. AJ had managed to fill in a form at the airport for a temporary passport, since Cass had confiscated it when she took her away to her apartment.

AJ was too sleepy to really take in Chicago, but it was dark and cold, and there was nothing much to take in, other than lots of buildings. She believed she was coming into a depressive cycle, and barely even wanted to talk. All the events of the past few days were catching up to her, and it was really starting to affect her.

They got a cab from the airport to Punk's house, and when AJ stood out of the cab, she gasped to herself at the house. She knew he lived in a house of a fair size, but it was beautiful, and almost odd for a man to live by himself in.

"Why did you buy such a nice place?" AJ asked him, walking along the pathway to the door as he laughed a little.

"I liked the location of it, to be honest." Punk said, "And it's a nice house. Why not?" He said as she smiled, watching him open up the door as she walked on in after him.

Even though it looked like he was picking her up and inviting her into his pretty wealthy life, she didn't feel like that. He never made her feel less of him and that was one thing she loved about him.

"I will… sleep on the couch." AJ said hesitantly. Although she was here with him, there was a confusion on their status and what was actually going on. Things had been so complicated for them and it seemed like finally, they could be together, just them.

"Why not sleep with me?" Punk asked her, turning to her as she blushed a little and just nodded.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Do you want something to eat?" Punk asked her, walking into the living room to put his things down as she followed behind, taking a look around at everything.

"No… I'm… I'm fine." She said, "Just tired." She nodded.

"Tell me about it." Punk said, scratching the back of his neck as she looked over to him.

"Take me to bed." She said as he eyed her closely, slowly walking over to her, almost falling over her dog who stood in front of AJ and growled a little.

"Not so friendly." Punk said.

"He is." AJ said, "He's just been a little frightened recently. Like me." She nodded as Punk nodded.

"I can… make him a bed then." Punk said, walking over to the sofa and grabbing the cushions from it, arranging them on the floor by the fire in a bed like position, "Here, dog." He clicked his finger.

"He has a name." AJ laughed lightly.

"Milo." Punk clapped, "Here. Nice bed for you." He patted his hand on the cushions as the dog trotted over and sniffed around, stepping onto the cushions, going around in circles until he collapsed down on them comfortably, "I think he's good there." He nodded as AJ smiled, both of them walking out of the living room, standing at the bottom of the stairs as AJ reached out for his hand, climbing the stairs as she pulled him along.

"First door on the left." Punk told her as she led the way into the room, closing the door over behind them once they walked in.

AJ moved her hips up and down as she felt his length pulse inside her, the covers surrounding them whilst she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his whilst her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands on her hips whilst she rolled her hips up and down on him, creating a steady pace as she lost herself in him, feeling like she could properly do so now, wanting all the betrayal and all the pain she felt to go away.

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth as she placed her hands on his cheeks, moaning whilst every inch of him slid in and out of her. Reunited had never felt so good and she felt like she could properly get lost in him, and not feel scared in his arms.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as she moaned and smiled.

"I'm gonna cum." She moaned loudly, lifting her head as he watched her, meeting her thrusts harder as she moaned louder and louder, "Fuck." She moaned out.

"You like that, baby?" He murmured to her, groaning himself as he felt his release approaching him, "You gonna cum?" He whispered, "Are you gonna cum all over me?" He said as AJ smiled, leaning her head back down as she kissed him roughly.

Everything that had happened, she wanted to forget about, she wanted to just fall into him and start over, even though the betrayal was the worst kind she'd ever had.

"Right there!" AJ moaned loudly, "Yes." She whispered over and over again as her body shook, going rigid as she came hard, trying to keep herself up steady as her body shook and her release spilled down his length, stiffening as the waves of pleasure flowed through her body freely, forgetting who and where she was.

"Fuck." Punk grunted, finding his release right behind her as he spilled himself out inside her, clutching onto her waist whilst she lay over him, breathless and numb, but so satisfied and safe in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up as she traced her fingers over his face as he gulped and looked into her eyes.

What didn't scare him was those words she had just said, what scared him was that he felt the exact same way, and never had he uttered those words to someone, especially not a woman lying naked with him.

"I love you too." He replied as she smiled, kissing him softly as she rested into him and put her body, her entire being into his trust, which wasn't easy, considering she felt like she could no longer trust anybody.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	31. Settling In

**Settling In**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, turning his head where he saw AJ fast asleep. She looked so beautiful, and finally a part of her seemed at peace. The journey to Chicago, she was a little upset and distressed still. He didn't blame her after what had happened. It was bizarre and sad on AJ's end as he knew how much she regarded Cass as her best friend. For her to act the way she had, and be so forward, and sexually manipulate and abuse her, Punk was enraged by it, and was so glad he had taken her away from it all.

He showered in the large bathroom that was in his bedroom, and got some clothes on, walking out of the bathroom and seeing AJ still fast asleep. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, seeing her asleep in his bed. It was always a feeling he used to dread if he'd spent the night with someone. Having to see their face in the morning and feel absolutely nothing was the worst part of his day, but this had to be the best part of his day so far.

He didn't want to disturb her, so he left the room and headed downstairs. Since there was nothing in the cupboards for him to make an acceptable breakfast, he decided he'd pop out to the store for some things, and he decided to take AJ's dog with him, since he had to collect some food for him also.

He got back and AJ was still asleep, so he fed Milo, pouring his dried food into the new bowl he'd got him, and started breakfast for he and AJ. He knew it would be a busy day. He'd told AJ they would get her registered with a new doctor and with new medication, and that they'd look for jobs, even though he was so willing to take care of her completely.

He began to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled to himself as he flipped the last pancake. He knew it was her favourite and couldn't go wrong with some pancakes.

He turned his head, watching her walk through the kitchen door with one of his t-shirts on, which was more like a dress on her.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." She said, "I don't… I don't have any clothes and… the ones I had on last night were dirty." She said, "My things should show up soon."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Punk smiled to her, "You suit it." He teased as she just grinned and looked down at the ground, "You hungry?" He asked her as she smiled and looked around. It smelt so great and she couldn't help love his house. Even though it was pretty unnecessary for him, it was beautiful and she felt like she was in a dream.

"I'm starving." AJ smiled to him, "What have you made me?" She asked, walking over to the island in the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool whilst Milo rubbed against her bare legs as she rubbed his head softly.

"Pancakes. And there are some strawberries and raspberries in the fridge. Cyrup is over there and I got you chocolate spread since I know you like it." He pointed as AJ smiled to him.

"You do this every morning for breakfast?" AJ smirked a little, getting up and collecting the fruit from the fridge.

"Maybe not every morning." Punk said.

"Cereal would have been." AJ nodded to him. She didn't want a fuss, although the thought meant a lot to her, and waking up so freely, getting to come downstairs to him making breakfast for her was a wonderful feeling she didn't want to ever go away.

"I know you like pancakes." Punk said, putting the pancakes on a plate and sitting them over beside her, "So I made you pancakes."

"Thank you." AJ smiled to herself, reaching for the chocolate and the fruit to cover her pancakes in, "I didn't think I'd sleep for so long." She admitted truthfully as he joined her and sat on a stool across from her. Come to think of it, they'd never had breakfast together before.

"It was a long day yesterday." Punk nodded, "Hell, it's been a long week." He said as she nodded, "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "Better than yesterday. I just… I really need to forget about it." She said, "And I know it's gonna be hard because she was my best friend but… I'm not gonna let it weigh me down." She said.

"It shouldn't. You're away from it all now. It's just about… moving on." He nodded, "And I'll be here if you need me." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks." AJ said, "I just… sometimes I can't believe it, you know? And it's not even that… it feels different just because she's a woman. It doesn't. But she was my best friend. That's what's upset me. I trusted her for so long and all along that was how she thought of me." AJ said.

"In all honesty, I don't think she's properly wired if she can bounce back and forward into two personalities. It's like she has some sort of personality disorder. I mean… there's having a crush on someone and letting them know and working it out, and then there's having a crush, being obsessed, stalking, sexually harassing…" He shook his head, "It's certainly not right and… she should go to prison for it." He shrugged.

"I just never expected it." AJ sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a downer these next few days but… I'm just… I'm trying to get used to it, I guess." She said, "I can… I can go to a motel if it's-"

"April." Punk looked across at her and tilted his head, "C'mon. You're fine here." He nodded as she smiled softly, "I want you to be here." He smiled.

"I want to be here." AJ whispered, biting into a strawberry as he smiled. She woke up with butterflies in her stomach, as the last thing she heard before falling asleep was 'I love you' coming from his lips. She knew she loved him. She'd never felt what she felt for him before, and she knew it wasn't just a little crush or a fling. It was serious, and hearing it back made her realise just how serious it was.

"So I figured we get some things in order today, if you're up to it that is." He added as she nodded.

"Yeah, of course." AJ smiled, "It has to be done, and it'll take my mind off of things." She said as he nodded, "Hopefully the van with my things in it arrives tonight. Those guys will be going out of their mind with all the trips up and down they've made." She shook her head.

"Tonight would be good but we can always jump into the store and get whatever you need for the time being." He said as she nodded.

"So when do you go back to work?" AJ asked him, "I figured you got no days off." She teased.

"Well I get a few days to myself since I've just finished a case. I'll be back in a few days at the office to catch up on some things and figure out the next agenda." He said as she nodded.

"Excited?" AJ smiled.

"I guess." Punk shrugged, "Sometimes it's a little bit of a headache. The guys are great there but… I'm such a far cry from who they are as people." He said, "I like to just… keep my head down and do my work."

"Well that's all that matters." She shrugged.

"What's your job plans? You got ideas?" He asked her. He was very much there for encouraging her to do whatever she wanted to. She'd never had any encouragement to do anything for her, and now that she had it, she felt like she really could do anything.

"Well I guess I'll need to get an easy little job soon so I can get an income again and… find my own place." She said as he looked across at her.

"You know… you don't have to get your own place." He said, "It does get pretty quiet here." He said as she looked across at him and gulped a little.

"You mean… I… stay here?" She asked as he laughed a little and nodded.

"Why not?" Punk shrugged.

"It's a little fast, is it not?" She asked.

"Yeah but… you don't have to move out just to… one day move back in." He said as she smiled to herself. Just the thought of being in his future, a man who when she met him seemed almost heartless, warmed her own heart up, and of course she wanted to stay with him, "And plus I like having you in my bed." He added as she smirked.

"I like being in your bed." She replied, looking across at him, "I just don't want us to smother each other."

"Well you know I work a lot of hours, and you'll be working too. We're not gonna be here every hour of the day looking at each other." He said.

"If only." She smiled as he nodded, "Well I still want to have an income and pay for bills. I'm not… I'm not just lodging here." She shook her head, "We can work something out so I can contribute something too."

"Ok." Punk nodded.

"So you could put me on the mortgage or something, right?" She asked him, getting more chocolate spread for her last pancake.

"Uh… I don't have a mortgage." Punk said as she looked over at him with confusion.

"So you… you rent this place?" She shook her head.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I-I bought it." He said as her fork fell out of her hand onto the marble counter.

"You bought it?" She shook her head as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said as AJ nodded slowly. She knew they were from different worlds, not necessarily regarding their upbringing, but where they were now, but she didn't know he was really that wealthy.

"Well I can still pay bills." AJ mumbled as Punk smiled a little.

"Ok, we'll get it sorted." Punk said, "But… what's mine is yours." He said as she smiled, "And there is just one small thing." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Well… my mom and brother and his girlfriend know all about you and how you were supposed to come here but didn't and you know… they're gonna want to meet you at some point." He nodded.

"Oh." AJ smiled.

"It doesn't have to be soon. We can get everything done that we need to but… they will want to see you."

"You told them about me?" AJ smiled a little to herself.

"Well I told my brother and his girlfriend. They've been dating since they were kids and if one hears something, the other has to hear it too. And then his girlfriend told my mom." He said, "I've never introduced a girl to my family before." He added.

"So I must be important then?" AJ smiled across to him.

"Yeah, pretty important." He nodded as she laughed lightly.

She felt like she'd been brought into another world. A new beginning with the chance to be who she finally wanted to be. There was a lot still playing on her mind, and even just the thought of Cass still being out there was a scary thought, which was bizarre to think of since she never thought she could be scared of her best friend, but she was just glad to be away from it all, and had the chance to try and move on from it.

"We should probably make a list of what we have to do… well, what I have to do." AJ corrected herself, sliding her finished breakfast over, "You got paper and pen?"

"Over there in the drawer." He pointed as she got up from the stool and walked over to the drawer he'd pointed at whilst his eyes followed her over, watching his t-shirt move up a little on her as she moved, smirking as he got a view of her rear end, ditching his breakfast and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she jumped a little.

"What are you doing?" She laughed lightly, leaning back into him securely.

"I think I have an idea of the first thing we can do." He said, nudging her neck and lifting her up around the stomach as she giggled.

"Phil." She laughed contagiously as he took her out of the kitchen and upstairs, her laughter filling the house which made him smile. He couldn't remember if any laughter had ever filled his house before.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	32. Environment

**Environment**

* * *

"She seemed nice." Punk said as AJ walked out of the doctor's office, meeting him in the waiting room after she had gone into register at a new doctor and fill in for a prescription of her medication.

"She was nice." AJ admitted cheerfully, walking out of the building with him, walking to his car.

Luckily, the moving van she had hired pulled up just before they were about to leave. The guys were a little pissed off with the amount of travelling they had been doing, but AJ paid them well and they even helped her and Punk take the boxes into the house. She'd only quickly opened one to grab some clothes out of so they could head out. They lay at the doorway all unpacked.

"So did you get everything you need?" He asked her, noticing the white bag in her hand where he assumed her medication was.

"Yeah, I did." AJ nodded, "She was really great. She gave me a list of therapists too." She said as Punk nodded.

"That's good." Punk nodded, getting to his car as they got in, "So where to next?" He asked, pulling the door shut as AJ pulled open the glove compartment and took out a newspaper where she had circled job ads.

"Ok so there is a secretary job. A waitressing job. Another secretary job. A call centre-" She read through and paused as Punk's phone began to ring, watching as he took it out and looked at it.

"It's work." Punk turned to her, "I should take it." He said as she nodded, turning back to the paper as he answered the call.

She pretended she was looking at the other job ads in the paper, but really, she was listening to Punk as he agreed along on his phone call, and ended with the words, 'ok I'll be there' at the end, which saddened her, turning around and watching his facial expressions.

"They need me at the firm." Punk sighed as AJ just nodded, "I can drop you back at the house if you wanna unpack or if you wanna… go check out these jobs-"

"Phil, I don't need babysat." She smiled a little, "I'll be alright on my own." She nodded. She appreciated how sweet and comforting he was being, but she didn't want him to think he had to be glued to her, "If I need anything, I'll call you." He said, "New phone." She waved her phone that she'd purchased in her hand.

"Ok." Punk nodded, still feeling bad, "Will I drop you at the house then?" He asked her, turning on the engine.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's ok." She said, placing her hand over his on the handbrake, "Maybe it's best you aren't in my way." She teased, "I'll have everything unpacked by the time you get home and I can make applications for these jobs." She shrugged as he nodded.

She was feeling confident about life in Chicago, and she was excited about what life was going to bring her. It did seem a little strange that she was going to be living with Punk at his home, but it also felt so damn right, like it should have been happening all along. She didn't want to depend on him for anything however, she had her own money saved, and would soon have an income again once she secured a job. It was very much taking one step at a time.

* * *

It was later on in the day, and AJ had almost unpacked all of the boxes that had come in the moving van. It was mostly just clothes, some different frames and ornaments, personal things and a few furniture things which she wasn't sure where to put as Punk's house didn't really need anything added to it.

She felt like she was able to get a better look at the house since Punk was at work. She didn't want to seem nosey before, but now she got the chance to really look around.

There was the master bedroom, and then three guest bedrooms down the hall also. Including toilets upstairs and downstairs. There was also an office upstairs where she assumed Punk sometimes worked from.

Once looking around some more, she went back to unpacking, and was in the living room with Milo, taking out some ornaments from a box when she heard the front door open and close.

"Phil! Did Bella leave stitch here from when she-" Renee paused as she stood in the living room, looking over at the unfamiliar face, but the description she knew very well, "Oh." Renee smiled, "Hi." She said.

"Hi." AJ replied, "Uh… Phil is at work right now. He got called away." She said, "I'm April." She said.

"You are." Renee nodded, gazing at her as AJ got a little uncomfortable, "Right." Renee snapped out of it, "I'm Renee. Sorry." She shook her head, extending her hand as AJ shook it with a smile, "It's just… Phil has never… well, I've never had an outlaw to bond with." Renee said as AJ smiled, "You must be… different." She said as AJ smiled.

"Well I hope so." AJ smiled, "Is everything ok?" She wondered.

"Oh, yeah. I just came by before my shift to see if Bella had left her stuffed animal here." Renee said, "Bella is my daughter. Phil's niece-"

"Yeah, he talks about her." AJ smiled and nodded, "Wait… is it blue?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is." Renee laughed a little.

"I saw it upstairs and… well I didn't say anything incase it was Phil's but… I'll admit I'm a little thankful it's not." She smiled as Renee chuckled, "I'll go get it." She said as Renee nodded, watching her walk out of the living room and run upstairs as Renee smiled to herself.

She was so glad things had seemed to have worked out with Punk and this girl. She already seemed like the sweetest, and well… everything that Punk wasn't, but she could see why he liked her. She was gorgeous.

"Here it is." AJ smiled, walking back into the living room with the blue alien looking stuffed toy, handing it over to Renee who took it and smiled.

"Thanks." Renee nodded, "Bella fell asleep crying last night because she didn't have it." She said as AJ frowned.

"Well she'll be glad to see it." AJ smiled as Renee nodded, looking around and noticing the empty boxes everywhere.

"Moving in?" Renee asked suddenly with confusion.

"Uh yeah." AJ nodded, scratching the back of her neck as she looked around at the boxes, "I'm messy. I don't think Phil has figured that out yet." She admitted as Renee nodded, hiding the shock she was in that AJ was actually moving in with Punk.

"So I take it you both worked things out… he told me about you changing your mind about coming." She said as AJ paused, eventually nodding along as it seemed easier than telling the actual truth.

"I got a little overwhelmed." AJ nodded, "But… I'm here now. Everything feels right here." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Renee nodded, "Phil likes you." She said, "I can tell." She nodded as AJ smiled, "I uh… I gotta get going for my shift at the hospital, I'm a nurse." She said as AJ nodded, "But… I hope I'll see you again soon." She said as AJ nodded, walking out with her to the doorway.

"I think we will." AJ smiled as Renee walked off back to her car.

She seemed sweet and AJ already felt welcomed. Way more welcomed than she ever felt anywhere in New Jersey. But she did see the shock on Renee's face when she said she was moving in. She knew it was a big move for them, especially when they'd known each other just a few short months, but a lot had happened in those months, and feelings were strong, extremely strong. They knew what they wanted, and she knew he had the kind of family that just wanted to see him happy anyway.

* * *

Punk was at his office until late that night. He'd been called in for some last-minute paper work, and hadn't it been urgent he would have done it when he had gone back, but it was needed elsewhere in the building, so he got to it in his office, saying hello to the familiar faces.

"Phil. Knock Knock."

Punk looked up from his desk and saw one of the other men on his floors walk in.

"Hey, what's up, Lance?" Punk asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Nothing. I thought you weren't back for a few days." Lance said, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Punk's desk. He looked like a typical business man. Suit and tie. Smart and precise. A little intimidating… a little.

"I wasn't supposed to be but I was called in to tie up some loose work." He said, "I'm back in a few days officially." He said as Lance nodded.

"I heard you won your case." He smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from you anyway."

"Well, I won it in some way."

"Hey, no sentence is a win win." Lance smiled as Punk nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Punk chuckled lightly.

"When you back on a case?" Lance asked him.

"Could be when I come back or might be a few weeks." Punk shrugged, "It depends, I guess."

"Looking forward to it?" Lance asked as Punk just nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here for a few weeks. Jessa is driving me up the wall." He shook his head, "I need a break from her."

"So you can go cheat on her?" Punk asked, filling in more paper work as Lance sniggered.

"If the shoe fits." Lance mumbled as Punk rolled his eyes without him seeing, "How was New Jersey? I heard you got close to the sister in the trial you were working." He laughed a little.

"You heard? From who?"

"Opposition talks." Lance said as Punk nodded, knowing that to be true, "You get fucked and won your case? You're my hero." He sniggered as Punk just nodded.

"I'm honoured." Punk said, "None of your business what I was doing actually." Punk stood up, walking over to the filing cabinet as he grabbed some books out, "Don't you have work to be doing?" He asked.

"I do." Lance grumbled, placing his hands on his hips, "If I'm placed out in New Jersey then I want numbers from you." He pointed.

"You have a wife." Punk shook his head.

"Not in New Jersey I wouldn't." Lance said as Punk shook his head and sat back down behind his desk, "Keep it up. Remember you're somebody's hero." He pointed, walking out of the office.

"Get out of here." Punk waved, watching as Lance left the office as he shook his head and sat back against his chair, running his hands over his face and looking at the time as he realised it was after 9 already.

* * *

AJ was sat at the kitchen table when Punk came home, ten minutes to midnight. She'd spent the day applying for jobs and unpacking her things, but never did she think he'd be so late.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be up." Punk smiled, walking into the kitchen, looking over at her as she nodded and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep anyway." She shrugged, "I got a lot done today actually." She nodded, "I unpacked my boxes and I applied for a lot of jobs." She said, "Some I've left because I wanna go in and check it out, but I applied for most of them." She said as he smiled, pulling a seat out and sitting down across from her.

"That's great." He smiled, "I'm sorry I had to go to work today, and I'm sorry I'm so late." He said.

"It's ok." She shook her head, moving aside the empty bowl which she had some ice-cream in, "I met Renee today." She said, "She's really nice."

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "I think you two would get on really well." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she seems great. She came by for Bella's little stuffed toy. It was a blue thing." She shrugged.

"Oh, Stitch." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ laughed a little, "She looked a little surprised that I was moving in." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well I guess it is a little surprising from the outside looking in." He said, "But… it doesn't feel wrong." He said as she agreed, "I want you here with me." He said as she smiled.

"I also just told her that I got a little overwhelmed about coming here at first." She said, "I don't want… I don't want anyone to know about what happened with Cass." She shook her head as he nodded.

"It's your decision if you want people to know or not." He said.

"I'd rather they didn't know." She said as he nodded, "I missed you today." She said, glad to see him finally.

"I missed you." He smiled, "I am sorry I had to go. That's not what I'm like. I wouldn't drop everything for work like that-"

"Shh." AJ shook her head tiredly, standing up and walking over to him, leaning down and pressing her lips against his as he kissed back. There was no greater feeling than kissing her, "You can come make it up to me if you want." AJ whispered after pulling back from the kiss, walking off out of the kitchen slowly as he followed eagerly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	33. Rooftops and Interviews

**Rooftops and Interviews**

* * *

"Morning." Punk said as he stumbled into the living room the next day where AJ was sitting with a cup of coffee and a notepad and pen.

"Afternoon." AJ corrected him with a smirk.

"I don't normally sleep late." Punk said truthfully as he sat down beside her on the couch, placing his hand on her knee as she smiled.

"You must have been tired." She said, cupping his cheek softly, "One day back at work took it out of you." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." Punk said, rubbing his eyes like a tired child as she smiled, "So what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm just… planning out these job interviews, you know, what I'm going to say." She said, "And I've decided what I want to do." She said.

"What?" He tilted his head to look at her.

"I'm gonna go back to university." She nodded as he smiled, "Since I completed the first year of my course, I can pick it back up at university here." She said.

"And what kind of job would you want after you've completed the course?" He asked her.

"I don't know, maybe like a copywriter or something." She shrugged, "I just really want to write." She nodded, "And obviously the other jobs I applied for will be jobs on the side. I'll only be at uni like, three times a week." She said.

"You've figured this all out." Punk smiled.

"I was thinking about it all night. Do you think it's a good idea? You'd tell me if I was just being stupid, right?"

"April it's a great idea." Punk said, "It makes sense too, and it's what you want to do." He nodded, "It's a great idea." He said as she smiled. She was always glad to have his support, "How are you feeling today? You look brighter." He noticed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ smiled, "Look, don't get me wrong, it's still on my mind. Cass… is still on my mind but… there's a lot of good here for me. I love this feeling of… doing everything for myself and having my own life." She nodded, "And I love being here with you." She smiled, "I think… I think we were supposed to cross paths the way we did." She nodded, taking his hand in hers and playing with it as he smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled. She was right. They did cross paths for a reason. This was the reason right here. For them to find a soul mate in each other. Everything felt right and things were fitting into place perfectly.

"We should invite your family around for dinner. So I can meet them all properly." AJ nodded.

"Oh, I don't cook." Punk shook his head.

"I do." AJ smiled, "And I'll teach you." She said, "I want to meet them."

"Trust me. They want to meet you too. My mom will pester you all night." He rolled his eyes as AJ smiled. She loved that it meant so much to his family that he had a partner now, and wasn't so much married to his job, not completely anyway.

"That's ok." AJ shrugged, "It'd be a nice gesture. I feel like we have sort of jumped into things pretty quickly, and I'm sure your family will be overwhelmed by it all, especially when you've never really introduced anyone to them before." She said, "So… I think we should have dinner here." She said as Punk nodded, gazing at her and smiling.

"Ok." He said. He couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. They always suckered him in.

"Why don't we say this weekend then?" AJ said.

"Yeah, I'll let everyone know." Punk nodded.

"And let's just stick to the story that… I was overwhelmed by the move here, and not mention anything about Cass or what happened." She shook her head.

"April, it's not something you should have to hide or feel ashamed of. It was all on her." Punk said.

"I know but I just don't want people to know." AJ shook her head, "I have to get over it and it'd help more if it was only you who knew about it." She nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He understood that it was something that was bothering her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. He didn't blame her either. It was such a distinctive experience, especially when it involved someone she classed as her best friend.

"Today I have to call the university and then I have a job interview for the waitressing job. They wanted me to come in right away for the interview at 3. They must be really looking for staff." She said.

"I'll drop you off." Punk nodded as she smiled, "Maybe we could go for dinner after. We've not really had a proper date yet." He said, laughing a little as she smiled.

"We went for Pancakes in New Jersey." AJ said.

"You were still mad with me and… it wasn't much of a date." He said.

"Oh and where would you take me on a date then?" AJ grinned.

* * *

"Is this table ok?" The waiter asked later that night after Punk had taken AJ to a restaurant which appeared to be on a rooftop. AJ was mesmerised. The whole place was gorgeous. There were fire heaters around the tables to keep it warm, twinkly lights everywhere and candles on the tables. She'd never been on a date so beautiful.

"Yeah, it's great." Punk patted the waiter on the arm with thanks as they took the seat amongst other couples, and other business dinners that were going on.

"I'll give you a minute to look at the menu." The waiter said, walking off as AJ continued to look around with amazement.

"Phil. I would have dressed a little nicer, you know." AJ shook her head, looking back at him.

"You look gorgeous." He said. She was wearing a black office type dress and a black cardigan, having just come from her interview where she had wanted to look smart for. She felt like she should have spent time getting ready for a date like this.

"This is… it's so beautiful." AJ said, not even paying attention to the menu as she continued look around. She felt like she was on another world. The atmosphere was so calm and wonderful.

"I thought you'd like it." Punk nodded, "I came here for a work meeting one time." He said, "I recommend the steak." He winked as AJ smiled.

"Everything sounds so good." She said, whilst eventually looking at the menu.

They eventually placed their orders. AJ had gone with the steak like Punk suggested, as did Punk himself. She couldn't believe the drastic change of her life in just a few months. Not that long ago she was cleaning rooms every day, and now she felt like she had the encouragement and the confidence to go do and be who she wanted to be, with no on holding her back.

"So when you called the university what did they say?" Punk asked her, filling up her glass of water with the jug they'd got for the table.

"They told me it was fine for me to pick up my course where I left off." AJ nodded, "But that I'd have to come in for an induction and obviously I'd have to refresh my memory of the first year. The girl I spoke to recommended just starting from year one again but… I can remember most of what I learnt." She said as he nodded, "I'm not being stupid, am I? Is it too late for me to be… going to university? Should I just get a full-time job?" She panicked.

"Hey, don't overthink it." Punk shook his head, "It's a great idea and if it's what you want to do, then you should do it." He nodded, "Don't let anyone or anything stop you." He shook his head as she smiled with thanks.

"I hope you know that… I'm not with you just for your money." She said as he shook his head with confusion.

"I was never under the impression you were." He laughed a little.

"I know but… maybe from the outside looking in, it looks like I… I was struggling and I attached myself to you so I could get in on your nice house, and your car and the… fancy rooftop dinners." She looked around, "I was attracted to you without all of that stuff." She nodded.

"I don't… I don't think you're with me because of my money, and I don't think anyone else would either." He assured her, "Don't overthink so much. I want to take you out on these dates and… welcome you into my house… our house." He corrected as she smiled.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I just… I don't want things to go so fast that we end up… shocking ourselves and scaring ourselves." She admitted truthfully.

"We can still take it slow." Punk said, "We don't have to be attached to each other's hip. Although, wouldn't be a bad thing if you asked me." He said as she smiled.

"I just… I keep thinking about what would have happened if you never came back." AJ shook her head, "What would she have done?" She said, "Well, it's obvious. She would have raped me. Sexually abused me." She said quietly.

"She didn't." Punk said, angered at the thought, raged by the thought, "You don't have to think about he what if's. What she done to you was bad enough, and she's gone now. Whether she's been found by the police or not, she's gone, and she won't harm you again, over my dead fucking body." He said as she smiled. She liked the feeling of being protected. The only form of protection she remembered was from her brother, but this protection Punk gave her was different. It was warm and made her tingle. Feeling safe was something she wasn't used to, especially in the town she grew up in.

"I guess it's just about moving on now." She nodded, "Did you call your mom whilst I was in for my interview?" AJ asked him, taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah. She's free for the weekend and so is Dean and Renee. My mom almost deafened me when I said you were here." He said as she laughed lightly, "I apologise in advance for how… hands on she may be."

"I'm excited." AJ smiled, "I've never met a boyfriend's parent before." She admitted truthfully, "I hope she likes me."

"She will." Punk nodded, "You're hard not to like." He added.

"So why have you never had a relationship? C'mon, be honest with me." AJ said, "Have you just… never had the time?" She asked, "You could have any woman you wanted." She said.

"Well I don't want any woman. I want you." He said as she smiled to herself, "I don't know, I just… I guess it was a bit inconvenient, and I never really liked anyone or met anyone properly."

"So no one you ever slept with ever… caught your eye? There was no connection?" She asked. She found it hard to believe that she was the first girl he'd ever had a spark with.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I've met some great woman but… there was never an interest there. I couldn't see myself dating or being with anyone, not until I met you. I don't know, things just changed." Punk said, "I guess with my parents leaving me so young, there was always that… fear of… getting close to someone and having them leave like that." He said, "But you were different." He said as she smiled.

"You think about your parents?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think about where they are. Why they left me. If they're even still alive." He shook his head, "Sometimes I would have rather they left me when I was 3 or 4, when I wouldn't remember much, but I remember it all." He nodded, "I'm lucky I had Dean, and his mom to take me in. She wouldn't let me go to the system." He said.

"They're your family." AJ nodded, "It's not about blood." She shook her head.

"You're right. It's not." He said, "They weren't any use to me when they were here anyway." He shook his head, "Mom was on drugs. Dad couldn't put a bottle down and was in prison for the most part." He said, "Probably better for everyone if they left me."

"Did they hurt you?" AJ wondered sadly.

"No." Punk said honestly, "No, you know they were decent people who just… took a wrong turn. They were young. Kids having a kid type of thing." He nodded, "They just got caught up in the wrong stuff." He said.

"Well, like you said, you have your family." AJ nodded, "And you have me." She said, tapping his foot under the table as he winked to her playfully, gazing at one another whilst the sound of warm chat and laughter filled the atmosphere with nothing but the stars as their ceiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. Much love.**


	34. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning to the sound of her new phone ringing on the bedside table. She shot out of bed and picked it up, only then noticing that Punk wasn't beside her, and wasn't in the room at all.

Nevertheless, she answered her phone with hopes that it was the waitressing job she had gone for an interview for yesterday.

"Hello." She answered, "Yes this is she." AJ nodded as she paced up and down, turning her head when she saw Punk walk out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, trying her hardest to concentrate on the phone call whilst Punk watched, wondering who it was she was on the phone to.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "That's great. Thank you." She said, hanging up as she placed her phone back on the bedside table.

"Who was that?" Punk asked, slicking his wet hair back as he grabbed out clothes for the day.

"It was the bar job that I applied for. From the interview I had yesterday." She said as Punk nodded, "I got the job." She smiled cheerfully as Punk raised his eyebrows and smiled, "I got the job." She jumped up on the bed and back off to get over to his side, wrapping her arms around him as he chuckled at her excitement.

"Well done." Punk smiled, "That's great. You must have smashed it." He said as she smiled to herself.

"I can't believe it." AJ smiled, "Phil, why is everything going right for me?" AJ asked him as Punk chuckled lightly.

"It's about time." Punk said truthfully, "When do you start?" He asked.

"Monday." AJ smiled.

"Oh, good. That's when I'm back at work." He nodded, "That's great April, they must have really liked you." He nodded as she smiled to herself.

"I can't believe it." AJ smiled excitedly. She was just overwhelmed by how many things were actually going right for her, and it seemed to be because she was doing things for herself now, and she was in a happier place, in a happier environment.

"So when will you start uni then?" Punk asked her.

"Hopefully soon. I'll call today about an induction and I'll take it from there." AJ nodded, "It just means that… with my bar job… I might be working nights." She sighed, taking his hands in hers, "And we might struggle to see each other."

"I'm sure we'll manage." He smiled, tracing his thumb on her chin as she looked up at him, "Plus, it's not like a bar, it's more like a restaurant, isn't it?" He said as she nodded, "And I'll see you the days you go to uni." He nodded, "You said it's good that we don't smother one another anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." AJ nodded, "We'll have to go to the store today to get things in for your family coming around." AJ remembered suddenly, "I almost forgot." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"I can cancel if it's too much-"

"No." AJ shook her head immediately, "No, don't cancel. I want to meet them." AJ said, "We can go to the store after breakfast." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Let me give you a congratulations kiss." Punk said, walking around to her as she smiled, suddenly feeling his lips against hers as she deepened the kiss and placed her hands on his cheeks.

She then pulled back and sat down on the bed in front of him, stripping her t-shirt off where she had no bra on underneath, laying herself on her back across the bed as Punk smirked to himself.

"I just showered." He whispered, yet climbing over her, tossing his towel away as he tugged her shorts and panties down.

"You'll just have to shower again then." AJ smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips back against hers, manoeuvring his hand down between her legs as he parted her folds and began stroking her clit as she moaned into his mouth, "Fuck." AJ moaned, falling away from his lips as she rolled her head back, watching him travel down her body, kissing down the valley of her breasts and down between her legs, his head between her legs as she felt his breath on her sensitive skin.

"You're so wet." Punk said, parting her folds and diving in with his tongue as she arched her hips up in the direction of his mouth.

"Oh, baby." AJ moaned out blissfully, "Don't stop." AJ pleaded, "Oh, don't stop." She moaned, grabbing his wet hair whilst he ate her like she was his last meal, making sure to keep her legs parted whilst his tongue bumped over her clit countless times, knowing it drove her insane.

"You taste so fucking good." Punk said, "You gonna cum, baby?" He asked as he used his fingers on her again, massaging her clit as she moaned in pleasure. He already knew her body better than anyone, and he knew what set her off and what she loved the most.

"Mhm… use your mouth, baby." AJ whispered, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked down at him, "Please." She begged.

"You like that?" Punk said as she nodded, watching him use his mouth back on her again as she rolled her head back, collapsing back down as she felt his mouth close over her wet centre, bumping every nerve possible, almost losing it when he sucked on her clit.

"Phil, I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered breathlessly as he smirked to himself, continuing to use his tongue to get her to that release, eventually watching as she completely shook and let go of everything, moaning out his name so loud, he couldn't help the smile if he tried.

He lapped up her juices and watched as her body twitched and she kept her eyes closed from the intense orgasm.

He kissed his way up her body, kissing by her tummy and over her breasts straight back up to her lips where she opened her eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Taste yourself?" Punk asked, pulling back from the kiss as she nodded.

"I want you inside me." AJ moaned, placing her hands at the back of his neck as he nodded.

"I want inside you too." He nodded, nudging her neck as he kissed her, reaching down and sliding his length up and down her slit before entering inside her as she moaned loudly and gripped his colourful arms.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, "Oh, baby." She whispered as Punk began to move in and out of her.

"Fuck, April." Punk grunted as he began pumping in and out of her harder and faster.

"Oh, baby. Just like that." AJ moaned, "Oh, make me cum. Please." AJ moaned, arching her back as Punk placed his hands around her waist to steady his thrusts. He'd never connected with someone as much as he did with her. On a physical level clearly, but also an emotional level. He loved her. And love was not a word he let go of a lot, if not at all.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Punk had gone to the store and were prepping for a visit from Punk's mom, Dean, Renee and Bella. Punk was a little nervous. He'd never introduced anyone to his family before, and he felt even more nervous due to how serious he really was about AJ.

They had just finished getting everything they needed to get in the oven, and prepping everything else when there was a knock at the door. Punk went ahead and opened up the door.

"Hey." Punk smiled upon his family.

"Uncle Punk!" Bella smiled excitedly, jumping up and down beside Dean, wrapped up in a puffy jacket with a hat and scarf on.

"I can't see you from all the layers you have on." Punk chuckled as Dean and Renee smiled, walking on into the house as his mother followed behind, "Hey, ma." Punk smiled, giving his mother a special hug.

"I can't say I'm not excited." Grace said truthfully as Punk laughed a little, "And it smells great in here." She said, taking her coat off once Punk closed the door over.

"I'm taking no credit. You know I can't cook. I've just been taking orders." He said, leading the way into the kitchen where AJ was crouched down looking in a lower cupboard for another pot.

"Uh… April." Punk said as AJ quickly stood up straight and looked over at Punk where she saw his family behind him.

"Oh." AJ smiled, tossing the frying pan over onto the counter with a clatter, walking over to them as Punk smiled to himself.

"April, this is my mom, Grace. My brother, Dean and his girlfriend Renee… even though you two have already sort of met." He said as AJ smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Grace smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around AJ whom didn't expect a hug and pleasantly accepted it, smiling at Punk over Grace's shoulder as Punk just shook his head.

"You two." AJ smiled cheerfully, pulling back from the hug, looking on at Dean who extended his hand as she shook his hand politely.

"He's a prick, isn't he?" Dean winked a she nodded to Punk whilst Grace nudged him on the side.

"Language." Grace hummed, walking over to the kitchen table to sit her purse down whilst AJ smiled a little and said hello to Renee also.

"Umm… uncle Punk." Bella tugged on Punk's jeans as Punk looked down at her, watching as she smiled up at him and then over at AJ.

"Oh." Punk realised, "Oh, April, this is Bella. Bella this is April." He said as AJ smiled crouching down to Bella.

"It's so nice to meet you." AJ smiled, "I love your hat." She said as Bella smiled.

"My granny knitted it." She pointed over to Grace, "And she put the bobble on it."

"It's so pretty." AJ smiled, "And your scarf too. You're well kitted out for winter, huh?" She said as Punk smiled down at them as did Dean and Renee who had made their way over to the table too.

"What about my jacket?" Bella asked AJ, "Do you like my jacket?" She wondered as AJ nodded.

"I really do." AJ nodded, "Is pink your favourite colour?" She asked as Bella nodded whilst Punk walked over to the kitchen table, leaving AJ and Bella to get acquainted as he joined his family at the table and took their coats from them.

"She's wonderful." Grace sighed happily as she looked over at AJ with Bella, "And she's beautiful." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ with a smile. It wasn't as scary as he thought. Introducing her to his family. In fact, it was a pretty good feeling.

* * *

Dinner was eventually served and it was the first time in a long time where AJ had felt a sense of family in her life. She never ate dinner with her own family, and so far, Punk's family were just lovely. She was already getting on so well with Renee, and his mother was just full of compliments, and Dean made her laugh until her stomach was sore, and Bella was just adorable. She felt so accepted into a family and there wasn't a better feeling.

"So, April, what is it you do?" Grace asked whilst they tucked into dinner, "I know you were a maid but… what about here?"

"Well… I'm actually going to go back to university." AJ nodded.

"Oh, wow." Grace smiled, "Go back? Were you at university before?"

"Yeah, I was. I studied literature and creative writing but I only completed my first year before I had to drop out." AJ nodded, not going into too much detail, "So I've checked with the university here and they're happy to let me take the course back up." She nodded.

"That's great." Renee smiled, "So you'll be there full-time?" She asked.

"No. Well I managed to get myself a job too. You know where The Carlington is?" She asked.

"Yeah." Renee nodded, "We went there for my birthday last year, remember?" She turned to Dean who nodded.

"Well I got a job in there. Just waitressing." AJ nodded.

"That's wonderful." Grace smiled, "It's a little bit daunting, isn't it? Moving to a new place?" She nodded.

"Just a tad." AJ smiled a little.

"Can someone pass me the ketchup?" Bella interrupted.

"Uh… please?" Dean reminded her.

"Please." Bella grinned as her father passed her over the ketchup, "Thanks." She mumbled as Punk smiled at her.

"When do you go back to work, Phil?" Grace asked whilst Renee began cutting up Bella's food for her.

"Same time April start her new job. Monday." He said.

"And you have a new case to work on?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I could do. Or I could be catching up in the office for a little while." He nodded.

"I bet the last case wasn't so easy for you." She added as Punk eyed her and shook his head as AJ noticed.

"It didn't become an issue with us, did it?" AJ turned to Punk who turned to her and shook his head, "My brother was worth way more than a court case anyway. I knew that." She said confidently as Grace nodded.

"You guys close?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, really close." AJ smiled softly, "He'd be happy I'm moving on with my life though." She nodded as Grace smiled.

* * *

The night continued and all in all it was pretty successful from Punk's point of view. His family loved AJ and AJ seemed to love his family, and there was no awkwardness or tension. Everything turned out great. Eventually Grace, Dean and Renee and Bella began to leave, and whilst Dean and Renee had said their goodbyes, getting a sleeping Bella into her car seat in the back of the car, Grace said her goodbyes to Punk and AJ.

"It was so nice to finally meet you." Grace smiled at the doorway as she hugged AJ and Punk goodbye, "He really really likes you." She whispered to AJ who smiled to herself as Grace pulled back from the hug, "We should meet for regular coffees." She nodded.

"Alright, time to go." Punk encouraged.

"I'd love that." AJ nodded to his mother seriously as she smiled.

"And you." Grace smiled to Punk, giving him a hug, "You take good care of her." She warned, giving him a hug as he hugged her back, "I love her." She whispered to him as Punk smiled to himself.

"Mom, c'mon, let's go." Dean called from over by the car outside.

"Oh, alright." Grace said, waving her hand back at Dean as Punk laughed, "My cab is calling." She joked, "Goodnight." She smiled to them, walking off out the door to get into Dean's car for him to drop her home, smiling because she knew her son had met the one. She could see the way he looked at her at dinner, and the way he spoke to her and smiled at her. It was all love and she knew she was the perfect one for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	35. Work

**Work**

* * *

"This is where the glasses are kept." A man, Brian, AJ's new boss said as he showed AJ around, her first day on her new job. She was extremely nervous and barely slept all night, but was excited to get started and meet new people. Hopefully people who wouldn't befriend her and then later down the line betray her and obsessively kidnap her.

"How do I handle complaints?" AJ asked him. She felt like she was just shadowing him around and burdening people every time she had to ask a question but she was only learning.

"Uh, you come to me first and we'll take it from there." Brian said, "If you're on a night shift I'll probably put you on the bar in the lounge area but day-time you'll be just on normal service." He nodded, "You've met everyone right?" He asked her, walking into the back of the bar as AJ nodded and then shook her head.

"Some people." AJ nodded, following him into the staff area where a group of workers sat. There were two other waitresses and a waiter sitting.

"You guys met April?" Brian asked them as they shook their heads whilst AJ smiled politely at them.

"I thought you were bringing my sister in for shifts." One of the girls said where AJ could read her name badge as Laura.

"April can do more hours than your sister, so no, I'm not bringing her in." Brian told her as Laura just tutted and turned away as AJ scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Is there anything I can do right now?" AJ turned to Brian after realising the three workers weren't going to warm to her as such.

"Uh you could-"

"There were some glasses that were smashed beside table 9." The other girl, Jen said. They both looked young, no doubt younger than AJ, "It needs cleaned up but we're having our break before service. We've been in since 5." She said, looking across at AJ who just turned to Brian.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Brian asked her as AJ sighed to herself but smiled on the outside.

"No. I'll go clear it up." She smiled politely as Brian nodded, watching her walk off as he busied himself elsewhere. AJ didn't actually go anywhere, she hovered just outside the staff room. Originally, she was trying to find a brush and shovel, but then she started hearing the girls in the staff room talking and using her name.

"My sister was supposed to get shifts and now she's hired?" Laura shook her head.

"What is she like… Mexican or something?" Jen asked, "Before we know it she'll be stealing all of our hours too." She grunted.

"She's just doing a job like the rest of us." The man spoke up whilst scrolling through his phone uninterested in the girl's conversation.

"She'll be useless." Laura said, "Looks poor too. I'd watch the tills if I were you." She warned as Jen sniggered a little.

AJ walked away from the door and brushed her finger under her eyes to catch the tear that fell out, walking out of the bar area and over to the table where the glass needed cleaned up outside of.

* * *

"Phil, how are you doing?" Bruce, Punk's boss asked as he walked into Punk's office where Punk had been sitting finishing up some reports.

"I'm good. How are you?" Punk asked as Bruce nodded.

"I'm good." Bruce replied coolly, "I heard about the result in New Jersey. You're beginning to have quite the record." He smirked, taking a seat across from Punk's desk.

"Well I do try." Punk smiled cockily.

"You do more than try." Bruce nodded, "I'm here to talk about the agenda for the next few months." He said as Punk nodded, "I have a few clients looking for a good lawyer. One is being accused of murder, the other domestic abuse and another murder." Bruce said.

"You're putting me straight back on a case?" Punk asked.

"Well… you're a lawyer, aren't you?" Bruce laughed as Punk nodded slowly.

"Any Chicago based cases I can take up?" He asked.

"One of the murders was here in Chicago. I can give you in the case if you wanna take a look at it." He smiled as Punk nodded.

"Go on." Punk said, "Brighten my Monday up." He joked as Bruce stood up.

"You're good, kid." He smirked, "You're good." He said, walking out of the office as Punk leaned back on his chair and ran his hand through his slicked back hair. He didn't think he'd get on another case so soon. He supposed he had to live up to his hype.

He then watched as Bruce left his office, and Lance walked in.

"What did boss man want?" Lance asked him.

"Talking to me about a new case. A client in need. You know how it goes." Punk said, "I thought you'd gone out of town already?" Punk asked.

"Next week." Lance said, walking in and sitting down across from Punk where Bruce had sat.

"Were you out smoking? You stink." Punk shook his head.

"You know I stress smoke." Lance said.

"And what are you stressed about?" Punk asked as he focused more attention on his computer than Lance.

"Oh, everything." Lance groaned, running his hand over his face, "Jessa hit me with baby talk last night, man." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"How many times have you cheated on her?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah, I get it." Lance nodded.

"Why'd you even marry her? You clearly don't love her." Punk shook his head, very happy to not get involved with such ugly problems. Every time he saw Lance he just thanked himself lucky he wasn't… well… him.

"I do love her." Lance said, "It's just hard, you know."

"It's not really." Punk said, "You just love an excuse." He said, "As if saying your job is stressful is enough to justify cheating on your wife, multiple times, with multiple different woman." Punk said.

"Yeah, ok. And this is all coming from the man who fucks everything with a pulse." He said.

"I didn't give anyone a ring that promised that I wouldn't fuck anything with a pulse. There's a difference." Punk warned him, "Plus, you don't know what I do in my free time and you never will anyway." He dismissed.

"Sometimes I wish I was you, man." Lance sighed.

"Well I do not wish I was you." Punk cared to let him know, "If you love your wife, tell her the truth. I swear to God if you come in here in a few weeks and tell me she's pregnant I'll slap you in the face."

"I can't tell her the truth." Lance spat, "Are you nuts?"

"Oh, do what you want. It's your life." Punk just shook his head, "Don't you have work to do or something?" He asked him.

"I do but I'm too stressed to do it. I just had to smoke two cigarettes there in the space of half an hour."

"I know. I can smell it and now you've stunk my office out." Punk groaned as Lance stood up, "Go do some work, it'll take your mind off of everything."

"Oh, yeah. Of course it will." Lance groaned, walking out of the office whilst Bruce walked back in with the case file.

"Busy fucking day today." Punk groaned a little.

"This is the case. Take a look at it and suss it out. Call the client his information is there, ask him if he's interested in meeting with you, tell him about your winning record in court cases. It's bound to attract a needy person." He said as Punk began looking through the case file with confusion.

"He's… the murder weapon was found in his fucking house?" Punk looked up at Bruce, "And he already has a criminal record. And he knew the victim?" Punk read along, "This guy isn't innocent." Punk chuckled to himself.

"Then make him innocent." Bruce winked, "Get to work." He said as Punk watched him walk out of the office, closing the door over behind him as Punk sighed to himself. At least he had a lot to sink his teeth into.

* * *

"April, are you home?" Punk called out as he walked through the door to his house, unbuttoning his top two buttons of his shirt, hanging his things up by the stairs as he walked through to the kitchen, "Ape?" He said, suddenly spotting the note on the fridge that told him she'd gone to take Milo out for a walk.

He opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out, taking a drink before figuring out what h could make for dinner. It was a nice feeling. The feeling of coming home and actually having someone to go home to. It was something he had never been used to, and it was something he thought he'd never want, but he wanted it with AJ. Coming home to her was like a breath of fresh air. Like he could unbutton his shirt buttons and just fall into her.

He was just starting to take things out of the fridge to cook for dinner when AJ came through the door with Milo, who came running into the kitchen to greet Punk first.

"Hey, buddy." Punk smiled, patting Milo on the head, "You want water, huh?" He asked, scratching under his chin as he took his water bowl up and filled it up for him, "Here." He sat it down over in the corner, patting the dog as he watched AJ walk into the kitchen, "Hey." He smiled, so glad to see her face.

"Hey." AJ smiled tiredly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly as he kissed her head, "You just home?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make us some dinner." He said, "How was work then?" He smiled as AJ nodded.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her painful first day, "It was great." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Yeah, it was really good." AJ nodded, "What about you?" She asked, quickly diverting the question, "How was your first day back?"

"Busy." Punk rolled his eyes, "I got assigned a new case." He said.

"Oh, really?" AJ asked, "That's exciting." She said, sitting on the stool at the island of the kitchen whilst Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Murder case." He said as AJ nodded, "Good thing is, it's in Chicago so… I'm not gonna be travelling."

"Oh, that's good." AJ smiled, glad to know he wasn't heading out to a different state for weeks on end. She'd miss him too much, "Nervous?"

"A little. I'm meeting the guy tomorrow. It's a tough one with all the evidence on him."

"So he could be guilty?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk nodded slowly, watching as AJ just turned away.

"So what did you do at work then? Was it what you expected?" He asked, cutting up vegetables.

"Oh, it was just normal… waitress stuff." She smiled, "Served people their food. Poured drinks. Took checks. You know." She waved her hand.

"You think you'll enjoy it?" He asked her as she just nodded vaguely, "What about the people? Are they nice?"

"Yeah." AJ said, immediately, as if to kid her own self on, "Yeah, they're fine." She lied as Punk smiled.

"Good. I'm glad it was a good first day." He smiled, walking around the island and pressing his lips against hers as she melted against the kiss that she'd been longing to have all day, "Ok, come help me with this I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." He admitted as she smiled, standing up and helping him with dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	36. Post-Traumatic Stress

**Post-Traumatic Stress**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since AJ settled into her job… even though she hadn't settled as such. She hadn't made any friends, and her co-workers constantly spoke behind her back. She knew how to stick up for herself, but she was scared in case she'd snap, and the last thing she wanted was for them to turn it around on her, and end up fired from the job, which is exactly what they would have wanted. She also couldn't face telling Punk, because she knew he'd want to get involved, and she knew he'd be furious. She wanted to face it on her own.

Laura and Jen, the only full-time staff were the worst. Sometimes they'd deliberately smash a glass just so she could clean it up. Not to mention they were also extremely racist towards her Hispanic culture. She hated to just sit in silence, but she also knew what she was worth, and she'd earned the job at the restaurant, probably way more than they did. That's what kept her going.

She had started university back up, and whilst most of the people in her lectures were younger than her, they were fairly nicer to her than the staff at work. They were kind and enthusiastic and just as passionate about writing as much as she was. She was glad she'd made the decision to go back.

Punk had also been busy throughout the past few weeks, as he was working with a new client on a case. The client was actually still in custody as he hadn't been bailed out since it was such a serious offence, and he of course was doing all he could to help his client, even though it was very clear he was guilty, which sometimes waved a notion of sickness through her stomach.

"Hey." AJ walked into his office one night. It was 1am and whilst she had gone to bed earlier, he had told her he'd be right behind her, yet it was a few hours later and he was in his office, tired, pale and stressed, "You should come to bed." She said sadly. She missed his arms around her. Protecting her.

"I need to look through these papers." Punk told her, massaging his temple, "You go back to bed." He smiled softly to her. The temptation she gave him was unbelievable, but he was assigned to a big case. A stressful case. And he had a lot of work to do.

"I don't like seeing how stressed you are." She shook her head, "Is it because you know he's guilty?"

"I don't even think I could talk my way out of this one." He shook his head truthfully, "Doesn't help that he's giving me absolutely nothing to work with." He sighed, tossing his pen down and rubbing his hands over his face as AJ frowned, walking further into the office in her shorts and t-shirt with her arms folded.

"Working on no sleep isn't going to help." She added, "You'll be able to think better in the morning if you have a decent sleep." She told him, spotting Milo's tail under his desk as she smiled a little, "Is Milo under your desk?" She laughed a little as Punk moved back in his chair where AJ saw Milo curled in his bed under the table fast asleep.

"He likes sleeping there." Punk said, "So I've just got into the habit of putting his bed in if I'm working in here." He shrugged as AJ smiled, "I do talk to him sometimes about the work."

"But you don't talk to me?" AJ folded her arms.

"I figured you wouldn't be interested." He said, "It's party hard stuff."

"I'm not a little girl, Phil." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I know but-"

"You're just scared I'm gonna think you're defending a murderer." AJ said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well do you?" Punk asked.

"You're doing your job." AJ shrugged, "You work really hard." She nodded. She'd learned that he was a very hard-working individual, and he never gave up on anything. He was determined for sure and she liked that. She tried not to think too much about what his work actually involved, and focused more on his dedication, "Do you think he's guilty?" She asked.

"He claims he's being set-up." Punk said, "But the evidence says different, so… I have no idea what to think." He shook his head whilst she glanced over at his papers, "Are you at university tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "My lecture is at 9 and then I start work at 12." She said as Punk nodded, "Are you at your office tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Yeah I start at 8." He nodded.

"Then come to bed." She whined a little, taking it into her own hands to close over all his folders, carefully of course so she didn't misplace anything as he allowed her to close everything over, "C'mon." She said as he gave in and stood up, walking out of the office with her as Milo woke and followed them so he could lay at the bottom of the bed.

* * *

The next day, Punk had gone to meet his client who was being held on remand in jail. He got him in a private room and started taking his things out whilst his client, Joseph or Jo as he apparently liked to be called, sat across from him.

"So you had no alibi…" Punk mumbled to himself whilst looking through a few things, "Where were you when the murder took place?" Punk asked him.

"I was at my garage locking up." Jo said, "I didn't kill nobody. I'm being set up, I'm telling you, man." Jo said with frustration.

"Yeah, alright take it easy." Punk warned, "So you're at the garage, you come home, there's a gun on your front step, you pick it up just in time for the cops to pull up?" He said as Jo nodded.

"It's my friend Gabe. He's setting me up. We played poker every Thursday night. Me, Gabe, Calvin and of course Monty." He said, referring to the man whom was murdered. Who he was being accused of murdering.

"Yeah, well you can't just go accusing people? It looks desperate." Punk told him, "Why would one of your friends set you up?"

"I had a thing with his girl. We sorted it all out but… he's never been the same since. He's been shady. Him and Monty never got on. It could have been accidental and then he thought he'd pin it on me."

"Accidental? With a gun?"

"Gabe carried about guns." Jo nodded, "I'm telling you, man. It's a set-up."

"You know you have to tell me everything that you know. I'm not a cop, ok. I don't… I don't hold it against you. But I need to know everything you know to help you out, cause right now I got you with the murder weapon, connected to the killer and with no alibi on the night he was killed and no fucking evidence to prove your innocence or anyone else's guilt." Punk said.

"Alright, alright. You're my lawyer I trust you." Jo nodded, "Gabe and Monty had a drug business going on. They had a whole fuck up and Monty stopped trusting Gabe with the money. There was a lot of tension there. I say they probably had an argument about it. Monty told me earlier on in the day that he was meeting Gabe to discuss some things about the business."

"Where?" Punk asked.

"You know The Carlington restaurant?" He asked as Punk raised a brow.

"Uh… yeah, I know it." Punk nodded, knowing that was where AJ worked.

"They met there hours before Monty was killed. I'm sure of it. They said they'd go into public so they wouldn't end up fighting, but they must have gotten heated and I'm guessing when Gabe drove Monty home… things just escalated quickly." Jo said.

"Well this is fantastic." Punk shook his head tiredly, "Too many fucking ins and outs here." He spat as he sat back on his chair.

"Well you're the lawyer." Jo said.

"Yeah, I know that, pal." Punk shook his head, "How the fuck do I go about this without mentioning the drug business so I don't bust any of your friends?"

"I don't know." Jo said as Punk just grunted and ran his hands over his face. Sometimes he loved his job, but only when he knew the right things to say and how to turn a case around. There were times like these, where he felt completely stumped at a case.

* * *

AJ had just finished her lecture, and being the last person to always leave the hall as she wanted to grab every piece of information she could, her lecturer approached her as she packed up her bag with her notebook, course books and pens.

"April." Her lecturer said as AJ turned around to him with a small smile, "I just want to tell you that your essay from last week was incredible." He said as AJ smiled, "You have a talent, and you are definitely in the right course." He nodded, "Keep it up." He tapped her arm friendlily as AJ smiled to herself.

"Thank you." AJ nodded as she grabbed her things and left the hall. She always found it hard to take a compliment but it did make her feel good.

She walked out of the lecture hall and into the main area where students were walking around freely, heading to next lectures, or going for lunch or going to the library. She was so glad she could finally do something for herself, and her mental health was in a state where it was stable, and she was familiar with coping with it.

She began walking through the main area to head out when she saw the red hair…

She paused, frozen with fear, but she'd not yet saw the face of the woman who wasn't even Cass. Her distress from what happened automatically told her it was him just because the shade of hair colour was exactly the same. She found herself short breathed and walking briskly, borderline running out of the university. She flagged down a cab even though she had no money with her, and asked for it to take her to Punk's firm.

She had to assure the driver she was fine every time he asked, even though she most definitely wasn't.

Once the cab stopped outside the firm, AJ launched herself out of the cab, still breathing rapidly and running out as the man put his window down and started yelling.

"Hey, you didn't pay!" He yelled whilst AJ ran through the revolving doors and crashed at reception where a woman jumped out of her skin.

"Phil… Phil Brooks. Where is he?" AJ asked.

"Uh, ma'am… you can't just-"

"Where is he?" AJ demanded.

"His office is on the fourth floor." She shook her head as AJ raced by her, "Uh, Miss-" The woman tried to call back but AJ had ran to the elevator just in time for the cab driver to run in after her.

AJ stood in the elevator, trying to control her breathing. She hadn't even saw the woman's face but in her mind, in all the distress it had been in thinking of Cass and what had happened, she'd just gone into survival mode and knew she had to get as far away as possible. Her mind truly believed that it was her… just by the same colour of hair.

She tumbled out of the elevator and ran down the corridor, bumping into people as she looked at the office doors and the names on them, finally finding his office as she crashed inside and slammed it shut behind her as Punk looked up from his computer with confusion.

"April." Punk shook his head, standing up with worry.

"It was her." AJ shook her head breathlessly, "Cass… she was… she was at the university." AJ panicked, "She was there. I saw her."

"What? You saw her?" Punk asked, walking over to her and placing his hands on her arms, "You're shaking. Come sit down." He said as she just shook her head and stayed still.

"I saw… I saw the back of her. Her hair." AJ nodded to him.

"J-Just the back of her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah but… but it was her." AJ said, "It was her hair."

"You didn't see her face?" Punk asked.

"No but-"

"Who was she with? Was she alone?" Punk asked.

"No… no well she was with other girls and… laughing and going to the library but… but it was her I know it was." AJ said as Punk realised this was perhaps a little post-traumatic stress.

"April, I don't think it was her you saw." Punk shook his head honestly as a man then burst through the door.

"Hey, you never paid for your cab, lady." He pointed his finger at AJ as Punk slapped his finger away.

"Don't fucking point." Punk warned, "Here." He took his wallet out and threw money at him, "Get out." He said as the man grabbed the money and left the office as Punk scoffed.

"I didn't know where else to go." AJ shook her head.

"April, look at me…" He said as she looked up at him, "That… That can't have been her. She's not at that university and… she wouldn't have friends and you… you also didn't see her face." He said as AJ gulped, "What happened is still fresh on your mind and…"

"You think I'm crazy." AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"No, I don't." Punk said, "But post-traumatic stress is a thing. What Cass done to you was awful and… this is normal that you feel like this." He said, "But I promise you, she's not gonna come near you when the police are looking for her and especially since she doesn't know where you are in Chicago." He said, "You're just a little stressed, honey. That's all." He said, pulling her into him and rubbing her back softly as AJ rested against his chest sadly, her heart still beating rapidly.

She knew herself that it wasn't Cass in the university. It wasn't even her shape, but she saw the same hair colour and suddenly the flashbacks to what had happened came back to her and somehow, she wound up here in a mess in his arms.

"I'm sorry I came here." She said, pulling back from the hug, "That was inappropriate."

"Hey, if you ever need me for anything, no matter how minor, you come straight into this office and get me." He said as she smiled, "You ok?" He asked, running his hand down her cheek softly as she nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just… thought it was her." AJ said, feeling foolish.

"It's normal." Punk said, "But she won't get to you, ok?" Punk said, "You're safe here." He said, pressing a kiss on her head as she nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	37. Ease The Stress

**Ease The Stress**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok to go to work?" Punk asked after getting AJ a glass of water and talking to her in his office. She'd calmed down eventually after she realised that she had overreacted and panicked due to the clear trauma she was still experiencing from Cass's behaviour.

"I'll be fine." AJ assured him, sitting down the empty glass of water on his desk and brushing her hand through her hair, "I was just being stupid." She shook her head, embarrassed.

"You weren't being stupid." Punk corrected her, "It's ok for you to feel that way. You're only human. If we're reminded of something bad that has happened to us, we tend to run in the opposite direction." He nodded with a small smile as she smiled back up at him.

"I shouldn't have come to your work, though." AJ shook her head.

"I don't work in a dungeon." He chuckled a little, "I'll let Janice at reception know what was wrong, I'll call her when you leave so she doesn't harass you." He said, "You know if you're ever feeling like that you can come to me, even if I'm here. I will make all the time in the world for you." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded softly, "I just… I saw the hair and it all came back and I just… I panicked. I figured here would be the safest place because… I'd be with you." She said as he smiled.

"Well you're right." Punk nodded, "But you don't have to worry about her. She's not gonna come back and if she did she'd be very stupid. She'll be making sure the cops can't find her and that means she'll stay away." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's just still so fresh in my mind, you know?" She said as he nodded, "But I should get ready to go to work."

"I'll walk you out." He said, walking over and opening his office door for her as he walked with her down the corridor, "I can drop you off at work if you like." He said.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I enjoy the walk and… I think I'll need some fresh air just now." She nodded to him, "I'll see you tonight. I finish at 7." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'll be home around that time." He smiled to her, "Remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, ok?" He said as she nodded, stopping just outside the elevator.

"I'll let you get back to work." She smiled to him, adjusting his tie neatly and pressing her hand on his chest as he smiled, watching her lean up and kiss his cheek softly, "See you later." She smiled, walking into the elevator as Punk smiled, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked off once the doors closed. He loved that she came to him at what she thought was a time of need. He promised himself and her he'd always protect. He loved her too much to let anything happen to her, and already in just a few months, the understanding and support system they had for each other was unbreakable.

He walked back down the corridor and watched as Lance stood waiting outside at his office door.

"What?" Punk said, walking into his office as Lance followed.

"Who is she?" Lance smirked.

"None of your damn business." Punk told him calmly, walking back behind his desk and sitting down, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Tell me why a sexy little Latina is in your office and kissing your cheek."

"Watch your mouth." Punk warned angrily. The last thing he wanted was people like Lance preying on AJ, who was all his, "She's my girlfriend. So whatever you have to say, whatever jokes you have spinning in that stupid mind of yours, keep them to yourself." He said as Lance chuckled softly and folded his arms.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lance asked as Punk tried hard to concentrate on his work and ignore him, "You? You actually have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Punk spat angrily.

"Well… you know." Lance shrugged, "You were the one who always told me I was dumb for getting married and that… why settle to the one thing for the rest of your life." He said.

"That was before." Punk said, "And I said that to you because you cheat on your wife." Punk spat, "What I do in my personal life is none of your business." He said as Lance just groaned.

They had a love/hate relationship. They both started at the firm at the same time which consisted of them doing some work together when they first started to break in, which got them close. Ever since, he'd been in the office next door to Punk and had been somewhat of a companion. They never saw one another outside work though.

"So you're really serious? That really was your girlfriend?" Lance asked as Punk nodded, "Well hey, I guess we all gotta experiment from time to time."

"She's not an experiment." Punk shook his head, "I love her, she's-" He bit his tongue, not wasting his breath on pleading his case, "It's none of your business so quit spying on me and go back to your office. I have work to do."

"Alright, ok." Lance put his hands up in defence, "You do pick them right, that's one thing for sure." He smirked on his way out.

"Oh, get out!" Punk yelled with frustration as Lance chuckled his way out of the room.

* * *

Later that night once AJ had gotten home from a hard shift, she decided to go for a bath after taking Milo out for his night time walk. Punk still wasn't home, otherwise she would have waited for him, but she was desperate to just disappear into bubbles and close her eyes after the long day she'd had.

Once she'd soaked in the bath for long enough, she got out and put on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to make herself something to eat. Punk had told her he'd be home around the same time as her, and it was almost two hours since she'd been home.

She understood his job was very time consuming, but she at least wanted to see him for a little while at night. She started making herself pasta when she heard the front door open and close, smiling to herself.

"Hey." Punk said as he walked into the kitchen, "Sorry, I'm late. I got… caught up." He shook his head, walking over to her and kissing her cheek softly, "Mmm, you smell nice." He said.

"I'm just out of the bath." AJ told him, "I would have waited for you but… I was impatient." She told him truthfully, "Long day for you, huh?" She frowned, rubbing his arm softly as he nodded and walked over to the table to put his things down, unbuttoning his two top buttons, his tie being long gone as soon as he stepped outside the firm.

"Yeah, a long, long day." Punk sighed to himself, "What about you? Were you ok at work?" He asked. He was worrying about her all day after she came to him this morning in a state. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"I was fine." AJ assured him, draining the pasta she was making for them, "I just overreacted. Once I got some fresh air and I got to work I was fine." She nodded, "This case seems to be taking it out of you." AJ admitted, folding her arms and walking over to him as he sat at the table.

"I'm working with a guy claiming he's been set up. There's nothing worse." Punk said, "I'm not a cop, which means all my digging has to be done secretly." He sighed, "And there's so many ins and outs to it all." He groaned as she took a seat across from him.

"Is there… anything I can do to help?" She asked him.

"Not really. I don't want you involved." He said truthfully, "Drug thugs are never a good sign. I know first-hand." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Your mom?" AJ asked as he nodded.

"Someone came and shot up our house one time." He said, "Sometimes I wonder if that's why they left. To get away from my mom's drug debt." He shook his head.

"Maybe that was… the only thing that would have protected you." AJ said as Punk just shrugged, "So the case is about a drug dealer?" AJ asked, confused.

"No." Punk shook his head, "My client is Jo. He's got a group of friends in a drug business. There's Monty, Gabe and Calvin. Monty is the one who was killed and Jo is telling me it was Gabe who killed him and set him up." He said as AJ tried to keep up, "They had disagreements about the drug business, and he said Gabe always wanted to get to him because he had a thing with his girl or something, I don't know." He waved his hand, "They had a meeting at the restaurant you work at the day that Monty was found dead." He nodded.

"Oh my God." AJ raised her eyebrows, "Sounds… complicated." She frowned.

"It is." Punk nodded, "Jo has no alibis, he's got the murder weapon, he's a friend which… we all know most killers know their victims." He said, "And I have no fucking idea how to get him out of this, and it's my fucking job." He shook his head.

"Hey, you'll figure it out." AJ said with concern. It was the first time she'd saw him really stressed and she wasn't enjoying it at all, "You always figure it out, right?" She said, standing up and sitting on his lap as he smiled to her.

"I got nothing." He said.

"What about if you could prove the murder weapon was bought by this other guy?" AJ asked as Punk looked up at her, "Maybe you could get someone to testify like maybe the shop owner who sold him the gun? Something like that?"

"You've got a good mind." Punk admired, "I'm gonna go down to the police station tomorrow and speak to the head of the case, pitch some things even though they never listen."

"Why not?" AJ frowned.

"Because I'm a lawyer." Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, a great one." AJ said.

"Well… some of them would think otherwise." He said.

"Well that is their problem." AJ told him, grabbing his chin with her thumb and forefinger and leaning down to press her lips against his as it suddenly became heated and chaotic. He needed her kiss and touch. If he ever came home and was stressed, he normally came home to an empty house, but coming home to her made him forget about his work life. With her, it really was just the two of them and there was greater feeling, "What about dinner?" AJ mouthed against his lips, pulling apart as he trailed his kiss down to her neck.

"Fuck dinner." Punk spat, standing up and picking her up with him, placing her on the table whilst she ripped his shirt open and pulled him into her by his pants. He lifted her t-shirt from her and she lay back on the table, feeling him pull her shorts and panties down quickly as she smirked, hearing his zip go down as she cupped her breasts and looked down.

Punk licked his fingers and massaged her clit for a few minutes as she moaned, rolling her head back on the table, "Fuck, baby. Give it to me." AJ moaned as Punk smirked, pulling his pants and boxers down enough to free his hard length, getting harder by the minute at the sight of her naked on the kitchen table.

He slid the tip of his length up and down her slit a few times before entering inside her, taking her by the hips as she moaned out in ecstasy, "Fuck, April." Punk grunted, thrusting inside of her as she moaned out loudly, already dripping wet as she approached an orgasm, gripping onto the side of the table.

"Oh my God, baby." AJ cried out as she felt him deep and hard inside her, "Fuck, just like that."

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk said, running his hand up her body and to her mouth as she took one of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on it as he smirked, continuing to thrust into her. It was the best way to ease out the stress, and it helped that he loved her and saw a bright future with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Kind of a filler chapter as I've been busy but I wanted to upload something. The story will be picking up, I promise, just letting AJ settle into Chicago life as I don't want it to seem rushed. Thanks for the reviews.**


	38. Mom Talk

**Mom Talk**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning when she heard Punk moving around the room. She glanced at the clock which read 7am and groaned to herself. She had a late start at work, and didn't have university, but only wished she could have spent the morning with Punk.

"Do you have to go so early?" AJ frowned, sitting up in bed, holding the sheets to her naked body as she watched him button his shirt up and nod.

"Trust me, I'd rather stay here with you." Punk said, "But I have a lot to do today." He nodded as AJ frowned, laying back down in bed. He turned around and watched her. He didn't want her to feel like he was prioritising his work over her. That was never the case. Like he said, he would have rather spent the day with her, but he had a job to do, and at this point he really had to start making waves, "I'll be home earlier tonight." Punk told her, "What do you say we go out for dinner?" He asked her as she sat back up.

"I say ok." AJ smiled to him as he nodded, making his way around the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips as she kissed back softly, "You should really have breakfast." She said as he wandered back around the room whilst she sat up against the headboard.

"I'm not a breakfast person." Punk shook his head, "I'll get a coffee in my office." He said.

"Do you miss me when you're at work?" AJ wondered.

"Are you kidding?" Punk laughed, "Of course I do." He said as she smiled, "It's not always gonna be like this… you know, where I'm constantly working. I do get days off believe it or not but… this case needs a lot of work." He nodded.

"I know I understand." AJ smiled to him.

"You go back to bed. It's still early." He said as she just shook her head.

"I'm up now." She shrugged, "I'll probably just take a… hot, steaming shower… all alone." She smiled innocently.

"Don't." Punk groaned as she smiled to herself, "I'll be thinking about you." He nodded as she smiled.

"Have a good day." She said as he saluted her and left the room, heading downstairs and leaving out the front door.

AJ gave a sigh of relaxation. One she'd been doing a lot recently. One she hadn't really experienced before. Because she was relaxed. Although she was still trying to fit into a new city, and also accept everything that happened with Cass, she was still happy here. She was happy with Phil and what she was doing at university. Her job wasn't the best but it wasn't unbearable. She mostly ignored the staff as they all weren't particularly friendly, and got on with her job. But she was happy and relaxed, and most of all she did feel safe. Even when she panicked yesterday over her mind playing tricks on her, a part of her still knew she was safe because she was here with Phil.

* * *

AJ eventually got up and had her shower, getting into some comfy sweats and heading downstairs to make some breakfast.

She was halfway pouring her coffee when she heard a knock at the front door. She put the coffee pot down and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the door, opening it up and seeing Punk's mother standing.

"Oh, hello." Grace smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled pleasantly.

"I was just popping round to give my son his tools back." Grace said, holding up the box as AJ chuckled a little.

"Phil has tools?" AJ arched a brow as Grace smiled.

"Yeah, ones he rarely uses. It was a few months ago, Dean and Renee were on vacation with little Bella and of course that's when my water stopped working. I had to call my second handy-man son." She smiled.

"Well at least Dean trained him well." AJ smiled, taking the box from Grace and sitting it over by the stairs, "Uh… I've just poured myself a coffee, you're welcome to come in."

"Oh, no. I shouldn't." Grace waved her hand.

"I insist." AJ said, "If you're not busy." She added as Grace smiled and nodded.

"Alright then." Grace nodded, stepping into the house and unwrapping her scarf from around her neck, placing it over by the stairs along with her coat as she followed AJ into the kitchen, "Is Phil working?"

"Yeah. He left early this morning." AJ said, reaching for another mug in the cupboard. It really was beginning to feel like her home. She knew where everything was and she was enjoying feeling that independence the house brought her, "I think this case he's working is getting to him." She said with slight concern, pouring Grace a coffee and taking them both over to the table where they sat down.

"Oh, they always get to him but he pulls it out the bag." Grace smiled, "He's wonderful at his job." She nodded proudly.

"He's dedicated, that's for sure." AJ nodded.

"It is quite a… time consuming job." Grace said, "I figured that's why he never had relationships." She shrugged.

"It is and I understand that." AJ nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, "We've both talked about it. I know he'll be away from home sometimes but we'll make it work." AJ said with assurance.

"Oh, I know." Grace smiled, "To be honest, I've never saw Phil this happy before." She said, "He was never miserable by any means but… you make him happy. I can tell." Grace smiled as AJ smiled to herself. It was nice to hear that, especially from someone who knew Phil so well, "How is university getting on for you?"

"Oh, it's great." AJ smiled, "I feel like I never even left. And it's nice to do something for myself for once, you know?" She said as Grace nodded, "I really love the course so that helps too." She nodded.

"It is hard to find something you'd love to do for a living these days." Grace nodded, "I just became a nurse because all of my friends did." She laughed modestly as AJ smiled, "It was tough. Working all different shifts and having a baby, and then eventually having both of the boys." She said.

"Do you mind asking me what happened to… Dean's father?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"Prison." Grace waved her hand, "We were better off without him anyway. He wasn't a very nice man. Got sent to prison when Dean was only two so… he's never known any different." She said as AJ nodded, "We didn't have a lot but… I done my best."

"Well I'd say you done a pretty good job. Dean's great." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." Grace nodded.

"Did you know Phil's parents?" AJ asked. She'd not really had an in-depth conversation with Punk's mother yet. They'd chatted, sure. But not much about personal things.

"I knew of them." Grace nodded, "They were just kids. They were only twenty-one when Phil started school. I remember seeing his mother on the first day. She had to have weighed about five stone." She shook her head, "They didn't live far away, and I'd said hi to his mother in passing in the street. Things Phil would say if he was staying for dinner or staying over, I'd pick up on. And then their house got shot up one time." Grace said, "A part of me was… so glad to take Phil in and… give him some sort of stability that he hadn't had before." She said, "And he and Dean were already so close."

"He doesn't talk much about his parents." AJ nodded, "I don't think he likes talking about it."

"No, I don't think he does either." Grace said, "Well, they abandoned him. And they… they didn't even care about what happened to him. He went back to that empty house and I know he would never forgive them." She nodded, "Even though I raised him, he was still troubled and I know it was a lot to do with what happened when he was younger." She nodded.

"He's overcame a lot." AJ nodded, "What was he like as a teenager?" She asked, sipping on her coffee. It was her chance to ask questions that perhaps Punk would answer lightly, or just not answer at all. It helped that his mom was so easy to talk to and sweet.

"He was like all teenagers, I guess. He had his moments." Grace smiled, "He was… a little cold, I'd say." She nodded.

"How do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well he didn't really make time for people." Grace said, "I don't know if it was because Dean met Renee in high school and they were always together, but as far as I knew, Phil wasn't interested in building a life up for himself. It wasn't until he got the chance to apply to law school where he sort of… figured out what it was he wanted to do." Grace nodded, "What about you? Do you have family back in New Jersey?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad." AJ said.

"You close?" She asked.

"It's not the word I would have used to describe my relationship with them." She shook her head, "Mom is bipolar like me but… she's a little more careless so I would always feel the wrath of that." She nodded, "We didn't have much growing up either. Barely had a home sometimes." She said, "Add in mental illness and it was like a bomb site sometimes." She shook her head, "I always felt like I had to owe them but… I realised I didn't. I would help pay their bills and play good daughter but… they were using me." AJ nodded, "It was very obvious." She shook her head.

"So maybe close isn't the right word then?" Grace smiled a little.

"No, I don't think so." AJ laughed a little, "There's no bitterness but… well I guess I did sort of cut them off when I came out here but… I came out here to do things for myself. Live for myself. I spent so long just focusing on them and if they were ok that I forgot I had myself to think about." She shook her head.

"That's crazy." Grace said, "They should have encouraged you to go out and do what you want to."

"Well, you'd think so." AJ nodded.

"You don't mind me asking but… how do you treat your illness? Is it medication?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I have meds and then I also have a doctor who I see regularly." She said, "It's not something I tiptoe around and… you don't have to either." She nodded, "Phil didn't even seem phased when I told him."

"He's understanding." Grace nodded, "I just like seeing him happy. And I can see you make him happy." She smiled across to her. All she ever wanted was her boys to be happy and they both were, which was a blessing.

"He's a good man." AJ nodded.

"I think so too." Grace smiled.

"Do you want topped up?" AJ nodded to her coffee mug.

"Oh, go on." Grace nodded as AJ smiled, taking the two mugs away and refilling them.

Meanwhile, Punk was across town at his clients garage, exchanging over money to one of his clients friends as they settled an agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	39. Soft

**Soft**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked as she saw Punk walk into the restaurant she worked in. It was towards the end of her shift, and she knew they were going out for dinner, but she didn't remember him saying he would pick her up.

"I thought I'd come pick you up." Punk laughed lightly, "Why? Not happy to see me?" He shook his head as she stood behind the bar.

"No, I just…" She paused, looking over at Laura and Jen. She really didn't want Punk to know that she didn't talk to anyone at her job, and that they weren't very nice to her. She didn't want to feel embarrassed by it.

"You just what?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… I have to go home and get changed if we're going out." AJ covered up.

"Well I thought maybe we could just grab a pizza and stay in tonight? I know you'd probably prefer that anyway." He said, knowing what she was like.

"Sounds good to me." AJ smiled, putting dirty glasses in the dishwasher behind the bar in the lounge, "I'm just finishing up here. I'll get you in the car." She said as Punk watched her.

"Why don't you want me in here?" He laughed. He wasn't an idiot. He could see she was doing everything to get him away, and he could see she was uncomfortable.

"Well it's my workplace." AJ said, "I'm not finished my shift yet." AJ told him.

"You've got four minutes left." Punk looked at the clock behind her.

"You still shouldn't come in and talk to me." AJ said whilst Laura walked down the bar and approached her, seeing her at the corner of her eye and groaning to herself.

"Here." Laura said hastily as she threw a kitchen type towel over to AJ which hit against her hip and down to the floor, "Barrel is leaking. Since you aren't doing much work anyway." Laura said as Punk blinked a few times and turned to AJ who just shook her head in signal for him to not make a scene.

"After that I'm off." AJ told Laura who just nodded.

"Whatever." Laura mumbled, walking away again whilst Punk looked across at AJ.

"Why is she speaking to you like that?" Punk asked.

"It's just the way she talks to people." AJ said defensively.

"What? Like they're beneath her?" Punk shook his head, "Why wouldn't you say something? She… She just threw that towel at you, April." He said, appalled by how she had just been treated, right in front of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." AJ just shook her head, "I don't let it bother me."

"Well it should." Punk said.

"Just leave it." AJ told him tiredly, "I'll be out in a minute." She said, walking away through the back to fix the barrel whilst Punk stood, angry and watching the woman who had been disrespectful to his girlfriend. He couldn't bite his tongue.

"Excuse me." Punk said pleasantly enough as Laura looked over and walked down the bar to him.

"What can I get you?" Laura asked him.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything." Punk said, "What you need to get are some manners, and some respect." Punk said as Laura looked across at him, "Do you treat all your co-workers like you just did there?" He asked.

"She's not very good at her job." Laura said, trying to make a joke of it, "She should just go back to her own country."

Punk stepped back a little in shock at the woman's complete disrespect and her blatant racist attitude. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me?" Punk shook his head angrily, "How dare you. I can guarantee she works harder than you. How-How dare you stand there and disrespect her as a worker, disrespect her race and her commitment to her job." He said, spotting AJ walk out from behind the bar with her coat and purse, "I'll be speaking with your manager." He spat as Laura just looked across at him.

"Ok, that's me." AJ said, having no idea what had just gone on as she walked up to Punk.

"Wait… you're… you're with him?" Laura asked AJ who nodded.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Punk shook his head, placing his hand at the small of AJ's back and guiding her out of the restaurant into the car outside.

"What kind of pizza should we get?" AJ wondered, switching her work brain off now that she was out of her shift.

"April, is she always racist to you?" Punk asked her as AJ turned to him.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"I just spoke to her there and… she was just straight up racist-"

"Phil, I told you to leave it." AJ said angrily, dumping her purse down by her feet.

"Are you kidding? You let her talk to you like that?" Punk said, "I'm speaking to your manager. She should be fired."

"You're not doing anything. It doesn't bother me. She can say whatever she wants. She's the one who looks like an idiot." AJ said, "Just stay out of it."

"Not when she's disrespecting you like that." Punk said angrily, "I have a good mind not to go speak to her manager right now."

"You're not speaking to anyone." AJ warned him, "It's my job and it's none of your concern." AJ told him, "I can handle it."

"Well clearly you aren't handling anything if you're letting her treat you that way." Punk said.

"It's better to let her go on and look like an idiot, than me causing a scene and crying to my boss about it." AJ said, "I swear, it's not something that bothers me. I just ignore it now." She said as Punk just shook his head and turned the car on.

"You should have told me about this." Punk said.

"Well I knew this was how you'd react." AJ said.

"Well what do you expect, AJ?" Punk asked, "You shouldn't be spoken to like that? If her boss found out, she'd be fired, I guarantee it."

"Well I'm not putting anyone out of a job. She's not that bad. We just got off to a bad start."

"You've been working there for weeks now." Punk shook his head.

"Can you just drop it? When I say it's not an issue, I mean it. Just let it go." She told him as he sensed she really was starting to get angry. But that didn't mean he was going to forget about it. He was mad that his girlfriend was experiencing that level of disrespect in her workplace, but she did seem to be untouched by it, even though he knew on some level it had to hurt her, and he hated that.

"Can we just go pick up a pizza." AJ asked him tiredly as Punk looked at her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, pulling out from the parked space as he got onto the main road.

* * *

Once Punk and AJ picked up a pizza on their way home, AJ got in and put on some comfy clothes as did Punk, before they settled down to their pizza and a movie. Punk was still reeling over the treatment AJ received in her workplace. He was angry she'd never told him, but he knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he was trying not to think about it as best as he could.

"Your mom came over this morning." AJ told him, hoping to kill the tension and perhaps sway Punk's mind away from her work, "She dropped off tools and then she ended up staying for two coffees'." She smiled as Punk nodded, "I enjoyed talking to her."

"She could talk for America." Punk said, "What was she saying?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. We were just having a chat." AJ said, "How was work?" She asked him as Punk nodded.

"Fine." Punk said as AJ frowned.

"Busy?" She asked him, resting her hand on his lap as he nodded, "Did you go to the station today?"

"Uh I was supposed to but… something came up. I'm going tomorrow." He said as she nodded, "I've got a lot to do these next few days. The trial is in just a few weeks. I've got limited time to do things in." He said.

"Panicking?" AJ asked him, sensing that he was.

"A little." Punk said.

"You've got it in the bag." AJ said with assurance, "Your mom is so proud of you and all the work you do." She told him as he nodded, "You mean a lot to her."

"She means a lot to me." Punk said honestly, "So you two were talking about me then?" He wondered with a small smile.

"Maybe." AJ smiled, "She was… telling me a little about your parents actually." AJ nodded truthfully, "I know it's something you never really wanna discuss."

"There's nothing to discuss." Punk said truthfully as AJ nodded, "Are you at university tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, I'm off tomorrow." AJ said, "I might go to the library." She admitted as he nodded.

"I'm starting early again." He said as she nodded, watching him and sighing to herself.

"Phil, I appreciate you… sticking up for me and… trying to help me but… that's just how Laura is. I don't pay attention to it. I-I get on at work just fine." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"She was racist." Punk said, "You get fired for that."

"Well I don't want to get anyone fired."

"You're too nice." Punk shook his head as AJ screwed her eyes up at him.

"We all don't defend murderers for a living, Phil. Some of us do think about others." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"It's not the same thing." Punk said, "She was racist, and she was rude, and you need to tell someone before I do. And I don't defend murderers." He added in angrily, not angry at her comment, but angry at the truth of it, "I'm not… I'm not having you deal with that-"

"It's none of your business." AJ warned him, "Just let it go." She told him.

"What is wrong with you?" Punk shook his head, "Why are you just… letting her talk to you like that? Why aren't you sticking up for yourself?" He asked her as she just stood up and shook her head, walking away as he stood up, "April." He said, walking out to the stairs as he watched them climb them, "April, c'mon. I'm just trying to help." He called up to her, only to hear the bedroom door slam shut behind her as he sighed to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	40. Learning

**Learning**

* * *

"April, what's wrong?" Punk asked, walking into the bedroom where AJ was sitting on the bed with Milo lying across her feet, "Did I say something?" Punk said, wondering if he had said something wrong to upset her that he shouldn't have. He was only trying to help her, and he was also pretty angry that she was being treated in such a way at work. He wished she'd told him sooner.

"Nothing is wrong." AJ shrugged.

"Then why are you storming away on me?" He asked, walking around the bed and sitting up beside her.

"I didn't storm away." AJ rolled her eyes, even though she knew that she had indeed, stormed away.

"You did a little." Punk said, "What? Is something else wrong? You can talk to me. You know that." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I just don't need you to fight my own battles." She told him, "How I deal with things in work is going to be completely different from how you deal with things. I mean… you're a lawyer." She said.

"Yeah, alright. Take it easy." He said at the insult.

"But it's true." AJ said, "I'd rather mind my own business, do my own work and forget those girls even exist." AJ said, "You talking about it makes me think about it and I don't want to think about it." She said.

"But April it's not right." Punk said, "You can't just let them get away with that. It's not what you deserve. You could go somewhere else and get much better treatment, and they'd appreciate you more. I guarantee." He said.

"It's not a big deal." AJ said, "I know you care and I know you want to help but… I mind my own business and I do my work. I'm not there to be friends with anyone. Eventually… they'll get fed up." AJ said.

"I just think it's crazy." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Of course it is." She whispered to herself.

"You know what I mean." Punk said, "If that was me-"

"Well it's not you." AJ said, turning and looking at him as he looked down at her.

"There's something going on with you." Punk nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." AJ groaned a little.

"It's something." Punk said.

"Well I've never went out there and done something on my own." AJ said, "I've always had my parents in my ear, and then it was Cass and… I really wanna figure things out on my own." She said, looking up at him as he nodded.

"You don't want me involved?" Punk asked her knowingly as she looked up at him.

"I just want to think for myself, you know?" AJ said, "You're good at it because you… you've been used to being alone." She said as he nodded in agreement, "If these girls have issues with me then… I'm gonna need to deal with it on my own." AJ nodded.

"Ok. But what you can't do is not deal with it." Punk said, "Whether you want my input or not, they're treating you like dirt and you can't stand for that." He said as she nodded, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, is that what you think?" He asked her as she nodded, "Well I'm not." He said firmly, "I just care about you, that's all." He said.

"I know." AJ nodded, leaning into him. She knew he was only trying to help, but she just didn't want to be told what to do or what to say or how to deal with things. For the first time in her life, she wanted to handle them on her own, when she was ready. Punk was a little controlling sometimes, not in a bad way or a mind-fucking way, but sometimes he did like to take over, and she knew that was him just being protective too, but she wanted to figure these things out for herself.

"Are you gonna come back downstairs and finish the movie?" He asked her as she smiled up at him. He understood where she was coming from. She wanted to figure out things on her own, and he knew he probably jumped the gun a little and was racing ahead too fast for her. It was her problem, and as much as he did want to butt in and scream and yell at those girls, he knew she was capable of handling things, in her own way.

"I have a lump lying on me." AJ nodded to Milo who was asleep on her feet as Punk smiled.

"Just switch the TV on here then." Punk said, "We'll find something to watch." He said as she nodded, reaching for the remote beside her and switching the TV on, looking up at him and smiling. She hoped he hadn't thought she was being a bitch and hard to deal with. She appreciated him being so concerned but she just wanted to figure it out on her own.

"You know I love you." She placed her hand on his thigh, looking up at him as he nodded.

"I love you too." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her as she curled down into him, browsing for something to watch on the TV.

* * *

The next day, whilst AJ had gone to class, Punk decided to meet up with Dean to go to the baseball game. He finished up early at the office and Dean had a day off. He agreed to meet Dean in there, and whilst he sat in the cold stands, he watched as his brother walked up the steps.

"Hey, man." Dean nodded, taking his seat beside Punk, "I was so close to having to take Bella." He shook his head as Punk laughed a little.

"I wouldn't have minded." Punk said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You don't see her every day." Dean said as Punk laughed.

"She's your daughter." He chuckled as Dean just waved his hand.

"Me and you never get time alone." Dean said.

"Ok, don't say it like that." Punk laughed a little.

"Well you know what I mean. Either mom is there, or Bella is with me or Renee is there." Dean said, "I just wanna hang out and watch some baseball without being tugged on to go to the toilet ever five minutes, or to buy a hot-dog or a hot chocolate only then to decide she doesn't even like hot chocolate." Dean said as Punk listened to him.

"Hey, man. You ok?" Punk laughed.

"Just don't have kids." Dean warned as Punk nodded.

"Noted." Punk said, "Well maybe I could take your mind off of it. I have a lot going on at work and… I need a second opinion." He said.

"On what?" Dean asked.

"I'm paying a drug dealer to testify in court to give my client some breathing space." Punk said as Dean turned to him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?" Dean said, "Why are you paying him?"

"Because he's not… he's not exactly going to tell the truth." Punk said as Dean cringed a little.

"Hey, man. That's your funeral." Dean put his hands up, "You must be really stuck."

"I am fucking stuck." Punk grunted, "My client isn't guilty. He's being set up and the only way I can start pushing evidence onto the real killer is if I get this guy to testify for me, and he's not doing it for free." Punk said, "It's my only choice. There's nothing else to go on."

"Hey, man. You know what's best." Dean put his hands up, "But you don't wanna be giving money to the wrong types of people. You know what I'm saying?" He said, "We went to the same high school, seen the same dumb shit and watched the same people go down ugly paths because they owed someone money." He said.

"I'm not gonna owe anyone anything. I'm paying him to do this and that's it." Punk said, "It's just to get me a jump start when the trial starts so I can work my way through it." He said.

"You talked to AJ about this?" Dean wondered.

"No." Punk said.

"You should probably tell her." Dean said.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Well… that's what you do in relationships. You sort of… tell each other things, especially the stuff you really don't want them to know about, you know?" He said with raised eyebrows as Punk just groaned.

"She'd be pissed." Punk nodded, "And worried."

"Still gotta tell her." Dean said.

"She'll start thinking I'm some dirty, scamming lawyer." Punk said as Dean looked at him.

"Well… I wouldn't say scamming. Dirty, definitely." Dean nodded as Punk glared at him, "Look, you do your job the best. You're stuck and you need to start thinking ahead now. That's all you gotta tell her. But if you don't, and she finds out, then you're in trouble." He said.

"We almost had a fight last night." Punk said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I picked her up from work. I thought it'd be nice. Then I saw the way she was being treated at work. This girl, the way she spoke to AJ was disgusting. She was racist, and rude and… horrible." Punk said, "So I spoke to AJ about it and she just flipped. Said she wanted to deal with it herself… but… it's been weeks and she's not done anything yet. I only care about her." He said.

"Renee is the same. She likes doing things for herself." Dean said, "It's nothing personal, trust me. Especially since she's moved out here, maybe she just wants to be her own person and do things for herself." Dean said, "I wouldn't be worried." Dean shook his head.

"I'm not it's just… I guess we'd never had a fight really until then." He shrugged.

"Oh, just you wait until your ten plus years down the line." Dean grumbled, "You'll realise that you can never win a fight. Even if she's in the wrong." Dean said.

"I think we learned that growing up with mom anyway." Punk chuckled.

" _Dean! Phil!" Grace nodded from the bottom of the stairs, standing in her nurse uniform, having just got home for a night-shift during Summer vacation, where it looked like a bombsite had hit the house, "I'm coming up!" She yelled, marching up the stairs loudly to make her presence known as she burst into Dean's room first. He was asleep in his bed the wrong way around._

 _She walked over to the curtains and sprawled them open quickly, "Up!" She shrieked as Dean jumped, "Get up!" She yelled, shaking his head lightly as Dean moaned._

" _Quit it." 18 year old Dean moaned with his headache whilst Grace marched across to Punk's bedroom, bursting the door open and rolling her eyes as she saw a girl on Punk's bed whilst Punk was asleep on the floor._

" _Oh my God." The girl freaked out a little, sitting up whilst Punk stayed snoring on the ground._

" _Are you staying to clear up, dear?" Grace asked calmly as the girl quickly got off the bed, "No? Cup of coffee? Tea?" She asked._

" _No… No thanks." The girl shook her head, shimmying her jeans on, "I have to go." She said._

" _Mhm." Grace nodded as the girl rushed by her and down the stairs, "Philip!" Grace yelled as Punk lifted his head with a fright, "I brought breakfast home." She said as Punk sat up quickly and got to his feet._

" _Good. I'm starving." Punk nodded as Grace watched him saunter out of the bedroom and down the stairs whilst Grace walked back into the hall._

" _You too." She grabbed Dean who was on his way to the toilet._

" _Mom, I need to pee." Dean groaned._

" _Peeing can wait." Grace said, forcing him down the stairs as she got into the living room with them both._

" _Where is the breakfast?" Punk asked._

" _My head is killing me." Dean sighed, looking around the living room where a party had occurred the previous night. The perks of having a mom who worked night shifts. Not if they didn't clear up after it though…_

" _No breakfast." Grace said as Punk frowned like a puppy, "You two are not eating, sleeping or peeing." She looked specifically at Dean, "Until this living room and kitchen are as tidy as I left it last night." She said, "And if I find anyone's underwear in my bedroom like last time then I swear I'll start chaining you both up when I go to work." She said as Dean and Punk gulped facing her, "Are we clear?" She smiled to them._

" _Can you at least help us?" Dean grumbled as Punk nudged him._

" _Oh, I'm sorry." Grace laughed, "Have you just done a ten-hour shift in a hospital taking care of people and trying to please the sick and dying?" She asked them as they stayed silent, "No, I didn't think so." Grace shook his head, "I want this place sparkling." She said._

" _This was Renee's fault." Punk said._

" _Dude." Dean turned to him._

" _What? You want me to say it was our fault? She's not here." Punk said as Dean nodded._

" _Yes, this was all Renee." Dean repeated as he looked across at his mother who looked ready to explode, "Ok, we'll clear it up."_


	41. Trust In Me

**Trust In Me**

* * *

"How was your class today?" Punk asked later on once he got home from the game with Dean, walking into the kitchen where AJ was making herself a sandwich.

"It was ok." AJ nodded, "How was the game?" She asked, walking by him and over to the table as she took a seat.

"Yeah, it was good. It was nice to see Dean. We normally don't get to see games together that often." He admitted, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and walking over to the table, "What you up to doing tonight?" He asked.

"I have an essay to do tonight." AJ told him, "So not much I'm afraid." She said as he just nodded.

"I could catch up with some work too." He admitted truthfully.

"Still busy with the case?" AJ asked him, sliding over her plate to have some of her sandwich which he of course gladly accepted, as she always seemed to make better food than him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, remembering what Dean had said about telling her what he was doing with the case. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to be honest but he was terrified of what she would think. He wasn't doing it for the easy way out, he was just running out of options, and he was too committed and determined to drop his client.

"Still stressing?" AJ frowned as Punk just nodded but then shook his head.

"I'm alright." Punk promised her, "What is your essay on?" He asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"On a few books I've had to read. Boring stuff." AJ nodded to him, "And listen, I'm sorry I freaked out on you last night like that. I just… I didn't want you to feel like you had to stick up for me or anything like that." AJ said, "I promise I can… I can deal with it all on my own."

"I never doubted you couldn't." Punk said honestly, "I was just shocked and… I wanted you to tell someone. It's not right." He said.

"I know." AJ said, "I'm gonna just go about my business and if it continues severely I'll go to Brian, the manager." AJ nodded, "I know you were just looking out for me." She nodded, "And I appreciate that." She nodded sincerely as he just smiled, "It was good you got to see Dean for a few hours today." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We don't normally get that much time together anymore. Since he pretty much has his hands full with Bella and then obviously I have a lot of work going on." He said, "It's definitely not how it used to be."

"How long has him and Renee been dating?" AJ wondered.

"Since they were sixteen." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows. She knew there were young, but not that young, "Me and her never got on. In fact, she hated me." He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Because she was stealing your brother from you?" AJ smirked.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "But she hated me too. She used to call me the slob because whenever she was around I was either in bed or eating." He said as AJ said.

"I can't imagine you like that." AJ said. She was so used to seeing him smartly dressed and tied up in his work.

"Oh, wait until I get a vacation." Punk laughed to himself as she smiled.

"So how did she come to like you then?" AJ asked.

"When she found out I wasn't so bad. She always got pissed that I would… sleep with girls but never commit to anything. She didn't understand it. Then she figured out this theory that… I didn't commit to things or people more so, in case I lost them. Like I did with my parents." He said as AJ nodded, "Story checks out I guess." He nodded.

"Was she right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Punk said.

"So you never had a first crush? A first girlfriend?" AJ shook her head.

"You're my first girlfriend." Punk nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows. She'd never figured that out until now that, he really hadn't had a relationship other than with her, and that did warm her, "I had a crush." Punk said as AJ smiled, "But then I slept with her sister." He said as AJ's smiled faded and turned to a scowl.

"So you cheated?" AJ raised a brow.

"Technically no because we weren't in a relationship." Punk said, "I would never cheat."

"Technically it's cheating." AJ said.

"Nope." Punk shook his head.

"Why would you sleep with your first crush's sister?" AJ shook her head.

"So she'd hate me." Punk said.

"You really are horrible, aren't you?" She said with a laugh as he nodded.

"To most people." Punk nodded, "Not you." He promised, "I was young and stupid then."

"Old and stupid can go well together too, you know." AJ reminded him.

"I know." Punk said, "But I'm less stupid, I think." He said as she smiled, "What about you? I bet your first boyfriend was like… a math geek or something." He said as AJ gasped.

"That's who you think I attract?" AJ laughed.

"No. Math geeks are funny and I know you like personality." He nodded as she smiled.

"I do. You're right." AJ nodded, "He wasn't a math geek." She rolled her eyes, "He was older. One of my brother's friends." AJ said, "I really liked him actually." She nodded, "But he joined the army with my brother and now he's got a wife and a kid." She said.

"You had any other boyfriends?" He asked.

"Dates here and there but… nothing serious." She said. They'd never really spoke about previous love interests. Not that it made a difference, but it was something they both ought to know, "What changed for you? Why couldn't you date years ago but you can now?" She asked him.

"I don't know. You, I guess." He nodded, "Couldn't let you go." He shook his head as she smiled to herself.

"You shouldn't be stressing about your work." She said, stretching her hand over and taking it in his, "Maybe there's someone at your firm that could help you?" She asked, "Or maybe I could help you?"

"No, it's ok." Punk smiled, "I'll think of something. I always do." He said, "Everything just seems really sketchy with it. There's a lot of ins and outs. Drug businesses, garages, affairs… you name it." He sighed to himself.

"All the exciting stuff then." AJ nodded.

"Pretty much." Punk said. He knew fine well that it was a perfect opportunity to let her know what he'd done, to tell her that he'd only done it so he could figure out some next steps for when the trial had begun, so he could talk his way out of it and hopefully free his client, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell her from the fear of her judging him.

"You'll be fine." She smiled, rubbing the top of his hand softly before standing up with the empty plate that her sandwich had been on, taking it over to the kitchen counter, "I'm gonna take Milo a walk around the park. Do you want to come?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had spent most of her night writing her essay lying in bed. Milo had kept her company beside her on the bed whilst Punk was working in his office down the hall. She heard him on and off the phone every now and then, but she didn't pay that much attention, not until she was finished her essay and saw it was later than she thought.

She tidied her books and work up, putting it all in her bag for the next time she was at class, and then stripped into something more comfortable before leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall into Punk's office where he was sat at his desk on the phone.

She stood by the door as he smiled over to her. He looked tired and fed up. She knew he loved his job, but she also knew it took a lot out of him.

She stood at the door for a little while longer until she got impatient, walking on into the office as Punk watched her at the corner of his eye, turning around when he saw her strip her t-shirt off and take her bra off.

"Uh… yeah, yeah I'm still here." Punk said into the phone which he had almost dropped out of his hand, looking on at AJ in front of him as he shimmied her shorts and panties down, kicking them over to him as they landed on his lap, "Mhm." Punk agreed on the phone, gulping and hardening at the sight of her, watching her get closer and closer until she sat up on his desk directly in front of him.

She placed her hand down over her centre as she began touching herself, using one hand to cup her breast whilst the other massaged her clit, looking him in the eye as he made the obvious decision to hang up.

"Can I call you back?" Punk asked, almost drooling over himself, "Ok. Thanks." Punk said, hanging up and tossing his phone over on the table, standing up and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back deeply, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head as they parted lips for just a moment, "That was an important phone call." Punk said, pressing his lips back against hers, trailing his kiss down her neck as she moaned to herself.

"I needed… you to play with me." AJ moaned, tangling her hands down to Punk's jeans and undoing them as their lips met roughly again.

* * *

"Are you gonna do it?" Jo, Punk's client asked as his friend, Calvin, whom Punk had paid money to sat across from him in the visiting room, talking quietly.

"Yeah." Calvin nodded, "He paid me good enough. And Gabe was a rat for setting you up like that. We don't coward away like that." He shook his head as Jo nodded.

"Phil is doing his best. He's a good guy. I got good faith in him." Jo nodded, "If you testify in court, get Gabe's name thrown in, I have faith in Phil to work his magic." Jo said, "I mean… there's a ton evidence to show that Gabe and Monty did not get along at all."

"You really trust this lawyer?" Calvin asked.

"For the most part." Jo nodded, "Maybe keep a close eye on him for these next few weeks leading up to the trial. See what he's up to." Jo said, "But he's got a good head on his shoulders and he'll do well by me. I can tell." Jo said.

"Didn't seem afraid to get his hands dirty from where I was standing." Calvin said.

"Well you know who is mom and dad were." Jo said as Calvin nodded, "Let's just do what he says. I trust him."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	42. New Family

**New Family**

* * *

The next morning, Punk had left for work early and was meeting his client again who was still in custody. He felt guilty for not telling AJ like Dean had suggested about what he was doing with the case, in order for it to work in his favour, but he just didn't want her to think any less of him.

"I spoke to Calvin last night." Jo said as Punk sat across from him in the room light room, "He's happy with the money and he's gonna testify." He nodded.

"I just need it to kick-start it off." Punk said, "The trial is in two weeks which gives me some time to figure out how I can turn this all around in court. I figure once Calvin testifies, Gabe will start sweating, the conflict between him and Monty will come out and I'll be able to wrap it up." Punk nodded with confidence.

"I trust you." Jo nodded, "Calvin does too." He said.

"Well there would be no reason for you not to trust me." Punk assured him, "My job is to defend you in court and that's what I'm gonna do." Punk said, "I'm gonna need to bring up the fact that Gabe and Monty ran a drug business, I'll need to bring up that they disagreed on some things, and then I'll also have to talk about you sleeping with Gabe's girl, which is most likely why he chose you to take the blame for him." Punk said.

"You really wanna bring up the drug business?" Jo asked.

"I don't really have a choice." Punk said, "Why? How many of your buddies would I be ratting out?" Punk asked.

"Quite a few." Jo admitted, "And if you do, Calvin won't testify." He said as Punk groaned, running his hand over his face.

"Well then what do you suppose I do?" Punk asked, "That's a big part of my argument for you."

"Well they worked at the garage with me. Just… say it was business there that they disagreed on." Jo shrugged, "Trust me, that way you'll agitate less people than you'll need to." Jo said.

"I suppose." Punk nodded, "I didn't tend to protect so many drug dealers." Punk scowled a little, "But if it's easier then so be it." Punk shook his head.

"What happens if things don't work out in your favour?" Jo asked, "What happens if they find me guilty?"

"That won't happen." Punk said, "Most cases that I'm assigned, I've won. I thrive on high-pressured situations." He said, "You'll be fine. Let me do the worrying." He said as Jo nodded.

"I knew your parents." Jo said as Punk looked across at him, glancing at him suspiciously.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Your parents." Jo said, "Marty and Sienna." He said as Punk looked across at him, "I went to school with them." He nodded truthfully, "Good people. Too many problems." He said, "Shame, what happened to them."

"W-What? What happened to them?" Punk asked. That closure he never thought he'd get seemed to be right there in front of him now, and suddenly, he didn't know if he wanted it. Suddenly, he thought he'd be better off not knowing.

"They left Chicago and we got word a few months later that… your dad was killed and your mom took her own life." He said, "You-You didn't know this?" He asked as Punk went a pale colour and shook his head, "I'm sorry." He said, feeling a bit stupid for telling him.

"Why-Why did they leave anyway?" Punk asked, "You were friendly with them?"

"We weren't best friends. I knew them in passing and I knew them from being customers of Gabe and Monty, at that time there were other guys involved, harder men." Jo nodded, "Your mom got into a lot of drug debt and… you guys left… didn't you?"

"No. They left. They didn't take me with them." Punk said.

"I thought they took you with them." Jo said, "Either way, whoever it was that your mom owed money too, they went after them and… your dad ended up getting killed. Your mom felt so guilty for your dad's death that she overdosed on her pills and was found a few days later." Jo said as Punk sat back on the chair and ran his hands over his face.

Suddenly the not knowing felt better than knowing his parents were dead. Even though he really had no connection to them, it still hurt to know, especially when they'd suffered pretty tragic deaths at such young ages.

"How did you get word?" Punk shook his head.

"It's Chicago. Word gets around." Jo shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew since it was your parents."

"I got adopted from someone else. New family." Punk said as Jo nodded.

"Probably was for the best back then. Who knows what could have happened to you if they took you with them." Jo said.

"So they're… both dead?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Jo nodded, "Buried in the cemetery a few blocks down." He said as Punk just nodded.

"I didn't know them anyway." Punk said, trying to cover up that he did feel hurt. He never had dreams of his parents coming back into his life to save the day, and it wasn't like he was waiting on them, but it was just sad to know they'd both self-destructed in a way, which led them to both of their deaths, "So Gabe and Monty had something to do with their death?"

"No. They were kids at the time. Just getting involved with it. It was guys who'd be older now. Just your local crooks. Since it was your mom, they took more money from her. She became desperate, started selling her clothes and jewellery, and then it came to it where she had no money. Started selling herself-"

"Yeah, alright." Punk nodded, having heard enough, "Look, this is me supposed to be giving you information, not the other way about." He said, desperate to get it all out of his mind, "The trial is in two weeks and it doesn't have anything to do with my parents so… moving on." He said.

"They were tough you know. Had quite the name for themselves." Jo had to add as Punk tried to ignore him, "And they loved you."

"Not enough, I don't think." Punk said, "Read this over." He said, sliding some papers over to him as his mind wandered away.

* * *

AJ had just gotten out of her class at university and was walking out of the large doors when she spotted Renee and Bella standing over by their car. She walked over to them with a smile as Bella waved to her.

"Hi." AJ smiled, pleasantly surprised, "What are you doing here?" She shook her head as Renee shrugged.

"Phil told me you weren't working tonight and me and Bella were going for some lunch so I figured we'd chance our luck and see if we could catch you." Renee said as AJ smiled.

"Can you please come for lunch with us?" Bella asked AJ who smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." AJ nodded as Renee smiled, getting back into the car, helping Bella in as AJ got in too, driving off for lunch some place.

* * *

"I hope I didn't startle you." Renee said once they had arrived at a burger place and had gotten a table. Bella was busy with the colouring in pack that the waitress had given her, and they had already placed their orders, "I just figured we invite you, and I didn't have your number to text you." She said.

"That was nice of you." AJ nodded with a smile, "I didn't have plans anyway and Phil will be working late again." She said as Renee nodded.

"You think you could do it?" Renee asked.

"Do what?" AJ said, taking a sip of her water.

"All these late nights. Soon he'll be leaving the state every now and then." Renee said, "I know I couldn't if that was Dean. I'd… I'd miss him too much." Renee shook her head.

"It's been ok so far." AJ nodded, "I know what comes with his job. I know he'll be out of town sometimes but… it's not gonna put any strain on the relationship. He even said if I had it off work I could go with him or fly out to see him for a few days." AJ shrugged, "We'd make it work."

"You must really like him." Renee smiled to herself.

"He's alright." AJ teased.

"So how is Chicago life treating you?" Renee asked her. She wanted to get close with AJ. In a way she'd grew up with Punk just as much as she had with Dean, and she knew that AJ must have really meant a lot to him, because she knew he wasn't into relationships or committing to anything serious.

"Great." AJ smiled, "I really like it here." She nodded, "It's just nice to start over and get excited about something, you know?" She said as Renee nodded, "You work a lot of shifts at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah. I get two or three days off a week so it's not so bad but… the night shifts kill me." She shook her head, "And Grace warned me that being a nurse wasn't easy but… I done it anyway." She shrugged.

"I imagine it's pretty rewarding." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Renee smiled.

"Phil was telling me about how you used to hate him when you guys were younger." AJ smiled a little as Renee laughed.

"I did. I hated him." Renee nodded, "He was so arrogant and horrible." She shook her head, "One time, when me and Dean just started dating, I'd gone over to their house. I knocked at the door but Dean was in the shower and… Phil never even came and answered it. I waited for around fifteen minutes until Dean finally came to the door." Renee said, "He really hated me, and I hated him." She said, "But… he's like a brother to me." She admitted.

"His family means a lot to him." AJ nodded, "You, Dean, Bella, his mom… he loves you all. I can tell." She said as Renee smiled.

"Do you see… both of you together in the future?" Renee asked, "I'm so sorry, I'm so nosey. That's not why I asked you for lunch." She panicked as AJ laughed a little.

"It's ok." AJ smiled, "I do. I do see us together in the future. It works with us. I mean… a situation that brought us together was a situation that should have pushed us further apart." She said, "He's a good man, and I've not loved anyone the way I love him." She shook her head.

"You mean a lot to him." Renee nodded, "He's never even had a girlfriend before." She said as AJ nodded.

"He makes me happy." AJ nodded as Renee smiled, "And you guys have been great with me too. You, Dean, his mom… you didn't have to welcome me in, considering how fast everything happened." She shook her head.

"Oh, honey please. You're part of the family now." She said as AJ smiled to herself. She might not have been making friends at work, but that didn't matter to her, because something much more important was happening, she was being welcomed into a family who were already showing love and care for her, and she already felt like Renee was the sister she'd never had.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	43. Secret Well Kept

**Secret Well Kept**

* * *

"I heard you went for lunch today." Punk said, later that night after getting home, finding AJ laying on the couch studying with some of her books out in front of her, the fire on and the TV playing some random crime documentary. The difference between coming home to nothing, to coming home to a warm house with his beautiful girlfriend, it was amazing, and the house actually did feel like a home.

"I did." AJ smiled, "How did you know?" She asked him, taking her glasses off and sitting them over on the coffee table as she closed some of her books whilst he took his tie off and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"Renee text me." Punk said.

"Yeah, she was waiting outside my university with Bella. She didn't have my number otherwise she said she would have text me beforehand." She said, "It was nice of her to do that." She smiled. She was still smiling over her lunch with Renee. For Renee to take time out of her day to think about inviting her with them for lunch had made her day, and her and Renee had a great lunch.

"I thought you two would get along." Punk nodded, crashing down beside her, "Once you got to spend some time together." He said, "She could be a bad influence on you, though." He said as AJ laughed and nudged him playfully.

"She actually really loves you." AJ said.

"I'm only playing." Punk said, "I'm glad you had a nice day." He said, placing his hand on her thigh as she smiled, leaning over and kissing the side of his head.

"How was your day?" She asked, throwing her books on the coffee table. She'd done most of the work she had to for the night.

"I don't even know." Punk shook his head as AJ turned to him, "Can't believe it really."

"Why? What happened?" AJ asked with concern.

"My client… he knew… well he knew of my parents." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "They're dead." Punk nodded.

"Oh my Gosh." AJ shook her head, "Phil, I'm so sorry." She shook her head, not knowing what to say, taking his hand in hers as she turned her body into face him, resting her side to the back of the couch as she played with his hand in hers.

"I'm fine." Punk assured her, but AJ wasn't convinced.

"How… How did they die? Both of them?" AJ shook her head. She knew his parents were young.

"My dad was killed and… my mom killed herself after it." Punk said as AJ squeezed his hand a little tighter, "They left because of mom's drug debt but… whoever was after them must have caught them in time." He shook his head, "Dad was killed and then mom overdosed on pills."

"Phil, I don't know what to say." AJ shook her head sadly, cupping his cheek softly, "I'm so sorry. I know you weren't close at all but… you can still hurt." She nodded.

"I didn't know it was so bad." Punk shook his head, "They must have hidden a lot from me." He nodded, "My mom was even selling herself because of it." He said as AJ frowned.

"They just… they took a wrong turn. So much pressure at that age especially when they had a kid." AJ shook her head, "But that's no excuse for them losing their lives. There are… bad people out there." She nodded, sinking down and curling into him. She didn't want him to feel alone.

"There are." Punk agreed, "Maybe they did leave me behind to protect me." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, looking up at him, playing with the side of his hair by his ear, "Are you ok?" She asked him sadly as he nodded.

"I'm fine." Punk said, "I didn't know them." He said, "Not really. And I never thought they'd come back anyway but… I didn't wish them no ill will." He shrugged.

"Strange how your client knew them." AJ said.

"I think a lot of people around here knew them." Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" AJ said as Punk nodded, "So how is the case going?" She asked him.

Punk knew now was the perfect time to tell her about his plans, but the comfort she was giving him was just too nice to risk losing.

"It's going ok." Punk nodded, "The trial is in two weeks which gives me some time to do more preparing." He said.

"Do you think you'll be able to prove he's innocent?" AJ asked him.

"I'm gonna try my hardest." Punk nodded.

"You'll do amazing." AJ smiled, "I really am sorry about your parents." She nodded, "If you need to… talk about it at any time or if I can do anything to help you then… just let me know." She nodded as he smiled to her. She really was the best girlfriend anyone could have asked for, and there was one thing he wanted her to do with him.

"Have you taken Milo out for his walk today?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"Can we go a walk? I wanna go somewhere." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"I'll go get his leash." She said.

* * *

"Sienna. That's such a pretty name." AJ said, standing in the cold, dark cemetery beside Punk with Milo beside her. He wanted to go to the grave and she was happy to go with him.

"All this time… I didn't even know they were dead and buried." Punk shook his head.

"Did they have family?" AJ asked him.

"Mom's family moved to Canada and she insisted to stay because her school was here, my dad was here." He shrugged, "She stayed with my dad and they eventually moved out. I didn't know my dad's family, though." He shrugged.

"I know maybe this isn't what you want to hear but… this could give you some peace of mind." She said as he nodded, "It's like closure, I guess."

"Yeah. It feels like it." Punk nodded, "I guess I can just move on." He said as AJ nodded, "No one forced them into drug and alcohol addiction." He said a little coldly, scuffing his feet off the grovel beneath him, "They made those decisions." He said.

"Well they're finally at peace." AJ said softly, taking his hand in hers and resting against his arm whilst her other hand held Milo's leash, "You have your family and they love you. I'm sure your mom and dad did too." She said.

"Everyone says that but… maybe they didn't." Punk shrugged.

"I don't believe that." AJ said, "You can move on now. You don't have to wonder about where they are or what they're doing. I know maybe you'd rather that than knowing they were dead but… it's closure. You can move on now." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed, "Yeah, I can." He nodded.

They took a few minutes just standing in silence as Punk looked between the two headstones. All the headstones had on it was their names and their birth date and death date. He assumed because they would have been found by strangers and obviously no family had been in contact to arrange proper funerals.

"It's freezing out here." AJ whispered as Punk looked down, taking his jacket off and placing it over her shoulders as she smiled at him gratefully, holding the jacket close to her.

"You wanna pick up some food on the way home? I don't really feel like cooking." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, ok." AJ smiled, kissing his arm through his sleeve as they eventually left the cemetery and headed down the street with Milo.

* * *

Once Punk and AJ had picked up some food, they headed home. Punk had wanted to visit the cemetery just to really let it sink in. To see their names and really clarify that they were gone. His parents whom he often wondered about, were gone, and they had been for a while. He did feel like he had some closure, but it also wasn't a nice feeling to know his father had been murdered, and the tragedy of it all had led his mother to commit suicide.

They walked through the gates to the house when they saw Grace standing outside the door.

"Mom?" Punk shook his head as Grace turned around.

"Oh, there you are." Grace smiled at them both as AJ and Punk walked over to her, "There's some exciting news." She said to them both.

"What?" Punk arched a brow with confusion.

"Dean proposed to Renee." Grace said as Punk and AJ smiled, "I was trying to call you but I couldn't get you."

"Oh, I left my phone in the house." Punk said, "So he finally did it?" Punk smiled as Grace nodded happily. She was on cloud nine obviously.

"Oh, that's so nice." AJ smiled. It was appropriate to have some good news now more than ever.

"I said I'd cook dinner tomorrow to celebrate. All of us." She said as Punk nodded.

"That's great. He was talking about it at the game a few days ago." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked him.

"Well… you could have told Renee today at lunch." Punk said, "I promised Dean I wouldn't say anything." He said as AJ just smiled nonetheless.

"That's such wonderful news." AJ said as Grace nodded cheerfully.

"Where were you both? Picking up dinner?" Grace asked them as they nodded, both glancing at each other as Punk gulped.

"Yeah and… we were at the cemetery." Punk said as Grace shook her head, "I got word today that my… my parents are dead. They've been dead a while." Punk nodded as Grace looked across at him, "My client knew them, it just came out." Punk said, "So I went to see the graves, just to… let it sink in I guess." He nodded as Grace sighed.

"Phil." Grace frowned, looking across at him as Punk stared at her for a second, narrowing his eyebrows as he saw the face of a woman who was not shocked by what he had just said. He knew how to figure out what people were thinking, just by their face.

"You're not shocked." Punk said.

"I-I am. I am shocked." Grace forced as Punk tilted his head and AJ stiffened a little.

"You knew." Punk shook his head as he realised, watching his mother look across at him, "You knew they were dead, didn't you?" He asked.

"Phil, I just didn't want to hurt you, you were still young at the time and-"

"I can't believe this." Punk laughed with shock, "You kept that from me all this time?" Punk asked, "What is wrong with you?" He shook his head, barging by her.

"Phil." Grace pleaded, placing her hand on his arm as he just shook it off and walked by her to the front door, unlocking it and walking in as Grace sighed and turned back to AJ who stood with Milo and their food.

"I should…" AJ pointed to the door as Grace just nodded, understanding, "I'll talk to him." She said as Grace pushed a smile, watching her walk by and into the house as she sighed to herself and walked to her car.

She just didn't want him to be upset.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	44. What Was Best

**What Was Best**

* * *

"I can't believe she knew." Punk shook his head, pacing up and down in the kitchen as AJ walked in, placing their take-out on the counter and taking her coat off, "Why would she keep that from me?" He asked himself.

"Maybe she just didn't want to hurt you. You were still so young at the time and… maybe over time it just became easier for everyone for you not to know." AJ said, "Baby, you gotta look at it from her perspective. She was just trying to protect you."

"I deserved the truth. I wouldn't have had to go through all these years wondering where they were and what they were doing. I could have known they were dead and that was it, and she kept that from me." Punk said.

"It would have been hard for her to sit you down and tell you something like that." AJ said, "She loves you and she only wanted what was best for you. Surely you can see that." She sighed as he just shook his head and paused.

"It would have been easier if she just told me when she found out. I mean… how did she even find out?" He screwed his eyes up.

"She probably would have been contacted since… she was legally the one taking care of you." She said, "You were only ten, Phil. You could have never have understood that your father was killed and your mother killed herself."

"She didn't have to go into detail back then." Punk said.

"She was just trying to protect you." AJ said, walking over to him, "Think of all the things she done for you. She's your mom. She took care of you. Fed you. Bought you clothes. Cared for you. If she thought it was for the best not to tell you then… maybe it was." AJ nodded, "Don't be mad with her. You're lucky to have her." She said as Punk just sighed, "We're gonna go to dinner tomorrow night and celebrate the engagement. And you're gonna talk to your mom about all of this." She said, nodding as he nodded along with her.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded calmly. She was his voice of reason. In a time of anger and stress and confusion, her voice was soothing, it instantly calmed him down and he felt like everything would still be ok, as long as she was here with him.

"Our dinner is gonna get cold." She admitted, walking over to the take-out bag and unpacking the things they had bought.

"You wanna just eat it in bed?" Punk turned to her as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Punk had gone to work as did AJ. They had spent the night curled in bed with Milo watching a movie with their take-out. Punk was saddened that his mother never told him about his real parents, but AJ had helped him to not feel as angry as he wanted to. Her words and even just her presence was enough to calm him down, and he knew he'd talk it out with his mother later that night when they went for dinner.

She was changing the barrel in the back when Laura came through with a chipped glass in her hand, standing above her, deliberately looking down on her, attempting to intimidate her as AJ looked up.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked, rising to her height again… but Laura was still taller.

"Did you put this chipped glass back in the dish washer?" She asked hastily, "You know they get put in the trash if they're chipped." She said, "Or are you just stupid?" She spat as AJ looked across at her. Sometimes she assured herself that it was best to keep her head down and be the bigger person who walked away, but Punk was right, she didn't deserve to be treated this way, and there was only so much she could turn away from.

"What is your problem with me?" AJ shook her head.

"Oh, please do not get me started." Laura chuckled, folding her arms.

"I've done nothing to you for you to hate me and treat me the way you do." AJ said, dropping the hose from the barrel and folding her arms, "I keep myself to myself and you constantly find ways to bring me down." She spat, "I'm just here to work and get some money for myself. Nothing more. I'm not here to take anyone's shifts, I'm not here to cause trouble." She said, "If you have a problem with me then tell me what it is and we'll sort it out right here… but I know you don't have a problem, you just want to pick on someone to make yourself feel bigger. That's fine. You do what you have to do." AJ nodded, "But don't push me." She warned, "Because I will push you back." She said as Laura just smiled a little.

"So you do have claws." Laura nodded smugly.

"Just stay away from me. We don't have to be friends but we have to be civil for the sake of our work. For the sake of being professional." She said, "Maybe I'd be upset if this was all I had, but I have a good life. I go home to an amazing house, an amazing boyfriend and I have a good life here." She said, "I don't need to pick on people to make myself feel better." She said as Laura just glared at her, "And I'm not Mexican." She spat, stepping closer into Laura where they were almost touching, "I'm Puerto Rican." She spat, looking her square in the eye as Laura gulped, stepping back as AJ walked by her and back through to the bar.

* * *

"It felt so good." AJ smiled to herself, walking along the side walk with Punk as they headed to his mother's house for dinner. She was exhilarated whilst talking to Punk about her confrontation with Laura. It had made her feel good and strong and she never knew she had that in her.

"I'm proud of you." Punk smiled, "It's what she needed. A good smacking should have finished her off." He shrugged, "But probably best not to hit your co-worker." He added as she laughed lightly, "No, seriously, she needs to be told off and I'm glad you did, especially in such a calm manner." He nodded, "Watch her not bother you now." He said.

"Hopefully." AJ said, "I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I thought to myself, no just be the bigger person and walk away but… I just couldn't be bothered listening to her anymore, you know?" She said as Punk smiled, "And she didn't expect it which was the best part." She smirked to herself. It had been the highlight of her day.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her into his side as they walked along the path. He was proud of her for sticking up for herself in her own way. She was too proud to let anyone else defend her, and so seeing her smiling and overjoyed with the fact she had confronted Laura, it made him just as overjoyed, "Can't say I'm not dreading this, though." He admitted.

"Hey, it'll be fine." AJ looked up at him, taking his hand in hers, "Just hear what she has to say. At the end of the day she loves you. She was there for you." She said, "Just listen to her." She said as Punk just nodded as they finally got to the house. They'd decided to walk it since it wasn't really that far, and although it was freezing cold, it was a nice night outside.

AJ knocked on the door as they stood and waited for someone to answer, which eventually Bella did, taking a while to reach the handle but eventually getting it and pulling the door open to great them.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be answering the door yourself." Punk said as AJ just smiled at her cuteness.

"Uncle Puncle I saw you at the window. I knew it was you." The three-year-old defended as Punk just smiled.

"Ah, I see." Punk nodded, "Well that's ok then." He nodded, "Are we allowed in?"

"Yeah, come in." Bella nodded as AJ just smiled, walking in first as Punk followed.

Once they got in, Punk and AJ immediately congratulated Dean and Renee on their engagement. It was a great thing, and Punk knew Dean had been planning it for a while, he just wanted to find the right time. He was glad he was here to congratulate them instead of being out of town on a case, and he was also glad AJ was with him. He thought that by the time Dean and Renee got married, that he'd still be single, but that was far from the truth now.

"Where is mom?" Punk asked Dean whilst Renee showed AJ her engagement ring from all different angles. Bella was minding her own business on one of her little pink game consoles on the sofa.

"She's in the kitchen." Dean said, "She told me what's going on. I-I didn't know anything about it." He said as Punk nodded, "And… I don't know if I'm sorry is the appropriate term to use but… they were your parents." He said, "And mom should have told you." He said as Punk just sighed.

"It feels stupid getting worked up about it since I didn't even know them. Not really." Punk said, "I remember them but it's blurry." He said, "It's never easy but… especially with the way they died." Punk shook his head, "They were just a couple of kids who took a wrong turn. Could happen to anyone." Punk said, "But… my mom is in that kitchen." He pointed through to where the kitchen was where Grace was prepping dinner, "And nothing will change that." He said as Dean smiled.

"I think maybe some part of her didn't want to tell you because it was maybe more of a reality that… she wasn't really your mom and… maybe she didn't want it to hurt you." He said as Punk nodded.

"I still deserved to know." Punk shrugged as Dean nodded in agreement.

"You did." Dean said, "Best to talk it out." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Punk said, patting Dean on the back as he headed through to the kitchen, watching as his mother turned around to see who it was, smiling when she saw it was him.

"I didn't think you'd come." Grace admitted. She just had a feeling he wouldn't turn up.

"I'm not that bitter." Punk shook his head, "And you know I don't avoid things."

"I know." Grace nodded, abandoning what she was doing and looking across at him, "You didn't give me the chance to explain. You just took off." She said.

"I was mad." Punk told her truthfully as she nodded.

"They came to me one night. People from the social." She said, "It was around six months since you'd moved in with us. You were part of the family straight away. You and Dean were always brothers but it only made you closer. And I told people on the daily that I had two sons at home. Which I did, and nothing would change that." She said, "But they came around one night. You and Dean were in bed. I was… ironing or doing something to pass time." She said, "I invited them into the house and they explained to me what had happened." She nodded, "I couldn't face telling you. You were just too young to understand what had happened and… at the time, it really was better to not tell you." She said, "I told myself I'd tell you when you got older, when you understood more, but… you developed this anti-biological parent feel that… I couldn't even bring up their names without you walking away." She said, "I didn't see the point in… uncovering something that you didn't care to know about."

"I did care to know about it." Punk said, "They were still my parents." He said.

"I know that. I know I should have just sat you down and explained what had happened. I admit to it now that I was wrong but… I only done it because I love you and… I just didn't want to see your hurt or angry." She said, "You were my son. I didn't want you to be upset."

"I get that." Punk nodded, "But it was my right to know. I shouldn't have had to find out through a client I have." He said as Grace nodded.

"I know that now. It just became something I'd brushed to the back of my mind." She said, "I do wish I'd told you but… now you know and… you can be mad with me all you like. I'm still gonna love you." She told him.

"I'm not mad." Punk sighed, "I just think I deserved to know sooner." He said, "But there's no point harping on about it. I know now and that's it." He said, "You… You were just trying to protect me and… I can understand that." He said as she smiled with relief.

"How do you feel about it?" Grace asked, "I know that's a stupid question."

"The good thing about it, is that I got closure. I know they're gone and that's it." Punk nodded, "I just… I don't like that… they practically had no way out." He said, "And I'm beginning to realise that them leaving me and getting away from me was probably the best thing they could have done for me." He nodded as Grace nodded.

"You're right. You do have closure now. That must be relieving in a way." She said as Punk nodded, "I just don't want you to be mad with me." She sighed, "I don't like that."

"I'm not mad, mom." Punk said as Grace smiled. Hearing that word, mom, was something she was proud of every day, "You did what you thought was best." He said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her smaller frame as she hugged into him, "But you can give me more food than everyone else if you really want to make up for it." He said as Grace chuckled.

"Of course." Grace smiled, hugging into his larger frame tightly. Her son.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Things will be kicking off soon so stay tuned.**


	45. Storm

**Storm**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and the trial that Punk was so feverishly working on had eventually come up. It had been nothing but late nights and early mornings for the remaining two weeks, and he couldn't have been gladder to see the day that the trial began. He knew what he had done, paying someone to testify, was illegal and criminal, but he was also very desperate. He needed it to kick start the trial, or else he didn't know how it would go. He hadn't told AJ yet even though he'd had plenty of chances. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He figured she was better off just not knowing.

AJ had been working away and attending her classes at university. Things seemed to have got a little easier at work. It was almost like her confrontation with Laura had settled in her favour. She only wished she'd stood up to her earlier on, but she still felt like the bigger and better person regardless.

Punk was still trying to adjust to the revelation of his parent's death, and the fact his mother knew all along, but the matter had seemed to resolve itself and he could never be mad at the woman who took him in and gave him a stable home, more stable than his real parents could have ever given him. He was just trying to get used to it.

AJ knew Punk was going to be working long hours for the next few weeks or however long the trial was running for, depending on what went on in court. She missed him dearly but they still got time together.

She was currently sitting at the kitchen table writing an essay with her books sprawled across the table. Milo was under the table, afraid of the storm that was brewing outside, resting on her feet as she scribbled away on her notebook. Punk had insisted many times that she use his office for the computer and whatever she needed, but she preferred to hand write things and get her information from books.

She was on her fifth page half way down when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to the clock on the oven and wondered who it was going to be at this time of night. She figured it was maybe Grace, whom she was forming a close bond with, or maybe Renee who was getting close to her as well.

She stood up from the table, taking her glasses off and sitting them down as she walked down the hallway and to the door, opening it up as she looked across at the man standing in a suit.

"Hi." AJ shook her head with a little confusion, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Phil in?" Lance asked as AJ just shook her head, "I have some things I needed to give him." He said with a sigh.

AJ suddenly felt bad for making him stand out in the rain and wind, and she was also getting wet, so she decided to invite him in, "Come in just now." She said as Lance walked into the house as she shut the door behind him quickly, "It's miserable out there." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Lance nodded, "Sorry, we've not even been properly introduced yet." He shook his head, "I'm Lance, I'm in the office next to Phil's. I've known him for a long time." He extended his hand as AJ forced a smile and nodded.

"April." AJ said, shaking his hand.

"Little sister?" Lance asked, even though he knew fine well that it was Punk's girlfriend.

"Uh no." AJ said, taking a little offence, "Girlfriend." She corrected as Lance just nodded.

"My apologies." He said, "I really needed to get these things to him and… explain them." He said as AJ looked at him curiously.

"If you work next to him, wouldn't you know he's on a trial?" AJ asked suspiciously and confidently as Lance just watched her and nodded.

"I thought he'd be back." Lance said briefly as AJ folded her arms.

"Well you could… explain some things to me if you like. I can pass it on to him if it's urgent. I'm no lawyer but… I'm not stupid." She said as he looked across to her and nodded.

"You'd be helping me out." He nodded.

"Come through." AJ said, walking down the hall and into the kitchen as Lance followed behind her, "Phil is pretty much late nights and early mornings until this trial is over." AJ said, "You'd probably not catch him anyway." She said, clearing up her books and sliding them along the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your work. I'll just quickly run over some things with you. Or I could even make some notes if you have a notepad and pen?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." AJ said, ripping off a piece of her notepad and passing the pen along as he sat the folders and papers on the table to write some notes on, "Can I get you a coffee or tea?" She asked him, "I'm making one anyway." She said, walking over to the kitchen counter to pull a mug out and make herself a coffee.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Lance smiled, "So uh… how long have you and Phil been together?" Lance asked casually.

"A few months." AJ said.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Lance attempted to joke as AJ just focused on the coffee, "I mean… I've just never heard of him being in a relationship before." He said.

"First time for everything." AJ said, "He's never told me about you. Are you guys work friends?" AJ asked, stirring her spoon around the coffee as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, we started at the firm around the same time so… we became friends pretty quickly and then we got moved to office right by each other." Lance said, "He's a crazy son of a bitch." He said as AJ just smiled, although finding it weird how Punk had never mentioned him at work, then again… he didn't mention much about his work, "So what is it you do?" He asked.

"I'm a waitress at The Carlington, and I go to university." AJ said.

"Oh, so you're young?" Lance looked up to her.

"No, just starting late." AJ said, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched him, "So what's the stuff you have to give Phil then?" She asked, walking back over to him.

"It's just some things to do with the interns we get. I'm in charge of the programme and a few of them worked with Phil a few months back so… I need him to sign a few things, make a few statements. Boring stuff." He smiled to her, "I'm just gonna note what he's got to write, he normally forgets." He said as AJ just smiled, suddenly pausing when the lights turned off as did all the appliances in the kitchen, standing in darkness as AJ placed her coffee down.

"Must be pretty bad out there." Lance stood up straight.

"I'm gonna go get some candles so you can see what you're writing." AJ said, wandering away through to the living room as Lance watched her, playing with the pen in his hand whilst the wind howled outside, "I hope Phil is ok driving home." AJ sighed a little as she came back through to the kitchen with some candles in hand, lighting a few over in the kitchen and a few at the table where Lance was standing writing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Lance nodded, "Do you know how the trial is going for him?" He asked.

"It only started a few days ago and he's not said much. He seems pretty confident that it's going his way, though." AJ nodded, "Most often than not he doesn't wanna talk about work when he's been gone since 6am and gets in at 11." She laughed a little.

"Hard job." Lance said, "Even harder with a marriage, let me tell you." He laughed a little as AJ nodded.

"If we want it to work, it'll work." AJ nodded. She wasn't sure she really liked him. He seemed very forward and almost too dumb, as if it was all an act.

"I'm just surprised Phil is being chained down to the one thing." Lance laughed a little, attempting to make joke, "He gets bored very easily. I-I wonder how he can even show up to work given the amount of girls he's hooked up with there." He shook his head, turning back to the papers.

"Well that's not something he's proud of." AJ said, "You don't know what he feels." She reminded him, "And… it's really none of your business." She said in the politest way she could as Lance nodded.

"Right on. Sorry, it's just… strange that he has a girlfriend. That's all." Lance said, "He's a great guy." He nodded.

"Yeah, he is." AJ smiled, hugging her arms as she felt the house get cold. She didn't know if it was just the initial sound of the bad weather outside, along with the power cut and the fact she was standing with a man she really didn't know.

"Do you want me to try and get the power back on?" Lance asked once he finished writing his notes, "Just incase Phil isn't home for another few hours." He said.

"I think it'll be down until the storm is over." AJ said, "But… you can try. The box is in the cupboard over there." She pointed to the corner of the kitchen where there was a cupboard where the electricity box was.

"I'll take a look." Lance smiled to her friendlily, taking his suit jacket off and wandering over with his phone to use as a torch.

AJ didn't get creepy vibes from him, he actually seemed pretty normal and friendly but she just didn't know Punk had a close friend at work, and she didn't think he'd come into the house let alone find excuses to stick around.

"You know, storms are bonus points for burglars." Lance said whilst looking in at the box as AJ looked over, "Since the whole place is in darkness and it's so loud outside with the wind and the crashes, it's like their invisble when they break into homes." He said as AJ got a ball of anxiety in her stomach.

"Thanks for the heads up." She laughed a little.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I wasn't meaning to scare you." He said sincerely, "My neighbour, she was burgled last winter when there was a storm. Because it was so loud outside she didn't hear the door getting broken into and they took a lot of valuable things." He said, "Scary stuff." He said as AJ nodded.

"That'll be me awake for most of the night now." AJ laughed a little as Lance smiled.

"Sorry." He shook his head, feeling foolish, "Uh… it seems just to be down, nothing has fused, so it should come on when the storm fades out." He said, coming away from the cupboard, "I don't mind staying until Phil gets home."

"Oh, don't be silly. It's just a little storm." She shook her head.

"It'd make me feel better." He insisted as AJ just nodded.

"Let me make you a coffee then whilst the pot is still warm." She said as Lance just nodded and watched her pull another mug from the cupboard, "So are you on many trials?" She asked as she poured the coffee and brought it over to the table.

"Not much." Lance said, "I do more admin and office stuff for the firm. They only send their best lawyers out on trials." He smirked, "Phil has quite the talent. Pretty believable dude, even when he's lying." He said.

"I bet." AJ nodded. She wasn't under the illusion that her boyfriend was a saint, she knew he probably exaggerated things or weakened them to his liking in court, she tried not to get too caught up in it all, but she didn't want him branded as a liar.

"He's a cute dog." Lance pointed to Milo who was still under the table whining occasionally.

"He's my baby." AJ smiled, crouching down and petting Milo who sought comfort in her tremendously.

"Just wait until the real babies come along." Lance chuckled to himself as AJ just scoffed.

"Milo is the only baby I need just now." She said, standing back up straight just as the front door opened and closed as AJ smiled to herself.

"It's fucking crazy out there." Punk spoke to himself whilst walking along the hall, heading into the kitchen as he paused when he saw Lance sitting with AJ with candles all over the kitchen, "What the fuck is going on here?" He shook his head with confusion.

"Hey, man. I had to drop off those statements and papers you have to sign. I noted what you need to write for some parts." He said, standing up as Punk just looked across at him and then to AJ.

"Is the power out?" He asked, loosening his tie off until it hung off him.

"Yeah, it's not long gone out." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"You could have given me those things tomorrow. I told you I'd be at the firm tomorrow." He said.

"Well I sort of need them for tomorrow." Lance said.

"So you need me to do them tonight?" Punk asked tiredly as Lance nodded, "Alright, ok." Punk nodded as AJ frowned watching him, "For the sake of the storm, you could have just given me them tomorrow." He said childishly as Lance rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby." Lance said as AJ sipped on her coffee and watched their interaction, "I'm gonna shoot off. I wanted to stay with April incase the storm picked up. I didn't want her in here herself." He said.

"She's not a child." Punk said as AJ smirked into her coffee mug.

"I take it the trial isn't going very well then." Lance said, putting his jacket on.

"I don't want to talk about it." Punk said, "I'll walk you out." He said, walking down the hall and to the front door as Lance reached for the door handle, only for Punk to step in front of it and narrow his eyes at him, "You could have given me those papers any time. They're not in for another few weeks. Why did you pick now… when I'm not home… to come drop them off. You knew I'd be at that trial." Punk said as Lance just laughed.

"Oh, Punk. C'mon." Lance laughed, "You know I like being organised. I wanted them finished for tomorrow and I figured you'd be back by now." He said, "I just stayed incase something happened. I heard on the news that trees were panning in windows of houses. I didn't want to leave April here herself." He said, "Relax." He shook his head as Punk just looked across at him, "I'm sure the trial is gonna turn in your favour."

"It's nothing to do with the trial." Punk said, "I know you. I know what you're like."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance laughed a little, "I had to drop off those things to you. It's nothing personal, Phil." He shook his head, "You're clearly just having a bad day."

"Clearly." Punk said, "You should go. Before the storm gets worse out there." He said as Lance nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He patted Punk on the shoulder as Punk just nodded, watching him walk out of the door, shutting it over behind him as he sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ, walking back into the kitchen and making his way over to her as she stood up and finally got to properly greet him a hello hug that was more like a squeeze on his end.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ said, almost curiously, "How come you ever mentioned him before? You seem close."

"He never really came up." Punk nodded. He didn't hate Lance, in fact, he would say he was one of his friends, work friends, but he really didn't trust him at all, especially when he came home to him sitting with his girlfriend around candles with his jacket off.

"He seems quite nice." AJ shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah. He's nice." Punk said briefly.

"Bad day? You're tense." AJ looked up at him, feeling his arms as he just cracked his neck from side to side.

"Long day with a lot of talking." Punk said, "And a lot of strange looks from the judge." He rolled his eyes.

"Baby, you'll pull out the bag. You always do, right?" She said as he nodded tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face.

"It's really bad out there tonight." He said as he listened to the wind and the rain, "All transport services have been stopped. There wasn't a soul out on the street." He said.

"It's scary." AJ nodded as Punk placed a hand on her arm, "He's scared too." She nodded to Milo who was underneath the table as Punk smiled.

"What do you say we take these candles up to bed?" He said, pulling her into his body as AJ smiled up at him.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	46. Present

**Present**

* * *

The trial was progressing for Punk, and although it wasn't the easiest, he was still battering through everything he had to in order to represent his client properly. It was very tense, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. He hadn't had thought much about Lance and his strange appearance in his house with AJ. He was sure it was nothing to worry about, but he didn't trust Lance at all, and there really was no reason for him to be lingering around AJ.

It was pretty much late nights and early rises, and the only time he'd been really seeing AJ was when he slipped into bed beside her, where she'd wake up and roll onto him to relieve his stress. He felt bad that he wasn't seeing her as much, but she understood, and that was great for him. He couldn't stand it if she was mad at him every night. She understood it was only for a little while until the trial was over, which was finishing up soon.

AJ was concentrating on her university work and her job of course. The days she had off completely, she was actually beginning to spend it with Grace or Renee if they were free. A day last week she had just gone to Grace's house for a coffee. And of course, Renee was excited to have lunches and talk about wedding plans. She felt like she really did have a family looking out for her, and it was such a lovely feeling, and such a far cry from where she was in New Jersey.

Although she had settled very much into her life in Chicago and had been there for several months, she did of course still think about Cass and everything that had happened. It was becoming easier to forget, but she knew she'd never truly forget about it. That was, who she thought, was her best friend in the whole world, and what she had done to her back then was just dreadful, and she wouldn't forget it, but it was becoming easier to accept and move on from, for sure.

She was currently at university and throughout her class she kept feeling waves of unease in her stomach, like she was going to throw up any minute. The class only had twenty minutes left, so she was hoping it was just a feeling or perhaps the heat in the class, but it just kept waving over her.

She made it to the end of the class, and couldn't have been gladder to know she didn't have work to go to afterwards since she'd done her days for the week. If she was coming down with something like the flu or a stomach bug, she was more than happy to go home and get into bed.

She walked out of her class, feeling a little better once she felt the fresh air, walking out of the building when she saw Grace standing by her waiting car, waving at her. She didn't feel ill by any means, but the fear of suddenly throwing up somewhere was killing her.

"Hey." AJ smiled cheerfully, walking over to Grace, "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Well I was going to the mall to pick up Renee's birthday present, and I know your university days off by heart now ever since you told me." Grace said, "I figured I stop by and see if I could catch you. Lunch can be my treat." She smiled.

AJ had never felt this spoiled before. Grace was so warm, a true mother figure, and Dean and Renee felt like her own brother and sister.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked, "Don't think that because you pass by here you have to get me." She shook her head.

"Oh, of course not. I enjoy your company that's all." Grace said as AJ smiled.

"Ok." AJ nodded as Grace smiled happily, getting back into the car as AJ got in with her books and sat her bag on the floor of the car in the passenger's seat, putting her belt on as Grace got back onto the road, "I was actually feeling a little sick in there today." AJ said, "It seems to have passed but it was just like a wave every now and then." She shook her head.

"The heat in some buildings is ridiculous. Could make the healthiest of people faint." Grace nodded, "Do you take water in with you? I always told Phil when he went to law school to stock up on water. You never know what could happen and the last thing you want is to be dehydrated in a warm room." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I buy one before I go to class." AJ nodded, "It's good to have."

"Maybe you're even coming down with something." Grace said, placing the back of her hand on AJ's forehead whilst keeping her other hand on the steering wheel, "You don't seem warm." She shook her head.

"Oh, I'll be alright." AJ waved her hand as Grace smiled, "Excuse to have Phil look after me." She smiled to herself.

"Exactly." Grace nodded.

"Although, he's got enough to be doing right now. This trial has taken it completely out of him. He doesn't come home until 11, sometimes midnight." She shook her head, "He'll be at the trial all day and then he goes to his office or stays in court later on."

"I told him." Grace shook her head angrily, "I said he will end up with heart problems and stress-related problems by the time he's forty." She shook her head.

"He's just so determined." AJ said, "I think it's a good thing to an extent. He's definitely passionate about his job for sure. And I like that." AJ said.

"Oh, of course. He adores his job. But I do worry about the stress he gets put under." Grace sighed, "But I suppose that's the type of things he thrives off of. Stress. Pressurised situations. Tense rooms. He's good with all of that." Grace nodded.

"Do you ever worry that… he defends… the wrong type of people?" AJ asked as she nodded.

"All the time." Grace nodded, "When he told me about going to law school and that he had a good shot at getting in, I always drilled it into him that no matter what, I wanted him to always do the right thing." She said, "I know fine well that he's defended people that should have been put in prison. But I also know he has a job to do. And I try not to think about it too much." She admitted truthfully, "Why?" She wondered.

"No reason." AJ said, "I just… it scares me you know. If he's so good at convincing a judge that his client isn't a murderer, even if he is, then… what if he's so good at convincing me things that aren't true?" She asked.

"He'd never lie to you." Grace said, "He lies to judges or… as he likes to say, he doesn't tell them everything, because he doesn't know them or care about them. He's just there to do his job. But he loves you, and he would never lie to you or hurt you in that way." Grace assured her, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I wasn't under the impression he would but… it's obvious he's pretty believable." She said as Grace nodded.

"Only in a court room, dear." Grace smiled, "You have his heart. I can see it. Never thought I'd see the day." She admitted, "It'll be you two getting married next." She predicted as AJ just laughed.

"Please." AJ scoffed, shaking her head.

"Well you've almost been here for a year." Grace said, "You're the one. Phil knows it."

"I am not ready for marriage or anything that involves growing up." She laughed a little.

"I already have a good engagement gift in mind for you both." Grace teased as AJ just went bright red and shook her head.

"Please stop." AJ laughed a little as Grace smiled.

"I'm just teasing." Grace nodded, "But just you watch. You'll blink and you'll be married with four kids." She said.

"Absolutely not." AJ laughed a little as they headed towards the mall in further conversation.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had finally got home after a long day spent at the mall. Lunch ended up turning into dinner and a lot of shopping. She was gone for so long that Phil was even home before her, standing in the kitchen cooking dinner as she trailed herself into the kitchen with all the shopping bags.

"Hey." AJ smiled over to him as Punk looked at all the bags.

"Treating yourself?" Punk smiled.

"Your mother is a terrible influence." AJ just shook her head, placing all the bags on the table as Punk just laughed to himself.

"I didn't even know you were going out with her." He said, standing by the stove with the top of his shirt unbuttoned and untucked at the bottom.

"Neither did I." AJ shook her head, "She picked me up from my class and we went to the mall. She was picking up Renee's birthday gift and then we ended up… spending money on ourselves, and having dinner." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"She loves you more than me." Punk nodded as AJ just rolled her eyes, "She never takes me for dinner."

"You're never free." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Fair point." Punk said, "So what did you buy?" Punk asked, tossing some things into the stir fry he was making, "I take it I'm just making this for myself." He said.

"Yeah, I've had something." AJ nodded, "I just bought a few things here and there."

"There's like ten bags there." Punk laughed.

"It's just some clothes. I got a few books and things too. The most amazing candle you will ever smell." She added, "Really, it was just things here and there. But I had fun." She shrugged.

"Good. I'm glad." Punk smiled. He loved nothing more than to see her smiling and having fun, especially when it was with his own family.

"How was the trial today? Any better?" She asked him, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. She had felt fine ever since she felt sick at her class earlier in the morning. Not once did she fail faint or sick. She assumed it was just the heat of the class she was in, and the intense work. Sometimes it was a lot to take in.

"It was ok." Punk shrugged, "It was always gonna be hard but we're doing good considering how little I've had to work with." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know you don't like talking about it but… you can always talk to me if you need to. Even if you're worried about what I might say." She said as he just smiled. Suddenly the lie about the paid testifier seemed too big of a lie to bring up now, and he'd only wished he'd told her right away. They could have talked about it, but he felt like he couldn't bring it up now. Not after all this time.

"I know." Punk smiled, "I just like to forget about it when I come home. Leave it out there." He waved his hand as AJ just nodded with a small smile.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna go upstairs. Once you're finished come up, ok?" She smiled, walking around the kitchen and kissing his cheek as he watched her curiously.

"Why?" He laughed a little.

"I might have bought a present for you." She shrugged, grabbing all the bags and heading away out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

Punk who was extremely eager to know what his present was, quickly inhaled his food and headed upstairs into their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt all the way down as he climbed the stairs.

He got into the bedroom and saw it was empty, but heard her in the bathroom rustling around, so he sat on the end of the bed, taking his shirt off and throwing it away as he ran his hands over his face tiredly, turning his head when he heard the bathroom door open, looking over as he felt his mouth almost hit the floor, looking over at AJ standing in black stockings and a black lacey bra, smirking over to him as he watched her every move.

"I was going to wait until your birthday but… maybe I'll just buy something else." She shrugged, walking over to him as Punk looked at her dreamily, almost drooling over himself as he looked on at her, "So you like it?" She said, placing her hands on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"You have no idea." Punk said, "I just…. You didn't buy this in front of my mom did you?" He wondered as AJ rolled her eyes.

"No. She was in a different shop." She said, "I saw it and I thought you'd like it." She said, slowly turning around as Punk looked at her ass, groaning to himself as she turned back to face him.

"You're amazing." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I know." She said, sinking down to her knees in front of him as she began to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers as he lifted his hips and helped her pull them down with his boxers. He was instantly hard from the minute he saw her step out of the bathroom, and she was right, this really was a gift for him.

He watched as she placed her hand around his length, stroking him up and down as he rolled his head back and moaned, looking down at her as he held her hair back, watching as she then placed her mouth around his length.

"Fuck." Punk whispered, watching as she began to bob her head up and down on him, taking him into her mouth deep as she kept her hand at the base of his shaft, "Jesus, Ape." Punk moaned as she deep-throated him, releasing him for a breath as she went back to using her hand on him.

"I want you so deep inside me." AJ moaned, licking from the base to the tip of him, using her whole mouth on him again as Punk moaned to himself, placing his hand on her head as she bobbed up and down on him until she let him go again for a breath.

"Fuck, come here." Punk said, getting her to her feet, "Turn around." He told her as she turned around where her back was facing him, "Come sit on me, baby." He said, taking her by the hips, still sitting on the end of the bed as she smiled to herself, shifting her panties to the one side, a very visible view of her rear and stockings for him to see as she sat back on him, guiding his length into her as she sunk down on him, resting her back against his chest as she moaned out.

"Yes, baby." AJ moaned out, watching his hand extend around her hip to massage her clit as she began to move up and down on him, her ass hitting against his thighs as she moved up and down, feeling him kiss her neck at the same time as she got lost in complete bliss.

"Just like that, baby." Punk moaned, looking down at her ass as it bounced up and down on his lap, his length buried deep inside her whilst he massaged her clit, kissing her back and neck as she moaned out.

"Fuck, baby. You're so good." She whispered to herself as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air.

* * *

They had more fun as the night progressed and were reaching their final climax. AJ was laying on her stomach whilst Punk thrusted into her from behind, hoisting her hips up towards him as he slid in and out of her. Her bra had been pushed down from Punk cupping her breasts, and her stockings had some rips in them but were still on with her panties pushed to the side.

"Fuck, baby. Don't stop!" AJ moaned out, grabbing the bed covers whilst Punk pounded into her, "It feels so fucking good." She cried out. Sometimes she enjoyed his calm touch, where he'd slip into bed beside her after coming home late, kiss her awake where she'd them push her shorts and panties down and feel him inside her from behind her, other times she enjoyed his nails dug into her hips and being flung into all different positions.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted.

"I'm right there." AJ moaned, feeling him hit her g-spot hard, sending her over the edge as her knuckles turned white in grabbing the sheets, crying out in ecstasy as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, feeling himself reach his own release, pulling out of her as AJ sat up and turned around, kneeling in front of him as he stroked himself up and down until he released himself on her tongue and a little on her face, watching her lick the tip of his length to get every last drop, smiling to herself as she grinned up at him as he looked down at her breathlessly.

He pushed her over onto her back as she giggled, watching him collapse down beside her as she made sure to wipe her face of any of his fluid on her, turning to him and smiling.

"So how was the present?" She smirked as he laughed to himself.

"A present I think I need every night." He nodded as she smirked to herself, rolling onto her side and kissing his arm as he smiled to her.

"Happy Tuesday, baby." AJ shrugged, not having any special occasion to celebrate, which was the beauty of their relationship.

"Happy fucking Tuesday." Punk said, pulling her over on top of him as he pressed his lips against hers.


	47. Just Viral

**Just Viral**

* * *

"How about that, huh?" Punk smirked, walking into the private room in the court where Jo was being uncuffed a few weeks later, smiling over at him as he threw his folders down on the table.

"You're the man." Jo nodded, shaking Punk's hand and embracing him with relief that the trial was finally over and it had gone exactly how Punk had planned. He had somehow managed to turn the case completely around, and the real murderer was now in prison, and his innocent client was being released. It was a good day.

"Took some time but we got there." Punk nodded, patting Jo's arm.

"Couldn't have had a better lawyer." Jo said sincerely.

It had been a hard few weeks with the trial for Punk, in and out of the court. He'd put everything into the case, even if he did have to go about it illegally in some way, but it turned out exactly how he expected, with him winning the case and the real murderer getting imprisoned.

"I bet you'll be celebrating tonight then, huh?" Punk said, gathering up all his folders as Jo laughed and nodded.

"You're damn right." Jo said, "There's an invite for you if you want it." Jo said, fixing himself together, finally getting to go free after months in custody leading up to the trial.

"Thank you but… I'm not much of a drinker." Punk said, "You have one on behalf of me." He said as Jo smiled, "And hey, this was nothing to do with the case but… thanks for shedding that little bit of light about my parents." Punk nodded, "It gave me a lot of closure." He nodded.

"You got me out of serving a life sentence in prison." Jo said, "I think it's me who should be thanking you." Jo said, "Your parents were good people, kid." He nodded sincerely, "Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Good enough to abandon their son." Punk mumbled.

"There's a reason for everything." Jo said simply, "You ever need anything, you let me know." He nodded as Punk laughed a little. Jo was a scary looking dude. He was a small but butch looking guy, scars and neck tattoos, and very easy to blame just from his looks, but he was innocent, and Punk had been successful in proving it, even if it made him shed thousands of grey hair.

"I sure will." Punk nodded, "You ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Jo smiled.

* * *

Punk got home later that night, walking into the house where Milo greeted him, "Hey, buddy." Punk smiled, patting the dog friendlily and taking his jacket and tie off. He couldn't wait to have a few days to destress himself.

"Ape, I'm home!" Punk shouted.

"Up here!" AJ yelled from upstairs as Punk began climbing the stairs, walking into their bedroom as he looked around, walking to the bathroom door and opening it up where she sat on the toilet floor by the toilet with her hair up.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked nervously, walking over to her and crouching down as she just waved her hand, "You've been like this for weeks, April." Punk said, crouching down in front of her.

"It's just a stomach bug." AJ said, unbothered.

"I'm worried about you." He said, placing his hand on her forehead to take her temperature, "You're not warm." He said, "What about your head? Is your head sore?" He asked.

"I've been feeling really light-headed but… nothing is constant. It just randomly comes in waves." She shook her head.

"Can I get you anything?" He frowned, cupping her cheek softly.

"Just… Just knock me out so I can go to sleep." She said as he smiled.

"I'm not gonna do that." Punk laughed a little, "Have you ate today?" He asked her.

"Yeah but… I've just threw everything up." She sighed.

"Do you still feel sick?" He asked her.

"No, but I was afraid to stand up incase I fainted." She admitted.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Let's get you in bed." He said, helping her to her feet, "Maybe you should phone in sick for work tomorrow." He said, helping her out of the bathroom and to the bed.

"I'll be fine. Stop making a fuss." She said, getting into bed as he helped her and pulled the covers over her, "I didn't even ask you how the trial went. How-How did it go?" She asked him as he nodded.

"I won." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, not even surprised. She knew how good he was at his job.

"Well done, baby." She smirked, "I'm so proud of you." She said tiredly as Punk nodded, "We should go out to celebrate." She nodded as Punk just shook his head immediately.

"You need to rest. You're not well." He said, "We can celebrate another time." He said, "I'm gonna make you some tea." He said, standing up from the bed as she just smiled, "If you're not getting any better you should go to the doctors. It could be an infection." He said.

"I go to the doctors enough." She shook her head.

"Yeah, well your health is important." Punk said, "I'll be back." He told her, walking out of the bedroom and heading downstairs as AJ could only smile to herself. She'd never felt like this before. Taken care of.

* * *

"I uh… I need to stay here for a few nights."

"How many nights?" A woman behind a desk asked, placing her glasses on her nose as she looked across at the red head standing shivering in front of her.

"Uh… two… three… I… however many I can get from this." She said, gathering out her crumpled-up money and pennies and sitting it on the desk as the woman behind the desk frowned in sympathy and took the money over.

"Can I take your name?" The woman asked politely.

"Cass. Cass Jenson." Cass said as the woman took down her name, "This was just the… the first hostel I came across in Chicago when I got off the bus." She explained as the woman nodded with a smile.

"I just need you to fill out a form, Cass." The woman said as Cass nodded, watching as she grabbed a reservation form and slid it across with a pen, "Fill in the relevant boxes for me and then I'll get you in a dorm. We get busy at winter so… you may have to share."

"I just… I just need a place to stay." Cass nodded, "It'll do." She said, filling in the form as best she could.

"Where have you came from?" The woman asked, trying to make conversation.

"New Jersey." Cass said, "I uh… I don't have any of my things. I just… needed to get away." She said as the woman behind the desk just nodded. It was a frequent image she saw all the time. People looking for accommodation with little money from taking off from their old life. It wasn't anything out of the norm.

"Thank you." The woman smiled once Cass slid back the form to her, "You'll get three nights here with your money." She nodded

"O-Ok." Cass nodded, "Can I… Can I use the shower?" She asked, scratching the back of her head where her hair hadn't been washed in a few weeks. She'd been to hostel after hostel as she travelled her way to Chicago, getting her money in the most inappropriate of ways and staying on the down low.

"Yeah, there will be a shower in your dorm." The woman said, "Here is your key. There will be a bed there for you." She said, handing over a key for her, "Just follow the railings down that way and it's dorm 24." She said as Cass nodded, taking the key with her dirty hand.

"Thank you." Cass nodded, taking the key and putting her hood up as she walked off to the dorm.

* * *

"Do you have regular headaches?" An on-call doctor asked AJ the next day after Punk convinced her to make an appointment. She got a good sleep but then threw up the second she woke up. She felt tired and drained from all the sickness and she figured there really was no harm in getting things checked out.

"Not regular. The odd one here and there but sometimes my medication can give me headaches or… stress I guess." She shrugged.

"Ok, and you said the sickness is making you light-headed?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But it doesn't last all day, it just… happens in outbursts." She said, "I don't feel ill." She said. It was hard to explain.

"What about contraceptives?" The doctor asked.

"What about them?" AJ shook her head.

"Are you using any form?" She asked.

"I'm on the pill, yeah." AJ nodded, "I read online that the pill can actually make you feel sick sometimes so maybe I need to… figure something else out with that." AJ shrugged.

"Mhm." The doctor hummed as she looked down at the notes she had taken, "Is there… any possible chance you could be pregnant?" She looked up at AJ who just shook her head and then laughed lightly, "Are you sexually active?"

"Yeah but… I'm on the pill." AJ looked at her like she was stupid, "I'm not pregnant."

"Do you know how any women tell me that before going and taking a positive pregnancy test?" She said, standing up and walking over to the cabinet behind her as she unboxed a pregnancy test, "I'd like you to go take this." She said.

"I know I'm not pregnant." AJ shook her head.

"Well then it's better to be sure." The doctor said, handing her the pregnancy test as AJ looked at it, feeling it already weigh a ton, "It'll only take a few minutes." She said as AJ just shook her head, standing up and walking off into the toilet in the office, closing the door over and doing what she had to do.

Once AJ had finished up in the toilet, she walked back out, sitting down the test on the doctor's desk as she sat back down across from her.

"It's not as scary as you'd think." The doctor tried to break the silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not pregnant." AJ shook her head as the doctor just nodded slowly, waiting another few minutes before picking up the test as AJ played with her hands to distract herself from this absolutely horrifying moment.

"You are pregnant, April." The doctor nodded as AJ turned to her, "Congratulations." She said as AJ held her breath for way too long, letting out a sharp gasp as she shook her head.

"But I was taking my pill." AJ shook her head.

"It can happen." The doctor said as AJ placed her hands in her face, "We can discuss your options." She nodded.

"Just… I need… I need a minute." AJ shook her head as the doctor nodded.

"Take your time." The doctor nodded.

* * *

Punk was sat in the car in the car park of the doctor's clinic. He was taking some phone calls and tying up some loose ends with the case he had been working on whilst AJ was at her appointment, but he was beginning to notice she was taking a little longer than he thought, but he assumed the doctor was probably just running late.

He was happy to see her when she approached the car and got into the passenger's side.

"Hey." He smiled, starting the car engine, "I was almost falling asleep out here." He laughed a little as AJ pushed a smile.

"Sorry, she was running late." AJ nodded.

"How'd it go?" Punk asked her as AJ looked across at him.

"Viral." AJ nodded with a smile, "She said it would pass." She shrugged, "Gave me some medication for my stomach." She nodded.

"Well there you go." Punk smiled, "Don't you feel better now that you've got it checked out?" He asked, pulling out of the space he was parked in as AJ took a deep breath, looking out the window and nodding.

"Yeah, much better." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Until AJ and Punk give me real life babies I will continue to create fiction babies for them. LOL. I know, repetitive but I'm gonna try make it different. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	48. In Sights

**In Sights**

* * *

"I don't have to go to the game. We can do something if you're feeling up to it." Punk said later that day as he sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen whilst AJ was clearing up after their lunch. Punk had gotten a text from Dean to tell him he was off work early and if he wanted to go to the Cubs game later on, but Punk didn't want to go if he and AJ could make plans of their own. Not that he wanted to bail on his brother but he was already feeling bad enough for all the late nights and early rises he'd had over the past few weeks with the case.

"You should go." AJ said, "I have some work to be catching up with anyway. I really don't mind." AJ said. She knew she'd be doing anything but work if he left. A part of her wanted him to leave, because she felt like she was suffocating on the inside and she couldn't let him see. She really didn't know how to handle the news she had received earlier this morning at the doctors.

"Are you sure?" Punk said, "The game doesn't finish late so we could always do something when I get back." She said.

"Phil, it's fine." AJ smiled to him, "Go with Dean. I'll be fine." She said as he smiled, getting up from the stool and walking round to her, pecking her check playfully as she smiled to herself.

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow after you finish work." He said.

"Yeah? Like what?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know, maybe we could go for dinner or something." He shrugged, "I've got a few days off. I wanna make it up to you for all the late nights I've had." He said.

"Phil, you don't have to make anything up to me." She shook her head, "I told you, I understand your work can get busy." She said, "I don't want you to feel guilty." She shook her head.

"I still do, either way." Punk said, "Dinner, tomorrow?" He asked her as she just nodded and smiled. She figured it was a perfect opportunity to tell him about the pregnancy, but she realised that she'd already told a lie, and that lie was thickening by every second. She just didn't know how to deal with it. She wasn't even sure what to think, she didn't think he would either.

"You pick. You know restaurants better around here than I do." She shrugged, putting things back in the fridge as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "I'm gonna go, I'm meeting Dean there." He said, grabbing his car keys as AJ just nodded.

"Have fun." She smiled, watching him leave the kitchen and leave the house as she took a deep breath, doubling over the kitchen counter and running her hands through her hair. She'd never felt this hopeless about something before. She wanted to graduate university, have a proper career, get married, do almost everything there was to do before even thinking about having kids. She felt like she'd just been thrown in the deep end and was being held down to suffocate and drown.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Punk asked as he watched Dean walk up the steps and into the row, taking his seat beside him.

"Traffic." Dean said, "And I dropped Bella off at moms on the way here and she was being difficult." Dean shook his head as Punk just nodded.

"Renee working?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "I can't wait to get away for the weekend." He shook his head.

"Oh, that's this weekend?" Punk asked him as Dean nodded, referring to the weekend away that he and Renee were having to celebrate their engagement, just the two of them, "Excited?" Punk asked.

"To have sex without a kid sleeping next door? Yes." Dean said.

"I don't need that sort of information." Punk gave him the heads up.

"I actually need to ask you a favour." Dean said as Punk looked at him wearily, "Well mom was supposed to be watching Bella all weekend but now she's made plans for the Friday night and… well, you are Bella's uncle and I know you're not working-"

"You're asking if I could look after her for the night?" Punk asked as Dean nodded, "Yeah, sure." Punk shrugged. It wasn't a big deal.

"You're only saying that cause you can hand her back at the end of the day." Dean said as Punk laughed.

"You wouldn't know where you'd be without her and you know it." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"I know." Dean said truthfully, "She's funny, you know. Like, she's three and she just hits out with these jokes sometimes." He nodded, "And she's a good kid." Dean said, joking aside.

"I'm sure I can look after her for one night." Punk laughed a little.

"You're laughing like it's easy. Don't think I forgot the time you watched her when she was a baby." Dean said, "You wrapped her up in toilet roll because you ran out of diapers." He raised a brow as Punk just shrugged.

"I had to improvise." Punk said, "You were the one that didn't leave me with enough."

"There are stores in Chicago that sell diapers." Dean said sarcastically as Punk just scoffed.

"I did a great job of taking care of her then." Punk said.

"Mhm." Dean hummed, "Will AJ be ok with Bella?"

"Yeah, she loves Bella. She's great with her." Punk nodded, "Don't worry, alright? I got it covered." He told him.

* * *

"April, I brought you home pizza!" Punk announced later on as he got home from the game with Dean, walking through the door and making his way to the kitchen where he assumed she would be since she normally sat there to do her course work, but when he didn't find her there, he then checked the rest of the house and came to find she wasn't in, and had obviously left and not locked the door behind her, which worried him a little.

He pulled his phone out and tried calling her but she didn't answer, and he suddenly began to worry. She would have told him if she was going out, not that he demanded to know her every move, but just so he didn't panic when he came home and found the house empty.

He figured he'd go out and try some places which she might have been. He wondered if she'd maybe been asked to work last minute, so he tried the restaurant she worked in but there was no sign, then he tried her university which didn't bring him any luck, but just by chance, he was walking by the public library on his way back to the car, and decided to go in and check.

He walked through the doors into the silent building, walking over to the reading area and spotting her sat over in the corner reading a book. He stormed over as AJ caught her eye on him and sat her book down.

"You didn't lock the door. You didn't answer your phone." Punk said, sitting down at the table.

"My phone was on silent." AJ told him, "And I… I must have forgot." AJ shook her head, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, "I just wanted to come clear my head." She said.

"I was really worried." Punk said as she frowned. She hadn't gone out to worry him but she couldn't stay in the house. She needed to go take her mind from everything before it really drove her crazy.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I needed some fresh air and then I stopped by here. I didn't mean to worry you." She shook her head as he just nodded.

"I brought you pizza. It'll be getting cold." He said.

"I'm not that hungry." She shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Punk wondered. She seemed a little down, and he wanted to do anything to help her if she was struggling with anything.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "I just… Can I be alone right now?" She asked him.

"Are you sure there's something not bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm sure." AJ nodded, feeling sick to her stomach that she was lying to him about something so life-changing, something that he deserved to know of, just as much as she did, but she couldn't do it. She could barely accept it herself, and telling him would make it all more real.

"I can… I can sit with you if you want." Punk shrugged as she just smiled at his sweetness.

"Really, I'm ok. I just… need some time to myself." She nodded to him, "I'll get you back at the house." She promised.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He was a little paranoid that he'd perhaps done something to upset her that he hadn't thought of at the time, but he knew fine well he hadn't, and wondered if she was just struggling with her illness and her work and her classes, "You can talk to me, you know." He said, "About anything." He emphasised, reaching over and taking her hand as she smiled, looking across at him and nodded.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I just need a little breather here." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk smiled, standing up and leaning forward, kissing her on the head softly, "I'll see you back at the house, yeah?" He said as she nodded with a smile, watching him walk off down the library and out of the doors as she ran her hands over her face, sitting by the window whilst across the road, her ex best-friend stood watching in the cold wind.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	49. Mind Games

**Mind Games**

* * *

"Can't you just stay in bed?" Punk groaned, watching AJ walk around their bedroom the next morning.

"It's annoying, isn't it?" AJ smiled over to him as she got into her clothes, "I have to go to work, baby." She said sadly. The previous night when she got home, she just told Punk that her class work was stressing her a little and that she just needed some space to herself. He was supportive which killed her even more because she felt like she didn't deserve him being so understanding when she hadn't told him about her pregnancy yet.

"Phone in sick." Punk said, sitting up against the headboard as AJ just smiled over to him.

"I can't do that." AJ shook her head, "I finish at 3. That's not that bad." She shrugged, "I'm gonna go to the store on my way home, do you want anything?" She asked him, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"No, I'm good." Punk said, "I forgot to say last night, we're sort of… looking after Bella on Friday night." He said as she looked over at him, "Dean asked me and I didn't think you'd mind." He shrugged.

"I don't." AJ nodded, "Is she staying over?" She asked.

"I think so." Punk nodded.

"We should do something fun with her." AJ smiled, buttoning up her coat as AJ nodded, "I can get some candy at the store for her."

"Please don't make her go wild." Punk shook his head as AJ laughed a little.

"C'mon. You're supposed to be the fun uncle." AJ shook her head, "I'll see what I can get." She smiled, "I'll see you later." She said, walking over to him and pressing a kiss on his lips as he held onto it, pulling her onto him as she squirmed into the kiss, "Phil." AJ laughed as he pulled he back onto the bed and rolled her over onto her back, "I'm going to be late." She laughed as he kissed her neck and lifted his head, looking down at her and sighing.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Have a good day." He said as she smiled, getting off the bed as he tapped her ass before she left.

* * *

Once AJ had finished her shift, having thrown up in the staff toilets upon arrival, she went to the store and then to her appointment with her gynaecologist. A part of her still didn't believe she was pregnant. Although it was dumb to say since she was no doubt very early on in the pregnancy, but she couldn't feel it. She didn't feel like she was pregnant.

She knew that taking the opportunity to come with her from Punk was wrong of her, and he really should have known since the minute she got into the car when he had taken her to the doctors, but she was just so scared. Scared of what the future was going to bring. Scared of how he would take it. She didn't even know if he wanted kids. He was an amazing uncle but maybe that's all he wanted to be. She had no idea, and she didn't want to put this on him if he didn't even want it.

Depriving him of her first scan was something she knew she would regret forever, but with her state of mind, she decided it was better to face this alone.

"Lift up your t-shirt for me." The nurse smiled as AJ lay up on the bed, rolling her t-shirt up as she sat in silence, "This is going to be cold, heads up." She said as AJ smiled and nodded, jittering a little when she felt the cool gel on her stomach, watching the black and white screen to the side of her as a cluttered image began to form.

"Can you tell me how far along I am?" AJ wondered.

"I can." The nurse smiled, "I'm getting a clear picture here." She said, "You see that?" She pointed it out as AJ looked closely, "That's your baby." She smiled as AJ looked at it, "By my exam you're approximately ten weeks along." She nodded.

"Ten weeks?" AJ shook her head, "How could I have not realised?"

"Ten weeks is still considered very early. You're not likely to show signs or symptoms of pregnancy at two or three weeks." She assured her, "I'm gonna find the heartbeat to make sure everything is ok there." She said as AJ just nodded, taking a deep breath as the nurse got a clear sound of the heartbeat.

It was like a swooshing noise that kept slapping her with her reality. There really was a baby inside her and it was healthy. Something about that brought her relief.

"Listen to that." The nurse smiled happily, "It's like a little train." She said as AJ nodded.

"W-When do I come here again?" AJ shook her head.

"We'll get you on the system and we'll see you in a few weeks to see how things are going." The nurse nodded, cleaning AJ's stomach from the gel as AJ rolled her t-shirt back down and stood up to grab her coat from on the chair, "This is your first pregnancy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"You'll get some prenatal vitamins, I also see you've sorted out your medication situation for your bipolar disorder."

"I spoke it through with my doctor, yeah." AJ nodded, buttoning up her coat.

"Well that's good." The nurse said, "I'll give you a little pack to take away with you and I'll get you booked in for your appointment in a few weeks. I'll only be a second." She said, cleaning her hands and leaving the room as AJ stood patiently, running her hand through her hair as she looked around the walls in the room, gulping as babies stared her in the eye from every direction.

The nurse came back and passed AJ a little folder with some books and leaflets in it, "There's information for antenatal classes at the hospital too. They can be very useful, especially for first-time mothers." She smiled as AJ just nodded, taking the folder, "You can bring that in with you on your next appointment, which I have noted down in the reminders part." She said.

"It's very organised in here." AJ said, a little overwhelmed.

"Scary, huh?" The nurse smiled as AJ nodded, "Don't worry about it, you'll find being organised is a trait you'll discover becoming a new mom." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Well thank you." AJ nodded, heading off as the nurse called her back.

"Uh… you forgot something." The nurse said as AJ looked back, watching her extend the black and white image.

"Right." AJ nodded, taking the scan picture, gazing down at it before placing it in her pocket, "Thank you." She nodded again, leaving the room and quickly walking down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey!" AJ called out as she entered the house later on, carrying the shopping bags through to the kitchen where Punk was sat at the kitchen table doing some work, "Are you working?" She shook her head.

"I'm doing some things for Lance." Punk said in a grumble, "You're home later than I thought." He said.

"The store was busy." AJ said, placing the bags up on the kitchen counter, "I assumed Bella was staying for dinner so I got some things to offer her. I got some candy." She said, emptying the bags as Punk smiled to himself.

"If you make her throw up, you can clean it. I don't do sick." He laughed as AJ looked over to him. Every little thing he said, she now associated it with the baby, and it made her stomach turn.

"Nobody does sick." AJ pointed out calmly, "I'm not gonna feed her a cake, Phil. I just got her a candy bar and some gummy bears." She shrugged, "What is it you're doing for Lance? You've worked hard enough these past few weeks. You deserve some days off to yourself." She said.

"It's just to do with some interns. He just wants my help. That's all." Punk said, "How was work?" He asked her, sliding away his papers as she just nodded.

"It was fine." AJ nodded.

"Are you gonna talk to your lecturer tomorrow at uni? Ask him for some extended time for your next essay?" He asked her as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." AJ said, "It should be fine. You know how I overthink and panic." She said.

"You will be fine." Punk agreed, standing up and stretching, "What's for dinner tonight?" He asked, walking over and looking at the things she'd bought.

"We can just order in if you like." AJ said as Punk just nodded, "My class isn't until twelve tomorrow so… I'm looking forward to just… sleeping." She said dreamily as Punk nodded.

"It's the best activity." He nodded, "Well, maybe second-best activity." He said, nudging her playfully as she grinned.

"You're right. Eating is the best activity." She joked, knowing he was obviously meaning sex as the first one, watching his smile fade as she then nudged him back playfully.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, walking back over to the table and picking his phone up.

"Chinese food." AJ nodded, "Sounds good right now." She said, too afraid to admit that she was craving it, not that he would have said anything.

"Alright, Chinese food it is." Punk nodded.

"Would you mind if I had a bath whilst we wait on it?" AJ asked him.

"No, on you go." Punk said, "I'll tidy the rest of this stuff away." He said as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as she headed off upstairs to run herself a bath, taking her purse with her so she could hide her folder for the nurse somewhere that Punk wouldn't go.

Whilst she was running her bath, grabbing out clean pyjamas, she heard a bang from one of the spare bedrooms, jumping a little at first and then looking over at the bedroom door.

"Phil?" AJ shook her head, walking over as she looked out into the hall, walking across to one of the spare bedrooms which the door had slammed shut. She opened it up and looked over at the window lying wide open, the curtains blowing all over the place as she quickly ran over to close it, walking out of the room and back into her and Punk's bedroom, only to hear the door slam shut again, causing her to turn around slowly.

She knew there was no way the window could have opened back up. It only opened from the inside.

She walked across the hall again, opening up the spare room door and trembling as she saw the window lying wide open again. There was no way it could have opened up without someone physically opening it.

"Phil!" AJ yelled, backing away and rushing down the stairs to her safety, "Phil!" AJ cried out, running into kitchen as Punk had just hung up on ordering the Chinese food.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked worriedly.

"There's something in the house." AJ nodded, "There's something upstairs." She said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, taking a tight hold of her wrist to bring her closer to him, "How?"

"The spare room window was opened so I… I went and shut it, and then I heard the door bang again and it was opened again, and you… you can only open it from the inside. Someone is up there." AJ shook her head frantically.

"Ok, stay here." Punk said.

"What? No. Don't go up." AJ begged.

"It's fine. Just stay here." He told her. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, he just wanted to see the scum who had broken into his house.

He headed for the stairs and walked up them silently, checking the spare bedroom where the window was wide opened. He looked around the room, under the bed, in cupboards, but there was nothing.

He searched the full upstairs area and found nothing.

"Ape, it's ok. You can come up!" He shouted down as AJ walked up the stairs, "Maybe the window hinges are loose. Or the locks." He said.

"N-No." AJ shook her head, getting to the head of the stairs and looking up at him, "Phil, there was someone there. I felt it." AJ said as Punk looked down at her.

"There's no one up here, April." Punk assured her as AJ just folded her arms, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly as Punk placed his hand on her arm, "It's ok. You-You just got a fright."

"I felt like someone was watching me." AJ said as they walked back into their bedroom, "Oh my God!" She yelled as she noticed water flooding from the bathroom, realising she had left the bath faucet running.

"I'll get some towels." Punk said as she quickly ran over and into the bathroom to turn the faucet off, feeling like she was really losing her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	50. Found Out

**Found Out**

* * *

"You ok?" Punk asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen later that night as AJ came through the kitchen in her bath robe. She looked pale white and he was worried about her. He did find it strange that the window had opened up from inside, but his immediate thought wasn't that there was someone in the house, but it was for AJ, and that upset him that she immediately thought the worst of things. And then she almost flooded the whole bathroom. But eventually she had her bath.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded to him, "I'm… I'm not that hungry." She shook her head, looking on at the Chinese food he had ordered that she had requested, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of eating anything.

"That's ok. You can heat it up if you want some later." He said, "Did the bath help?" He asked her.

"I almost fell asleep in it." She smiled to him, "I uh… I actually think I'm gonna just go to bed." AJ said, feeling extremely tired after all the over-time her brain had done since she got home, and not to mention at the scan she had.

"It's 8pm." Punk raised a brow as she nodded.

"I know but… it's been a long day. I just want to sleep." She said, "I want to be fresh for looking after Bella tomorrow." She said, "Maybe that's the reason I-I got all worked up there about the window. I can get like that if I'm tired." She said truthfully, even though she really did feel like someone was in the room with her the second time she'd gone in.

"Don't worry about it." Punk nodded, "You just got a fright. When those windows open it's big and scary and the wind didn't help." He said, "You're safe here." He assured her as she smiled.

"I know I am." AJ nodded to him, "If you're not doing anything down here, why don't you come to bed with me?" She asked him, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I sleep better when you're beside me." She told him truthfully as he smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded. It was an offer he couldn't refuse, and he felt pretty tired himself from the work he'd done for Lance whilst AJ was working, "I'm picking Bella up at 4 tomorrow so whilst you're at call I'll get this place sorted." He said, "She's a pretty easy-going kid. Loves pizza and movies. We should probably survive the night I'd say." He said, "Although, she likes sleeping in my bed."

"It's not like there's no other rooms in the house." AJ smirked a little.

"True." Punk nodded, "You go on up. Can I bring you a coffee up?" He asked her, standing up from the stool.

"Yeah, that sounds great." AJ smiled, suddenly remembering glancing at one of those terrifying baby books and remembering that her caffeine intake had to be decreased, "Uh actually… can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Coming up." He said as AJ smiled, walking off down the hallway and upstairs. She just wanted to cuddle into her boyfriend under the covers and peacefully rest her spinning mind. She knew it was so wrong to be carrying on like nothing was going on when she should have been telling him about the baby, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was just so scared of his reaction that she prepared not to provoke it from him. But she knew it was so incredibly wrong, and the longer she kept it a secret, the more consequences she knew she'd face.

* * *

"She's got everything in her bag. I made a note of the things she's allergic to, it's in her bag too, just in case." Renee smiled the next day, standing with Punk whilst Dean strapped Bella into her car seat in Punk's car, "She can also break out in a little rash on her elbows at night time so there is cream there, she'll know which one it is." Renee said as Punk just nodded, "And thanks for looking after her. She adores spending time with you and it's not very often you're one of the options for babysitter." She said as Punk smiled.

"There's no trouble watching her." Punk said, "And AJ is excited to see her." Punk nodded as Renee smiled.

"How are things with you both? Still good?" Renee smiled as Punk nodded all the while Dean tried to strap Bella into her car seat who kept talking to him, begging him not to go, to come with her to her uncle Punk's for a sleepover.

"Yeah, things are great." Punk nodded, "I just… I do worry about her." Punk nodded.

"With what?" Renee asked him.

"She just seems very on edge, you know?" Punk said, "Like last night, she came down screaming there was someone in the house but… the window was only opened in one of the spare bedrooms. I know it was kind of strange but there were a number of possibilities over what happened way before considering that someone broke in, but she said she felt like there was someone there." Punk shrugged, "And then she forgot she'd left the bath running and she was all over the place." He said.

"She's just a little more anxious than others." Renee shrugged, "Nothing wrong with it."

"I know that but it just worries me." Punk said, "She says it's her work for uni but… most of the time she's been ahead with her course work." He said, "I just wanna know what's going through her mind." He shook his head.

"Maybe it's her mental health?" Renee asked, "Is she taking her meds on time?"

"Yeah, she is." Punk nodded, "She has her off days but I recognise them though, she's just seemed really off these past few weeks." He said.

"Have you told her that's how you feel?" Renee asked him as Punk shook his head, "Then ask her. Just ask if there is something bothering her. It could be something really minor and that's why she doesn't wanna tell you about it."

"But she knows I'll always be there for her, no matter what it is." He said.

"I'm sure she knows that." Renee smiled, "Talk to her. There's no harm in it." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk smiled to her, "You two have a great time, yeah?" He smiled, giving her a warm hug.

"We will, don't worry." Renee smiled.

* * *

AJ walked through to the living room after they had dinner later that night, smiling as she saw Punk sitting on the ground whilst Bella sat on the couch behind him, doing his hair. Punk was right, she was an easy kid to please, and she really was the sweetest.

"That's super nice, Bella." AJ smiled, "I like the half up, half down look you're going for." She observed as Bella smiled.

"Uncle Punk has nice hair." Bella told her as AJ nodded in agreement.

"He does, doesn't he?" AJ smiled, looking on as Punk just shrugged, bobbles tied around some parts of his hair in all different places.

She'd came to the house and had dinner, and was now happily playing hairdresser for her uncle whilst watching TV. AJ had half expected her to be running around wild but she was pleasantly surprised at how calm it felt, and how nice it felt to have a kid present in the house. It did make her wonder.

"You can do AJ's next if you want." Punk told Bella as she smiled excitedly and nodded, "She's got more than me."

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed, "Can I?" She looked over at AJ.

"I'm well over due a hair appointment." AJ nodded as Bella excited.

"Ok, you can move." Bella shoved Punk a little as Punk just nodded.

"I see how it is." Punk said, moving out of the way as AJ took his place, smiling over at Punk who just laughed, "Shall we introduce the scissors?" Punk asked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think so." AJ warned him lightly as Punk just grinned to himself and nodded.

"I'll go get the candy you bought." He said, heading off to the kitchen whilst Bella played with AJ's hair.

"So you want to be a hairdresser when you grow up?" AJ asked Bella.

"No. I want to be a nurse like mommy." Bella informed her.

"That's nice." AJ said, "You'd be good at that." She nodded.

"I know." Bella agreed, "AJ can you do my hair?" Bella asked, jumping down from the couch behind as AJ watched her.

"Uh… I'm not really-" She paused as Bella sat in between her legs, not giving her the choice as she looked down at the little girl and gulped. She wasn't really around kids growing up. She didn't see her cousins since they lived in Puerto Rico, and she was the youngest of her family. She never took on any motherly roles, and she just felt awkward and strange around anything that consisted of caring for a child, which wasn't ideal considering the situation she was in.

"Can you plete it?" Bella asked.

"I can… I can try." AJ nodded, brushing through the three year old's hair, separating it into three as she concentrated on doing a plete in her hair whilst Bella talked away to her.

Punk walked back into the living room, pausing a little before coming into full view as he saw AJ doing Bella's hair, smiling to himself as he saw Bella speaking away to AJ. AJ was great with her, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

"She's asleep." Punk announced, walking into the living room where AJ was sat, having just put Bella to bed. They'd had a great night with her. They had pizza, watched movies, played games, ate candy, but there was no denying the three-year-old was tired.

"She melts my heart." AJ said, "She's so adorable." She said as Punk smiled, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"She really loves you." Punk nodded, "She told me up there that you were like a princess." He said as AJ smiled to herself, "Dean and Renee were so worried when they found out they were having her." Punk said as AJ turned to him.

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"They thought they weren't ready for any of it. They sort of broke up actually. They were just scared I guess." Punk shrugged, "But they got back together and they've made it work. I know Dean would be lost without Bella. He jokes about you know, never have kids, but… I know he loves her." Punk said, "It's nice. He didn't have a dad either so… he says it's nice to give her something that he never had." Punk nodded.

"That's sweet." AJ smiled, "She really is the cutest." AJ nodded as Punk agreed, finding the time to talk to her about what he had dicussed with Renee.

"Don't-Don't take this the wrong way." Punk began as AJ turned to him, "But… you're alright, aren't you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Mentally." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "It's just, you've been a little off these past few weeks. I know you said you've had a lot of class work to do but… well I know you and you're not behind on your work because you're great at it." He said, "So… if there's anything else, you know, whatever it is, you can tell me and talk to me about it." He said as she looked up at him. Those eyes, those calm eyes deserved the truth and yet, the words just wouldn't come out.

"Phil, I'm-I'm ok." She assured him, taking his hand in hers, "Sometimes I just… I have little off days where I don't wanna speak to anyone or come out of bed." She said.

"I know that, but what about all that with the window and the bath running?" Punk shook his head.

"Like you said, I got a fright." AJ said, even though deep down, she still believed someone had been in the room with her, but there couldn't have been, Punk searched everywhere, "I got scared and I ran to you. That was all, and I forgot I ran the bath." She said truthfully, "It had been a long day and I was just all over the place." She said, "But I'm fine." She nodded.

"But you know if you weren't, you could talk to me? I'd never… I swear I'd never run or walk away or laugh or anything like that." He said as she nodded. Hearing him say that soothed her, but she still didn't want to tell him about the baby. Their baby, because a part of her, a horrible, selfish part of her, didn't want it to become a present thing. She may have been great with Bella, but that was one night, this was their baby.

"I know I can talk to you." AJ assured him, "About anything." She smiled. She knew this would all bite her in the ass at some point, and it would be extremely painful, "But I'm ok, I promise." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he smiled, "Please don't worry about me. There's nothing to worry about." She said as he nodded and smiled, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into him.

* * *

After the weekend had passed, things returned back to normal and Renee had gone back to work at the hospital. She was sitting at the desk on the computer, looking through appointments to fit in a patient when Mandy, one of the nurses approached her.

"You're back." Mandy smiled, "This place was quiet over the weekend, you know." She smiled.

"Very funny." Renee nodded.

"How was it then?" Mandy asked.

"It was so good. So nice to get away just the two of us, you know?" She said, "I just wanna get married like, right now." She shook her head.

"Your keen." Mandy laughed a little, "Married life is no different, trust me, I've had it for 12 years." She said as Renee just smiled, "Anyway, could you book me in for this woman in a few week's time for her second ultrasound." She said as Renee nodded, taking the name from her and scrolling down the appointments on the computer system, "Did you miss Bella whilst you were gone?" Mandy asked whilst AJ kept scrolling down all the appointments.

"Oh, so much." Renee nodded, "I swear I'm like… attached to her. It's so hard not seeing her for any length of time." She admitted, finding an open space for an appointment, slotting the name in and pausing as she looked at the name that was plugged in for a few days earlier, taking a double take and looking right up at the name to make sure she was seeing it correctly, "Mandy?" Renee said.

"Mhm?" Mandy came out of her trance, "What?"

"April Mendez, did you see her or is that her first appointment?" She asked, turning the computer round.

"No, that's her second." Mandy said, "I saw her a few days ago. She's like… ten weeks I think." She said, "Why?" Mandy shook her head.

"Was she alone?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." Mandy said as Renee sat back on the chair, placing her hand over her mouth and sighing to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	51. Too Late

**Too Late**

* * *

Punk had gone back to work after the weekend and was getting up to date with more things in his office, having not been assigned to another case just yet, giving him a little breather. Meanwhile AJ was working at the restaurant on a late shift, and just as her shift was finishing, and she was eager to get out of the busy place, she saw Renee walk through the doors, still in her nurse uniform, looking like she'd come straight from a shift.

"Hey." AJ smiled, putting her coat on as she walked around from behind the bar, "What are you doing here?" She asked, not suspecting a thing as Renee just looked across at her.

"You're pregnant." Renee stated simply as AJ's head shot up, gazing across at her without saying anything, not knowing what to say, "Your name was in the computer system and I was making appointments today." She said, "Mandy told me you came in alone." She nodded, "You haven't told him." She said, knowing fine well, not even having to question it.

"It is… It isn't your business." AJ said truthfully.

"He's like a brother to me. You can't keep something like that from him." Renee said, "Or… Or did you tell him and he's not responding to it well? What's the deal?"

"Renee it is none of your business." AJ told her, "I don't have to explain myself to you. It's… Its between me and Phil-"

"Yeah, although it's not right now is it? It's between you and you right now." Renee said, "How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter." AJ shook her head.

"How long?" Renee asked again as AJ looked across at her.

"Almost two weeks." AJ said as Renee shook her head.

"April, c'mon. The longer you wait the more pissed he's gonna be that you haven't told him." Renee said, "I know it isn't my business but… how long are you gonna wait until you tell him? When you start showing? Will he have to guess to find out?" She shook her head, "What are you afraid of?"

"Everything." AJ said, "He might not want this and I don't want him to stay with me out of pity-"

"April, he loves you." Renee shook her head.

"That doesn't mean he's gonna automatically want a baby." AJ said, "And my… my university work. I'm gonna have to… sit a year out to have the baby. I-I know that sounds so selfish but I came here to start a life for myself, to do things for me, and now… now I'm pregnant?" She shook her head.

"It's not the end of the world." Renee assured her, "Believe it or not, you can still have a life with a kid." She said, "You can't keep it a secret from him much longer. He knows there's something not right with you and he's worried that it's your mental health." She said.

"He knows I'm fine." AJ said.

"It's not the point." Renee said, "You're pregnant. Did you consider that he might be over the moon about that?"

"No, because I know he won't." AJ said, "He works constantly. He doesn't have time for a baby. He barely has time for me." She said as Renee looked across at her.

"Does he know that's how you feel?" Renee asked.

"No. I… I tell him it's ok, but he is gone a lot. From… From 6 in the morning until midnight that night." She said, "I'm not… I can't be with a baby all that time by myself."

"He's not gonna just leave you to it." Renee said, "He'll get time off and, he'll get a schedule to work around things." Renee nodded, "And you have a family here. Grace doesn't work, Dean and I get our days off, we'll be there to help as much as we can." Renee said, "I know it's daunting. Trust me, I've been there and I've felt exactly how you feel too." She said, "I didn't think I wanted Bella but now… I can't even begin to imagine my life without her. She's the best thing we done." Renee said as AJ just sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not equipped to be a mother." AJ stated.

"Is anyone?" Renee laughed a little, "You're never gonna be ready for it, not now and not in ten years." She said, "But it's happening, and you need to… God, you need to tell him, AJ." Renee said, "He deserves to know."

"I know he does. I've not kept it from him because I wanted to. I'm just scared he'll walk away."

"I know Phil." Renee said, "He would never abandon his kid, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why." Renee said as AJ nodded.

"I know that." AJ sighed, "I'm just scared, Renee."

"That's ok. Don't you think you'd be less scared if Phil knew and you could talk about it more?" She asked.

"I don't know." AJ sighed.

"How far along are you now?" Renee asked.

"Almost twelve weeks." AJ said.

"I know it's early, but you're gonna start getting a bump soon, and he's gonna notice, and he really isn't that polite to not ask you why you've got a bigger belly than usual." She said, "And you can't… you can't leave it until then to let him find out."

"M-Maybe I should leave." AJ shook her head, turning around to the bar and placing her elbows on it as Renee shook her head.

"Now you're just being stupid." Renee warned, "Once you tell him, and it's out in the open, it'll get easier. It's only scary right now because you're keeping it to yourself." She said, "The longer you wait, the more he's gonna be pissed when you do tell him and… he frightens me when he gets angry." Renee admitted.

"He doesn't frighten me." AJ said, "I'm just… I'm terrified." AJ gasped a little as Renee watched her.

"I was too." Renee said, "I told Phil before I told Dean and… me and Dean broke up because of it."

"Why would you tell Phil?" AJ questioned.

"Because AJ, he's quite good at understanding things." Renee said, "I felt exactly like you did. I was sure of it that Dean would leave me, that he wouldn't want the baby, and once I talked to Phil about it, he convinced me to tell Dean but… Dean was pissed I never told him first. Him and Punk had a fight about it too."

"I didn't know." AJ shook her head.

" _Open up!" Dean yelled, banging at Punk's house door with two fists continuously._

" _Dean, please." Renee ran after him down the pathway to Punk's house, "Just leave it. It's nothing to do with him."_

" _Open the fuck up!" Dean banged at the door as Renee placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, watching as Punk eventually opened up the door, "You're a fucking asshole." Dean pointed, barging in the door as Renee walked in after him, shaking her head to Punk as Punk folded his arms._

" _And here I was thinking you'd react a little more maturely." Punk said._

" _Why the fuck did she tell you before me?" Dean spat, getting in Punk's face as Punk just stood, unbothered._

" _Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you ask her." He nodded to Renee._

" _She just says she was scared." Dean said angrily._

" _Well then maybe she was." Punk said, "Did you even let her talk before you came storming here?" He asked._

" _Yeah, we talked." Dean said, looking over to Renee, "What I don't get… is why you two both knew and I didn't. I mean… I am the father." He said, "Am I?" He turned to Renee who narrowed her eyes at him, "Or is it him?" He pointed to Punk, "Since he puts his dick in everything with a pulse." He scowled at Punk who just rolled his eyes._

" _Yes, that's it. Yes I am the father. I fucked your girlfriend. You, my brother. I went behind your back and hurt you and now I'm gonna have a baby with her." Punk said sarcastically, "Fuck you for even thinking such a thing, and fuck you for thinking that she would do that to you." He pointed to Renee who just stormed out of the house._

" _Why would she tell you first? Why did you both know and I knew nothing?" Dean asked him._

" _She said she was worried about how you'd react and clearly she was right to be worried. You're meant to be assuring her. She came to me because she was scared, and I didn't tell you because it's something that you deserved to hear from her." Punk said, "You need to calm down and go talk to her, and apologise for it even crossing your mind that you're not the father. You've been with her since you were a kid."_

" _You just love playing peacemaker, don't you?" Dean nodded,_

" _Oh, Dean. Get the hell out of here if you're gonna start shit." Punk said, "I'm not in the mood."_

" _No, I guess not. Because you wouldn't know what it feels like to be in a proper, committed, real relationship. Would you?" He said as Punk just glared across at him._

" _Get out." Punk told him, "Now." He warned as Dean just cursed under his breath and left the house._

"They made up. Of course." Renee said, after telling AJ the story, "But… how Dean felt is exactly how Punk is gonna feel. I regret not going to him first. As much as I was scared, it should have been him that knew first." Renee nodded.

"What if he freaks out?" AJ asked.

"He might but… he'll calm down and he'll be there for you and soon it'll be an exciting thing." She smiled as AJ took a deep breath. She already felt sick at the thought of it, but her conversation with Renee had put it into perspective on how much she did need to tell Punk. Sooner rather than later.

"How do I even bring it up?" AJ shook her head.

"You just… you tell him and you say you've known for a little while and that you were just… scared to tell him." Renee nodded, "Maybe he'll understand because of what did happen with me and Dean and… he'll remember the conversation I had with him, and he'll try and put you in my place back then." She nodded, "But I know he would never hurt your or walk out on you." She shook her head, "That's not him."

"I was taking my pill." AJ said, "It's not even like it's our fault."

"Hey, this baby isn't a fault." Renee said sternly, "It's a great thing." She said, "And it's obviously meant to be."

"I have to do it tonight, don't I?" AJ said as Renee nodded.

"I would. I wouldn't carry on lying to him." Renee said as AJ sighed to herself, "I'd… I'd offer to be there with you but I think it's something that should be done in private." Renee nodded as AJ just sighed to herself, running her hand through her hair, "I'll drop you off." She said, rubbing her arm softly as AJ just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was in the midst of cooking dinner for he and AJ, and noticed he needed to put his phone on charge. Since he couldn't find a charger downstairs, he ran upstairs to grab one from he or AJ's bedside. He knew AJ always hid hers because he was prone to breaking them, but for some reason he couldn't find his, and had to go on search for AJ's.

"Where is this damn thing?" He shook his head whilst Milo wandered his way over to see what he was up to.

He opened up the bedside drawer, pushing away the underwear that was in it until he paused for a second, looking down at the black and white image as he picked it up. It was crumpled up and stuffed in at the side of the drawer, clearly put their with intention for no one to find it.

He gazed at the image, knowing exactly what it was, and looked on at the printed name at the top and the date which it had been printed, realising that this had been in the drawer for almost two weeks.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe because he wanted a seat or maybe because he felt his knees weak. He gripped onto the image, tight with anger mixed with shock as he gazed at the name at the top; _April Jeanette Mendez._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	52. Anger

**Anger**

* * *

AJ got home after Renee had dropped her off that night. Her heart was racing so fast, but having spoken to Renee really did help. She only wished she'd talked to someone sooner, and maybe then she could have let Punk know sooner.

She got into the house and closed the door over behind her, greeting Milo who came running towards her, "Hi, buddy." AJ smiled, scratching under his ears before taking her coat off and hanging it over by the stairs, "Phil?" AJ called, sussing out where he was as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

She walked on into the dark kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, "Why are you sitting in darkness?" She laughed a little, switching the light on as she looked over at him. He was like a statue just sitting staring at nothing, "Phil?" She shook her head, walking further towards him as she spotted her first scan picture in front of him, losing her breath for a second as she realised she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him. He already knew now.

"H-How do you have that?" AJ asked him as he finally looked up at her.

"That's the first thing you have to say?" Punk narrowed his eyes at her, "You know, at first I thought it was someone elses. And then I read your name at the top, and the date." He said.

"Phil, I can explain. Please." She said.

"How could you keep that from me? For so long?" He asked her.

"I was scared." AJ said, "I didn't know how you'd react. I was still trying to process the information myself." She said.

"So how far along are you?" He asked, not caring to listen to her. At that point in time, he just wanted his questions answered.

"I'm almost twelve weeks." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"You went and you saw the baby on your own. You didn't think that was something I'd be interested in? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just the kids father. I probably won't even be there. Is that what you thought? Oh, screw Phil. He won't care." He mimicked.

"No!" AJ shrieked, "That's not what I thought, Phil. I was just scared that it was gonna be too soon and that it'd freak you out. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you."

"Oh, stop it." Punk shook his head, "How about just tell me straight. I sat there last week and told you that you could tell me anything, and I would never leave or run or laugh and you still kept that from me?" He said.

"I was terrified. I still am." AJ said.

"Were you just waiting around to see if you were gonna keep it or not?" He tested as she glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She hissed, "I was just scared, ok? I don't know what I'm doing and I thought that you'd not want this and that you'd just… either leave or be with me because you felt like you had to." She said, "I didn't keep it from you to hurt you, Phil." AJ said.

"Well you done a poor fucking job of that, didn't you?" Punk spat, "Here." He stood up, picking the black and white picture and walking over to her, "Belongs to you, doesn't it?" He said, pulling her hand out and crumpling it up in her hand as she looked up at him.

"So you don't want this?" AJ asked him, watching him walk over to the island in the kitchen, "You don't want this baby." She stated.

"I think you'd rather me not want it by how you're acting." Punk said, "I'm still trying to take it in." He shook his head.

"It's not that easy, is it?" She said.

"Well maybe if we found out together then it wouldn't have been so hard." Punk hissed back, "Am I that scary?" He asked her, "Did you really think I would have stormed off and left you?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "It was me who was frightened. I wasn't frightened of you, I'm frightened of…" She paused as he looked across at her, "I'm frightened of having this baby."

"And you think I'm not?" Punk asked, "We could have found out together, and we could have went to the scan together and maybe it wouldn't have been so terrifying for you if you had someone there with you." He said.

"I'm sorry, ok." AJ said, "I'm sorry I never told you. I was terrified of it myself and I didn't… I didn't feel like I could confront it." She said, "I know that isn't an excuse but I'm sorry. I never done it to hurt you. I'm just… I'm terrified of it. I know nothing about kids or having a baby."

"And I do?" Punk shook his head.

"You're a quick learner and you also don't have a fucking mental illness either." She snapped as he looked over at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"No, you're right. I don't." Punk nodded, "But I don't know how much clearer I could have made it that I will be here for you and help you through anything. I never thought we'd be experiencing this sort of… situation so early but we are and I'm not gonna shy away from it, I'm not gonna pretend it doesn't exist." He said, taking a dig at her as she just nodded and laughed.

"Right, because that's what I did and I'm an awful human being." She nodded.

"I didn't say that." Punk said.

"You didn't have to." AJ shook her head as they both just stood staring at one another intensely.

"Does anyone else know?" Punk asked her.

"Renee." AJ said as Punk shook his head, "But I didn't tell her. She saw my appointment in the hospital and she confronted me and told me I need to tell you."

"She has a cheek." Punk rolled his eyes.

"She told me you'd understand." AJ said, "And she told me that she told you first that she was pregnant with Bella." She said, "Because you were understanding."

"Yeah, well that wasn't my kid." Punk said, "This is."

"Well what do you want me to do, Phil?" She asked, her voice cracking a little, feeling helpless, "I'm sorry. I am. I was just scared. I'm still scared and I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. I came here to… to start living. To get my degree. To have an amazing relationship with you. To not have anything to worry about." She said, "And now I'm… I'm having a baby." She shook her head.

"You're so unbelievably selfish." Punk shook his head.

"You were the one who told me to come with you to Chicago to start living my own life." She said.

"You can still have a life with a kid, April. It's not impossible." Punk said.

"You just don't get it." AJ said.

"Oh, I do. It's clear as day. You don't want this. That's the reason you didn't tell me. You don't want the baby, and the longer you kept it from me, the longer you could pretend it wasn't there." Punk nodded as AJ just shook her head, "Yes." Punk nodded, "But it's ok. I'm sure you'll love the kid eventually." He said smugly as AJ had tears welling in her eyes.

"Why are you being like this?" AJ asked him, "Can't you see I'm scared?" She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, I just see a liar." Punk shrugged, a voice in his head whispering to himself about the case he had lied to her about, about the payments he had made. But he didn't believe that was in the same category.

"Phil." AJ cried, walking over to him, "Please, baby. I'm sorry." She said, "I'm just scared and I'm worried and I don't know what I'm doing about any of this. I-I don't know how to be a mom. I've never had a proper one to look up to."

"Yeah, and I have a ton of dads sitting around who I've got amazing tips and advice from." Punk said sarcastically as AJ just sighed.

"I said I'm sorry." AJ said, "You don't have to be horrible to me."

"I'm not." Punk defended.

"You are." AJ said.

"It's not something you keep from me. It's a baby. It's our baby. And you didn't think I deserved to know right away?" He asked. Beside anything else, he was actually hurt. He was angry for sure, but he was hurt that she had kept it from him.

"Of course you did." AJ said, "I've been all over the place and I just kept… talking myself out of it." She said, "I'm sorry. I can't… I can't say much else." She said as he just shook his head.

"I need some air." Punk said truthfully, walking on by her as she followed him down the hall.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, following him to the doorway.

"I don't know." Punk said, "I just need some fresh air." He told her.

"Please, Phil. We can talk about this." AJ said as he opened up the front door and walked out, slamming it shut behind him as she placed her hands in her hair and sighed.

* * *

Punk spent hours just wandering around town, walking through streets he knew like the back of his hand, feeling the wind nip his face. He didn't want to get as angry as he had, but he just couldn't help it. Just the initial thought that she thought he'd leave her was hurting him among many other things, and the thought of being a father was pretty daunting.

He ended up at the one place he felt he could go at a time of need and desperation. One place he allowed himself to seek advice.

"Hi, mom." Punk smiled as Grace came to the door of her house.

"Phil, it's late." Grace shook her head, letting him in, "Is everything ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I guess." Punk shrugged, walking on into the living room as Grace followed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, "God, you're freezing." She felt his arms, "Why are you out without a jacket?" She shook her head.

"April is pregnant." Punk said as Grace's hand fell from his arm, her two hands covering her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my God." Grace said, "Wait… why are you saying it like that?" She wondered, "What happened? Did you have a fight? Oh my God I'm going to have another grandbaby." She couldn't help herself.

"She kept it from me for two weeks." Punk said, "And I don't know when she was gonna tell me." Punk said, "She said she was scared." He said, "But… I deserved to know, right? I'm not being unreasonable, right? Just because she was scared didn't mean I didn't have the right to know. If anything she should have told me all the more so we could have at least been scared together." He said.

"Oh, but it is such a… such a life-changing thing." Grace nodded, "Take a seat." She told him, sitting down with him, "She is probably scared and maybe she was scared of what your reaction might have been." She said.

"That's what she's saying." Punk nodded.

"It's understandable." Grace nodded.

"Is it?" Punk said.

"Well, you are a pretty busy man. You're working constantly, sometimes you're not even in town, maybe she thought she'd be… just left with the baby." Grace shrugged.

"But I would never do that. I mean… obviously I'd have to work at some point but… I'd take time off." He said, "Surely she knew that."

"You are so dedicated to your job. Maybe she thought that's where your priority would always be." Grace said as Punk just shook his head.

"Well I'm offended that she thought that." Punk said, "And now we've had this big argument and I… I don't know what to do." He shook his head.

"She should have told you, you're right. It wasn't fair for her to keep that from you, but… the best thing to do is talk to one another. Not shout. Listen to her, listen to why she's scared and figure it out from there."

"She's not the only one who is scared." Punk shook his head, "I can't believe I'm actually going to be a dad." He said, "I'm gonna have a kid." He shook his head, still in disbelief as Grace smiled.

"He or she is going to be so lucky." She smiled, "AJ is a wonderful woman. You guys are great together and I know you really love her." She said, "And you'll figure this out. I did and I was having a kid with a drunk criminal." She said, "You'll both be fine." She assured him as Punk just sighed.

He was still angry, but cooling off. He felt bad for losing his cool but it was such a touchy subject, something he was never expecting, and to be kept in the dark from it made him angry. But his mother was right, AJ was the one, and he loved her with all his heart. There was no one else he would rather have a baby with. He was just worried that she wasn't set for this crazy ride ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	53. The Cool Down

**The Cool Down**

* * *

Punk got home later that night after taking a detour to his mothers. Emotions were running high and he felt bad for storming out, and he also felt bad for being so verbally aggressive. He never wanted that, but his anger and emotions got the better of him. It wasn't something he could take so lightly. This was a baby. Their baby.

He walked through the door and into the living room where AJ was lying up on the couch watching TV in the darkness. He switched on a few of the lamps in the corners to give some light as AJ watched him. She was afraid he wasn't going to come back.

"What are you watching?" Punk asked her, looking over at the TV.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head truthfully. She had just been laying thinking to herself for the past few hours. Her mind was spinning, and she assumed he was coming back to tell her that this wasn't going to work, that they wanted different things and he couldn't forgive her for lying to him. She immediately thought the worst.

"Can we talk?" He asked her, walking over and sitting down on the couch as she curled her legs up to give him space, slowly but surely sitting up, "Talk. Not… Not shout." Punk nodded as she hugged her knees and looked over to him.

"I am sorry." She told him, "I didn't do it to hurt you. Surely you don't think that." She said.

"I know you didn't." Punk nodded, "But… keeping it from me wasn't gonna benefit anyone. It… It wasn't going to make it go away." He said, "And the fact you were scared to tell me makes me think you… you thought I would leave you or walk out on you." He said, "Is that what you thought?"

"No." AJ shook her head, "I don't know what I thought." She sighed, "I know you're so busy with work. You're out of town sometimes. You barely have time to see me so… I… I thought you'd feel like this was just another burden." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't think that." Punk shook his head, "I don't think you're a burden and I don't think this baby is either." He said, "I'm still… trying to wrap my head around it. It's a lot to process but… I'm gonna be there, one hundred percent." He nodded to her as she smiled, "And you shouldn't be afraid. You shouldn't be afraid of telling me anything, and you shouldn't be afraid of having the baby either, because you'll be great." He nodded to her, "And there will be time to still do what you want to do. I will happily stay here with the kid whilst you're at university." He nodded as she smiled to herself.

"It's just so soon." AJ took a deep breath as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded "I know it's a surprise but… we'll deal with it and we'll be ok. That's the main thing." He said as AJ nodded along with him, "I'm sorry for getting angry there." He said, "I shouldn't have lost it like that and… I wasn't… I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just upset you didn't tell me sooner."

"I would have but it's just been so crazy." She said, "I still can't believe it." She shook her head.

"Me neither." Punk nodded, playing with his hands as he looked down, "But you don't have to be so scared. We'll be fine." He said, "Dean and Renee were exactly like this, they were terrified and they didn't know what to do and now they're like… the best mom and dad ever." He said as AJ smiled, "No one is gonna prepare us. Ever. Not now. Not in ten year's time." He said.

"That's what Renee said." AJ nodded.

"That's what I told her when she came to me when she was pregnant." Punk smiled, "Must have stuck with her." He said.

"I know we'll be ok." AJ nodded, "I just… I feel so unprepared and like… I've just been thrown in the deep end over-night." She said, "But… it helps that we're in this together." She said. It really did make a difference to know he was here and that he wasn't going to leave. She felt stupid for not telling him sooner but she really was just frightened.

"We are." Punk nodded, "We're in it together and I'm not… I'm not gonna let you down. Not you or the baby." He said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." AJ said, shuffling over to him and wrapping her arms around him from the side as he placed his hand on her arm, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, "I just didn't know how to handle it." She told him truthfully.

"It's ok." He nodded, "It's a big thing, I'm… I'm just as scared as you are." He nodded, "But we'll be ok." He nodded, turning his head and kissing her temple as she smiled and rested into him, feeling his arm around her as they sat back on the couch.

It was all still very fresh and scary, but it was something that was very much happening, and they had to deal with that, together rather than apart.

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up to an amazing smelling breakfast, getting out of bed and getting dressed before heading downstairs. Last night they made up under the sheets, and there really was a greater acknowledgment for their baby, as she remembered falling asleep with his hand on her stomach, with hers over it. It didn't seem as scary when they were facing it together, and it frustrated her that she hadn't told him from the beginning.

"Something smells good in here." AJ smiled, walking through the kitchen, greeting Milo as she walked over to the island in the kitchen where Punk had made pancakes with everything to go with it, "You didn't have to make all of this." She shook her head, "Although… it does smell amazing." She said, sitting up on one of the stools and reaching for a pancake.

"Well I know they're your favourite." He said, "Are you working today?" He asked her, buttoning up the rest of his shirt, already running late for work.

"No. I just have a class." She told him, "I'm not sure… what I'm gonna do about work and my classes." She admitted, "I can finish my year before the baby is here and then maybe take some online classes for the next year." She shrugged, "Work I guess I can just put in for paid leave." She shrugged.

"You'll work something out." Punk nodded, "We'll sit down and talk about it." He assured her as she nodded.

"So since your mom now knows, and Renee knows, it's really only Dean who is left to find out." She said as Punk nodded.

"Maybe we can get them round for dinner or something." Punk said, "If you're up to that." He said as she just nodded.

"Yeah. You know I think the more people that know, is making feel better." She said, "I thought it'd be the opposite way around." She shook her head.

"I'll drop Dean a text later on." He said, "I wish I could stay longer but I'm already running late." He told her as she just nodded, "I'll see you late on, ok?" He said, walking around the island, pressing a kiss against her lips as she kissed back.

"Have a good day." AJ nodded as he rushed out of the kitchen and out of the house as she finished off the rest of the pancakes he had made, feeling her appetite larger than usual. It felt like a fresh start when she woke up. There were no lies, everything was out in the open and they were taking this challenge and rolling with it. In fact, for the first-time last night, when she felt his hands on her tummy, she got excited butterflies. She just felt really stupid now for not telling him from the beginning, but it was done now, and she felt like they were back on track again.

* * *

"Knock knock." Lance said as he walked in the door of Punk's office, ironically without knocking as he saw Punk on the phone raising his hand for him to be quiet whilst he took the call, "Jeez, secret diary of a call girl." Lance murmured as Punk just rolled his eyes and concentrated on the phone call, eventually hanging up and looking over.

"What is it?" Punk said. He was good friends with Lance but he was weary of him ever since he had showed up at his house uninvited, and sat with AJ because he was apparently worried about the storm outside.

"Did you get those forms I emailed you last night?" Lance asked, walking further into the office.

"No, I was busy." Punk said, "I'll do them just now."

"What's the point in labelling the subject 'EMERGENCY' when you don't even read your emails." Lance laughed a little.

"I was busy, alright?" Punk snapped as Lance backed off and looked across at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Lance asked, "You're extra annoying today."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Punk said, "I got a case in a few weeks to start. I can do the work here but the trial is in California." He groaned a little, "It's a murder case so I'll be there for six or seven weeks." He said.

"And what's the problem?" Lance shook his head.

"Well it's not a car ride away, is it?" Punk said, "I got a girlfriend, you've met her, right?" He digged a little as Lance nodded.

"Take her with you." Lance said.

"She has work and classes here." Punk shook his head, "She's pregnant." He said as Lance's eyebrows raised.

"Get the fuck out of here." Lance said, taking a seat across from the desk as Punk nodded, "Is she really?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She's due in six months." He said, forgetting to add in that he'd just found out.

"Well congratulations, man." Lance nodded, "You didn't wait about, did you?"

"Wasn't planned." Punk said, "Nevertheless it's happening." He nodded.

"Well look at is this way. Would you rather be on a case when she's near her due date, or would you rather be on a case soon when it's still early days?" Lance said as Punk nodded, seeing a good point, "And plus, you can fly her out every now and then when she's got a few days off." He shrugged.

"I just don't want her to get the wrong impression that… I'm always gonna be up and leaving." Punk said.

"But she understands your job. That night I spoke to her we were talking about it and she was ok with you having to take time away sometimes. She knows it comes with your job." Lance nodded, "Don't sweat over it, man."

"I never got the chance to apologise to you for… how I acted that night." Punk admitted, "It had been a long day, the trial wasn't going my way and well… I know your record with women." He said.

"What? You thought I was trying to put it on her?" Lance shook his head as Punk nodded, "No, I was dropping those things off and the storm was terrifying outside so I just stayed to keep her company." He shrugged, "I'm happy for you guys. I got kids of my own. It's an amazing thing." He said as Punk just nodded.

"We're both pretty nervous but… I know we'll be ok." He nodded.

"Of course you will." Lance said, "And don't worry about having to work away, you'll come to find that sometimes a little bit of space is healthy." He winked as Punk just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not you." Punk said.

"What does that mean?" Lance laughed.

"Well you think I'm gonna marry her and settle down and then use my job to get out of my responsibilities and sleep with other women when I'm in different states." Punk said, "I would never do that."

"Well congratulations, you're a saint." Lance said as Punk nodded in agreement, "I need those forms printed off as soon as possible." He stood up from the chair, "We're already running behind." He said as Punk just nodded, watching him leave the office.

* * *

"Hey." Punk smiled later that night, walking into their bedroom where AJ was standing in a towel, one leg up on the bed as she put on some moisturiser after her shower. It was a sight he enjoyed coming home to.

"Hi." AJ smiled, "How was your day?" She asked, switching legs as Punk collapsed flat on his back on the bed, turning his head.

"Better now with this view." He said as AJ put her foot down.

"Don't look up my towel." AJ laughed a little as Punk just smirked to himself, "That bad, huh?" She asked him, placing the moisturiser back into the bathroom as Punk ran his hands over his face.

"So many phone calls that I fell asleep during. So many reports and forms. And a fucking intern spilled coffee all down my pants." He shook his head.

"Oh, baby. You had a day." She nodded.

"Mhm." Punk sighed, "Dean got back to me. They're gonna come around for dinner tomorrow. I can just order in if we can't be bothered cooking." He waved his hand.

"No, we'll cook." AJ said, "I'll think of something." She said, "I don't have university or work tomorrow so I'll have time." He said.

"I got the day off but not really because I gotta do some work here." He rolled his eyes, "I'll try get it all out the way in the morning." He said, sitting up, "I gotta tell you something." He said as she looked over at him wearily.

"Are you pregnant too?" She teased, walking over to him.

"I think one is enough just now." He laughed, "I'm gonna be gone in a few weeks." He said as AJ looked down at him sat at the end of the bed, "I got a case in California. I'll be there for… six or seven weeks." He said as AJ just nodded slowly, "But… I can fly you out whenever you've got time off and I'll call you every day." He said, "I can't… I can't get out of it." He said.

"Of course you can't." AJ said in a soothing voice, "It's your job." She said, playing with the collar of his shirt, "I understand." She said as Punk nodded. She knew it was bound to happen at some point, him working on a trial in another state, "You'll be at the next scan in two weeks, right?" She said.

"Yeah. I got a few weeks here before I head out." He nodded, "I'm gonna suss the case out here and then head on over." He told her, "It's not gonna be like that when the baby comes." He promised, "I'll get time off and I'll be put on cases that are close to home." He said as AJ nodded.

"Phil, it's ok. I'll miss you but… it's your job. I'll fly out to see you when I get the chance and… we can call and you can write me a letter if you like." She said, flicking his chin playfully as he laughed.

"That takes up way too much of my time." He said playfully as AJ smiled, "Thank you." He said, he appreciated how easy she was being about it, "You'll have my mom and Renee and Dean here if you need anything anyway." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'll be fine." AJ smiled to him, "Don't worry." She said, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling down her towel and pulling her on top of him as she giggled, working their way up the bed eagerly.

She didn't see any reason to get mad. This was his job and she knew what it consisted of sometimes. She knew she'd be just fine, even though of course she'd miss him. She just hoped it wouldn't become too much for him to be in a different state when they had a little baby to think of.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	54. Love

**Love**

* * *

"I can't believe you're having a kid." Dean shook his head, standing in the kitchen with Punk the next night. They were clearing up from dinner whilst AJ, Renee, Bella and Grace were in the living room.

"Me neither." Punk said truthfully, putting the plates in the dishwasher whilst Dean cleared the counter, "It still hasn't sunk in yet." He said.

"It won't until it's here, probably." Dean said, "But man, your life is gonna change." He laughed a little, "Not in a bad way of course." He added as Punk just laughed.

"I hope not." He said, "I am excited. I mean… I'm more nervous than excited but… it's a cool thing. Didn't think it'd be happening so soon but it is." He said, shutting the dishwasher and turning it on, "I'm hoping for a boy." He said. Now that the shock had died down a little, he was thinking about the future, and he was getting excited about the baby, he was terribly nervous too, but the excitement was showing itself for sure.

"Well at least you know there's a fifty percent chance." Dean smiled, "What's wrong with a girl?" He laughed a little.

"Too much damn stress, that's what." Punk said.

"True. Bella gives me stress right now and she's only three." Dean said, "She tells me she has a boyfriend from daycare." He rolled his eyes, "And then Renee gets mad with me because I tell her she's not allowed boyfriends, and then she cries and then I feel bad but not really because you know, she's three, she shouldn't have a boyfriend." Dean said.

"You don't need that stress." Punk shook his head.

"I don't." Dean agreed, "But hey, it's a good thing. You'll be a great dad. All this bullshit about you know, not having a role model look up to is… well, it's bullshit." He nodded, "I had no dad and I'm doing alright." He nodded, "You'll be fine."

"Hopefully." Punk nodded, "I'm here for another three weeks then I'm out of state for six or seven weeks." He said.

"Oh, where you off to?" Dean asked.

"California." Punk said, "AJ is super cool with it, which helps, she knows it's part of my job and I'm gonna fly her out at any point I can." He said, "And I promised her it won't be like that when the baby is here. Not for a while anyway. I'll take the time off and then I'll work locally." He said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, man. It'll all fit into place." Dean said, "How is AJ dealing with it? Is she excited?"

"She is now." Punk nodded, "I think the more she talks with Renee and mom she gets more excited about it. She was absolutely terrified at the start, I think she still is on some level but… things are definitely looking brighter." He said, "I love her, you know. We would have been settling down with kids at some point, things have just sped up a little." He said.

"You guys will be great." Dean nodded, "There's nothing like it. Just… don't sing or dance in the delivery room. I thought it would maybe distract Renee from the pain." He said as Punk laughed, "Oh, no. She didn't like it."

"Yeah, no kidding. She asked the nurse to escort you out of the room." Punk laughed, "I was surprised she let you back in for the actual birth."

"Well, I thought I was calming her down." Dean shrugged, "Obviously not." He said as Punk just took a deep breath.

"All of that stuff does scare me a little." He admitted, "And it's my kid, you know. It's not a trial run or anything." He said.

"You'll be fine." Dean nodded, patting Punk on the shoulder, "The kid is gonna be super lucky." He smiled as Punk just nodded.

Meanwhile, AJ was sat with Grace and Renee, talking about the baby all the not so glamorous things to expect when expecting. AJ was a little overwhelmed by the baby talk, but she didn't want to tell them that. Although she was coming to get excited about it, especially with having a family around to support her and Punk, she was still very nervous and scared.

"Can we please throw you a shower?" Renee asked desperately, "I've never thrown anyone a shower before."

"I-I don't know anybody here." AJ shook her head with a small smile.

"What about people from work? Your university?" Renee asked.

"I don't really talk to them." AJ said, "I've not made much friends here." She laughed a little.

"Then we'll take you for lunch one day." Grace said, "Just us girls. My treat." Grace said as Renee nodded.

"You guys don't have to." AJ said, "I don't need special treatment." She said modestly.

"When you can't bend over to tie your shoe laces, yes you do." Renee said, "It's an exciting time." She smiled as AJ nodded, "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"I'm more nervous than I am excited I think." AJ admitted.

"That's normal." Grace nodded, "It's a life-changing thing but it is… so worth it. Your life will have a new meaning."

"I'm just not sure how I'll be on my own when Phil… has to go to different states for work." She admitted, "He's going in a few weeks to California, and I know I'll be fine but… when the baby is here, I don't know how I'll be." She admitted, "And I know it's his job, it's not that I'm mad that he has to go but I'm just worried I won't be able to… do it on my own."

"April, he's not going to go back to work two days after you have the baby." Renee said, "He'll have time off and he'll work locally. You might not see it, I didn't see it in Dean until Bella was born, but he's gonna love that baby." She said as Grace nodded in agreement.

"He's not very sensitive or emotional." Grace added, "But for the right things." She nodded as AJ smiled.

"I am excited. I just don't want to screw it up." She shook her head.

"No one is perfect at parenting. Trust me." Grace laughed a little, "You'll be great." She said, rubbing her hand softly as AJ smiled.

She was so glad to be surrounded by so many positive people and to have a family around her that loved her and was there to help her. The more and more she actually spoke about the baby, the more it didn't seem as scary. Having been bottling it up only in her head was what had scared her the most, because she didn't have anyone to assure her like she did now.

* * *

A few weeks later, AJ was at her second scan and this time it felt more real because she had her boyfriend with her. He was leaving for California in two days, and had been working like crazy for the past few weeks, but he was making sure he made time for her, which she appreciated.

She didn't want him to leave. She enjoyed falling asleep in bed with him, where his hand sat on her stomach and they began to talk about the future with their baby. It was beginning to seem more and more ideal than ever before, and she really didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to.

Over the past few weeks, she had developed a little bump. It was more so noticeable because she was slim, and any little change did make an impression on her.

"How have you been feeling, April?" Her nurse, Mandy asked as AJ sat up on the bed whilst Punk sat beside her on a chair, "How is the morning sickness?" She asked whilst getting the equipment set up.

"It's been much better." AJ nodded, "It's still there sometimes but it's nowhere near as bad as it was at the start." AJ told her.

"That's great." Mandy said, "Any cravings yet? I love to hear what people crave. You hear some odd things." She laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Apple pie." Punk answered for her.

"Well that's pretty normal." Mandy laughed a little, "The combinations I've heard are sometimes horrific." She said as AJ just smiled, "Ok, roll up your t-shirt for me." She said as AJ shuffled her t-shirt up, watching her put the cool gel on it as she began to run the probe over her stomach, "Ok, let's see if we can get a clear image." She smiled.

Punk gazed over at the monitor with awe. It was surreal to see the baby, even if it was a black and white, grainy image, it was still their baby, and it was amazing.

"Are things ok?" AJ asked nervously as Mandy smiled and nodded.

"Everything looks perfect." Mandy said, "Growth is perfect." She said, "You see it?" She asked them.

"Is that circle thing it's head?" Punk pointed as AJ laughed a little.

"Yes, that circle thing." Mandy smiled, "Here is the head." She pointed out in the monitor, "Arms, legs…" She pointed out everything to them as AJ smiled, turning to Punk who was smiling just as much as she was. It was becoming a part of their lives already, and even thought it got off to a shocking and confusing start, it really was beginning to feel real, especially when they saw it so clearly on the monitor.

"Do you know what it is?" Punk asked her.

"I can tell you if you like." She said as Punk turned to AJ.

"I don't think I want to know." AJ admitted, "I want it to be a surprise." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Sometimes it's better to wait." Mandy nodded, "Makes it an even more special moment at the birth." She said.

"It's up to you." Punk said to AJ.

"We can wait." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"That's really it?" Punk asked, nodding to the monitor as Mandy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." Mandy said, "And everything looks healthy. I'm gonna get the heartbeat up to have a listen." She told them as they nodded, waiting patiently as the swooshing noise suddenly filled the air.

"It's so steady." AJ smiled in awe as Mandy nodded.

"It's great." Mandy said as AJ looked at the monitor, tears welling in her eyes as she realised how much this was beginning to mean to her, "I'll give you both a minute." She said, sitting down the probe and leaving the room as AJ turned to Punk who smiled to her, taking her hand and kissing it as AJ wiped her tears.

"It's so real." AJ laughed through her happy tears as Punk nodded.

"It's amazing." Punk said, "Why are you crying?" He smiled softly, drying her tears as she just shook her head.

"I don't know." She laughed through her tears, "I just… the first time I saw it I wasn't like this." She said, "I really should have just told you." She shook her head.

"Hey, we're passed that." Punk shook his head, cupping her cheek softly, "Tugging on your heart already, huh?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I'm so nervous but… I can't wait to meet it." She said as Punk nodded and smiled.

"Me too." He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips. It meant the absolute world, and they already loved their baby so much.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	55. Brunch

**Brunch**

* * *

"I really don't want you to go." AJ sighed, sitting up in bed as she watched Punk close his suitcase. It was around 5am and he was headed for the airport to catch his flight to California. She wanted him to stay desperately now that it had come down to it, but she knew he had to go.

"I don't wanna go either." Punk nodded, "But I'll see you soon. It won't be as bad as you think." He said, "I'll be back here in no time." He said, tilting his suitcase up as AJ just frowned, getting out of bed and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Please don't meet a maid in the hotel you're staying at." She said as Punk laughed a little.

"That was strictly a one-time thing." He said, kissing her head and rubbing her back softly, "I'll call you when I land." He said as she pulled back from the hug and nodded, "Remember if you need anything you just call my mom or Renee. Anything at all." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "Be safe and… good luck on the trial." She said, cupping his cheek softly as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, tugging her into him by the waist as she kissed back. She was going to miss that kiss, but she had to tell herself she'd have it very soon.

"Ok." He said as he crouched down in eye level with her stomach as AJ smiled to herself, "You take care of your mom, little guy." Punk said.

"Stop saying little guy. Could be a little girl." AJ shook her head.

"Well I gotta call it something. I hate saying it." He said, "I know it's a little guy anyway."

"Oh, you know?" AJ laughed a little.

"Just a feeling." Punk shrugged, kissing her stomach and standing back up straight as she smiled, "I will see you soon, alright?" He said as AJ nodded.

"One more kiss." She said as he smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed him passionately, pulling back as she watched him grab his suitcase and head out of the bedroom, "One more?" She said as he laughed to himself, turning back around as she walked over to him, grabbing his face and kissing him again.

"I really gotta go now." Punk told her, pulling back from the kiss as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ sighed, "Call me as soon as you land." She said.

"I will." He said, "Go back to bed. It's still early." He told her as she nodded.

"I can walk you to the door." She shrugged as Punk just laughed to himself, leaving the bedroom and carrying his suitcase down the stairs as AJ followed, "Once I get the rota this week for work, I'll let you know when I can fly out." She said as Punk nodded, patting Milo on the head who had woken up and made his way to the door.

"Ok. You can let me know." Punk said, "I'll see you soon." He said as she nodded, watching him open up the door and head to the car as she watched him and sighed.

She watched him all the way until he drove off before she closed the door over. It wasn't that she felt completely unsafe when he wasn't there, but his presence really always did help her feel safe and comforted. She hadn't forgotten about the window incident. She knew she maybe overreacted, but she knew what she felt. But she had to convince herself she'd be fine.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed." AJ said to Milo tiredly as the dog ran upstairs as AJ followed whilst yawning. It was still dark outside and she needed her sleep.

* * *

AJ woke up a few hours later after having a long lie in. She got up and showered before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Milo, should I have cereal for breakfast or the rest of the apple pie?" AJ hummed to herself as Milo sat looking over at her, "Apple pie?" She nodded, "Mhm, I thought so too." She said, taking the tray out and walking over to the table with it, sitting down with it as she suddenly heard the front door open.

"It's only me." Grace said loud enough for her to hear as AJ watched her walk into the kitchen, "What is that you're eating?" She looked over with concern.

"Apple pie." AJ shrugged, "It tastes so good." She shook her head as Grace just smiled.

"I'm sure it does but you can't have that for breakfast." She shook her head, "I was going to take you out."

"Oh, really. It's ok. I know Phil probably told you to keep checking up on me but I'm ok. You don't have to baby me." AJ said.

"I'm not. I just thought you'd like some company." Grace said, "I am going to spoil you whether you like it or not. I'm having another grandbaby thanks to you." She said.

"I didn't do it all on my own." AJ said as Grace nodded.

"Mhm, I do know the biology of it all." Grace smiled, "How have you been feeling?" She asked.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "The morning sickness phase has seemed to pass. I've got a little bump now." She said, standing up and rolling her t-shirt up to show her, "See." She said as Grace smiled.

"Sounds like you're already getting used to it." Grace smiled, sitting her purse down and taking a seat at the table.

"I am." AJ nodded, "I just wish Phil was here. He only left a few hours ago and I already miss him." She sighed.

"You'll see him soon." Grace said, "And he'll call." She nodded, "Do you have work today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing a dinner shift." AJ groaned a little.

"Well c'mon. I'm taking you out for brunch." Grace said, "No way out. You're coming." She said, "I done the same with Renee and I'll do the same with you." She said, "And maybe… we can go into a baby store on the way home." She said, "I don't know about you but I can't wait to start buying things." She said as AJ laughed a little.

"Let me go get my coat." AJ smiled. There were positive vibes around. She was still completely nervous and worried about being a mom, but once they both saw the baby together, and the more people knew about it, she was beginning to have a close connection with the baby, and the love she already had for it was so strong.

* * *

"Can I have French toast, bacon, pancakes, oh, you do waffles too?" AJ noticed on the menu, "Waffles too, can you make sure there is plenty of bacon?" She asked, "And a vanilla milkshake." She said.

"Is that… is that everything?" The waitress asked as AJ nodded.

"I think so." AJ nodded, glancing around the menu to see if she wanted anything else, "Yeah, that's me." She decided, handing her menu over.

"I'll just have the French toast." Grace said, "And a coffee." She said, handing her menu over as AJ cringed a little.

"Way to make me look fat." AJ said, once the waitress left the table, "I'll pay, there's no way you're paying for it when I ordered the entire menu." She said as Grace just smiled.

"I'm paying." Grace said as AJ smiled.

"I uh… I wanna thank you for being so good with me." AJ said, "I just sort of came into your life really quickly and now I'm having a baby and… you don't have to be as nice as what you're being, and I appreciate it." She nodded, "I don't have a very good mother so… it's nice." She said as Grace smiled.

"You're part of the family, April." Grace said, "Just because you've been with my son for a short period of time doesn't mean I'd treat you any different." She said, "You mean a lot to Phil. And you make him happy which is all I want for him." She smiled, "Since you mentioned it… have you told your parents you're pregnant?" She asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "And I don't plan to." She said, "I don't think they'd bother anyway." She shrugged, "They weren't ideal parents growing up. Mom is bipolar like me, dad… done all sorts of illegal jobs just to get money." She said, "And my brother got out and joined the army as soon as he could."

"So it's always been tough?" Grace asked as AJ nodded.

"Ever since I can remember." AJ nodded, "They just looked to me for money to pay their bills. Mom used to call me forty times a day. She was paranoid that I wouldn't be at work. She'd just… put me down at any chance she could. I could tell the days she hadn't taken her meds." She said.

"Must have been hard." Grace sighed.

"It was but I'm not gonna dwell on the past." She shook her head, "Things are looking up for me now. I… I cut all ties with them, and I do think about them all the time, they're still my parents, but… up until before I came here, I'd never done anything for myself." She shook her head, "Now I can go to university. I have a job with a decent pay. I have Phil, an amazing home… a family." She nodded, "I always think that it looks like I just… used Phil to get out of the horrid life I was living but… I know I didn't. He was the first person to tell me to go out there and start living. It all goes by so fast." She shook her head.

"He's right." Grace said, "It felt like yesterday that Dean and Phil were just ten years old. I used to hear other mothers at school and eventually at high school, telling me about all the terrible things their sons would say to them and do to them, how they'd steal from their purse and other awful things and… Dean and Phil were like angels." She said, "I mean, don't get me wrong, they had their moments, more so Phil than Dean, but they were very grateful little kids." She nodded.

"Well they had a great mother." AJ smiled to her, "Phil thinks we're having a boy." She said as Grace smiled.

"I think it's a girl." Grace shook her head, "But I would love a grandson." She nodded.

"I don't know. I've not got a feeling about it yet." AJ admitted, "I think I want a boy too, just because he'd be so cute like Phil." AJ said.

"Phil was a cute kid." Grace nodded, "Time will only tell." Grace smiled.

"Sometimes I do find it hard to believe that he's never had feelings for anyone other than me." AJ admitted, "He even told me that the first crush he had, he slept with her sister so that she would hate him." She shook her head.

"I think he was just scared." Grace said, "Although he didn't know his parents, he knew they'd left him, so I can only assume that he thought if he got close to someone, they'd leave too." She said, "You were obviously different." She said as AJ smiled to herself.

"Well he's stuck with my ass now I've got his kid." AJ said playfully as Grace smiled.

"It's gonna be a lucky kid." Grace smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	56. Meaningless

**Meaningless**

* * *

AJ got home later that night after her shift at the restaurant. She was tired and ready for bed, but not before she grabbed herself a snack from the kitchen to take upstairs with her. Punk had given her a quick call earlier to tell her he had landed and got to his hotel, but he couldn't chat for long since he had to go for a meeting, so he promised he'd call later when he got back to his room.

She made herself a sandwich, grabbed an orange soda from the fridge and headed upstairs with Milo following behind her.

"It's freezing up here." She spoke to Milo, or more so herself as she walked into the bedroom, placing her sandwich and drink down on the bedside table, "Did I leave the window open?" She asked herself, walking to the windows in their large bedroom, knowing fine well she locked them over.

She hummed to herself and shrugged, pulling open the drawers at the dresser to get some pyjamas out, pausing when she heard a long creaking noise from out in the hallway.

She stood up and looked over at the bedroom door. She was constantly conscious of the fact that she really was totally alone in the house. She couldn't assume it was Phil who was making any movement.

She walked over to the door and walked out into the hall, looking over at one of the spare bedrooms door that was opened, the same bedroom which she had thought there was someone in. She walked over to the door, standing at the doorway and noticing the window wide open again.

She placed her arms around her body, hugging herself as she stepped into the room, her heart beating rapidly as she walked over to the window, slamming it shut and locking it as she looked around the room. She knew the simple explanation to it being opened, was that the lock was loose and probably needed fixed as the handle seemed a little stiff, but of course her mind worked over-time and wondered why it just randomly opened.

She checked all of upstairs and found nothing, so she headed back to her bedroom, trying to remove it from her mind as she got into her pyjamas and under the covers, switching the TV on and taking her sandwich on her lap just as he phone began to ring, causing her to jump a little.

She moved her sandwich to the side and picked her phone up, smiling as she saw it was her boyfriend, answering it quickly.

"Hey." AJ smiled, sinking down against the pillows.

"Hi." Punk said tiredly, laying on the bed in his hotel room, "How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I just got home from work." She told him, "I'm in bed with a sandwich." She told him.

"Wish I was there." Punk said, "I just got in too." He said.

"How is California?" AJ asked him, keeping her eyes on the door. She knew if she told him about the window he'd sense she was scared and she didn't want him to worry about her.

"It's alright." Punk said, "The good news is, the trial might wrap up quicker than I think." He said, "It's pretty one sided but, I'll see how it goes." He said.

"Don't worry about getting home, Phil." AJ said, "I checked my rota for work. I have three days off at the end of next week, I could come see you then." She said.

"Yeah, I'll get you flights booked." Punk nodded, "You're ok to fly, right?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I'm still early enough." She nodded, "I had brunch with your mom today. She took me out and fed me up." She said as Punk laughed through the phone, "I hope you didn't tell her to keep checking up on me."

"I didn't actually." Punk said, "But I'm glad she is." He said, "I think she's the most excited about the baby out of all of us." He laughed a little.

"She is." AJ agreed, "She thinks it's a girl." AJ said.

"Shh, don't speak that into existence." He warned playfully as she smiled, "Look, I'm gonna go and let you get your sandwich. I'm pretty tired so I'll probably turn in for the night but I'll give you a call tomorrow when I get the chance." He promised.

"Ok. I love you." AJ said.

"Love you too." Punk said before hanging up as AJ sat her phone over on her bedside table. She knew she had to not let her mind wander. She was safe in her home and a loose lock on a window wasn't going to send her into a frenzy.

She flicked through the TV channels and found some extreme make-over show to watch whilst eating her sandwich, when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She shook her head with confusion, getting out of bed in her short pyjamas and walking downstairs.

She unlocked the door and opened it up, looking across as Lance stood in his suit and tie.

"Hi." AJ shook her head with confusion.

"Hey." Lance waved a hand, "Phil home?" He asked as AJ looked across at him with confusion. She knew this man was friends with her boyfriend, yet he conveniently didn't know anything about his schedule. She found that odd.

"He's in California." AJ said, "For a few weeks. He's on a trial." She told him.

"Shit." Lance said, "I must have got my dates mixed up." He shook his head as AJ just smiled, standing behind the door a little to block herself from him.

"I thought you were close friends." AJ couldn't hold back.

"We are. Great friends actually." Lance nodded, "I'm just… not all with it." He shook his head, "I thought he was leaving sometime next week." He said, "You wouldn't happen to believe to give me the hotel and address he's staying at so I can mail him these letters." He said.

"Shouldn't the firm have that information?" AJ asked.

"No, it's not the firm that deals with accommodation." Lance said as AJ nodded.

"Mhm." AJ said, "Ok, come in." She said. She wasn't going to be so rude as to leave him waiting in the cold. She didn't feel scared around him at all, she just got a strange vibe from him that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't feel in danger with him, in fact, knowing that he was Punk's friend did make her feel a little safer.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." Lance said, following her through to the kitchen, not being able to keep his eyes in his head as he looked her up and down from behind, "I also think there is some congratulations in order." He said as AJ turned around, "Phil told me about the baby."

"Oh." AJ nodded with a small smile, "Well thank you." AJ said, looking in one of the kitchen drawers for the note that Punk had made of his accommodation for when he arrived in California.

"He seems excited." Lance said, "I got two kids of my own." He put his hand on his chest as AJ smiled over to him. She suddenly felt better knowing he had kids and was probably no more than a family man, "It's an amazing thing." He nodded.

"I was terrified." AJ admitted truthfully, "I still am, I guess but… it's getting more and more exciting." She smiled to him as Lance nodded.

"Phil must be really crazy about you." Lance nodded, "All the time I've known him, he's been nothing but a sour grape." He said as AJ didn't respond, "You've brought out a different side to him. A good side." He nodded as AJ just smiled, "Like I said, I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. I need to start getting my dates and schedules right for everyone at the firm." He laughed a little.

"It's no problem." AJ said, even though she was standing in short pyjamas with no bra on underneath her t-shirt, "Here is the hotel and the address." She slid over the piece of paper, "You have his number, right? In case you need him for anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got his number. I would have called him if I knew he was already out of town." Lance said, "Do you have an envelope?" He wondered, "I can just fill this in here and post it on my way home."

"I'll have a look" AJ said, crouching down to the cupboard under the sink as Lance looked over at her eagerly, "So what age are your kids?" AJ asked, trying to make normal conversation whilst she looked for the envelope.

"7 and 10." Lance said, "Cherish it when they're little babies and can't talk back to you." He gave her the heads up as AJ smiled to herself.

"I will." AJ said, "What are their names?" AJ asked.

"Elizabeth and Daniel." Lance said as AJ stood back up with an envelope.

"That's nice names." AJ said, "We've not even started looking at names." She shook her head, handing him over the envelope, already thinking ahead and giving him a pen too.

"Thank you." Lance said, "Do you know what the baby is yet?" He asked, leaning over the kitchen table and filling out the address for it to be posted.

"No. We've decided to wait. I think it'll be more special if it's a surprise." She shrugged.

"Oh, but then you gotta go neutral on the nursery." Lance said as AJ nodded.

"I like lemon colours anyway, which is good for a girl or a boy." She shrugged as Lance nodded, "Did you need anything else?" She asked.

"No, that's all." He smiled, sealing the envelope once he'd wrote down the address, "Sorry for troubling you so late."

"Hey, it's ok." AJ nodded, smiling upon his sincerity.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… would you mind not telling Phil that I came here? He'd kill me for not remembering that he told me when he was leaving." He shook his head modestly as AJ just smiled slowly.

"Uh sure." AJ said, "I'm sure he wouldn't care though." She shrugged.

"No, he wouldn't but it's not the first time I've forgot his schedule." He said, "I'm a little embarrassed about it." He said as AJ just nodded.

"We all make mistakes." AJ shrugged, taking the pen and turning around to put it back in the drawer as Lance looked around the kitchen and then over to AJ, staring at her intently as she turned around and his smile appeared again.

"Well thanks again." Lance nodded, walking out of the kitchen as AJ followed.

"It's no problem." AJ nodded, "If that thing isn't urgent, I could give it to Phil myself if you like. I'm going out to see him at the end of next week." She said.

"Oh, I appreciate that." Lance smiled, "But I really need to get it to him soon." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Thanks though." He said, "You have a good night." He stepped out of the house.

"You too." AJ smiled, closing the door over whilst Lance walked down the steps and out of the pathway, ripping up on the meaningless forms in the envelope as he smirked to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	57. Seeing Double

**Seeing Double**

* * *

"Bella, you gotta eat your breakfast quickly this morning, we're running late." Renee said, rushing around in the kitchen as she looked over at Bella who was taking her time with her cereal. On the days that Renee and Dean were both working, Bella went to Grace for the day or daycare.

"You just gave me it." Bella huffed a little.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. Daddy turned the alarm off." Renee shook her head.

"Mhm, blame me." Dean said, walking into the kitchen, kissing his fiancé's cheek as he walked by her to grab himself his own breakfast, "It's mommy who tells me to switch it off." Dean assured Bella who giggled.

"He's lying, Bella." Renee smiled over at Dean, "You heard from Phil?" She asked, stirring her coffee which was about the only thing she could stomach in the morning.

"No, just a text when he landed." Dean said, "Why?" He asked.

"Well the wedding is in a few months and you guys haven't even looked-for suits yet." She moaned a little as Dean allowed her to. She was one thousand percent bridezilla in every category.

"You don't need to worry about what I'm doing. Me and Phil will get our suits soon." He said, "You're not meant to make this wedding stressful." He said.

"I'm not making it stressful." Renee laughed a little, "You just need to get things done on schedule." She said.

"There is no schedule." Dean rolled his eyes, "Things get done when I have the time. That's my schedule." He said as Renee just shook her head but with a smile.

"Can my boyfriend come?" Bella asked, looking over at them as Dean turned to her.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Dean warned her.

"Daddy, I do." Bella insisted.

"No, you don't Babies can't have boyfriends. In fact, Bella's don't have boyfriends. That's why we named you that." He said.

"Mommy, is that true?" Bella questioned with worry as Renee smiled.

"No, of course not, baby." Renee smiled to her as Dean glared at Renee.

"What happened to team work?" He said as Renee just laughed, "No boyfriend." He looked back to Bella, "Boys are smelly, you don't want to be near boys." He told her.

"You're a boy." Bella pointed out.

"I'm a different kind of boy though." Dean said, "I'm special."

"But he told me I was his girlfriend and we held hands and shared our snacks." Bella said as Dean just rolled his eyes.

"You're not ready for a boyfriend, Bella." Dean told her.

"Oh, daddy. Why you being like this?" Bella huffed as Renee laughed to herself.

"No boyfriend." Dean stated, "Under my roof, under my rules." He said.

"You tells me not to follow the rules." Bella folded her arms as Renee turned to Dean.

"Yeah, I meant… in school and-" Dean paused as Renee was staring at him, "What? Just because you were little miss perfect in high school." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't." Renee laughed, "Just you and Phil were the biggest slobs around." She said.

"I wasn't too bad." Dean said, "You straightened me out." He said as Renee smiled, her eyes catching over at her phone as she saw it ringing, watching Dean walk over to have his breakfast with Bella.

She grabbed her phone, seeing it was AJ who was calling and answered it right away.

"Hey." Renee spoke as Dean looked over, "Woah, calm down. Calm down." Renee said as Dean paused, "Yeah." She nodded, "How long has it been going on for?" She asked, "Ok. Ok don't panic. I'm gonna come get you right now and take you to the hospital." She said, hanging up as Dean stood up with worry.

"Was that AJ?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she said she's been in pain all morning." Renee said, putting her coat on and grabbing her keys, "I'm gonna take her into the hospital. I'm going anyway."

"Do you want me to come with?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Could be plenty of things that aren't worth worrying about." Renee said, "I'll be ok." She told him, "I'll see you later." She said, kissing him on the lips and then kissing Bella on the head as she rushed out of the door to go get AJ.

* * *

"Is it a tight feeling?" Renee asked, sitting with AJ in the waiting room. She looked terribly frightened and tired. She didn't start her shift for another half hour and so was happy to stay with AJ until she got looked at.

"Yeah. It's just twinges of pain up here." She pointed around her bump, "Could I have bumped it in bed? What if something is wrong?" AJ asked worriedly.

"Hey, don't think of the worst." Renee shook her head, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She nodded.

"April." Mandy called as she walked out the room, smiling upon Renee also who was obviously a co-worker within the hospital, "You're experiencing some discomfort, yeah?" Mandy asked calmly as AJ walked into the room, nodding as she took a seat on the edge of the bed whilst Renee waited over at the side.

"I think it's Braxton hicks." Renee nodded.

"What's that?" AJ panicked.

"It's false contractions." Mandy said, "And it's nothing to worry about." She assured her, "But we'll check everything to make sure it's all looking fine, ok?" She said as AJ nodded, "Don't worry, this one here was in the hospital every week with a new symptom." She pointed to Renee who just laughed, trying their best to keep AJ smiling.

"I had a bad pregnancy." Renee defended as Mandy just smiled.

"Ok, lay back onto the bed for me, April." Mandy smiled as AJ nodded and lay back.

She'd woken up through the night with the pains in her stomach. It was frightening because she didn't know if her little guy or girl was ok, and of course she immediately thought the worst. She wanted Punk to be here with her, in the case of there being something wrong.

"Let's take a look then." Mandy said, squeezing the gel onto AJ's bump as she pressed the probe on her and looked at the screen. She wasn't looking at it the way she normally did. AJ saw it in her face that she was trying to work something out.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Is something wrong?" She asked immediately, "Is everything ok?"

"April, I'm gonna go get one of the head doctors from the department to take a look. It's nothing to worry about, ok?" She assured her, leaving the room as AJ rolled her head back on the bed.

"If it wasn't anything to worry about then why is she getting another doctor?" AJ asked Renee who walked over to her.

"It's ok." Renee assured her, "There are so much things that can happen with the baby at this stage, but… it's things that are ok and they don't mean anything." She nodded, "Don't worry." She nodded as AJ just sighed to herself.

"I should call Phil." AJ shook her head.

"You can call him after." Renee nodded as Mandy walked back into the room with an older woman doctor.

"Hi, April. My name is Karen." Karen smiled, "I'm just gonna take a look at the baby, ok?" She said as AJ nodded, watching as Karen sat down, taking the probe and running it back over her stomach as AJ watched the monitor, "Mhm." Karen nodded to Mandy as AJ watched them.

"What?" AJ shook her head, about to go out of her mind.

"April, you're carrying twins, my love." Karen smiled as AJ looked at her like she was headless.

"No." AJ laughed, turning to Renee who had gone just as pale as AJ, "No, there wasn't twins there when I went for my scan last week." AJ shook her head, "You've got it wrong." She said.

"No. There are two babies." Karen said, "You see?" She pointed out as AJ saw clear as day, two babies on the monitor, "They must have been hiding behind each other." She smiled as AJ just shook her head.

"I can't have two babies." AJ shook her head, "Can I?" She turned to Renee who just smiled and nodded.

"Looks like you are." Renee smiled.

"Let's get a listen for the heartbeats." Karen said.

"We've-We've only been hearing one." AJ gulped, "It's only been one heartbeat." She said, her stomach sinking.

"You wouldn't notice it unless you were really looking out for it." Karen explained, "And sometimes the baby's hearts can beat in sync."

"Oh, that's adorable." Renee smiled as AJ just sat in a world of her own.

"Let's take a listen." Karen said as the sound of the heartbeats filled the air, and once AJ deliberately listened out for two, she really could hear the two, even though they were close together in sync, she could still separate them both, and suddenly she felt even more overwhelmed than what she already was.

"Are they identical?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." Karen smiled as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "The pain you're feeling sounds like braxton hicks. The babies look and sound great. There's nothing to worry about." She nodded.

"There's going to be double of everything." AJ gulped, "What am I going to tell Phil?"

"He'll be happy." Renee nodded, "You can tell him when you visit him next week." She said.

"I feel sick." AJ sighed. She already felt like there was a weight on her shoulders, but she was starting to have a bond with her baby, and get excited about meeting, but with two she felt like she didn't have that bond anymore, and it seemed like so much more stress and worry to have, and yet again, she didn't know how Phil was going to react, but she'd learned her lesson, she couldn't keep it from him.

"I'll give you a minute." Karen said as Mandy nodded too, both of them leaving the room as AJ sat up.

"April, it's not going to be as scary as you think." Renee shook her head, noticing how horrified AJ looked, "If anything it's just… another little person you're going to love." Renee said, "And please, don't worry about what Phil will think, he loves you and he'll love the babies."

"I need to… I need to see him." AJ said, "I'll have to get a flight tomorrow." She shook her head, "I can't keep it from him." She said as Renee just nodded, "How can I look after two babies? I was doubting myself with the one." She said.

"When they're here, you are going to love them so much." Renee said, "It's a shock just now but… you'll get used to it and of course me and Dean and Grace will be there to help you and Phil." She nodded.

"What if the stress gets to me and I… I have an episode. I read that women with bipolar disorder are more vulnerable to relapse after giving birth." AJ said, "What if… What if I lose it?" She shook her head as Renee sighed.

"Your doctors and nurses will be aware of all of that and you'll be taken care of. Not just by them but by Phil too. And the rest of us." Renee said, "It's an exciting thing." She nodded.

"You're not the one having them." AJ said, "How do I even hold two babies, Renee?" AJ freaked out, "And they're identical which means I'll always get them mixed up. Oh my God, I'm gonna get my children mixed up." She shook her head, "My children. I'm gonna have two kids." She shook her head as Renee smiled.

"You'll surprise yourself and the minute they are here you're not gonna change anything for the world. Neither will Phil." Renee said as AJ placed her hands in her hair, "C'mon, let's get you home."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	58. Surprise

**Surprise**

* * *

AJ had made her way to California the next day. She hadn't contacted Punk to let him know she was coming, because she knew he'd ask why and worry about it, and she didn't want that.

As she lay in bed the previous night, she began to think of what life was really going to be like in a few months. She was going to have two children when she didn't even set out to have one. She was going to have two babies, and they were going to need so much love and attention. It was so overwhelming, but whilst she lay in bed and spoke to them about how scared she was, as stupid as she felt, it really made her feel better. She was worried she wouldn't have that bond with them both, but she was wrong, she did, and of course she couldn't wait to meet them, it was just a very big challenge.

She didn't want to tell Punk as though it was bad news, because it wasn't. She knew Renee was right. When the babies were here, she'd not change them for the world, and she'd love them so much.

She grabbed a little something to do the talking for her on her way to the airport, and caught the flight to California. The flight wasn't as bad as she thought, and when she landed she headed straight to the hotel where Punk was staying at.

She knew there was a good chance he'd be out working, but she got whatever flight she could get.

She got dropped at the hotel and walked on into reception, signing a few things as she explained that she was joining her boyfriend later on in the week, but had decided to surprise him instead. She was then given the key and headed to the room.

She got some scary flashbacks whilst she travelled the corridors of the hotel, but finally got to the room and opened it up with the pass key.

"I don't need my room-" Punk paused as he saw AJ at the door, shaking his head with confusion, "April?" He said as she smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled cheerfully. It was so great to see him. Even just a few days without him had been complete torture, "I thought I would… surprise you." She said as he immediately approached her and took her bags from her.

"Well, I'm surprised." Punk laughed a little, placing the bags down and placing his arms around her waist, "Hey." He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips softly as she kissed back. She'd desperately needed that kiss these past few days. From the strange things that had been going on in the house with the window, to realising she had two people growing inside her. It had been a huge turn of events.

"Hi." AJ smiled up at him, "How are you?" She asked, taking her coat off and slinging it over the chair by the desk where all his work was spread out on, "Stressed?" She guessed.

"A little." Punk nodded, "Had I known you were coming I would have gotten tonight off work and figured out plans for us." He said, "I didn't expect you to come." He shook his head.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to come either." AJ shook her head, "But I had to come talk to you." She admitted truthfully as Punk looked across at her.

"Why?" Punk asked suspiciously, "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" He worried, "Is the baby ok?"

"Everything is fine." AJ said, "It's nothing bad." She assured him as Punk wasn't convinced and folded his arms, "Take a seat." She said whilst she opened up her bag and grabbed out the separate little bag, holding the things she had bought on her way to the airport earlier in the morning.

"You're scaring me." Punk warned as she just smiled and sat down on the end of the bed with him.

"Don't be scared." AJ scoffed, "This… This came as a shock to me, so… I get it if you don't know what to say." She said, "But… I needed to tell you as soon as I could." She said, handing him over the bag as Punk just looked at her, "Open it." She nodded.

Punk opened up the bag and pulled out two baby grows. What he happened to dismiss and completely ignore, not deliberately, was the fact that one baby grow said thing one, and the other said thing two. She thought they were adorable and pretty self-explanatory.

"Did you get these for the baby?" Punk turned to her as AJ raised a brow, "They're nice." He shrugged, "But… what's wrong?" He placed the baby grows down.

"Phil, look at them a little closer." She encouraged as Punk sat them on his lap and looked at them closer, suddenly catching onto the one and two in the middle of the baby grows, realising these were for two separate people.

"Is Renee pregnant?" Punk asked her as AJ groaned.

"Why are you making this so hard?" AJ moaned, "Twins, Phil." She said, "I'm having twins. Two babies." She said as Punk looked at her, "Baby one and baby two." She pointed to the baby grows as Punk raised a brow and looked at her.

"How can you have two? We only saw one at your scan?" Punk shook his head, "There's not two." He scoffed.

"There are." She said, walking back over to her bag and grabbing out the scan picture, "The nurse said that they can hide behind one another." She said, "And their hearts can beat in sync." She said, sitting back down beside him as Punk just looked unresponsive, "See." She showed him the picture as Punk took it from her and looked at the picture, noticing two babies, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god." Punk shook his head, "Two… T-Two?" He turned to AJ who nodded.

"I know. I… I felt the exact same when I left the hospital and… all day I just sat thinking about it but… we're not gonna love them any less. I thought I wouldn't be able to bond with them because there are two but… it's made no difference." She smiled as Punk just gulped.

"Why were you even at the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

"I just had these… false contraction things." She waved her hand, "The nurse said they're identical." She smiled.

"They." Punk gulped, putting the scan picture down and running his hands over his face as AJ watched him nervously, "How are we going to have two kids?" He asked himself as AJ looked at him wearily.

"It'll work out." AJ nodded, "I was already looking at double strollers last night. I want one that will be easy fold up and down." She said.

"Are you crazy?" He turned to her as AJ scowled at him, "You-You were so freaked out about having the baby and now there are two you're completely fine?" He shook his head, "What the hell?" He stood up.

"I'm still freaked out, Phil but… it's happening." AJ said, "And… and we're going to love them." She nodded, "I was just as shocked and scared as you are right now… I still am, but they're our babies, and no one is going to love them like we will." AJ said, standing up as Punk just placed his hands on his hips, "I mean… c'mon." She picked up the thing one and thing two baby grows, "Look how tiny these are." She smiled to herself as Punk looked over at them, not being able to help smile as he took one from her.

"I can't believe this." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I can't either." She admitted, "But… we'll be ok." She nodded as he took a deep breath and nodded with her. Now was her time to assure him. She'd tossed and turned all night thinking about it, and she kept thinking about how she couldn't wait to meet the little guys or girls in her tummy, and how she couldn't wait to see Punk with them, knowing how great he was going to be.

"The house is gonna be crazy." Punk shook his head as AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"It is." She agreed, "But there's nothing wrong with a little crazy." She shook her head.

"No. You're right." He smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out there." He shook his head, sitting the baby grow over as AJ just smiled.

"It's ok. I was the same." She nodded, "But it feels right. After the shock, it just… it felt like nothing had changed." She shook her head.

"Only that… there's going to be two babies and not one." He said as she nodded with a smile, "I'm sure… we can handle it." He said, deliberate sarcasm in his voice as she smiled.

"I know we can." AJ nodded, "And we're gonna love them so much." She said, "Way better than our parents ever loved us." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well that wouldn't be very hard." He said, "I can't believe there's two." He said, placing his hand on her tummy as AJ smiled and nodded, "We're gonna need to think of really smart names for them." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Dean said that if they're girls we should call them Mary-Kate and Ashley." She shook her head.

"Of course he did." Punk rolled his eyes, "Do you think they're like… kicking each other?" He asked, crouching down and placing his ear against AJ's stomach as AJ raised an eyebrow.

"They better not be. And they're not speaking to each other either. What are you listening for?" She laughed a little, running her hand through his hair.

"To see if I can hear them kicking." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"It's not gonna sound like a real fight." She laughed, "Plus, they're still so small." She said.

"What if we get them mixed up?" Punk looked up at her, standing back up to his feet.

"The nurse told me that we'll just know because we're their parents." She shrugged.

"They're gonna hate us if we call them by each other's names." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I think they'll cut us some slack." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

He was already getting used to it and the thought of two babies, although completely terrifying, actually made things feel a whole lot more warm and full, and after the shock had sunk in, he realised that he also couldn't wait to meet the babies. Both of them.

"I really knocked you up, huh?" Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, thank you." AJ nodded.

"It was all my pleasure." Punk smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back eagerly, "I'm just gonna cancel my client." He pulled back from the kiss, "I'll see him early in the morning." He shook his head, "We can just spend the night together." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, watching him walk over to the desk as he tidied away his papers.

"Oh, did you get those forms from Lance?" AJ asked him, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"What forms?" Punk asked.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, "He came to the house looking for the hotel address you were staying at here so he could post you some things. This was before I knew I was coming earlier." She said, "He just said it was important that you got them." She said, "And he forgot you were away. Got his dates mixed up or something." She shrugged.

"Well I've not got anything." Punk shook his head.

"Well it was only a few days ago." AJ said, "You might get it soon." She said.

"Why didn't he just phone me?" Punk shook his head.

"Well he needed to get the forms to you, I guess." AJ shrugged, "I was in my bed when he came." She rolled her eyes, "I get the impression that he likes to talk, a lot." She shook her head as Punk just nodded, looking across at her and then turning back to the papers on his desk, gripping them that little bit tighter as he put them away.

He knew there were no forms he needed to fill in for anything, and he knew that Lance knew fine well when he was leaving for California…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	59. Soon Enough

**Soon Enough**

* * *

"Can't you stay and have breakfast?" AJ asked the next morning, sitting up in bed as she held the sheets to her naked body whilst she watched her boyfriend pace around the hotel room to gather his things.

"I'm sorry, baby." He shook his head softly, "I took last night off which means I gotta start early today." He told her as she frowned.

"When will you be back?" She asked him.

"Around dinner time." He said, "We can go out. Find somewhere nice." He told her as AJ just nodded and smiled.

"I am eating for three." She nodded as he smiled.

"You are." He said, "I'll give you a call when I'm finishing up. You should go back to sleep, it's still early." He said as she nodded.

"I might." AJ said, "Or I might order room service and watch some TV." She said.

"Whatever you want." He said, "I'll try not be too late." He said, walking around the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss against her lips as she kissed back, "I love you." He said, cupping her cheek a she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, "Have a good day." She told him as he nodded, grabbing his things and leaving the hotel as AJ lay back down and closed her eyes back over.

Punk left the hotel and headed his way out to meet his client who was still in a remand wing. He pulled out his phone on the way there, walking since it wasn't that far from the hotel. He would have done this last night, hadn't he been caught up in his girlfriend and the fact he was now having twins.

He got his phone out and called what he thought to be as his good work buddy, listening to it ring as Lance eventually answered.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Lance said casually.

"I don't know." Punk laughed, walking down the busy street, "You tell me." He said, "You knew. You absolutely knew that I had already left for California and you went to my house, where my pregnant girlfriend was, alone, late at night, and you made up some random bullshit just so you could get in and talk to her." He said, hearing the line dead on the other side, "I know your fucking game. Don't forget who it is that you've shared your tips and advice with. Screwing other people's girlfriends and wifes. Messing with people." He said, "Don't fucking mess with me, I'm warning you." He said.

"Phil, calm down." Lance said, "There's absolutely nothing going on with me and April." Lance said, "The forms I had to send you are legit. I've sent them away." He said, trying to be as convincing as he could, "I wouldn't have bothered her but I needed the hotels address." He said, "And she told me she wasn't going to visit you until later next week." He said, "What is she saying to you? Is she saying I came on to her."

"No, but I can read between the fucking lines. She might not be able to, but I can." Punk said, "You told her you got your days mixed up but you knew. I had a conversation with you the day before I left. You made a joke about how flights are so much worse when you have a kid." He said, "Remember?" He said, "So don't fucking bullshit me." He hissed into the phone, "And don't bullshit my girlfriend either."

"Phil, I'm not bullshitting you. I want nothing to do with April. I just needed the address from her." Lance said, "You're my buddy, and April is loyal and in a relationship with you." He said.

"Yeah, I know that." Punk spat, "Look, just stay away from her, I mean it."

"I thought you'd appreciate me looking out for her." Lance spat angrily.

"I got a brother who does that." Punk said, "She's fine."

"Well then I know where we stand." Lance said.

"Yeah, you do." Punk nodded, "If I find out you went to my house and made up an excuse to get inside with my girlfriend, next time it won't be a phone call, it'll be me coming to your house." Punk said, "I'm sure your wife would like to know just how many women you've cheated on her with." He said.

"What is wrong with you?" Lance said, "I thought we were buddy's, Phil."

"Don't fucking cross me then." Punk said, "I have to go. I have work to do." He said, hanging up the call and putting his phone back in his pocket as he walked down the busy side walk.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Chicago, that spare bedroom window had flew open again whilst a red head climbed into the room from outside, closing it over and smiling to herself as she walked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

She tried all the upstairs rooms until she came across what was what she assumed the bedroom where her beloved AJ slept. She walked on into the room, open up the dressers and taking a look, walking around and sticking her nose everywhere that it didn't belong.

She smirked upon finding AJ's underwear drawer, examining the bras and panties one by one, "Dress to impress, April." Cass hummed to herself, looking through the drawer with a smile until she came across something, picking up the first scan picture AJ had of the baby where the twins had been hiding behind one another.

"Oh, April." Cass hummed, staring at the baby as she walked around the bedroom, "Oh, you silly little girl." She laughed to herself, "That's gotta go." She shook her head, walking back to the drawer, placing the picture back where she found it and closing it over.

She walked into the bathroom and looked further around, noticing AJ's hairbrush sitting as she picked it up and raised it to her nose to inhale, "So good." She whispered to herself, placing the brush back down as she sat on the closed toilet seat, smiling to herself.

"Soon enough." She smiled to herself, "Soon enough."

* * *

"So how is this trial going?" AJ asked, later that night as she and Punk walked back to the hotel hand in hand after they'd gone for dinner. Punk managed to get off from work at a reasonable time and so of course he wanted to treat his lady to dinner.

"It's alright." Punk nodded, "Pretty straight forward. Might be finished quicker than six weeks." He said, "It's just the process that's leading up to it which is a pain." He said.

"What's the crime again? Murder?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "The guy is innocent. The only reason it's gone to trial is because the cops don't have any other fucking leads." He shook his head as they walked back into the hotel, "Once I get home I'm gonna ask for a lighter schedule."

"You don't have to. At least not until the babies are born." She said, "I'm fine for a few weeks."

"Are you sure? I've only been gone for a few days and suddenly you end up having another baby." He said as she laughed.

"Ok, fair point." AJ smiled up at him, "No, but seriously." She nodded, "You don't have to be worried about me. I'm ok. I'll be working and I'll be at university too." She said.

"Not for long. You're gonna be huge soon." He said.

"Mhm. Huge." AJ groaned a little, "I spoke to my lecturer and I can take classes online once I can't come anymore, and with work it's just about when I'm going on my leave." She said, "Seems oddly straight forward." She admitted.

"That's the way it should be." Punk nodded as they took the elevator up to their room, "I still can't believe there's gonna be two." He shook his head, getting to their room and open it up with the pass key as AJ smiled.

"I know." AJ said, "I feel like they're gonna gang up on us all the time. It'll be us against them." She said as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Probably." He said, "But you're right. Now that I know, I… I wouldn't' change it for the world. I couldn't imagine us with just one anymore." He admitted as she nodded.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I'm gonna be… huge at Dean and Renee's wedding." She said with a sigh, sitting down on the bed, "Do you think it'd be inconsiderate of me to ask them to move it forward or back?" She laughed to herself, kicking her shoes off as Punk stripped off already.

"Maybe." Punk said, "You'll be gorgeous." He said.

"Renee is still angry that you and Dean haven't bought your suits yet." She said, "She always got angry that I'm gonna have to take my dress back because it won't fit me when it comes to it." She said.

"She needs to chill out with this wedding." Punk groaned, "I'll get my suit like… two days before."

"Do not tell her that." AJ said, "She'll go crazy."

"She already is a little crazy." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded in agreement.

"She just wants it to be perfect." AJ shrugged, "It's nice they're finally getting married after all this time." She smiled to herself as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Punk agreed, walking over to her as she smiled, standing up and looking up at him.

"Hi." AJ smiled upon him being close.

"Hi." Punk smiled, taking the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it up over her head, picking her up from the ground and placing her in the centre of the bed as her arms wrapped around his neck.

She moaned to herself as she felt him kiss her neck, unclasping her bra at the same time as he then travelled his kiss down her neck and to her collarbone, nipping and teasing her sweet skin as he then swirled his tongue over her breasts.

"Phil." AJ whispered, cupping the back of his head whilst he teased her nipples with his tongue, carrying his mouth down her body, feeling the road get a little more bump as he kissed over her bump, being that little bit more appreciative, pressing his ear against her stomach again as she looked down.

"Phil… w-what-"

"I just wanna know what they're talking about in there." He said innocently.

"The weather probably." AJ said sarcastically, "And how impatient I'm getting." She told him as he smiled up at her, kissing her stomach one last time as he then moved further down, pulling down her jeans and panties and throwing them over on the floor.

"Someone is excited." He observed, grazing his fingertips over her folds as she moaned already at the touch. He then closed his mouth around her centre and ate her like she was his last meal, bumping his tongue against her clit and all between her folds as she rolled her head back.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, feeling it all the more pleasurable with her hormones being released, "Oh, baby. Yeah, just like that." She nodded, "It feels so good." She moaned.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk smiled, massaging her clit whilst he looked up at her, "You wanna cum?" He asked her as she nodded and moaned.

"Please make me cum." She moaned loudly as he watched her, lowering his mouth back against hers as he used his tongue and full mouth on her, sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance as she moaned, getting closer and closer until she finally reached her peak, "Fuck." She moaned, grabbing the bed sheets beneath her whilst Punk lapped at her spilled juices, sitting back up as he watched her pant and come down from her high.

"You wanna taste yourself?" He asked her, not giving her much of a choice in the matter as he already gave her an opened mouth kiss, leaning over her as she kissed him back fiercely, battling her tongue against his as he pulled back and smiled.

"Mmm, I want you inside me." AJ moaned, her arms around his neck as he nodded, undoing his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers, having already taken his t-shirt off as he settled between her legs, not before she shook her head and turned on her side.

"Oh, alright." Punk moaned a little, laying down on his side behind her as she pressed her back into his chest, lifting her leg a little as he slid himself inside her from behind, "Fuck." He moaned, his arm swooping around her as he cupped her breast, kissing her neck as he had perfect access to everything he loved.

"Oh, yeah, baby." AJ moaned, backing into him as he continued to kiss her neck, taking and enjoying every moment they could get before she had to return to Chicago and he had to carry on with work.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	60. Push and Shove

**Push and Shove**

* * *

A few months had gone by and Dean and Renee's wedding had finally come around. It was a big wedding and everything had thankfully gone according to plan, and it had been a wonderful day and night.

As soon as Punk finished up his trial in California, he got back to Chicago and had thankfully been placed locally for the time being. AJ had taken her leave for work and was still attending her university classes since she was finishing up her work for the year. It was actually something that kept her busy, and not focused on the little monsters inside her who constantly kicked her and kept her awake at night.

She was almost eight months pregnant and felt like she was the size of a house, although the nurses had told her she was pretty small for carrying twins. The nursery was finished. Punk and Dean had worked away on it throughout the past few months and it was everything she wanted it to be. As time crept by however, she realised she was getting closer and closer to having the babies, and that was extremely nerve wracking for both her and Punk.

Punk hadn't come into contact with Lance since he got home from California. He would see him in passing in the firm but he'd never make the stop to say hello like he normally would. A part of him felt guilty and bad for being so verbally aggressive with him, but he just wasn't comfortable with him always conveniently showing up at his house when he wasn't there. He wasn't trying to be possessive over AJ, but he knew what Lance got up to in his free time. But it was clear he had taken on board what he had said to him.

The wedding was beautiful. Grace had shed a lot of tears at the sight of one of her sons getting married, and it was a beautiful night. It was also a chance for AJ to be introduced to a few of Punk's outer family such as Grace's brothers and sisters. She loved that Phil really was a part of this family, even if it wasn't by blood. She was also introduced to a few old high school friends who almost fell off the chair when Punk introduced them to his pregnant girlfriend.

"I think I can only handle one dance." AJ shook her head, walking over to the table with Punk and taking a seat, placing her hands at her lower back as Punk just smiled. She really was beginning to struggle. She was tired, fed-up, uncomfortable, hungry and moody most of the time, but Punk kept her going.

"Me too." Punk nodded truthfully, sitting down with her, for the first time throughout the full day they were sitting alone.

"Everyone looks so nice in their dresses." She sighed a little as Punk looked around, "And here I am… like a big… fucking balloon." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Punk asked her.

"Go on." AJ said.

"You are… thee most beautiful girl in this room." He said.

"You have to say that obviously. I have your evil spawn inside me." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious." Punk said, "You're drop dead gorgeous." He said, "I can't wait to rip that dress off you when we get home." He said as AJ just smiled to him.

"You're sweet." She nodded, placing her hand on his, "What about Renee? I can't be more beautiful than the bride." She said, glancing over at Renee who was dancing with one of Dean and Punk's cousins. There was such a lovely atmosphere throughout the full day.

"She does look lovely." Punk nodded, "But… like I said, you're the most gorgeous woman in the room." He said as she just smiled, "You know, it's kinda weird." He said, "I can't believe they're finally married." He said, "I remember Dean telling me about her when we were just sixteen." He said, "I laughed. I thought he'd get turned down but… the boy done well." He nodded with a smile.

"I'm so happy for them." AJ smiled, looking over at Dean and Renee, "I think your mom is happier than both of them combined, though." She laughed a little.

"She wouldn't stop crying during the full ceremony." Punk shook his head.

"She must be so proud of you both." AJ said, "It must have been hard for her, you know. Two boys. Working all different shifts. Single. Not a lot of money." AJ nodded, "And you both turned out pretty decent." She said, "Well… Dean did anyway." She teased as Punk laughed.

"Mhm." Punk nodded.

"Here they go kicking me again." AJ moaned to herself, placing her hand on her stomach as she felt the sharp little kicks from the babies. All her scans had been great leading up throughout her pregnancy, the heartbeats were always swishing away and the development of the babies were great too.

"Are they kicking you or each other?" Punk asked, placing his hand on her stomach to feel.

"They're kicking me." AJ moaned.

"Maybe they hear the music and they're dancing." Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe they hate me and want to hurt me." She wondered as Punk just scoffed.

"They love you." Punk said, "The nurse said it's super healthy that they kick. Must mean they're strong." He said as AJ nodded, feeling the power of the kicks.

"Definitely strong." She sighed, trying to get comfy in the seat, finding it hard to, "You… You don't think it'd be rude of me to leave just now? There's only a few hours left and… I don't want to be sat here like a grouch." She said.

"I promised Dean I would help take all the gifts to his house once the party finished." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to come with me. No, you stay here and have a good time." She nodded, "I just feel so… big and… uncomfortable." She sighed as Punk nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile, although she hated it when he done that. He did feel bad for her. She was pretty big and she did get uncomfortable.

"No one will mind." Punk shook his head, "I just don't you want going home on your own." He said.

"I'll get a cab that takes me straight to the house." AJ laughed a little as Punk just nodded, "You won't be home super late anyway. I'll probably still be awake if they kept kicking me the way they are." She shook her head.

"Ok." Punk said, "I'll call you cab if you wanna go say goodbye to Dean and Renee." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Had I not been pregnant…" She stood up slowly, "I would have been dancing on the tables." She exaggerated as Punk chuckled.

"I'm sure you would have." He laughed whilst she slowly walked away to go say goodbye to Dean and Renee, and to thank them for a great day.

* * *

When AJ got home, she immediately headed upstairs and into her and Punk's bedroom to strip out of her dress and get into her pyjamas. She even found herself struggling to get up the stairs nowadays. She had no idea it was going to be this exhausting, but she did have to remind herself that there were two babies and not just one.

She got into her pyjamas and took off what little make-up she had on and headed into the bathroom to of course pee as she had been doing almost every hour. She then walked back into the bedroom where some baby things were lying around. She felt like a baby bomb had exploded in their house and the babies weren't even here yet. Sometimes she'd just pick things up whilst she was out and then sit them in her and Punk's bedroom and forget she even sat them there. She was definitely experiencing pregnancy brain, especially when she put Punk's car keys in the fridge and cried for an hour because she thought she had lost them.

She piled up some of the baby grows and bibs she had sitting around and headed out and into the nursery which used to just be a spare bedroom, the one with the loose lock on the window which AJ and Punk had established.

"Oh my God." AJ moaned, walking into the nursery as she saw the window lying wide open, "This damn window." She shook her head, placing the baby grows over by the changing table and walking over to close the window, slamming it shut and shaking her head as she went back to put the baby grows back in the drawers.

She stopped however, when she heard a creak from out in the hallway. She'd almost gotten used to the weird creaks and cracks in the house. She even teased Punk that the house was haunted and there were ghosts floating around, but this noise was a little louder, and sounded more like a footstep.

She abandoned the baby grows in the dresser and walked out of the nursery, standing in the hallway and looking from side to side in front of the stairs, until she felt two rough hands push her on the back, with so much force that she tumbled down all of the stairs, collapsing at the bottom on her front as she lay still and not moving.

* * *

"It was a good fucking night, huh?" Dean smirked to Punk, on the tipsy side as Punk just laughed and nodded, helping Dean load the gifts into his car which he was going to drive to the house whilst Dean and Renee went to their honeymoon suite in the hotel where the wedding was.

"It was great, man." Punk smiled to him, "Everyone had a great time." He said as Dean just nodded.

"You know…." Dean slurred a little and placed his arm tightly around Punk's neck, "You know I'm proud of you." He pointed at Punk's chest, "And I'm happy you-you're happy with AJ, and you got… you got little kids coming." He nodded, "You deserve happiness." He said as Punk just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, man." Punk laughed a little, "Is that you saying you're happy I'm not an old grouch anymore?" He said as Dean gasped dramatically.

"No!" Dean said, "I'm just glad I don't have to get the… oh you're _his_ brother off of girls that I meet." He shook his head, "The beast has finally been tamed." He said, patting Punk on the back as he just chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy about that." Punk laughed, continuing to load the gifts into the trunk of the car with Dean, "Hey, you really got a load of presents, huh?" He shook his head as Dean just grumbled, suddenly listening as he heard his phone ring from his pocket.

He took it out and saw it was a strange number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He answered suspiciously, "What?" He dropped the present he was holding as he heard a loud smash in the bag.

"Hey, watch it." Dean grumbled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, I'll be there right now." He said as the colour drained from his skin.

"This could have been a… a rich tea pot or something." Dean staggered a little, trying to open up the gift bag.

"April is in hospital." Punk said, closing the trunk over with all the presents still in it, "Dean, I-I gotta go." He said without much more explanation as Dean looked up and watched him get into the car, speeding off as Dean turned back to the hotel and made his way in to let Renee and his mom know. He was a little tipsy, but he wasn't stupid.

* * *

"April Mendez. She's my girlfriend." Punk said at the reception desk, having literally flew to the hospital on two wheels, begging for someone, anyone to tell him what was wrong and if AJ and the babies were ok.

"Just a minute, sir." The receptionist said as she tried to get information on AJ.

"I don't have a minute!" Punk yelled angrily, "Tell me where she is?"

"I'm trying, sir. Please, calm down." She nodded as Punk just ran his hand through his hair and waited patiently until the receptionist told him what floor to go to and that AJ's doctor would speak to him when he got there, which didn't promise him much.

He got the elevator up to the floor and rushed down the corridor to the room where AJ's doctor was waiting outside. His heart was beating rapidly. All he'd been told on the phone was that his girlfriend had fallen in her home and that he needed to get to the hospital right away. It didn't sound good on any level.

"Mr Brooks?" Mandy, AJ's nurse said, knowing his face from the scans he and AJ had attended together.

"Where is she? Is everything ok? Are the babies ok?" He asked her.

"We had to… we had to do an emergency C-section." Mandy said, pulling Punk over to the side as he gulped, "You have two sons. Congratulations." She smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck." Punk smiled as Mandy laughed a little.

"Mhm." Mandy agreed, "They're… they're early so they're in ICU right now." She nodded as Punk's smile faded, "One of… one of the babies wasn't breathing, he still isn't so he's on a ventilator." She said as Punk ran his hand through his hair. It was such a sickening feeling of worry that he had yet he was so overwhelmed that his babies were here, and they were boys, and he'd missed the whole thing.

"What about AJ?" Punk asked, "Is she alright?"

"She's… she's also in ICU." Mandy said, "Once she got here her placenta had already ruptured. She was already beginning to bleed and… had she got here five minute later both her and the babies… they wouldn't have made it." She shook her head, "AJ is in critical condition right now and… we won't know much until she wakes up." She said.

"Oh my God." Punk said, leaning against the wall and doubling over, feeling like he was about to throw up, "How did she fall?"

"She fell down the full flight of stairs." Mandy said, "I think it was a neighbour who called the ambulance for her." She said as Punk sighed.

"Are the babies going to be ok?" Punk asked.

"They're premature." Mandy said, "They're small and they still need some extra help." She nodded, "But they're in the best place. All three of them." She said, placing her hand on Punk's arm as Punk just placed his hands in his face, feeling helpless and hopeless like never before.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	61. Accident

**Accident**

* * *

"Phil." Grace called, walking up the hospital corridor after Mandy had just left Punk, "Oh my God, what happened?" She asked, her stomach turning once she saw how pale and terrified her son looked.

"April… she fell down the stairs and they had to… they had to do a C-section to get the babies out." Punk said, "It's two boys." He nodded as Grace smiled and gasped, "But they're still really small and one of them isn't breathing right and I don't know if April is gonna be ok-"

"Ok ok." Grace nodded, placing her hand on his arm and guiding him over to the three seats by the coffee machine, "Ok, just take a deep breath and sit down. You're just in shock." She said as Punk sat down and placed his hands in his head.

"The nurse said she'd come get me when I can visit the babies and April." He said, "But right now all three of them are in critical condition." He shook his head as Grace sat down beside him.

"They are in no better place than this." Grace assured him, "I've heard of… of babies being born two months early and still soldiering on. Dean was premature. He wasn't so great when he was born but he came on leaps and bounds." She said, "You'd be surprised at how strong they are, even when they look and seem so tiny." She nodded as Punk sighed.

"They said they wouldn't know anything about April until she woke up. How-How could she have fallen down the full flight of stairs, mom?" He turned to Grace.

"She could have tripped or slipped on something. Accidents can happen." Grace assured him, "Who-Who called the ambulance?"

"The nurse said it was a neighbour but… I don't see how the neighbours could have known." He said, "She must have hit herself hard." Punk sighed nervously. He felt like a nervous wreck, and if he didn't have good self-control, he probably would have been shaking and twitching with how scared he was.

"Did she break anything?" Grace asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "She bumped her head and it seems like most of the impact was on the babies. Her… what's the thing the babies are in?" Punk shook his head, his mind on another planet and not really familiar with the biology of a women's body.

"Placenta?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. That." Punk nodded, "That ruptured apparently."

"Oh, dear." Grace shook her head, knowing that wasn't good, "But they got to her in time, Phil and she's… she's in the best place. Really." She nodded, "You just got to have some hope." She said, rubbing his arm softly as Punk sighed.

"I'm terrified." Punk shook his head.

"You have to be strong." Grace said, "For April and your sons." She said, "I was hoping it was going to be boys." She smiled to herself, "My first grandsons." She said, "Do they have names?" She wondered, "I know you were looking at names.

"Yeah we do but I don't want to make it official until I can see AJ. She might… she might change her mind." He said as Grace nodded.

"Of course." Grace said, "You could go home and get changed if you want. I can stay here." She said, noticing Punk was still in his suit. His jacket and tie was off and his two top buttons were undone of course but he was still dressed up and she wondered if he'd prefer to get into something comfier.

"No. I'm not going." Punk refused as Grace frowned sympathetically, "Not until I see April."

"Ok." Grace whispered, "What about a coffee then?" She asked him as Punk just nodded, "Ok." She said, standing up and going to the machine as Punk sat, never being as impatient as he was in that moment, waiting on anything, any small glimmer of hope.

* * *

He sat with his mother for a few hours. She mostly just assured him that things would be ok, and he had to believe her to keep himself sane. But finally, after three cups of coffee, Mandy, AJ's nurse approached him as he stood up immediately.

"April is awake." Mandy nodded as Punk gasped with relief, "She's sore, little confused, but she wants to see you." She smiled as Punk nodded, turning to his mom who smiled, "Uh… unfortunately it's just one visitor in the ICU." She said, noticing Punk's mother.

"That's ok." Grace nodded, "I will go call Dean and Renee, tell them what's going on." Grace suggested as Punk nodded.

"Tell them to enjoy the rest of their night." Punk said as Grace smiled softly and walked off, "How is she? Is she ok?" Punk asked Mandy as he walked along the corridor with her.

"She's responding how we'd like her to." Mandy said, "Her blood pressure is coming down which is what we wanted the most. She's a little uncomfortable and restless but that's normal." Mandy said, "We explained to her what had happened but I don't think she's taking much of it in." She admitted as Punk nodded, "But she immediately asked for you."

"And what about the babies?" Punk asked.

"Mhm." Mandy just nodded vaguely, "They're doing as best as they can." She said briefly, not convincing Punk who just nodded, "Maybe tonight you could… go see them." She suggested.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Is one still not breathing, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mandy said, "With twins, sometimes they can be underweight or sometimes one can be smaller than the other because of the positions they've been in throughout the pregnancy, so we think that baby number two wasn't get as much nutrients as his brother." She said, "But he's stable." She assured him as Punk just nodded, "Just that room there." She pointed.

"Thanks." Punk nodded, walking across the corridor and into the dim room where AJ was lying in bed. She turned her head the minute she heard the door open and smiled when she saw him, "Hey." Punk smiled softly, walking over to her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her head, looking down as he saw tears welling in her eyes, "It's ok." He soothed, cupping in her cheek and sitting down, shuffling the chair as close to her bed as possible, "You're ok." He nodded as she shook her head.

"Where are my babies?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"They're uh… they're in ICU." He said, "They're a little smaller than normal and… there's some breathing problems but… they're little fighters, ok?" He said as AJ's lip quivered, "They're gonna be ok." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head.

"We gotta believe it." Punk nodded, "They're strong. Just like you. And they'll be ok." He said as AJ just lay her head back on the pillow and sighed, lifting her weak arm to wipe her tears with her hand.

"I-I don't even remember what happened." She shook her head, "I… I just remember white flashes and… being at the bottom of the stairs and then in an ambulance and…" She took a pause and sighed to herself.

"Shh." Punk soothed, taking her hand in his, "It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault." He nodded, "You're gonna get your rest and you and the babies will be home in no time." He smiled to her. It was terribly hard putting a brave face on for her, but he knew he had to.

"They're not supposed to be here yet." AJ shook her head.

"I know, baby." Punk said, speaking quietly and softly, "I know but… ask Mandy, things like this happen. Accidents happen. But they're in the best place." He said.

"Did you… Did you tell her their names?" AJ asked.

"I wanted to check with you to make sure we were definitely sticking with what we'd decided." Punk said as AJ nodded, "I'll let her know then. They have little name labels on their little incubators, so she can put it on there." He said, watching AJ look at him lifelessly, tears springing back to her eyes again as he watched her cry. As soon as she heard incubator, she could only imagine how small and fragile their sons were and it just brought her instantly to tears.

"April." Punk sighed, it breaking his heart to see her so broken, "It's going to be ok." He said. But there was only so many times he could say that.

He stood up and sat down on the edge of her bed, making sure he didn't bump her as he knew she was still in some pain and discomfort from her fall and her C-section, but he just wanted to be close to her, and give her that comfort that she needed. She was completely devastated and heartbroken, and it was so hard to watch.

* * *

Punk stayed with AJ for a little while until Mandy told him it was best he left her to rest. She was extremely upset and Punk just wanted to make all the pain go away. He knew it was breaking her to know that their sons weren't strong enough. It was also incredibly frightening.

He left her room after she fell asleep and was told that his mom had gone back to her home to get a few hours' sleep and come back. He didn't want everyone revolving their routine around them in the hospital. Although he appreciated his mother's presence.

"How are the babies?" Punk asked Mandy who had been incredible with he and AJ the entire time.

"Would you like to come see them?" Mandy asked, diverting the question to Punk's attention.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, following her down the corridor to the ICU for newborns and premature babies. He walked into the room and saw other couples sat around incubators. It was a quiet room and nothing but bleeping noises and machinery could be heard.

"They're just over here." Mandy said quietly as Punk followed her over to the incubator in the corner, finally getting to see his sons for the first time and looking down at them with fright, "They're not even the smallest in here." Mandy assured him as Punk looked through the incubator.

They had to be around the size of his hand. He couldn't see their eyes and all that was moving on them was their tiny little chests which moved up and down every so often.

"They're tiny." Punk shook his head. He'd pictured the birth of the twins so much in the past few months. He imagined being there beside AJ. Doing this whole thing together. Cutting the cords, getting to hold the babies in his arms. Kissing AJ and celebrating their children's good health. But that was far from the case right now.

"They are." Mandy nodded, "But they're little troopers." She said, "And they're already showing good signs."

"Who was born first?" Punk asked.

"This one." Mandy pointed to the baby on the left as Punk nodded.

"That's Thomas." Punk said as Mandy raised her eyebrows and smiled, taking her pen from her pocket and writing down the name on the little label, "And that's Kye." He pointed as Mandy smiled.

"They're lovely names." Mandy smiled, "It's Kye who is having the troubles breathing but… he's using the ventilator and with time it's gonna make him stronger." She said, "Of course they're very small but… they'll come a long way. Just you watch." She smiled, placing her hand on Punk's arm, "I'll give you some time alone with them." She said, leaving the room as Punk stood in front of the incubators. They were joined together unlike the other single ones. Punk assumed it was just because they were twins.

He looked down at his sons feeling as helpless as ever. They were just so small and fragile and it was hard to believe there was any good to come when they were as weak as they were, but they were his boys, and he wasn't going to give up on them. He was going to be strong, for them and for AJ who was distressed by the full thing.

"Hey, guys." He whispered quietly, "You're gonna be alright." He nodded, looking to and from them both.

He'd done some pretty difficult things in his life. He'd had to carry the weight of a court room on his back. He'd had to walk into an empty house and realise his mother and father had abandoned him. But none of it compared to looking down at his tiny sons right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	62. Perfect To Me

**Perfect To Me**

* * *

Punk had gone home after spending some time with the boys. There wasn't much he could do apart from look down at their tiny little chests rising up and down. He felt as hopeless as ever, and he could only handle so much until he had to pull himself away from the ICU and head home for a change of clothes.

He was worried about how AJ was going to be around the babies when she finally got to see them. It was a hard sight to see, and even though the boys were perfect to him, it was still extremely upsetting to see just how little they were. Not that he thought AJ couldn't handle it, he just couldn't bear to see her break her heart again.

He got home and headed upstairs, trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend had tumbled down every single one and landed hard at the bottom. He knew it was an accident that could have happened very easily, even if he was there with her, but it was still hard to think about.

He headed into their bedroom and stripped out of the remainders of his suit, going for a shower and standing under the hot water for way too long, leaning his back against the tiles for a long time before he heard his front door open and close.

He turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out into the bedroom.

"It's just me!" Grace called as Punk relaxed himself, "I picked you up something to eat." She told him.

"I'll be down in a minute." Punk told her, getting dried off and putting on some normal clothing before heading downstairs, "You didn't have to come check up on me." He told his mother, walking into the kitchen as Grace sat down a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag which had some breakfast pastries in it.

"I know I didn't." Grace said, "But I don't think you should be alone right now." She told him.

"I'm fine." Punk nodded, even though he really didn't feel it, taking a hold of the coffee and taking a sip.

"How was April?" Grace asked him.

"Upset." Punk nodded. "Confused." He shrugged, "Not good." He concluded as Grace sighed.

"And the boys?" Grace wondered.

"Doing as good as they can be." Punk said, "I got to see them." He said, "And they have names."

"Oh, tell me." Grace smiled.

"Thomas and Kye." Punk smiled.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Grace said, "How did it feel seeing them?" She smiled.

"Incredibly frustrating." Punk said as Grace's smile faded, "What? Mom they're the size of my hand." He said, "Kye can't breathe on his own. It feels fucking stupid giving them names right now." He shook his head, feeling hurt and frustrated.

"Phil." Grace sighed, "You don't mean that." She shook her head as Punk walked over and sat at the kitchen table, "You're just emotional and… you're scared and that's ok." Grace nodded.

"It's not ok." Punk said, "I can't do anything. I just have to stand and watch. Their little chests are all over the place. They don't breathe properly. I can't… I can't just stand and watch that." He said, "And April… she's so upset and I can't do anything to make it ok." He said angrily as Grace watched him.

"Phil-"

"Why are you even here?" Punk shook his head, "No, seriously? What are you gonna tell me right now that's gonna help me?" He asked.

"Phil, I'm your mother and I'm trying to help you. Be there for you. You need your family around you." She said.

"My family are in the hospital." Punk said, "My sons might not even make it home. Don't act like you know how this feels." He shook his head.

"You can't think that way." Grace shook her head, watching as he placed his hands over his face, "April needs you to be strong. Thomas and Kye need you. Right now more than ever." She said as Punk clasped his hands in front of his mouth.

"I just want to be on my own." Punk said.

"Are you gonna get some sleep?" Grace asked.

"No. I'm going back to the hospital in an hour." He told her.

"You've not slept. You should get some rest, Phil." Grace said.

"I can decide for myself." Punk said as Grace looked across at him. She knew he was hurting and clearly very scared, but she was just trying to be there for him.

"Don't you push everyone away." She warned, "You're great at it but not with me." She pointed her finger at him, "Your family is here for you. Me, Dean and Renee. You're not alone." She said as Punk just sighed, "Soon enough April and the boys will be home."

"What if they're not?" Punk asked, "What if we lose them?" Punk said. He couldn't keep it in his mind. Of course he was thinking the worst.

"If they are like their father, they'll keep fighting." Grace said, "Maybe you should get a few hours sleep before you go to the hospital. AJ's not gonna wanna see you tired or she'll worry." Grace said as Punk nodded, "Maybe later you could… take me to see my grandsons?" She asked as Punk looked across at her. She didn't want him to be deprived of the beautiful moment of having his children being born. Even if they were smaller and in a way struggling, they were still little troopers, and she wanted to meet them.

"Ok." Punk nodded quietly, deciding to let his thoughts eat away at his brain instead of airing them, "I'll pick you up in a few hours." He said.

"Ok." Grace smiled, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his head, "Everything will be ok." She said, squeezing his shoulder as Punk just sighed. It killed her to see him like this but she didn't blame him. She just wanted to be there for him as much as she could.

* * *

Punk took a nap on the couch for a few hours and took Milo out for his walk before he got ready to go to the hospital. He didn't mean to take so much out on his mother and say things he quite frankly didn't mean, but he was just terrified and for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do or say to resolve anything.

He left the house and picked up Grace on the way to the hospital, making his way up to the correct floor where Mandy greeted him.

"How are we doing?" Punk asked her as his mother eagerly followed.

"We're doing good." Mandy smiled, "You'll be glad to know that Kye is breathing on his own." Mandy said as Punk's face lit up, "We've put them together now. Helps with their development since they were so used to being together in the womb." She said.

"So they're… they're doing ok?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Mandy nodded, "They're doing good." She smiled as Punk turned to his mother who smiled.

"See." Grace nodded as Punk took a deep breath.

"However." Mandy said as Punk turned back to her, "I'm… I'm more concerned for April." She said as Punk shook his head, "Well she's just woke up but… she's not responding to anyone. She's not talking or answering anyone." She said, "We're aware of her bipolar disorder and we're worried for her health that all this stress is going to cause her to have an episode." She said as Punk nodded, "I've told her the babies are doing good and she could come visit them but she's just… not responding." Mandy said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, placing his hands on his hips, "Alright, just give me some time with her." He said, "Can you… can you show my mom to the ICU where the boys are?" He asked.

"Of course." Mandy smiled, "It's just this way." She said as Grace nodded to Punk, a nod of strength, and followed Mandy to go visit her grandsons whilst Punk headed to AJ's room.

He walked on in and looked over at her lying in bed, looking over to the on area without moving. He did think about her mental health and what this would do to her with all the stress and worry, and he just wanted to assure her and tell her things were ok.

"April." Punk said, walking over to her bedside as AJ just stayed in a trance, "April, look at me, sweetheart." He said as AJ slowly turned around to him, "Hi, baby." He smiled softly, "Mandy just told me the boys are doing great. They've-They've moved them into the one space so they can be together." He smiled as AJ just stared at him blankly, "You're not feeling good, are you?" He said, practically answering for her as she just shook her head briefly, "That's ok. You're… You're in the best place and… things are looking good so far." He said, "That's good, right?"

"This is what I deserve. For lying to you." She said.

"April." Punk shook his head.

"It is." AJ said.

"Don't be stupid." Punk said, "This was no one's fault. You tripped and fell down the stairs. It can happen to anyone." He reminded her, "You got nothing to feel guilty for." He said, "You know Thomas and Kye aren't alone in there." He said, "There's other little babies around them. Other parents like us. They're getting the best care. Twenty-four seven." He said as AJ looked at him, trying desperately to believe him, to get herself out of this state of only thinking dark thoughts.

"I just want them to be ok." AJ said, swallowing the lump in her throat as Punk nodded.

"I do too." Punk said, "Do you want to go see them?" He asked her as she looked at him wearily, "I won't lie to you, they are small but… they're not… they're unrecognisable." He assured her, "They're gonna get stronger and bigger and we're gonna take them home." He said as AJ nodded.

Her mind was just filled with worry and doubt, and also guilt because she couldn't remember how she had even fallen down the stairs, the bump on her head was making it hard to remember, and she wondered if she had been careless and tripped up on something.

"Ok." AJ nodded quietly as Punk smiled. He didn't want her to be frightened of her own sons, and he certainly didn't want her to feel guilty. He knew it was hard, he felt the same pain, but they had to be strong together.

He got Mandy and helped AJ into a wheelchair to take her down to where their babies were. She was too weak to walk but she was feeling good and she was definitely out of any dangers.

"Why are they… why are they together now?" AJ asked as Punk wheeled the chair down the corridor whilst Mandy walked with them.

"Well we had to get Kye's breathing under control first. He was finding it just a little more difficult than his brother. Once we know that he was steady, we put them back together because… well that's what they've been used to, and that's how they'll grow stronger." Mandy said.

"Surely they'd want a break from each other." AJ joked a little as Punk smiled, rubbing her shoulder softly, glad to see his April was still in there.

"Well they're brothers for life. They've already formed a bond." Mandy smiled, opening up the door to the ICU and holding it open as AJ took a deep breath, "I'm out here if you need me." She told them as Punk nodded and thanked her.

He noticed his mother over in the corner where the twins were, and took AJ over.

"Hey." Grace smiled softly upon seeing AJ, "It's so good to see you." She said, leaning down and giving her a soft hug as AJ hugged her back, "They're so beautiful." She smiled as AJ just nodded, "And they're gonna get so strong, just you wait and see." She nodded.

"Thanks." AJ smiled. She appreciated Grace being here, it was a motherly figure that her and Punk both needed at this time.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee. I'll let you two have some time with them." She nodded, rubbing Punk's arm as she walked by and left the room.

"I'm frightened to look." AJ whispered, sitting on the wheelchair, not making eye contact inside the incubator where the babies were.

They weren't sick and they weren't heartbreakingly tiny, they just needed a bit more help, and they were a little smaller than the normal weight for newborns. The wires and the incubator made them look so much more weaker and smaller.

"They're perfect." Punk nodded as AJ played around with her hands, finally looking up as she looked on at the babies, losing her breath for a second as she looking through the incubator. They were small and huddled together, but separate enough to be attached to their monitors and wires. They looked like they had such soft skin and even though their eyes were closed, she knew they'd have dark eyes like her or their father.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself, looking on at them, placing her hand on the incubator as Punk watched, "They're so beautiful." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked at her baby boys, watching as their little chests moved up and down.

"That's Thomas." Punk pointed out, "And that's Kye." He said as AJ smiled, watching them closely, smiling as she saw Thomas move around a little, stretching his hand out.

"I thought they'd be smaller." AJ admitted truthfully, quickly drying her eyes before the tears came out. She'd immediately thought the very worst. She thought the babies would be sick and too small to even move, but they weren't, they were just a little smaller than usual and needing a little more help.

"They're strong." Punk nodded, "They must get that from you." He smiled.

"Do they have your eyes?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk smiled proudly.

"Oh, they're amazing." AJ smiled, "Are they-Are they going to be ok?" She asked him.

"They're little troopers." Punk nodded, "We'll be taking them home soon, I promise." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder as she smiled, resting her head against his arm as she looked on at her sons. They were perfect to her. They would always be perfect to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	63. What Is Hope?

**What Is Hope?**

* * *

"You comfy?" Punk asked after taking AJ back to her room, helping her back into bed as she was still sore and uncomfortable with her stitches. She was also starting to bruise a little from the fall itself.

"Yeah, I'm good." AJ nodded, resting back against the pillows as Punk took a seat beside her, "I could have… stayed with them all day." She said, referring to Thomas and Kye, who she desperately didn't want to part from. They were just so perfect to her, and it amazed her how much unconditional love she really had for them, even if they were small and weaker than normal. She never really understood the concept of a mother's love. She never saw it from her mother, so she didn't believe it was real, but it was incredibly real. When she looked at her babies, everything seemed ok, and she felt reassured just by seeing their little selves, all tucked up and lying together.

"Wasn't so scary, was it?" Punk smiled to her as she shook her head, looking up at him.

"You're being great." AJ nodded, looking across at him, "If I had… come in and out of here, and you were in hospital with the boys I… I don't know what I would have done." She shook her head. His strength gave her strength. He didn't know it, but it did.

"I'm here for you." Punk said, "That will never change. You'll get to come home soon, the boys too, and we'll be able to… start this mad journey." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"I was just so frightened to see them incase… incase I didn't feel anything." She sighed, "And I'm just still trying to process all of this." She admitted truthfully.

"It's still gonna be a shock to you, April. You-You don't remember much. I mean, you woke up and the boys were here, and it's all been a lot for you." He nodded.

"I just… I remember getting home and going straight upstairs. I… I got into my pyjamas, took my make-up off, closed the window in the nursery and then… it's just a blur." She shook her head, "I don't even know who called the ambulance." She shook her head.

"Susan next door apparently." Punk shrugged, "I'm not sure how she could have known or heard anything but… I'm glad she did." He said with a sigh of relief as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, Mandy said that if I got here five minutes later I… me and the babies could have…" She looked over at him as he just nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "We don't have to think about that." He said.

"I just want to get home already." She sighed.

"It'll happen soon." Punk nodded, "I'll talk to Mandy but you'll probably be out soon. Few days. The boys will be longer I'd imagine." He said as AJ nodded.

"I didn't realise there'd be so many babies in that unit. Did you see the little girl beside the boys?" She asked him as Punk nodded.

"I read on her label she was… one pound something." He shook his head, "It's frightening."

"Yeah." AJ sighed.

"We're gonna be alright." Punk smiled, placing his hand on her thigh as she nodded, "It's not how we planned but… you know, they're here and they're fighting, and in a few weeks they'll be home with us and we can start being mom and dad."

"We're mom and dad right now." AJ smiled to him, "Did you see Thomas kick Kye just there?" She asked him, "They're already fighting and they barely weigh the size of a melon." She shook her head as Punk smiled. He was glad to see her in brighter spirits than earlier. He was worried about her when she wasn't responding or talking, but she was just scared, he was too.

"They're gonna drive us crazy." Punk said, "And I can't wait." He smiled as AJ nodded, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I guess it's hard to not get down about it but… now that I've saw them I feel a lot better." She smiled, "And my bipolar disorder is highly noted with all the doctors who are looking out for me so… I'm not worried." She said.

"You're gonna be just fine." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna blow up balloons and party banners for when you come home, and then for when we bring the boys home." He teased.

"Please don't." AJ laughed, holding her mid centre which ached when she laughed, wincing a little as he frowned.

"Sore?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I assume I'll be getting told to do nothing but rest when I get home." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, you will." He said strictly, "I've called in at my work, I'm gonna take my leave from now so… I am up in your face twenty-four seven from now on. Have fun." He smiled.

"Just what I wanted." She smiled across at him, "You should go home and get some rest." She nodded, "You don't have to be in here twenty-three hours a day. You need your sleep." She told him.

"Yeah, I'll head off. My mom told me that Dean and Renee were gonna come visit tomorrow before they go on their honeymoon." He said, "If you're not up to it I'll let them know but I think they want to see the boys."

"I'm fine, it'll be nice to see them before they go." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "You get a good sleep, yeah?" He stood up, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, cupping her cheek softly and gazing into her eyes as she nodded and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, giving her a final kiss before leaving her hospital room and heading to the ICU to say goodbye to his sons until he saw them the next day. AJ was right. He couldn't be hanging around the hospital all day and all night.

"In to say goodnight?" Mandy asked, doing her routine check on all the babies in the ICU as Punk nodded.

"Just wishing them sweet dreams." He nodded.

"Check you out." Mandy smiled, busying herself away with other things as Punk walked over to the incubator where Thomas and Kye were, both still asleep, little tubes around their nose and wires attached to their chest, but never looking more perfect to him.

"Hey little guys." He placed his hand on the incubator, "I'm going to catch some z's now but mommy is just down the corridor." He said quietly as other parents were also in the room with their babies, "I'll see you guys in the morning. Be nice to one another." He said, watching Kye wriggle a little which made him smile.

"It's good for them if you talk to them." He heard from beside as he turned to the woman who was standing over her baby girl in the next incubator. The little baby was even smaller than Thomas and Kye, and had even more tubes and wires attached to her.

"Yeah, I feel sort of stupid but I think they can hear me." Punk nodded politely as she smiled. She looked around the same age as AJ.

"Yeah they definitely can." She smiled, "Sorry, I'm Nancy." She said quietly, extending her hand over as Punk shook it.

"Phil." Punk nodded, "I was just saying goodnight to them. Make sure they don't cause any trouble, you know?" He smiled as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, same thing." She nodded to her baby girl, "Although I'm supposed to be on twenty-four hour stand by." She said as Punk nodded, looking on at the baby girl.

"She's beautiful." He nodded, "What's her name?"

"Anna." Nancy said, "After three miscarriages she became a little miracle to me and my husband." She nodded, "But…" She paused as Punk just looked down.

"They're stronger than you think." Punk said, "Gotta have hope." He nodded as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Nancy smiled, "What are their names?" She nodded to the boys.

"Thomas and Kye." Punk said.

"And their mother, is she ok?" Nancy asked. Any other place and time, Punk would just assume this woman was being nosey, but in such confined, silent space, it was nice to talk to someone, and he could also see this woman needed to talk.

"She's getting there." Punk nodded, "Nasty fall down the stairs, some complications and they had to do a C-section." He said, "But she should be getting out in a few days." He said.

"That's great." Nancy smiled.

"You doing ok?" He asked her politely.

"As ok as I can be." She nodded to him, "She's been here for three days now and there's been no improvement." She shook her head, "And people come in here and I think… I think they look at her to make themselves feel better about their baby." She said as Punk shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." Punk sighed, "We're all in the same boat here. Your daughter is beautiful and she's strong." He nodded, "Don't forget that." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, "My husband isn't dealing with it so well. He finds it hard to stay around her." She said as Punk nodded.

"We all deal with it differently." He said as Nancy nodded, "Times like this, we gotta be strong together." She said as Nancy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Nancy smiled, "I'll uh… I'll let you get back to saying goodnight. They're beautiful by the way." She added as Punk smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded to her, looking down at the boys as Nancy sat back down by her daughter's incubator. He didn't feel as alone as he thought. There were a lot of parents like him going through the same thing, and all he could do was be there for the boys.

* * *

The next day, Punk had gone back to the hospital after going home and getting a decent sleep and walking Milo for some fresh air. He spent some time with AJ, who had gotten to spend some time with the boys when she woke up.

When Dean and Renee showed up, he then took them down to the ICU to see the boys.

"Don't be loud in here, yeah?" Punk turned to Dean specifically who tutted.

"Why are you saying that just to me?" Dean said.

"Because it's you." Punk said, "I'm serious. It needs to be quiet." He said.

"Alright, dad." Renee smiled, nudging him playfully as Punk just smiled, opening up the door to the ICU for them.

"They're just over in the corner." He told them, leading the way over to where the boys were in their incubator as Renee and Dean walked in quietly, making their way over so they could meet the boys for the first time.

"Oh my God." Renee gasped, placing her hand over her mouth, "Oh look at them." She smiled whilst Dean stood beside smiling, "Who is who?" She wondered.

"Thomas." He pointed, "Kye." He pointed out as Renee smiled.

"I can't wait to get a hold." She said excitedly, "Look at their little hands." She gushed, "I could literally eat them."

"Don't do that." Punk shook his head as Renee smiled.

"They're like almost hugging one another." Dean smiled, "Man, that's cute." He admitted.

"Me and AJ actually think they don't like one another." Punk told them, "Thomas is always kicking Kye and Kye is always pulling out Thomas's heart rate monitor." He shook his head, "They're out to get each other already." He smiled.

"They're so beautiful, Phil." Renee smiled, "You know, I was expecting them to be a lot smaller." She admitted.

"They're still small and they're not nearly as strong as they should be but… they'll get there." He nodded, looking down at the boys and smiling to himself.

"Of course they will." Dean nodded, "Congratulations, man. They're adorable." He admitted as Punk nodded proudly.

"We'll stay here for another few minutes and then we'll go see AJ." Renee nodded, "I know visiting in here isn't for a long period of time." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, AJ is excited to see you guys actually." Punk nodded.

"How is she doing?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's getting there. A lot brighter." He smiled, "Should be home in a few days."

"That's good." Renee nodded, "Any idea yet how she fell?"

"She's still a little confused. Can't really remember but… she must have just tripped up, fell over her feet, lost balance, something." He shook his head.

"Well things are on the right tracks." Dean said, "You know if you need us we can postpone our honeymoon." He said as Renee nodded with him.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Punk shook his head, "You guys are going." He told them, "Go have a nice time with each other. I'll keep you updated." He told them as they smiled, gazing on at the boys as Punk looked at them, suddenly looking past them and noticing the incubator next to the boys was empty, "I'll-I'll be back in a minute." He told them as Dean and Renee just nodded and kept their eyes on the boys.

Punk made his way out of the ICU and found Mandy in the corridor, "Hey." He stopped her.

"Everything ok?" Mandy asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Uh… the baby next to the boys… Anna, I think her name was… where-where did she go?" He asked her as Mandy looked across at him.

"She uh… she passed last night." Mandy said sadly, "She was… having a lot… a lot of difficulties and… she was barely a pound." She said as Punk ran his hand over his face, "She didn't make it." She shook her head.

"Fuck." Punk shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face to make sure any tears that came didn't come out.

Mandy placed her hand on his arm and nodded, "I'll be down the corridor if you need anything." She said, squeezing his arm comfortingly as she walked on by. It was never easy, not even for her who was used to working in circumstances like that.

Punk walked over to the wall and leaned against it, running his hand over his hair and sighing.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! A lot of family focus right now but the plot will thicken soon and the pusher will be revealed with lots more to happen!**


	64. A Nice Gesture

**A Nice Gesture**

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up and the first thing she wanted to do was see the boys. It was the number one thing on her mind and she just couldn't wait to see them. She couldn't believe she was terrified of seeing them at first. They were so beautiful and perfect to her, and she couldn't wait to take them home. She knew she had to stay strong for them, and for Punk too, she knew it was hard on him.

"How were they last night?" AJ asked as Mandy wheeled her down the corridor on the wheelchair. She was starting to move around more easily, but she was still very weak and sore from her stitches and from the initial fall down the stairs.

"Good as gold." Mandy smiled, "You know, they're the quietest twins we've ever had. Normally with twins they wake one another up and they're hard to settle, but they're great. They like their sleep for sure." She smiled as AJ laughed a little.

"I wonder who they get that from." She hummed to herself, of course thinking of Punk and all the times he slept in or turned his alarm off.

"You know… soon, you'll be able to hold them." Mandy told her, wheeling her over to the incubator where Thomas and Kye were, "You'll probably be discharged in a few days but… you're welcome here obviously to be with them for as long as you like." She nodded, "They really are coming on great."

"That's so good to hear." AJ sighed with relief, looking on at Thomas and Kye and smiling, "I can't wait to take them home." She said longingly, "And hold them." She nodded. Of course, it was frustrating that she had still not held her sons for the first time. She'd had dreams of what the birth might have been like, sometimes nightmares about the pain, but overall dreams about holding them both in her arms, Punk by her side.

This wasn't ideal but it was going in the right direction.

"It won't be long." Mandy nodded, "I'll be over there if you need me." She pointed as AJ nodded, watching her walk off as she turned her attention to the boys again.

"Hey guys." She smiled, placing her hand on the incubator glass, "You have a good sleep?" She spoke quietly and softly, "Daddy will be here soon. I thought I'd just come say good morning to you." She said. At first it felt stupid talking to them but now it felt like she had to, "I hope you're behaving in there with each other." She smiled, watching as Kye wriggled his legs around.

"I'm really sorry that I was so… careless." She shook her head, "I feel even worse because I can't remember what happened." She said, "But I should have been more careful with you guys. I feel… I feel like a bad mom already." She admitted truthfully, "I hope you guys can forgive me. If it makes any difference, I'm glad I can finally see you both. I'm also glad you're not kicking me anymore, but that's neither here nor there." She shook her head, "You're being so strong." She whispered, looking on at them and smiling, looking over as the ICU door opened and she saw a familiar face walk in with a gift bag.

"April." Lance smiled, "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her as AJ just nodded.

"I'm ok. Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Are these the little fellas?" He asked, looking on at the boys, "They're amazing." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"You didn't have to come and visit." She shook her head. She hadn't saw or heard from Lance since he last showed up at the house looking for the address of Punk's hotel in California. Come to think about it, Punk hadn't mentioned him since then either.

"I did." Lance nodded, "Phil gave the boss a message and he told me about it. I had to come see them. And you." He smiled, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "Desperate to get home with them." She admitted truthfully as Lance nodded.

"I take it they'll be in here for a little while?" He asked.

"Yeah. I should be ready to go home in a few days. They'll be here longer." She sighed, "But they're doing great." She smiled, looking on at the boys.

"That's so good to hear." Lance nodded, "I won't stay for long I just wanted to come see them and give a little present for them." He said, "I've not had much contact with Phil over the past few months. I guess we've been busy with work but… he came and visited my kids when they were born so… I had to do the same." He smiled.

"I appreciate that." AJ smiled, taking the small gift bag from him, "He won't be long if you want to stick around and wait for him."

"I should get back to work. I just thought I'd pop in whilst I was on the road." He said, "Just to see the little guys and make sure you're ok."

"Yeah, I'm getting there. We all are." She smiled as Lance nodded. She appreciated the visit. She didn't feel weirded out by it like she normally did when he showed up. He was genuine and sincere and she appreciated him being so thoughtful and buying the boys a little gift. She thought it was a nice gesture.

"Great." Lance said, "Well, you'll be home soon. All of you." He nodded, "I'll get Phil to keep me updated." He said as AJ nodded, "I'll see you later." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek as AJ's nose twitched at his strong cologne, smiling to him and watching him leave the room.

She looked inside the gift bag and pulled out the small little baby grows, smiling to herself as she held them out. She appreciated the support her and Punk had with the boys at this time.

* * *

"How are they today?" Punk asked, later that day when he arrived at the hospital. He'd gone to visit AJ first as they then planned to go see the boys together later on.

"They're great." AJ smiled, trying to get comfy in bed, fixing her pillows behind her as Punk sat by her bed, "Mandy said they had a great night." She nodded as Punk smiled, "What about you? Did you get a good sleep?" She asked him, resting back on her pillows.

"I was sleeping on and off." He said, "I uh… I couldn't stop thinking about the little baby next to the boys."

"The little girl?" AJ asked, "Why? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"She died." Punk shook his head, "I spoke to her mom the night before. She died through the night." Punk sighed.

"Oh my God." AJ sighed, "I can't imagine how she feels." She shook her head.

"I wanna do something to… make sure she knows we're thinking about her. I-I know we didn't know her but-"

"That's a nice idea." She smiled to him, "We could send a card and some flowers." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Just something." He said, "I can't imagine what she and her husband are going through." He sighed. He thought about it all night. He couldn't get it out of his mind. It just seemed so unfair, and he wanted to do something to make sure Nancy knew they were thinking about her, even if they'd only had a short conversation.

"It's awful." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"Mandy told you when you're getting out?" He asked.

"She's thinking in two days." She smiled, "And with the boys obviously they'll be in longer but it could be just a few weeks." She nodded.

"Good." Punk nodded, "That's good." He said, "Can't wait to get them home, huh?" He smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can just… slip into comfortable parenthood life." She said as Punk nodded and laughed a little.

"Here's hoping." Punk said, "My mom said she'd be visiting here and there whenever Bella is in daycare. Obviously, she's looking after her whilst Dean and Renee are on their honeymoon." He said as AJ nodded.

"Tell her not to worry. She doesn't have to be rushing in every day." AJ said.

"I know I told her that. But you know what she's like." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded, "I text my boss to let him know what had happened, he said we'd have a meeting when you get home and the boys are home and settled to discuss how long I'll have off." He said as AJ nodded.

"Oh, yeah… Lance came by." She almost forgot as Punk looked across at her, "He said your boss had told him about what was going on. He gave us a gift for the boys." She smiled.

"When was he here?" Punk asked.

"Earlier this morning." AJ said, "I was in seeing the boys and he swung by just for five minutes. Said he was thinking about us and gave us a little gift. It was nice actually." AJ smiled as Punk just nodded, "Gift is over there." She pointed over to the other chair in the corner as Punk stood up and walked over to it.

"What was he saying?" Punk wondered.

"Oh, nothing really." AJ shrugged, "He just said you two hadn't been in much contact recently but that you visited all his kids when they were born and he wanted to say he was thinking about us and the boys." She smiled, "He's a nice man." She nodded as Punk took the baby grows from the gift bag.

"Mhm." He mumbled.

"Cute, aren't they?" She smiled as Punk looked at the baby grows and nodded.

"Yeah, very cute." Punk said, putting them back in the bag.

"Why didn't you let him know on your own? Didn't you send him a text or something?" AJ asked.

"Well I just text my boss, I figured he'd let everyone know." Punk shrugged, "Not really anyone's business though, is it?" He shrugged, walking back around the bed to the seat.

"Well they're your co-workers, Phil. And I thought Lance was a good friend of yours?" She asked.

"He is." Punk nodded, "We've just been busy with other things recently." He said. He hadn't saw much of Lance recently as they were doing different jobs within the firm. Punk was based in trials more locally whilst Lance was out of town with the interns on different programmes. He had no right to get so mad about Lance showing his kindness to them, he just didn't understand why he always showed up when he wasn't around. Maybe he was just paranoid.

"Well I thought it was a lovely thing for him to do. He didn't have to buy the boys anything." She said as Punk nodded in agreement.

"No, I know." Punk said, "It was a nice thing." He said briefly as AJ nodded, "You wanna go see them now?" He asked her as AJ nodded, "I'll go get Mandy." He said, leaving the room with some thoughts in his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	65. Hold

**Hold**

* * *

"I thought you said you were putting up banners for me." AJ teased, being helped in the door to their house by Punk as he laughed a little.

"It slipped my mind." Punk told her, letting her hold onto his arm as he helped her through to the living room.

She'd finally got discharged from the hospital, and even though she could walk and was feeling bright, she was still sore and weaker and needed some help. Mandy had told her to be on complete lockdown rest, because she was going to need all her energy when the babies eventually got to come home.

Punk helped her over to the couch where she took a seat and sighed to herself.

"I feel like an invalid." She said, already frustrated that she couldn't be as mobile or productive as she would have liked.

"You're not an invalid." Punk shook his head, "You need your rest. I don't want to argue with you if I see you moving around too much." He shook his head as AJ just nodded and smiled.

"Yes, boss." She smiled, "I really wish the boys were here with us." She sighed. It was actually hard for her to leave the hospital knowing their sons were still there. She wanted nothing more than to take them home and put them into their cribs, and introduce them to their new home, but they still weren't strong enough for that yet. They still hadn't even gotten to hold them yet.

"Yeah, me too." Punk sighed, "They'll be home soon." He nodded, "Mom keeps coming over with dinners for us, like I'm incapable of cooking something for us myself." He shook his head as AJ laughed a little.

"Well, you do burn a lot." AJ shrugged as Punk rolled his eyes, "Phil, she's just trying to do something to take any sort of stress off of you. There's not much else she can do and that'll be killing her." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk sighed to himself, "You ok down here or do you wanna go for a lie down?" He asked her.

"I'm ok." She smiled. She appreciated how amazing he'd been, but she just didn't want him to tire his own self out, "Once we come back from the hospital tonight we can stick on a movie." She suggested, "You look tired." She said as he nodded.

"I am a little." He said modestly.

"Makes two of us." She said.

"I was gonna go to that women's house with those flowers and that card." He said, "Mandy gave me her address even though she's not allowed to give out information but… she's gotten to know us, she knows we're not gonna do anything crazy." He shook his head, "Will you be ok here?" He wondered as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I got Milo anyway." She said, looking over at the dog who was laying in his bed looking over at her.

"I don't want to come home and see you all around the house. You've to rest." He said.

"Yes, I know." AJ said, "I'll be right on this couch when you come back." She said.

"I won't be long." He said, "When I get back we can head up to the hospital." He told her. Their plan was to visit the boys every morning and night, and maybe in the afternoon if they could. They knew it was going to be hectic but they'd do anything to see the boys as much as they could.

"Ok." AJ nodded, resting back on the comfortable couch, putting her feet up whilst Punk grabbed the flowers and the card they had gotten on the way home for the girl they were still thinking about.

"I'll see you soon." He told her, leaning forward and kissing her head softly as AJ smiled, watching him walk on out of the living room and out of the house as she sat in the silence.

* * *

Punk drove to Nancy's house, only taking fifteen minutes. He didn't know the women at all, and maybe it was a little odd that he was showing up at her house and giving her flowers, but he just wanted to give his condolences. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting in the cold air until finally someone answered the door, looking up as he saw her standing. She looked pale and unwell, and he didn't expect anything less.

"Hey." Punk nodded as Nancy looked across at him, surprised to see him for sure, "I uh… I'm really sorry." He said, handing her the flowers and the card as she took them from him, "I can't imagine what you're going through but me and my girlfriend are thinking about you. No one deserves to… lose a kid." He shook his head as she looked across at him.

"Thanks." Nancy nodded, looking across at him and smiling to herself, "You still don't… you still don't remember me, do you?" She asked him, looking at the flowers.

"Remember you?" Punk looked across at her.

"I was in your biology class in high school." Nancy said, "You uh… you slept with my sister." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Nancy?" He shook his head as she nodded and smiled, "Why-Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, "You look so different."

"Old you mean?" She nodded.

"No… you… well you've dyed your hair and… the last time I saw you, you were-"

"17." Nancy nodded, "I'm not seventeen anymore, nor do I look it." She laughed a little, "To be honest, at first I didn't know it was you until I saw the second name on your kids labels." She said, "Last time we were together I said some pretty horrible stuff to you." She laughed a little.

"I think I deserved it." Punk said, "I can't believe I didn't recognise you." He shook his head as Nancy just shook her head.

"It's alright. I forgive you. I think we've both moved on from all of that, don't you think?" She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Teen high school drama, right?" Punk said as she nodded.

"Exactly." Nancy said, "I uh… I appreciate these." She looked at the flowers, "You didn't have to give me anything." She shook her head.

"I felt like I did." He admitted, "You shouldn't have to go through this." He shook his head as Nancy nodded.

"Yeah, it feels a little unfair." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Scott has gone straight back to work. I think I'm supposed to just… carry on like nothing happened." She shrugged.

"No one is expecting that." Punk shook his head, "We all deal with things in different ways. It'll take some time." He nodded, "And you're not alone."

"Yeah." Nancy nodded, "How are the twins?" She smiled.

"They're good." Punk nodded, "Getting stronger every day." He said, not feeling it right to say such things given what she had just gone through, "April got home today, my girlfriend, so we're just trying to get to the hospital as much as we can now until they can come home." He said as Nancy nodded.

"They are lucky boys." She nodded, "I think they got a good dad."

"Well." Punk laughed a little, "I'll let them be the judge of that." He said as Nancy smiled.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" She asked.

"Oh, I was really just swinging by." Punk said, "Me and April are going to the hospital soon so I should get back." He said as Nancy nodded, "But… I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am." He said, "And… I can't believe it's you." He shook his head.

"My sister will fall off her seat when I tell her Phil Brooks swung by the house to give me flowers." She said as Punk laughed a little, "But thank you. This was kind of you." She nodded.

"Least I could do." Punk said, "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." He said as Nancy nodded.

"Thanks, Phil." Nancy nodded sincerely, "I'll see you around." She said as Punk nodded, watching her close the door over as he walked back to his car.

He couldn't believe he hadn't recognised her. The first girl he ever had a crush on. The first girl who made him realise he didn't want to love or depend on anyone. Of course she had changed but he didn't think he'd bump into her again, especially not under these circumstances.

* * *

"Do you think when they look at us they know we're their mom and dad?" AJ asked later that night at the hospital, standing looking over the boys who were awake and looking up at them.

"I think they just see two scary faces looking down at them." He said as AJ turned to him, "One. One scary face. Mine." He corrected as she smiled.

"Do you think they'll get on with one another?" She asked, looking back to them as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, once we get past the stage of them tugging out each other's heart rate monitors, I think they'll be best buddy's." He nodded as AJ smiled a little.

"Hey you two." Mandy smiled, walking over to them as they said hello to her, "How do we feel about getting a hold of them tonight?" She asked them as AJ turned to Punk with a cheerful smile, "I take that as a yes?" She laughed a little.

"Yes." AJ nodded.

"Are they ok to come out?" Punk wondered.

"For a little while, yeah." Mandy nodded, removing the little slid slot, "And I think they wanna meet you properly. They're getting a little restless." She admitted as AJ smiled to herself, watching her lift up Kye first, taking him out as AJ immediately held out her arms, watching as one of her baby boys were placed in her arms, looking down at him as he curled into her, smiling tearfully down at him as she looked up at Punk who smiled.

"And here is Mister wriggler." Mandy said, lifting Thomas up as Punk held his arms out and watched as his son was placed into them, looking down at him as the baby boy looked up at him.

"Hey." Punk whispered down to him, watching as he yawned, his tiny little mouth making an O as he stretched his arms, "He's bored of me already." Punk laughed to himself whilst AJ stood gazing down at Kye who was just laying peacefully in her arms, stealing her heart already with his little eyes and tiny little button nose.

"You two know what you're doing." Mandy waved her hand, "I'll be over there." She said, leaving them alone as AJ walked closer to Punk.

"Look at them." AJ smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at her sons, it feeling so much more heart-warming to have them in their arms instead of looking at them through the incubator, "They're so precious." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"They're little champions, alright." Punk nodded, looking down at them and then looking at AJ who he could see had tears running down her cheek, "Hey, it's ok." He smiled to her as AJ nodded.

"I just can't believe how much they mean to me." She shook her head, "And how much I want to take them home." She shook her head as Punk nodded and smiled.

"They'll be home soon." Punk said, watching as AJ leaned down and pressed a kiss on Kye's head as the baby boy twitched his nose a little at his mother's hair tickling him.

"Your hair tickled him." Punk laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Sorry, baby." AJ smiled, kissing his nose as he then yawned and stretched. They were getting so strong every day and they were soldiering on. Soon they would be home with them. AJ knew it.

"We look good." Punk nodded as AJ laughed lightly and smiled.

"We do." She smiled, nudging his arm playfully as he smiled.

Everything felt right with the boys in their arms. They both promised they'd give everything to make sure the boys would always be safe and loved.

* * *

Later that night, once Punk and AJ got home from the hospital, they were both feeling great from bonding with the boys that little bit closer. Although it was so hard to part ways with them and go home, they got a lot hope and joy from getting to hold them, both of them.

They settled down and watched the movie they had picked out whilst sharing a bag of chips. AJ was so exhausted that she fell asleep within the first half hour of the movie. Punk was so unbelievably proud of her. From being so frightened and unsure when she found out she was pregnant, to crying tears of joy when holding the boys, it was such a journey. He knew some days were hard for her too, and he just wanted her to know he'd be here, always.

He never got the chance to tell her that the woman who had lost the baby beside the boys in the hospital was actually a girl he'd gone to high school with and had a crush on, the same girl whom he'd hurt and deliberately done everything he could to make her hate him. It was obviously all in the past, and he didn't feel guilty or unsure of to tell AJ, he just didn't find the time as they weren't straight to the hospital and it sort of slipped his mind when they got the chance to hold the babies.

He couldn't believe it was her and how much they had obviously grown up. The last time he had saw her she was slapping him and throwing him out of her house, yelling all kinds of abuse at him. Now they were in happy relationships, but… of course things weren't exactly looking up for her at the moment. He just wished her well, and hoped she would recover from this tragedy.

Whilst the movie played and he held AJ asleep in his arms, he thought of Lance, and the gift he had gave AJ, and the fact he had showed up when he wasn't there, and the fact he hadn't even made contact with him. It was odd, but he didn't want to believe that he was doing what he thought he was doing, certainly not now.

He got up from the couch without disturbing AJ and walked off into the kitchen where his phone was, creating a text message for Lance which read…

 _Meet me in my office tomorrow at 1pm. I just want to talk, and thank you for the gift that you couldn't give to my face. Be there._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I know there's a lot going on and Cass still hasn't been mentioned but stay tuned there is lots more to come!**


	66. Stay Away

**Stay Away**

* * *

The next day, Punk had left the house, letting AJ know he was going to work to pick up a few things. She decided she was going to take a mid-day sleep, since she was feeling a little sore from all the sudden movement she'd been making at home. Punk told her to take it easy, and so that's what she was going to do. He left her with a cup of tea in bed and headed on out.

He wasn't planning to lose his cool with Lance like last time. He was wondering if maybe this time, he could just have a normal conversation with him and at least try and understand what his thought process was, and why he conveniently showed up when it was only AJ around.

He headed into his office, having to stop to talk to a few people before who congratulated him and asked for an update on the twins. He was thankful that he could give positive news.

He eventually got to his office where Lance was already in, standing looking out the window with his hands in pockets.

"Hey." Lance smiled as Punk shut the office door over and looked over at him, "How are things?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Things are good." Punk said, "Babies are doing good. April is doing good." He said, "I'm doing good."

"Great." Lance said, "I'm so glad to hear that, man."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, placing his hands in his jean pockets, "Look, I'm not here to lose my shit with you. Quite frankly, I'm too tired." He admitted, "But this whole thing where you… show up when I'm not there. Whether it's my house or the hospital, and you act like you're my girlfriend's best friend… I don't like it, and I also don't understand it." Punk said as Lance looked across at him and folded his arms, "You understand why I'm weary of you around her, right?" He said.

"Because I have affairs?" Lance laughed a little, "I would never go behind your back. I'm just… I'm just trying to be a good friend. It just so happened that you weren't at the hospital when I went to visit. How would I have known you wouldn't be there?" He shook his head, "You're… You're overthinking things way too much."

"I thought that." Punk said, "But then I realised I wasn't, because things don't add up whenever you're around April. The things you say. The excuses and lies you make. Don't you think I notice them?" He said as Lance just shook his head.

"Phil, I don't know what you're talking about." Lance said, "This is… This is getting exhausting." He said, "Just because you've bagged yourself a pretty good-looking girl, doesn't mean everyone wants a piece of her."

"I'm not insinuating that." Punk said firmly, "I'm saying that you're making me nervous, and this whole… friend, shoulder to cry on, sincere act might work on her, but it doesn't with me, because I know what you do to get women into bed." Punk said, "And I know that you have a God damn family at home. A wife. Kids. People who love you and think you're the greatest guy ever, and you're out there with hookers and random girls and vulnerable girls." He shook his head, "It's disgusting."

"You've never had a problem with it until now." Lance said, "What's changed?"

"What's changed is that I have kids and I have a girlfriend, and the thought of even cheating makes my stomach turn inside out." He said, "And April is not your next affair. She's my girlfriend. My kids mom. And I don't want you around her anymore."

"Oh, Phil. Get over yourself, man." Lance laughed, "I don't want April. And I don't think she's gonna want me." He said, "All I wanted was to let you guys know I was here for you. I thought I'd give you the little gift for the kids seen as you done the same when my kids were born." He said, "But if this is what you think of me then… what's the point?"

"Lance, you'd never been to my house in all the years I've lived in it until you knew about April. Suddenly you go there all the time, you make up excuses so she'll let you in, you go to the hospital early enough when you know I'm not gonna be there." He said, "I know you. I know what you're like."

"The only thing this conversation proves, is that you don't trust your girlfriend." Lance smiled smugly, "You don't trust her, and you think if I come onto her, she's gonna come straight back on. Even harder." Lance said, "And that's fine. I mean… I get it." He tried to tease as Punk growled across at him.

"No. I'm scared that she's not gonna have a choice. One day I'm gonna be out, maybe I'll be back at work, the twins are gonna be in their nursery, you'll swing by and make up an excuse for her to let you in and you'll try it on, and you won't care if she tells you no or not." He said, "That's what this conversation proves." He said as Lance just scoffed.

"Are you proposing I'm a rapist?" Lance asked.

"Are you proposing that I forget about those charges that were dropped against you two years ago? Rape charges. The girl dropped them because I'm assuming you paid her to, or you threatened her, or you done something illegal." He said.

"Oh, so you do think I'm a rapist?" Lance said.

"I think you're dangerous. And I think if you even so much as looked the wrong way at April, I'd snap your neck and break your knee caps." He spat as Lance looked over at him.

"I'm not interested in April. I was just trying to be a good friend but clearly… clearly I can see where our friendship lies." He nodded, "What… What's gotten into you? We were always fine until you started dating her."

"Put things into perspective for me, I guess. I'm seeing, first-hand, how you manipulate and how you make it out like you're innocent and sincere when you're not." He said.

"So what… what do you want, Phil?" Lance shook his head.

"I want you to stay away." Punk warned.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Lance shook his head, "You know me. I might not be a loyal husband or a great father but… I'm a good man. I'm a good friend." He shook his head, "All the times I've been with April alone, I've just been a friend to her. That's it."

"Yeah, but there's only so much friendship you can have until you get impatient." He said, "I want you to stay away. If I find out you came to April, when she's on her own, it won't be talking we're doing the next time." He said, "I'm making myself clear, right?" He said as Lance just folded his arms and looked across at him.

"I don't understand why you're painting me to be this villain." Lance shook his head, "But you can believe what you want. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He shrugged, "I won't bother you again." He said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "You can go now." He said as Lance just shook his head, pushing by him and leaving the office as Punk placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

He said what he believed, and he believed Lance was playing a game. He had a gut feeling and he decided to protect it. Although he'd been friends with him for a long time, he'd never saw this strange, manipulative, secretive side and he suddenly felt stupid for being so friendly and good to him all these years. He saw right through him now.

* * *

AJ had just woken up from a nap. She had been feeling more tired, but she was trying not to be stubborn and was taking the rest she could get. She could only lay down for so long however until she got restless and needed to move, so she got out of bed and planned to head downstairs.

She walked out of her and Punk's bedroom and headed into the boys nursery with some gifts that they had been given from Lance, Dean and Renee, Grace and others.

She walked into the nursery and put the baby grows and other gifts away in the different dressers, suddenly remember that this was exactly what she was doing before she must have tripped up and fell down the stairs.

The whole thing was still a massive blur to her, but she distinctly remembered walking out of the nursery for some reason and then the rest went blank. She assumed she had just left to go downstairs for some reason and tripped up over her own feet, but she felt like there was something else she had to remember.

She suddenly heard the door open and closed and paused as she held a baby grow in her arms. The whole scenario felt familiar. Folding up the boys clothes, hearing a noise and then… nothing but blank spaces.

"Hey, it's me!" Punk said, walking up the stairs as AJ shook her head and forgot about her fall.

"in the nursery!" AJ told him, listening as he got to the top of the stairs and walked into the nursery where she was, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." Punk said, "You should be resting." He said.

"Oh, Phil. I've just got out of bed. I can't rest for twenty-four hours of the day." She said, "I was just putting some of these baby grows and clothes away." She told him as Punk nodded, "When are we going to the hospital?" She asked.

"Few hours?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I can't wait to see them." She smiled to herself as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, "Listen, you know that girl who we gave the flowers and card to?" He said.

"Yeah?" AJ looked over at him.

"Well I… I actually know her. She was in my class at school and I… we sort of… I had a crush on her… I slept with her sister. That girl." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, having heard him mention her a few times.

"Oh." AJ shook her head, "Why didn't you say something sooner?" She shook her head.

"I didn't even recognise her until she said to me when I gave her the flowers." He said, "She's changed a lot." He admitted, "I just thought I'd let you know. I told her that we were here for her. I get the impression that she's not talking to a lot of people about it." He said.

"Still got a crush on her?" AJ smiled over to him as Punk laughed a little.

"You know I only got eyes for you." He smiled, walking over to her as she looked up at him, "I just wanted you to know incase you found out and wondered why I never told you."

"That's ok, baby. It's a small town." She said, "And I think it's nice that you can… maybe make it up to her after what you did." She said as Punk smiled, "It must be awful what she's going through and… any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said as Punk smiled.

"I love you." He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her soft skin as she smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back.

He wasn't thinking about Lance. He didn't have to. He'd dealt with it and he was moving on. He was protecting his gut feeling, and he was protecting his family, and whether he was overreacting or not, he knew his gut feeling was always right, and he hadn't realised how suspicious and manipulating Lance could be until now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	67. Soon

**Soon**

* * *

"How are you both doing?" Mandy asked, the next week as AJ and Punk stood around the incubator which Thomas and Kye were still in. A week had gone by and the boys were getting stronger every day. They were allowed out in their parent's arms for longer, and AJ and Punk were even getting the chance to feed them and change them properly. Mandy reckoned that it'd only be a matter of days before they'd be able to go without the incubator, and perhaps in a week's time, they could be home.

AJ had been making sure she was resting herself over the past week. The fall itself had left her pretty bruised and the C-section had made her sore too, but she was also getting stronger, and didn't require help with much. She was feeling mentally and physically fitter, and that helped her when she was caring for the twins.

"We're good." Punk nodded, "How were they overnight?" Punk asked.

"They were great." Mandy said, "As always. I mean… they've been breathing on their own for over a week now. Tonight we're gonna try them in a normal bassinet and see how it goes." She said as Punk and AJ both nodded.

"How much do they weigh now?" AJ questioned.

"Almost six pounds, which is normal for twins." She said as AJ smiled to herself, "They're definitely little fighters." She nodded as Punk nodded in agreement.

"They are." AJ smiled, "So… this time next week they could come home with us?" AJ asked.

"It seems likely." Mandy smiled, "But don't get your hopes up. We'll take each day as it comes, but… I have full confidence." She said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

"You can take them both out for a little cuddle." She said, opening up the incubator door at the side and heading off to fulfil other duties. AJ and Punk were used to taking the twins out of the incubator now and they knew what to do.

"Hey, little dude." Punk smiled as he lifted Kye out first, holding him cradled in his arms as the baby boy looked up at him, "How you doing today, huh?" He spoke softly whilst AJ lifted up Thomas into her arms. The hospital was letting them dress the boys in their own baby grows that they had at home. Thomas had a blue striped baby grow on whilst Kye had a white one with blue moons on it.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, looking down at Thomas who wriggled a little in her arms and then looked up at her, tucking his little arm by her side as she lightly bounced him from side to side, "Isn't it weird how we know who is who and they're so alike?" AJ said. As the boy's parents, they just knew who was who already.

"They have different quirks. They might look the same but they're not gonna be the same." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded and smiled to herself.

"I can't wait to take them home." AJ sighed as Punk nodded in agreement.

"They'll be home soon, babe." Punk said, "It won't be long now." He nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Kye's head as he kicked his little legs, causing him to smile whilst AJ looked over. He was so good with the boys and there was just something about watching him with her children that she adored, and every day she longed to have them home in their nursery, starting this crazy new journey together.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Punk were fast asleep in bed through the night. Punk hadn't had any contact from Lance what so ever, and he didn't expect any after the conversation they had. He didn't want him lurking around AJ anymore. AJ might not have noticed, she'd had other things to worry about, but he did, and he wasn't having it. He knew Lance's game, even if he wanted to act all innocent.

He was sleeping better now that he'd spoken to him and warned him, but AJ was waking up a lot through the night, having flashes back to the night where she fell down the stairs. It was annoying her that she couldn't really remember how she managed to fall down the stairs, and she kept waking up through the night thinking back to it and what happened. She knew as much as her going into the nursery, closing the window, folding up some baby grows and then it all went blurry. She knew that something had pulled her out of the nursery however. She knew that much.

She got out of bed, looking over at Punk in the dark room where he was laying on his stomach hugging his pillow. She was glad that they didn't have to live in such worry anymore. Their boys were little troopers, and they were getting to the same health as a normal new-born should have been. It also helped that she was feeling a lot better. Those few days in the hospital had taken it out of her, and she really didn't feel good mentally, but now that she was back at home and resting herself, she felt more in control of her physical and mental health.

She headed into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked pale and tired but so did most new moms. She knew once the babies got home, the real tiredness would kick in. There would be night feeds and early rises and she was oddly looking forward to it.

She listened as the bathroom door opened, watching Punk walk in, his eyes screwed up at the brightness of the light.

"You ok?" He asked her sleepily as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said softly, "Yeah, baby. Go back to bed." She nodded, running her hand down his arm as he looked across at her.

"Why'd you wake up?" He asked her.

"I just… I keep thinking back to the night where I fell down the stairs." She said, sitting down on the closed toilet, "And everything is so clear. I was in the nursery folding up the boy's clothes, and then I came out of it for some reason and the rest is a blur." She shook her head.

"Well you hit your head when you fell. It might never be clear to you what happened. Maybe you were headed downstairs and you just misjudged the first step, or you lost your balance." He said, "Accidents like that can happen." He nodded.

"I know, it just… it annoys me that I can't remember. I feel like I should. Like I need to remember it." She said.

"It might gradually come back to you but… if it doesn't, don't beat yourself up about it." He shook his head, "You have no reason to feel guilty. Everything is going ok. The boys will be home next week. Can you believe that?" He smiled as she just shook her head.

"I'm so excited but… I'm so nervous, you know… I don't wanna fuck it up. I wanna be a good mom." She nodded.

"April, you're a great mom. You're not gonna fuck anything up. We're not gonna be perfect but we're gonna love them and give them a good life." He nodded as she smiled.

"You know I keep thinking about… putting them in their stroller, going for walks in the park, visiting your mom… I mean… there's no escaping them is there?" She teased as Punk laughed a little.

"No. Not really." Punk said, "It's gonna be a crazy ride." He nodded, "But I think we'll be good." He smiled.

"Hopefully." AJ smiled, "I was thinking… that women, Nancy… maybe we should invite her over one day." She said, "You said it looked like she didn't have anyone to talk to… and having gone through what she has… it might be good for her to talk to someone. Obviously, you know her and… I'd like to get to know her. As long as it's not weird for you." She said.

"No, it's not weird." Punk shook his head, "That's a nice idea. Maybe when the boys are home and a few weeks have gone by. I'm not sure if she'd be up to it." He said as AJ just nodded.

"It's not something I'd want to go through alone." She shook her head.

"Well she's got a husband but… I'm not under the impression that they're dealing with it together. More so apart." He said, "But who the hell are we to tell them how to deal with something like that?" He said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's just so awful." She said as Punk nodded, "How come you didn't recognise her?" She asked.

"She's changed." Punk said, "Dyed her hair. Looks older. Last time I saw her she was seventeen." He said as AJ nodded.

"You liked her?" AJ asked him as Punk looked over at her.

"I had a crush on her in high school, yeah." Punk said, "None of that matters now. Was a long time ago." He said.

"Must be weird seeing her again, though." She said as Punk just shrugged.

"I just wanna make sure she's ok. That's it." He said as AJ nodded.

"You're a good man." AJ nodded with a smile.

"I don't know about that." Punk said playfully as she smiled. He desperately wanted to tell her about what was going on with Lance. Why he didn't want him around here. Why he was so weary of him, but he didn't want to worry her, especially when things had been dealt with.

"You are." AJ nodded, standing up and walking over to him, "You're a good man. Good dad." She placed her hand on his chest, "I'm glad you knocked me up." She said as he laughed.

"Yeah, it's all worth it now." Punk nodded, "Wouldn't change the little guys for the world." He said as AJ nodded in agreement, circling her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Won't be saying that in five year's time when they're wrestling each other and messing with each other." She said as Punk laughed.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait for that." He said, walking back into the bedroom with her, telling her how excited he was to watch the boys grow up, talking about the future with them, a luxury they were so glad to have.

* * *

 **A/N: Short little filler chapter. More to come. The babies come home. Will Lance stay gone? Where the hell is Cass? More from Nancy. Dean and Renee return. Stay tuned!**


	68. Coming To Light

**Coming To Light**

* * *

"I'm trying so hard not to wake him." AJ said, walking towards the door of their house, little Kye in her arms as she gazed down at him, barely watching where she was going. Punk walked ahead with Thomas in his car seat and opened up the door. Both the boys were fast asleep. It had been a week later… and they were going home.

"I think they could sleep through hurricanes." Punk laughed a little, opening up the front door, walking on in holding Thomas' car seat tightly in his hand whilst AJ followed.

The boys had great health and their journey in the hospital had come to an end, thankfully for AJ and Punk. They were strong little fighters and both weighing a normal size with good health. It was all AJ and Punk could have asked for.

AJ walked on in, not even noticing the banners on the door as she strolled on into the living room, looking up and jumping a little when she saw Grace, Dean, Renee and Bella, and a bunch of welcome home banners stuck around.

She looked over at Punk who just laughed a little as she smiled. She never got to have that first experience of bringing her babies home, so now was her time and she was going to soak up every single minute of it.

"Oh, let me see them." Renee smiled excitedly, rushing over to AJ and Punk to see the babies whilst his mom followed in saying hello.

"Good to have them home?" Dean asked as Punk made his way over to Dean, leaving the girls to oo and ah over the twins, already proud of his boys for getting this much female attention.

"Yeah, it's great." Punk smiled, looking over. He couldn't help smile at how big AJ's smile was. She was so proud to show the boys off, and she was so happy, just like him, that they were finally home with them, "April is really happy." He nodded, "Makes me happy." He admitted.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He nodded, "This is where it really begins now. You ready for the night feeds and the screaming and the crying for no reason and the diapers?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. The little guys are here now. Can't turn back." He said as Dean laughed a little.

"That's true." Dean said as Punk looked over where Bella was sitting on the couch playing with Milo's soft ears.

"Hey, Bell." Punk smiled over to her as she just waved, "You ok?" He asked her, wandering over to her and taking a seat beside her as the four-year-old nodded, "You sure? You look sad." He said.

"Can I not play with you anymore?" Bella asked as Dean looked over and frowned, "Because you have new people to play with." She pointed over to the twins.

"Hey." Punk nudged her, "I'll always have time for my favourite niece. You're still my special girl." He nodded, "And I'll make time to play with you whenever you want." Punk said as Bella smiled to herself.

"Can I still sleepover?" She asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Punk said, "Hey, me and AJ are gonna need all the help we can get with the babies." He admitted, "You're still my best girl, alright?" He said, flicking her chin playfully as Bella nodded and smiled, feeling a little more uplifted now that she knew her uncle would still have time or her, "You wanna go say hi to your cousins?" He asked as Bella nodded, shuffling off the couch and running over to her mother to see the babies.

"She was scared that you wouldn't have enough time for her anymore." Dean said as Punk stood back up and shook his head.

"I'll always have time for her." Punk said, "She's adorable." He smiled to himself, "You want a beer? I got some beers in for you." He turned to Dean.

"Go on then." Dean said, following Punk out to the kitchen, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about it when I was on the honeymoon?" He asked as Punk grabbed him a beer from the fridge and passed it to him.

When Dean was away, Punk had been dealing with the Lance problem, and had text Dean to tell him he really needed to talk to him, but it wasn't something he could talk about on the phone or through a text. This had been the first time they'd saw each other since he got back.

"Oh, you know…" Punk hummed, "One of… one of my work buddy's, well, I say buddy's, we were close but only on a work basis." He said, "He's not a good person. Cheats on his wife, pretty openly, preys on anything with a pulse." He said as Dean listened, "He kept… conveniently showing up here when I wasn't around, and would end up talking to AJ, he even showed up at the hospital to talk to her." Punk said, "I thought I was being paranoid at first but… it's what he's like. I know his game and I know he was trying to get to April." Punk said.

"Does AJ even know?" Dean asked.

"No, she was pretty clueless. She's had other things to think about recently, I guess. But… she just thinks he's a nice guy. It's what he does. He convinces everyone he's this innocent family man and then he'd…" He bit his tongue, "I never knew he was this manipulating until I was on the other side."

"So this is a guy who has a thing for… affairs and stealing other people's girls… so what? April would never cheat on you-"

"No, I know that. I know she wouldn't. That wasn't my worry." Punk said, "He's also the type of guy to just… do what he pleases. A few years ago he was being charged for rape. Then the charges were miraculously dropped." He said, "He's dangerous and… he thinks he can get whatever he wants." Punk said, looking over at Dean who just took a gulp of his beer, "You think I'm overreacting?" Punk nodded.

"No." Dean said, "I just… I don't think there's enough on him for you to conclude that he's got a thing for April." Dean said, "And if he did then… so what? April is a good looking girl, doesn't mean he'd try anything on with her-"

"That's what I'm saying." Punk said, "He would. He's like that. He's pushy and forward and gets everything he wants." He said, "And then he acts all innocent."

"Have you talked to him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I told him to back off and stay away." Punk said, "I think he got the message but… I feel bad for not letting AJ know but… I also don't want to worry her." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, here's my advice." Dean said, "There's a lot more important things going on right now. Two examples, your kids." Dean said, "You've just brought them home. You're starting a new part of your life. Forget about creepy lurkers in your work. Just focus on the good. On the boys and April. Building a life here for them. Nothing else matters. Certainly not creepers at your work." Dean said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Punk nodded, "I just had to vent to someone, you know?" He said as Dean nodded.

"Hey, I'd feel the same if it was Renee. Especially if this guy has a history and with the rape charges and stuff… that is scary, but you told him off and he's stayed gone, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"So then forget about the loser." Dean said, "Focus on the good." He nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded just as AJ walked into the kitchen.

"This is a breeze." AJ smiled with relaxation as Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, wait until we're all gone and they're screaming at 2am." Dean laughed to himself, gulping more of his beer as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"They're still asleep but they'll wake for their bottle soon, right?" AJ asked Punk who nodded.

"I'll leave you two parents to it." Dean said, wandering off back into the living room.

"Yeah, they'll probably wake within the hour." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"We should get the bottles ready then." AJ said, "This doesn't seem so bad." She shrugged.

* * *

"Why are they crying so much?" AJ sighed later that night, holding Thomas in her arms as she stood in their bedroom. It was around 3am and both AJ and Punk had only been sleeping for an hour before the twins burst into a fit of tears. And if one woke up, he would then wake the other, and both of them would be screaming.

"I don't know." Punk said tiredly, sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Kye in his arms who was crying and wriggling in his arms, "Shh… Shh… it's alright." He soothed as best as he could, "It's going to be alright." He said softly whilst AJ bounced Thomas lightly in her arms.

"Do you think there is something wrong with them?" AJ asked worriedly over the babies' cries.

"No, they're just being fussy." Punk shook his head, "C'mon, kid." He sighed, looking down at Kye, "C'mon, it's alright. Don't cry." He said, standing up and walking around the bedroom.

"I'm going to take him into the nursery." AJ nodded to Thomas, "Maybe hearing each other crying isn't helping them." She said as Punk nodded, watching her walk off into the nursery.

Punk walked around the bedroom, bouncing Kye lightly and holding him close cradled into him as the baby boys cries slowly turned into light whimpers and then, out of sheer tiredness, he closed his eyes over and fell asleep, and by the time he had, he could hear nothing but silence from the nursery.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the nursery where AJ was placing down Thomas into his crib.

"They're a bad influence on each other." Punk whispered, walking over to her as she smiled, placing Kye down in the crib next to Thomas' and giving him a kiss on the head as he looked at them both peacefully sleeping.

Whilst Punk tucked the boys into their cribs properly, making sure the soft little teddies were out of the way in the corners, AJ had wandered out into the hallways, standing at the top of the stairs as she looked down.

"Please stay sleeping." Punk whispered to Kye and Thomas, kissing them both and leaving the nursery as he looked over at AJ standing at the top of the stairs.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her back as she jumped out of her skin, thinking back to that night, remembering it as clear as day, feeling the two hands push her from behind, causing her to fall down all of the stairs. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and backed away from the stairs.

"Hey… Hey… what's wrong?" Punk asked worriedly as he saw her go pale and stiff.

"Someone… Someone pushed me." AJ shook her head, turning to him as he just raised his eyebrows with confusion.

"Someone pushed you?" Punk shook his head.

"Y-Yes… yes." AJ nodded, placing her hand on her chest, "I was… I was in the nursery and I came out and someone… someone pushed me down the stairs. I was at the top and someone came up behind me." She said, "I-I remember it now."

"S-Slow down." Punk shook his head, "How could someone have pushed you? You were here yourself." Punk said as AJ thought to herself.

"The window." AJ turned back to the nursery, "It was opened. Someone… Someone must have gotten in." AJ said, "Phil, someone pushed me." She said, her lip quivering as Punk just looked across at her with slight confusion.

"Baby, you're tired." Punk said, "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." AJ spat, "It's… It's clear as day to me now." AJ shook her head, "I was standing at the top and someone came from behind and pushed me down the stairs." She said. The sudden fright had hit her that someone had deliberately tried to hurt her and the babies. It was obviously someone who knew her. It had to be. But why would anyone want to put her and her babies in danger?

"Ok. Ok." Punk nodded, walking over to her and placing his hand on her cheek as she began to shake a little with fright, "You're ok." He nodded, "We'll… We'll go to the police. That's what we'll do." He said as she nodded. He was trying not to show the fact he was confused, and worried and concerned and extremely angry that his girlfriend's accident wasn't an accident. It was an attempt at their babies lives. At her life. Nothing made him angrier.

"I can… I can remember it now." AJ nodded.

Just as she was standing at the top of the stairs, feeling Punk come up behind her and touch her back, it brought it all back, standing at the top and being pushed down. It hit her like lightening and suddenly she didn't feel safe in her own home.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "It's gonna be ok." He promised as she shivered in his arms.

"What if they come back?" AJ asked him, "Who-Who would even want to hurt me? And the babies?" AJ cried, looking up at him as Punk just shook his head.

"I don't know, baby." He sighed. He was trying to be as calm as possible, because he didn't want to worry her even more, he could already see what this was doing to her. At first, he wasn't sure what she was going on about, but he believed her. If she told him something, he would believe her, every time, "We should get some sleep. The boys could wake in a few hours." He said as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "Are you ok?" He asked as she gulped and nodded. She almost felt sick.

"I just… I need a minute." AJ shook her head, walking away into their bedroom and sitting down on the bed as Punk stood in the hallway, looking down at the stairs and running his hand over his face. He wanted to know who was in his house, and who had pushed his pregnant girlfriend down the stairs and almost killed her and their babies. He needed to know. Even if he had to find it out himself.

* * *

The next morning, Punk left AJ sleeping. He figured it was best since she'd had a restless night no doubt thinking about what had happened. He had to. He couldn't believe it really. He wanted to wrap his hands around the person's throat and choke him slowly and painfully. It was morbid, but anyone who put his girlfriend and his son's lives at danger, he was going to hurt, guaranteed.

He checked on the boys and to his surprise, both were still fast asleep like little angels. He took the opportunity and went for a shower, headed downstairs and walked across to next door where Susan lived. He wasn't close to his neighbours, barely had a conversation with them, but he wanted to know if she'd found anything suspicious when she called the ambulance for AJ.

He knocked at the door and waited for her to answer.

"Morning, Phil." Susan smiled as she opened up the door.

"Hey." Punk smiled pleasantly, "Sorry it's so early." He apologised, "I just… I wanted to ask you if you found anything strange when you found April when she had her fall." Punk said as Susan looked at him funnily, "I know… just… April is starting to remember what happened and she thinks she was pushed down the stairs by someone." Punk said, "When you were in the house did you happen to see anything?" Punk asked.

"Oh, Phil I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." The older woman said as Punk raised a brow, "I mean I came out of my house when I saw the ambulance and I… I helped AJ into the ambulance, asked what had happened and if you had been contacted but… I never went into the house… I never called the ambulance. I assumed April did that on her own." Susan said as Punk shook his head with confusion.

Suddenly something that seemed like such an innocent, accidental fall, had become so much more complicated, so much eviller.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	69. So It Begins

**So It Begins**

* * *

Punk got back into the house after talking to Susan from next door. He couldn't wrap his head around who had called an ambulance for AJ. He knew AJ hadn't done it herself, and if Susan hadn't done it like she said, then he wondered if perhaps the person who had pushed AJ had called the ambulance. Had they wanted to hurt her? But not kill her? He was so confused and angry that he couldn't even think of any possible scenario that made sense.

He got in the house and headed back upstairs, sticking his head into the bedroom where AJ was still fast asleep. The last thing he wanted was for her to be worried and confused about all of this. They were supposed to be focusing on the boys, and settling down with them. He just couldn't understand who would have wanted to break into their house and purposely push her down the stairs, knowing she had so much to lose.

He left her sleeping and went into the boy's nursery, looking over into their cribs as they both lay awake but silently looking up and around. He smiled. They were enough to take his mind off of everything.

"Hey." Punk smiled, standing between the cribs, "You guys have a nice sleep?" He asked them, "Yeah? You guys sleep well?" He said, watching as they both lay looking up at him, "Mommy is still sleeping but… I can try and get you both out. You just gotta bear with me and… don't laugh." He said.

He'd held them both at the same time of course, but he'd never picked them up and got them into his arms at the same time, but he knew he'd have to start learning.

He scooped up Thomas first from his crib, giving him a light kiss on the head and taking him over to the changing table. He executed a pretty good diaper, and then replaced him with Kye to do the same. It was a lot of hard work, especially since there was two of them, but he knew it was something he and AJ were just going to get used to.

He then managed to get them settled both in his arms, walking out of the nursery and heading downstairs to make their bottles. The whole time he was just thinking about who had pushed his girlfriend down the stairs. Who had that much of a problem with them, that they wanted to hurt her and their innocent babies.

He made the boys their bottles and sat in the living room, feeding Kye first whilst Thomas lay on the cushioned mat in front of him quite happily, "We'll need to take turns of who gets first dibs every morning." Punk spoke to them, "I don't want it to seem like I have a favourite already. It was just easier to put you down." He spoke to Thomas who just looked over at his father, laying peacefully on the mat, not causing any bother just yet.

He then began to hear movement upstairs and listened as AJ walked down the stairs and eventually came into the living room.

"Hey." Punk smiled to her.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" She shook her head, not understanding how he'd managed to get downstairs with both of the boys, change their diapers and be in the midst of feeding them, "They're so quiet." She smiled to herself, walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"I wanted to let you sleep." Punk told her, watching as she picked Thomas up from the little mat, cradling him into her arms as she kissed his nose and said her good mornings to them both, "Here you go." He said, passing her over Thomas' bottle as she began feeding him, "I was just telling them that we'll have to give them equal shots at having first dibs." Punk said, "We can't be showing favouritism."

"Oh, of course." AJ smiled to him, looking down as Thomas guzzled his bottle.

"You ok?" Punk asked her as she just nodded, "I uh… I know you're already worried and confused but… I might have just added another layer this morning." He said as she looked at him, "I spoke to Susan next door, I asked her if she saw anything strange when she found you and called the ambulance and… she told me she never phoned any ambulance." Punk said as AJ looked at him with confusion.

"But… she was there in the ambulance." AJ shook her head.

"She said she came out to see if everything was ok, and she helped you into the ambulance but… she never phoned for help." Punk shook his head as AJ just groaned to herself.

"So… So the person who pushed me down the stairs also called help for me?" AJ asked.

"Seems like it." Punk nodded.

"Nice of them." AJ said sarcastically as Punk shook his head, "I just… I can't believe it." She said, "Just the thought of someone being in here and… someone wanting to hurt me and the babies." She sighed, "It's terrifying."

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know but, you're safe here with me, I won't let anything happen to you or the boys, I promise." Punk said, "We'll get in contact with the police, we'll tell them everything, we'll get to the bottom of it and we'll carry on with our lives." He said as AJ nodded, "Don't be afraid." He said.

"I just wanna know." AJ shook her head and sighed, looking down at Thomas, "Anything could have happened. Who is that evil… that they can push a pregnant woman down the stairs?" She asked as Punk sighed.

"I know. Trust me I wanna… I wanna snap the person's neck and have them locked up behind bars but… right now we know nothing and we can't… you can't torture yourself with it." He said, "We've just got them home." He nodded to the twins, "Let's just keep cool heads." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want them to sense anything." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded in agreement, "I just… I just can't believe it. How fast it all came back to me." She said, "I just… I don't feel at ease. What if… What if they come back? What if they want to finish the job properly?"

"No one will hurt you. I promise." Punk said, "We'll go to the police and we'll tell them everything you remember, it's not much but at least they'll know." He said, "Everything will be ok." He nodded to her as she pushed a soft smile and nodded. She believed him. She had to or else she'd go out of her mind thinking about so many possibilities. She knew she was safe with him, but of course she was still going to worry.

"They're like angels." AJ smiled, looking down at Thomas, playing with his little hand whilst she fed him with her other hand, gazing over at Kye in Punk's arms and smiling also. They were both so precious and adorable, and she knew she'd do absolutely anything to protect them both.

"As long as they're getting enough attention." Punk nodded as AJ smiled and nodded, listening as there was a sudden knock at the door.

"I'll get it." AJ said, standing up and walking out of the living room, still cradling and feeding Thomas as she managed to open the front door, looking on at the two police officers standing, "Oh… hello." AJ said with confusion, "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I'm Officer Jenkins. This is Officer Pratt." Jenkins said politely, "We're looking for Phil Brooks?"

"Come in." AJ shook her head with confusion, letting them into the house and leading the way into the living room where Punk looked up from feeding Kye and raised a brow with confusion.

"Phil Brooks?" Jenkins asked as Punk looked from AJ to the police officers.

"What's this?" Punk said, standing up with Kye in his arms.

"We're here to arrest you, Mr Brooks." Jenkins said as Punk's eyes popped opened.

"What?!" AJ shrieked, turning to Punk.

"Arrest me? Arrest me for what?" Punk shook his head, placing Kye down on the mat whilst AJ stood with confusion.

"Misconduct in the court room and illegal violation of applicable rules of judicial conduct." Jenkins said, "We've been shown evidence of you making deals with clients. Illegal deals. Illegal deals which won you cases." The officer said, "Paying fake witnesses to come forward." He said as Punk ran his hand through his hair whilst AJ looked over at him, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say will be held against you in court." He said, taking the handcuffs out as Punk looked over at AJ.

"What the hell is going on?" AJ shook her head.

"It's alright." Punk nodded, even though it most definitely wasn't, feeling the handcuffs lock around his wrists, "Can you just… give me a minute?" Punk asked the officers.

"No." Jenkins said.

"Phil, what the hell is going on?" AJ shook her head, narrowing her eyebrows at him as he was escorted past her.

"It's ok. Just call my mom. She'll be here." Punk told her as AJ walked out behind him, still holding Thomas.

"What am I supposed to do, Phil?" AJ shook her head, not believing that he was really being arrested, for something she didn't even know about or understand, but… to her surprise, it looked like he knew what the police officers were talking about, which scared her even more.

"Keep walking." Jenkins said, nudging Punk forward as he looked back at AJ standing at the door, terrified and confused as he could do nothing but walk forward and do what he was told. Feeling like their situation had gone from bad to worse.

Meanwhile, a parked car with tinted windows was parked across the street watching everything that was going on.

"Be careful who you say things to, Phil." Lance smiled, watching from afar as Punk was put into the back of the police car, "Can't protect your family from behind bars." He said, "Maybe I'll throw them one by one down the stairs this time. April first." He smirked, watching the cop car pull away as he looked over at AJ standing at the door with fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots more to come! Stay tuned and review!**


	70. Dead Ends

**Dead Ends**

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Punk shook his head, "I'm not speaking to anyone." He said, sitting in an interview room with two cops sitting across from him, "I haven't done anything." He said.

"We have evidence." Jenkins said, "Your client, Jo? You remember him from not so long ago?" He asked as Punk just glared across at him, "You voiced for him, got him out of a murder sentence."

"He was set up." Punk said simply.

"Mhm… maybe." Jenkins nodded, "But we got scope on what you were up to, leading up to the case. We've got word and evidence on a few deals you made." He said as Punk looked across at him, "Ring any bells?" He asked, sliding over the picture that had been sneakily taken as Punk looked at it.

He did feel guilt. He knew what he had done was wrong by paying for one of Jo's dodgy friends to come forward and testify, but what he was more interested in, was who had taken the picture? Who was following him? And watching him?

"What you see here, is me paying a man for fixing my car." Punk said.

"The same man who then testified on behalf of your client a few weeks later?" Jenkins smirked a little.

"He testified because he had something to say. I didn't pay him to testify. I paid him for changing the tyres on my car and giving it a service." Punk said, "So… I don't know who was taking these pictures. Illegally, might I add. Without my consent, but they've got the wrong idea." He said, looking across at them, "Can I leave now?" He asked them.

"Not yet." Jenkins shook his head, "We're still looking into it. Until someone bails you out, then you're staying here." He said, standing up and shuffling his folders together, "You'll be able to contact your lawyer soon." He said.

"Can I contact my girlfriend? She has no idea what is going on. You just came into my house and arrested me."

"Because we have a reason to." Jenkins said, "You can speak to your girlfriend when you've been bailed out." He said, opening up the room door and nodding to an officer outside the door to take Punk back to the remand wing.

* * *

"Slow down. Slow down." Grace shook her head, sitting on the couch in AJ and Punk's living room as AJ tried to explain everything to her whilst Dean stood listening also, holding Kye in his arms whilst Thomas was asleep on his mat. Renee was working and Bella was at daycare, so Dean and Grace darted straight over to the house once AJ had contacted them to let them know what was going on.

"So you don't know why they came and arrested Phil?" Dean asked, bouncing Kye in his arms lightly.

"No." AJ shook her head, still shocked and confused and completely worried, "No, they just said it was… something to do with court, misconduct or something." AJ shook her head, "Could it be serious?" She wondered.

"Anything Phil has done, he would have told you." Grace said with confidence, "He'll get out and it'll be cleared up. I'm sure of it." She said, trying to calm her own self down, "Now what's this about you being pushed down the stairs?" She asked, "Do you know who it was?"

"No. No I just… I remembered last night. I remember someone coming up behind me and pushing me. But… me and Phil think that they might have also called the ambulance because the neighbour next door didn't actually phone." She said.

"Wait." Dean paused, "So you think someone broke into the house, pushed you down the stairs with intention to hurt you and the twins, but then… then called an ambulance for you?" He said, "Seems odd."

"I know." AJ sighed, placing her hands in her hair, "I know it doesn't make sense but… but I know I was pushed, and no one else could have called an ambulance for me." She said.

"Who would even want to hurt you, April?" Grace asked.

"Wait a minute… my brother has just been arrested. I think our first thing that we need to do is get him out of there." Dean said as AJ placed her hand on her forehead. She felt like the room was spinning. So much was going on and she couldn't keep up. They were supposed to be having their first morning with the twins. It was supposed to be great and relaxing and peaceful, but it had been anything but.

"I know." Grace said, "But they're gonna be talking to him right now about… whatever it is that's going on. Then we can bail him out and… and figure out what on earth is going on." She sighed, "The main thing is that we're all ok and this matter can be resolved. It's best not to show any sort of distress or the little guys will sense it." She nodded as AJ sighed and looked down at Thomas who was fast asleep on his little cushioned mat whilst Kye slept in his uncle's arms.

"I just don't know what to do." AJ sighed.

"Ok." Grace stood up, "Dean, you go down to the station and figure out what on earth they're doing there with Phil. I'll stay here with April." She said as Dean nodded, placing Kye down next to his brother.

"Hopefully I'm not long." Dean said, leaving the living room and heading off to the station.

"Ok, now between me and you, is there anyone out to hurt you?" Grace asked AJ, "Anyone who you've had a dispute with? Even if it's stupid." She said, "Because this person who pushed you… they'll most likely know you unfortunately. And you'll know them." She said as AJ nodded.

"It-It all happened back in New Jersey, just before I came here." AJ said, "Her name was Cass…"

"Ok, now we're out of there, what the hell is going on?" Dean said, stopping Punk on the side-walk after bailing him out of jail, "April looks like she's going to have a breakdown any minute." He said as Punk sighed.

"Someone has been watching me." Punk said, looking around him curiously, "Look, I need you to do something really important for me." He said as Dean folded his arms.

"First you tell me what the hell is going on. I'm starting to worry about the fact you look guilty as sin." Dean said.

"I had no other choice." Punk said, "I had to… I had to pay someone to testify in court-"

"Oh my God." Dean groaned, "Oh, you're a fucking idiot."

"I didn't know someone would be watching me." Punk said.

"And you never told AJ? She'll kill you." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. I get the point." Punk said, "Look, I need you to go to a garage for me. It's called Calvin's. You know it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Ok, I need you to go there and talk to Calvin, the owner, tell him that the cops are sniffing around, that he testified on his own, and I was paying him for fixing my car." He said, "Tyre change." He said, "Then tell him to make sure Jo knows too." He said.

"What the fuck are you getting into, Phil?" Dean shook his head.

"That's all you gotta do." He said, "They're from the rough side of town. They'll know how to deal with this. They're good guys." He nodded.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Dean asked.

"In between finding out who pushed AJ down the stairs and who is out to get me… probably screaming into a pillow." Punk shook his head.

"You don't think it… it could be the same person?" Dean asked him as Punk just shrugged.

"I don't know anything. That's what is so fucking annoying." Punk said, "I'm gonna need to take AJ to the station to let them know that she was pushed down the stairs."

"I think she'll want an explanation as to why you were arrested first." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"I'll… I'll get to it." Punk said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to this garage then." Dean said.

"Thanks, man." Punk nodded, patting Dean on the shoulder.

* * *

Punk got home later, walking in the door and into the living room where his mom was sitting with AJ.

AJ immediately jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "What the hell is going on?" She muffled against his chest as he rubbed her back softly, smiling over to his mom the best he could as she stood up, still worried.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "It's not anything to worry about." He said.

"Phil, you were arrested. It was obviously something to worry about." AJ looked up at him.

"It was just some stuff to do with a trial. I could be getting into trouble for stuff but-"

"What stuff?" Grace shook her head as Punk looked at them both.

"I paid someone to testify. Be a witness when they weren't." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "I was stuck, I had no way out and that's what I had to do." He said.

"Philip." Grace groaned to herself.

"It's not a big deal." He told them, "It happens a lot with lawyers, ok? It'll go away." He said, turning to AJ who wasn't looking at him, "AJ…" He placed his hand on her arm as she pulled herself away.

"You've lied all this time." AJ looked up at him, "The thing you're being arrested for is… is actually true." She said, "And I'm assuming you're saying it's not?" She looked up at him.

"I have to." Punk said as AJ just shook her head, "April, I panicked." He said, "I had to do something. I didn't know anyone would be watching me and taking pictures of me."

"The least you could have done was told me." AJ shook her head, "I can't believe this." She shook her head.

"It's gonna get all cleared up." Punk nodded, "We're gonna go to the station and tell them everything about you being pushed down the stairs." He said.

"April… thinks she knows who pushed her." Grace butted in.

"What?" Punk turned to AJ.

"There was red hair on the carpet stairs." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, "Unless… you're having an affair, seeing as you are on a lying streak right now." She took a dig as Punk just grumbled to himself.

"I'm not having an affair." Punk made clear, "You-You think this was Cass?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I do." AJ said.

"This… This really has nothing to do with me anymore." Grace said, feeling the tension very heated in the room. If looks could kill between her son and April she wondered who would have been dead first.

"Thank you for being here." AJ nodded to her as Grace just smiled.

"Remember what I said." Grace said, "Don't disrupt those babies upstairs." She warned them both, feeling as thought the second she walked out of the house, a fight was going to erupt, "You know where I am if you need me." She said, "And you…" She pointed to Phil, "You sort out whatever it is you're dealing with. And you do the right thing, because I didn't raise you to scam and cheat your way out of things." She hissed as Punk gulped, "And shame on you for lying too." She said as Punk just stood silently, "Sort it out." She snapped, leaving the room and the house as AJ and Punk stood staring at each other.

"So you think it was Cass?" Punk asked her as she glared over at him.

"Yes." AJ said bluntly, "Who else is out to get me?" She shook her head, "And it's not like she just disappeared into thin air. She's always been out there. Maybe closer than I thought." She said, "Maybe she wanted to… to get back at me. Hurt the babies." She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She shook her head.

"We'll figure it out." Punk said, "Gotta go to the police." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"I'll go myself." AJ said.

"Don't be like this. I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important." Punk said, "I had to do it. I had no choice."

"You don't have to win every trial!" AJ said loudly.

"I knew my client was innocent. I couldn't let him go down." Punk said, "I had to do something."

"And now look what is happening." AJ said, "You could go to prison."

"I won't go to prison." Punk scoffed, "This sort of stuff happens all the time." He said.

"Well then who is following you and taking pictures of you?" AJ asked, "Who is wanting you arrested, Phil?" AJ spat.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head.

"I don't even want to look at you." She sighed. She didn't like the feeling of being lied to, but what hurt her the most was that, her boyfriend had been arrested for completely valid reasons, and he was no doubt lying his way out of it again. He wasn't a liar. She knew he wasn't, but she was starting to reassess.

"April, I'm sorry." Punk said, "But I had to do it." He said, "That's not what is important right now. What's important is finding out who pushed you down the stairs."

"I'm telling you it was Cass." AJ told him bluntly.

"So then let's go to the police. Tell them what's going on." Punk said.

"Don't tell me what to do." AJ warned, "I just need… I need time to think. I feel like my head is going to explode any minute." She told him.

"April, everything will be ok." Punk promised.

He did feel guilty. Of course he did. He knew what he had done was wrong, and it felt even worse having his girlfriend pissed off at him for not telling her, but his main concern right now was getting the person who pushed her downstairs, perhaps it was Cass, or maybe it wasn't, whoever it was, he wanted them caught.

"You don't know anything." AJ said, "I'm going upstairs. Just… give me some space." She told him as he watched her leave the living room and go upstairs.

* * *

Only an hour later, Dean had text Punk to come meet him, having some information for him with Calvin. He didn't want to leave the house, but at this point, AJ didn't want to even look at him. He felt like everything was just going wrong, and they weren't even getting the proper chance to settle in with the boys at home.

He headed upstairs to let AJ know he was popping out for ten minutes, but when he went upstairs she was fast asleep with the boys in their small cribs beside her bed.

He sighed, feeling awful for everything she had been through, knowing he should never have lied. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek, looking over at the boys fast asleep before leaving the bedroom and heading out of the house.

He got in his car and drove off to the garage where Dean had said he was with Calvin. He parked the car and got out, walking along the street and into the garage as he paused with sudden fright, looking over as he saw Dean sitting against a car, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, it being very clear that he'd received a harsh beating.

"G-Get… Get out of here." Dean shook his head as Calvin and a few other men appeared from in the back as Punk looked across at them, looking on at Calvin who held Dean's phone in his hand, where he'd obviously text him from, listening as the shutters started to go down behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: It's all going to go down in the next chapter! I know it's a little confusing with so many characters and different things going on but it'll all glue together in the next chapter once it's all revealed what's going on. Let me know what you think!**


	71. Day Of The Dead

**Day Of The Dead**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Punk spat, walking over to Dean without hesitation, helping him up as Dean wiped his bloody face, looking over at Calvin and the other few men as he stood beside Punk, "Huh?" Punk spat towards Calvin.

"I'm just going where money takes me." Calvin said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Punk spat, "We had a deal. I paid you to testify in court to get your friend out of a murder sentence. I done my part, you did yours. That was it." Punk said, "I sent my brother here to let you know the cops were sniffing around, to make sure we had a similar story to fall back on so they'd go away." He said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Punk asked.

"You put your trust in the wrong people." Calvin shook his head, "After the trial, a man came to me with a plan. I like plans." Calvin nodded, "He paid me a generous amount of money to participate in a little set-up. This set-up right here." He said, "I know you. I know where you came from, and I'm not talking about the new family you found yourself all those years ago." He said, "I'm talking about your real parents."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk asked.

"Well surely you can put one and one together. You're a smart kid." Calvin said, "Who do you think your dearest mother got her drugs from?" Calvin asked as Punk tilted his head whilst Dean leaned against the back of one of the cars, "Who do you think chased your parents out of Chicago?" He asked with a smile as Punk shook his head.

"No… No, Jo said-"

"What would Jo know? He's closer to your age than he is mine." He said.

"It was you who killed them…" Punk shook his head, "You chased them out of Chicago and then… then killed them anyway?"

"I killed your dad." Calvin said, "Not your mom." He said, "She killed herself. Remember?" He said as Punk narrowed his eyebrows, "It's sort of funny actually." Calvin nodded, walking further towards Punk, "You found yourself a new life. A new start and yet… you've built yourself a life where you are just… constantly surrounded by it all." He laughed.

"Why-Why would you kill my dad? Why did you even threaten them?" Punk spat as Calvin just shrugged.

"Because they owed us money." Calvin said, "And the threat. The threat was against you." He said, "I told Sienna, right in this very garage, that if she didn't find the money for us, then I would pick you up from school one day, and send you back to her, limb at a time." He said.

"You're fucking scum." Dean spat, spitting out blood as Calvin just laughed.

"Don't think I don't know your dad either, Ambrose." Calvin laughed, "Dirtiest of them all." He said as Dean looked across at him, "Shame he's never getting out of prison."

"Real shame." Dean spat.

"You told my mom you'd kill me if she didn't find money or leave Chicago?" Punk asked.

"Mhm." Calvin nodded, "And so they left. She spoke to your mom." He pointed to Dean, "They made an arrangement for Phil to stay with you until they could come back for him." He said, walking around the garage as Punk and Dean looked at one another, "But newsflash, they never came back."

"So what do you want with me now?" Punk spat, "You tortured my parents. You got what you wanted. I helped your friend get off. What more could you possibly want?"

"I just want to finish off the Brooks family. That's all." Calvin laughed to himself, "Like I was saying, a man proposed a deal to me, I could have you, and he could have that… lovely lady of yours." He smirked as Punk's eyes widened and nostrils flared like a bull, "Incase you're wondering how I'm still here and not in prison after killing your father… I had a terrific lawyer." He winked as Punk darted over to him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the nearest wall whilst the other men began to move but Calvin put his hand up.

"Who?" Punk spat.

"Your buddy Lance, his old man." Calvin said as Punk loosened his grip to let him speak, but not completely letting go, "Unfortunately he died a few months after the trial, so I vowed to keep a look out for his son. I felt like I owed him." Calvin said, "So… this is me owing his son." He smiled, "Lance should be already in your house right now." He nodded as Punk's heart began to beat rapidly, so rapid that he felt it might jump out of his mouth. He felt trapped and like someone was choking him, suffocating him to death.

"Open the shutters." Punk spat, "Now."

"I don't think so." Calvin chuckled as Punk punched him hard, toppling over onto him as he began to unleash his anger like never before, but the other men piled in and grabbed him from Calvin.

Dean made his way over, but he only got tossed into the mix, and there was only so much they could fight off…

* * *

AJ had just woken up from accidentally falling asleep. She never meant to fall asleep but after all the fighting and everything that had happened with Punk getting arrested, and believing that Cass was her attacker, she just crashed out on top of the bed, with the boys asleep beside her.

She stood up and looked over in the boys cribs, smiling at them as they lay fast asleep. She knew they'd wake for their bottle soon, so headed downstairs to get a head start on making them, quickly discovering that Punk wasn't even in the house. She was still mad at him, but finding him not in the house gave her an uneasy feeling.

She headed into the kitchen and began to make the boys bottles up, getting her phone out and texting Punk, asking where he was. She never liked to part ways on a fight, but she was just so mad that he hadn't told her what he had done, and she was more so mad that he'd actually done what he'd been arrested for. She was worried and scared for him and herself, and everything that was going on was emotionally draining her.

She focused on making the boys bottles up when she suddenly heard a knock at the door, heading out of the kitchen and down the hallway to answer the door, opening it up as she smiled upon Lance standing.

"Hi." AJ smiled politely.

"Hey." Lance nodded, "I uh… I got word from the firm that Phil was arrested today." He shook his head, "I was just coming around to see how he was and what the hell was going on?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"Come in." AJ said, widening the door and letting Lance in as he walked into the house, "He's actually out right now. I'm not too sure where." She said, walking through to the kitchen, "Honestly, the whole day has been a nightmare." She shook her head.

"What's going on?" Lance played.

"He… He paid a witness to testify in court." AJ shook her head, carrying on with making the boys' bottles up, "It's so not like him and… he didn't even tell me." She sighed.

"You're right. That isn't like him." Lance shook his head, "We all have moments of panic, and… I can sympathise with Phil, I mean… the job isn't easy at all." He said as AJ nodded.

"I understand that." AJ said, "But I just wished he told me, and now I'm worried he's going to end up in prison." She shook her head.

"Oh, that won't happen." Lance said, "This sort of thing happens from time to time, cops just like to sniff around if they're bored." He said, "Don't worry about it." He said, "I uh… I'm sorry for bothering you I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I'll get going." He nodded friendlily.

"Oh, don't be silly." AJ nodded. She always appreciated the kindness and concern of him. He was a great friend to Punk it seemed…

"Feeding time?" He nodded to the bottles as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Alone it seems." AJ shook her head, "He didn't even tell me where he was going."

"There's a lot been going on. He might just need some fresh air." He said as AJ nodded, trying to believe that.

"A lot has been going on." AJ sighed, "I uh… someone pushed me down the stairs." AJ said, "It wasn't an accident." She said, "I think I know who it was but it's just… it's all terrifying and it's… it's bringing up a past I didn't want to confront." She shook her head.

"That's awful. Who would want to harm you… and the babies for that matter?" Lance shook his head as AJ sighed.

"I could go into it but… there's a lot to cover." She said as Lance nodded, "I just feel like… everything is falling apart. It should be perfect and it's everything but." She sighed, pausing what she was doing and placing her hand on her forehead.

Lance watched her as her shoulders began to shake a little, crying to herself as he swooped in, "Oh, hey." Lance said softly, walking around the island and over to her, "Oh, don't get upset." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's ok. Things will get much better." He said as AJ backed away immediately.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I just feel like I'm losing it." AJ shook her head, "I feel like I'm gonna have a mental breakdown at some point." She said.

"It's ok." Lance nodded, stroking her cheek as AJ looked up at him and arched a brow.

"Mhm." AJ backed away further, suddenly not enjoying how close he was.

"He should be here." Lance said, stepping further towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You don't deserve this." He stroked her arm softly as AJ backed away and shook her head.

"Ok." AJ signalled for him to stop it as he yet again stepped towards her, this time placing his hands on her waist, "What are you doing?" AJ tried to push his hands off but he kept a firm grip.

"It's ok." Lance nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers as she moved her head away, feeling him push her back against the kitchen counter, holding her still.

"Get off of me!" AJ pushed at his chest, "Stop it." She begged, feeling herself in danger, quickly kicking him in the crotch as he stumbled back and held himself, "Get out of my house." AJ ordered, "Now."

It was terrifying how much she didn't see him as that kind, caring friend. She saw evil in him, those strange vibes she got from him during their first meeting, she knew they made sense, and suddenly she felt herself in danger.

"I don't think so, April." Lance shook his head as AJ gulped, watching him move towards her, feeling her back hit the counter as she felt behind her, feeling a knife in the kitchen sink, taking it out as he made his way towards her.

She stuck the knife in his thigh as he yelped and stumbled to the side, giving her a chance to run off out of the kitchen, quickly sprinting up the stairs and into her and Punk's bedroom, her hands shaking as she turned the lock on the door, looking over at the boys asleep in their cribs. She was completely terrified and had no idea what was going on, not to mention her phone was downstairs where Lance was.

She felt trapped. Like she was being choked and suffocated slowly, and she had no idea what to do. Her only instincts were to run to the twins and protect them with everything she had.

She walked over to the door, listening closely as she suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, placing her shaking hand over her mouth as she looked around. She knew there were only two options. Fight or flight, and as there was nowhere for her to run to, especially not with the boys, she knew she had to fight, and it wasn't something she wasn't familiar with.

She opened the door back up just as Lance got to the top of the stairs, rushing towards him and giving him a rough shove, watching as he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom, pausing at the top of the stairs as she suddenly put one and one together, not even meaning to make such parallel comparisons.

She placed her hand over her mouth as she realised she was looking down upon her attacker. That he wasn't the sweet, nice guy she thought he was. Just as she was about to head down the stairs, two hands grabbed her and turned her around as she looked on and gulped.

"Shh." Cass placed her finger to her lips.

"W-What… what are you doing here-"

"I said shh." Cass spat, "Stay." She warned, walking down the stairs herself, stepping over Lance as she took his pulse, looking up at AJ who was almost ready to pass out at the sight of her, let alone the fact she had perhaps just killed a man.

Cass nodded to her, to let her know there was a pulse, just as Lance jumped up and grabbed Cass by the throat, slamming her against the wall as AJ watched and gulped.

"The more the merrier." Lance spat as Cass gasped for air, "Maybe this time… you won't call the ambulance for her." He said as AJ looked down with shock, "I can work with both of you. If that's what you're into." He spat as Cass tried to take his hand from around her neck, letting her go as she fell to the ground whilst AJ still stood at the top of the stairs, not knowing what to do.

Then, the doorbell rang…

* * *

"I hope they're in." Nancy whispered to herself, standing outside at the door with a gift bag in her hand. Ever since Punk had gave her flowers and a card to let her know that he and his girlfriend were thinking about her at this difficult time, she couldn't help but think how nice it was for him to do that, and she wanted to step out of her comfort zone and thank them both in person and give their babies a gift from her.

She knocked on the door and rang the bell a few times, she would have stopped after the once but she continued to knock due to the strange noises she was hearing from inside. It was almost like thuds and bangs.

She was about to walk away and reschedule her visit for another time, but she was just curious about the noise and decided to go around the back to check the back door.

She walked around to the back door and walked straight on in, finding it strange how the back door was opened if they weren't answering the door. She stepped into the kitchen where the back door led to, immediately watching the black dog run to her and jump on her, feeling his anxiety just through his movement.

"Hello?" Nancy shook her head with confusion, petting the dog as she looked around, noticing the blood on the kitchen floor and trailed into the hallway, "Phil? April?" She called out with concern, looking over as she saw a phone vibrating on the kitchen counter.

She moved over to it and saw it was Phil who seemed to be calling what she assumed was April's phone. Hadn't it been for the fact there was blood and a strange silence in the house, she wouldn't have answered it, she wouldn't have even been in the house, but she knew there was something wrong, and decided to answer the phone quickly.

"Get out." Punk muffled on the crackled other end, "Get… Get the boys and get out of the house, April." Punk said as Nancy gulped.

"Phil, it's Nancy. I… I'm in the house but… I can't find April." She said, walking through the hallway, "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"G-Get out of the house, April." Punk coughed.

"Phil, can you hear me?" Nancy wondered, listening as the line went dead, following the blood down the hallway and to the bottom of the stairs, about to climb the first step when she felt two hands grab her, one around her waist and the other around her mouth as she began to kick and scream, elbowing Lance repeatedly as he had no choice but to let her go.

She turned around and got a good look at him, dialling 911 on the cell phone she had in her hand but he grabbed it from her and threw it against the nearest wall as Nancy jumped.

"More the merrier."

* * *

"Give in yet?" Calvin laughed, crouching down to Punk who was sat on the floor leaning against a car, blood dripping from all parts of his face as he gathered some in his mouth and spat it at Calvin.

"You'll rot." Punk spat as Calvin just rolled his eyes.

"No. You will. Along with your parents." Calvin said, "Where you all belong." He said, "You'll never see your son's grow up. You'll never know what happened to your beautiful girlfriend… or your brother over there." He pointed over to Dean who was struggling to his feet, "You'll die right here, being scared."

"F-Fuck… Fuck you." Punk said.

"Calling your girlfriend wouldn't have made a difference. The reception in here is dreadful and… it's probably too late by now. She's probably screaming like a bitch. Hey, maybe she even likes it." Calvin laughed as Punk tried to swing for him, being too weak to do so, "Any final words?" He asked, taking his gun out and placing it against Punk's head in between his eyes as Punk looked across at him.

"N-No… No don't." Dean got to his feet as the other men pulled him back.

"You won't win." Punk whispered.

"I always win." Calvin said, "It's about knowing the right people at the right time at the right place." He smiled as Punk reflected back on the payment he had made to Calvin, thinking he was just going to be a helping hand to him, that he'd be happy with the money and they could go their separate ways, but he wondered if this had been set-up all along.

"Don't make a deal with the devil." He said, holding his finger on the trigger as suddenly the shutters rolled up, all heads turning.

"Step away from him." Jo warned, standing with his own friends, holding the key to the garage which unlocked the shutters, "Let them both go." He warned as Calvin stood up straight and looked across at him.

"Don't think you owe this man anything." Calvin said.

"I owe him my life." Jo spat, "And I owe you nothing." He said whilst Punk looked up, giving him time to gather the last of his strength as he stood up and launched himself at Calvin again, grabbing the gun out of his hand whilst Dean broke free and began to brawl himself, having Jo and company's help this time, a blood bath occurring in the garage as a gunshot was suddenly fired, echoing through the garage.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	72. Dangers Ahead

**Dangers Ahead**

* * *

AJ practically crawled upstairs. She had nothing on her mind beside her baby boys who were awake and crying. She had a cut on her eyebrow which blood was streaming down from, but she wasn't injured. Any time Lance had his hands on her she'd managed to break free.

She hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that Cass was in the house, and somehow Nancy was too. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't keep up. She just wanted to protect her son's.

She stumbled into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and locking it as she walked over to the two cribs beside the bed, looking over at her boys who were crying, no doubt hungry for their bottle.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, stroking their cheeks one by one, "It's ok, mommy's here. Everything is going to be ok." She whispered.

She had no idea where Cass or Nancy was in the house, or Lance for that matter. She'd took her opportunity and ran upstairs whilst she could. All she wanted was for her babies to be safe. Nothing else mattered to her. She was in full survival mode and she wasn't going to let a man think he was that much in power that he could have anything he wanted.

She looked around the room for something to use in defence, and picked up the picture frame on one of the bedside tables.

She walked back out of the room, kissing her sons before she left as she made her way back downstairs slowly, making her way into the living room as she saw Lance standing whilst Cass stood over in the corner and Nancy stood by the window.

"What do you want?" AJ spat as Lance chuckled.

"Oh, I think you know fine well what I want." Lance said.

"I thought you were a good man. I thought you were a friend." AJ said, "You're going to prison for what you've done." She warned.

"Well, technically I haven't done anything yet." Lance said, "You've got too many friends it seems." Lance growled, "But it's ok, because I will get you at some point since… well Phil is probably dead right now." He nodded.

"What are you talking about?" AJ spat.

"You should have stayed a maid in that hotel in New Jersey. You got with a man who just has… way too much past." Lance shook his head, "And I just… couldn't resist you." He said truthfully as AJ glared at him, "My dad, he made sure that the people who killed Phil's father, got away with their murder, so those people, those great men, they owed me a favour, they're like my watchdogs, and Phil is with them right now." He smiled, "And so is his brother."

"Tell me what is going on!" AJ yelled. She was frustrated and she was scared. She felt like so much stuff was happening around her and she just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Phil obviously doesn't talk to you about his work life, clearly." Lance laughed a little, "Or else he would have told you about the countless times he's told me to stay away from you. He would have warned you about me." He said, "Maybe he doesn't love you after all." He shrugged, "I have quite the reputation, I want what belongs to someone else, it's… it's how I've always been. I like affairs, I like mentally ill, fucked up women." He smiled across to AJ who glared at him, "So you appeared on the scene in perfect timing." He said.

"So that was always your plan? To rape me?" AJ spat.

"I think you would have enjoyed it, April." Lance said, "Rape is a strong allegation." He said.

"That's what it is." AJ said.

"Whatever you think." Lance waved, "I then reached out to my friends in the South. They're like my second family. Good friends of my father." He said, "And they told me they wanted to finish off breaking some old skeletons in the bag." He said, "It just so happened that our two needs fit perfectly together, and in the end, everyone was going to get what they wanted." He smiled.

"You will rot." AJ spat, "You… you pushed me down the stairs. My… My son's spent weeks in the ICU because of you." She hissed.

"If it makes you feel any better, they were supposed to die." Lance said as a lump in AJ's throat formed as she gripped tightly on the picture frame below, "I couldn't get with you when you were pregnant, could I? And they were distractions." He said.

"You bastard." AJ snapped.

"Hadn't it been for your red-headed guardian angel." He turned to Cass, "Everything would have worked out."

"I hate men like you." Cass spat, walking over to him, "Think you can have anything you look at. Think anything you want you can have, right where you want it." She said, "Not this time." Cass shook her head.

"Didn't you try put it on her?" Lance laughed, pointing to AJ, "I'm sure your ego is huge, April." He laughed, "But you're a little bit of a hypocrite." He turned back to Cass.

"I had feelings for April." Cass spat, "I care about her. You want to hurt her." She said.

"Hey, I don't wanna hurt anyone. It's you guys who are the violent ones." He said.

"If you touch me and I tell you to get off, and you continue to touch me…" AJ said, walking closer to Lance, "Then I am going to fight back. If you openly tell me you tried to purposely kill my babies, then I will fight back. And if you tell me that you've spent all this time, plotting to hurt me and my boyfriend and my family… I am going to fight back." AJ warned.

"April, you'll do nothing." Lance said, "You're too weak. You don't have it in you. The only reason you're here, in this life, with a nice house, nice kids, nice future ahead of you, is because Phil gave it to you." He said as AJ's nostrils flared, "That's it. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be cleaning hotel rooms." He said as AJ snapped, hitting him over the head with the picture frame as he went crashing down to the ground, not moving.

"I need to phone the police." Nancy shook her head, rushing out of the living room, her hands shaking as she picked her phone back up which Lance had smashed against the wall, hoping it still worked.

AJ stood above Lance and dropped the picture frame which was covered in blood, over on the ground, looking up as she glared over at Cass, "What… the hell… are you doing here?" AJ spat slowly.

"I came back to find you." Cass said as AJ shook her head.

"No. This is over. You're going to the police for what you did to me." AJ spat, showing no remorse.

"I saved your life, April. I saved your son's life. If it wasn't for me, you would have lost them, you could have died." She said, "You should be thanking me."

"Thank you." AJ said, "But you can't come here and play hero. You might look it against him." She pointed to Lance, "But you are not my hero. You're going with him." She said as she heard the front door bang open, turning around as she watched Punk hobble through, "Phil." AJ gasped at how beaten up he was.

"Thank God." Punk said, wrapping his arms around her, practically leaning on her to hold himself up, never being more thankful to see her standing and Lance on the ground, "The boys… are they…" He listened to the boys crying upstairs.

"They're ok." AJ nodded tearfully, "They're just hungry. I'll… I'll need to feed them." She shook her head, "I… Phil, what happened to you? Who did this?" AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"I'll explain it all later I just… I need to get you to my mom's with the boys and… and I need to get to the hospital. Dean… Dean was shot. I need to be there."

"Oh my God." AJ shook her head with worry, watching as Punk suddenly noticed Cass standing over.

"You." Punk spat, "What the hell is she doing here?!" Punk yelled. He was feeling faint, and dizzy and sick and sore and he wasn't prepared to do anymore fighting or yelling, not that he would have put his hands on Cass, but he just couldn't bare anymore of this.

"It's ok. It's ok." AJ nodded, placing her hands on his chest, "She… She helped me." AJ said, giving Cass the credit, turning around to her and nodding, "She's the one who called the ambulance for me when I fell."

"Why were you in our house?!" Punk yelled.

"Calm down." AJ soothed, "It's ok. Nancy is calling the police. You… you go to the hospital. I'll be ok here. I'll talk to the cops." AJ said. She knew she had to be strong in this case. She didn't feel beaten because they were the ones still standing. A low life like Lance wasn't going to win, not against them.

"April." Cass said suspiciously as she crouched down beside Lance's body as Punk and AJ looked down, staying in each other's embrace, "He has no pulse." She said, holding her two fingers to Lance's neck.

* * *

"Renee." Mandy knocked at the staff room door where Renee was sat having her dinner and playing a game on her phone. At times like this where she knew Dean was working, Grace would pick Bella up from daycare and keep her for the night until Dean picked her up later on.

"Yeah?" Renee asked, taking a sip of her water, "Everything ok?"

"Uh… no…" Mandy said, "Dean was brought in. He was… He was shot." Mandy said as Renee looked over at her and shook her head, quickly standing up as her chair fell over behind her, rushing by Mandy and down the hall to where she knew Dean would be. There were times where she had to run around in the hospital, but she'd never ran like this before.

She made her way down to the emergency department and asked frantically around for her husband, walking into the room where they were preparing him for surgery.

"Dean." Renee shook her head, walking over to him and watching as the doctors and nurses surrounded him and prepped him for emergency surgery, "It's ok, baby." Renee nodded tearfully. She had so many questions and worries but she knew worrying would only make it worse, "It's ok." She nodded to herself, holding his hand as Dean smiled up at her.

"Don't worry." Dean whispered, "It'll be ok." He told her, lifting his hand and stroking his arm as she sighed, listening as monitors suddenly started to bleep loudly.

"W-What… What's going on?" Renee shook her head as she watched the doctors speed up.

"We need to get him in surgery right now." One doctor said as Renee watched with horror.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" She asked, still in complete shock.

"Renee, you need to give us some room, ok? Please go stand outside." One of the nurses said as Renee nodded, leaving the room with shaking hands as she ran them through her hair and waited out in the hallway, not knowing what the hell was going on.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More to come and be explained! Stay tuned.**


	73. Getting Over

**Getting Over**

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled as she looked over her two sons. Thomas was still fast asleep, but Kye was awake and staring up at her as she leaned over the two cribs, tucking her hair behind her ears, still in her pyjamas, "Did you have a nice sleep?" She whispered, lifting up Kye from the crib and cradling him into her body, "Huh? Did you have a nice sleep?" She said, moving around the small spare bedroom in Grace's house.

"April." Grace said quietly as she walked into the room, "Morning." She smiled as AJ nodded to her, "I'm just popping out to the store. I won't be too long. I've made up the boys' bottles for you." She said as AJ nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." AJ smiled sincerely as Grace nodded, closing the room door back over and heading out as AJ turned her attention back to Kye, "That was your gran. Yeah." She nodded as Kye made soft little noises with his mouth, stretching as she looked at him lovingly. Even if they had been home just a week, she could see them growing already, "Your brother is sleepy this morning, obviously." She said quietly, looking over at Thomas who lay fast asleep, "Doesn't get it from me anyway." She hummed, "Maybe by the time we change your diaper he'll have woke up." She spoke to him whilst Kye just looked up at her, listening to her voice and knowing that was his comfort.

AJ changed Kye into a fresh diaper and fresh baby grow, and like she thought, Thomas woke up just in time, to which she then changed his diaper and then headed downstairs with them, mastering holding both of them at the same time at this point. Being a mother to twins was just natural to her now.

She couldn't feed them both at the same time, and so they had to take turns of who got fed first. Since Kye didn't cry as much as Thomas did, she sat him down on the soft mat in the living room whilst she fed Thomas first, sitting on the floor crossed legged and holding Thomas in her arms, feeding him whilst she ate some toast.

"It's almost over." She whispered to them and nodded, gazing over as she looked at the picture of Punk and Dean when they were kids, a framed picture that Grace had sat on her mantel, "Almost." She nodded.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Punk asked, sitting on a chair by Dean's bedside. He was still battered and bruised from their garage brawl, and had a few stitches himself, but he hadn't suffered like Dean had. Thankfully, Dean was on a great road to recovery. His surgery was a success and it was just about his rehab from now. Punk had never been more relieved. His brother meant the world to him.

"I'm ok." Dean nodded, "Renee and Bella practically stayed the full night with me." He said, "I just want them to keep carrying on with their everyday life." He said.

"They just want to spend time with you." Punk said as Dean nodded, "Renee still won't talk to me." He shook his head, clasping his hands and looking down at the ground.

"I've spoken to her." Dean assured him, "She's just angry. She thinks that you brought me into this and… she just counters everything with… you could have died, Dean." He mimicked, "She is right, I guess." Dean nodded, "But she'll come around." He nodded.

"You know I didn't mean to drag you into this." Punk said, "I didn't even know what all of this was. I thought… I thought I just had to talk to the cops about my own arrest. I never… I never suspected any of this to happen." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know you didn't, man. No one… No one is blaming you." Dean said as Punk just scoffed.

"I feel like everyone is." Punk said, "April still isn't talking to me." He said, "She's still at mom's even though we were allowed back home a few days ago." He said.

"She might just need some time." Dean said, "She's been through a lot too." He said as Punk nodded and sighed, "What's going on with that piece of scum?" He asked.

"He's been arrested." Punk said, "So has Calvin and his gang." He said, "Been in an out of the station all week with April." He said, "She just keeps telling me she wants it over with." He said, "I feel like she blames me. And maybe… maybe I am to blame. I mean… I could have warned her about Lance and I never did."

"Hey, you didn't know he was that fucked up. You didn't know he'd go to that level." Dean said, "Phil, none of this was your fault." Dean said, "This sparked up years ago when your parents died. Calvin wanted to finish it all off and Lance wanted AJ, and wanted to get back at you for telling him off." He said, "It just so happened that they both knew each other and could… form a plan." He shrugged, "It's what scum do."

"I know." Punk sighed, "I know, I just wish I could have done something to prevent it all." He said.

"What's happened, happened. We just gotta move on." Dean nodded, "Do you know if any charges have been made?" He asked.

"Lance is being charged on attempted rape and attempted murder." Punk nodded, "Calvin and his friends are being charged on the obvious and Cass, the girl I was telling you about that went for AJ… she's being questioned too." He said as Dean nodded.

"It's all mad." Dean groaned, "The whole situation with your parents and… the fact it's all came back to you… it's sad actually how those guys live. That's their only way of life. Making people's lives a living hell." He shook his head, "They're where they're supposed to be." He said as Punk nodded.

"I didn't think it would come back to me." Punk shook his head, "I didn't even think anything of it. When I paid Calvin to testify. He seemed like a good guy. Trustworthy and loyal." He said.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Dean said, "Don't beat yourself up about it, man. Everyone is where they're meant to be. We'll move on from it all." He nodded.

"I'm really sorry I brought you into it." Punk nodded.

"You don't need to be sorry." Dean shook his head, "You're my brother. I'd take thousands of bullets for you." He nodded as Punk just smiled, "All those scum will get what they deserve and… you'll move on. AJ will come around, don't worry about that either. She's probably still shaken up."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just feel like she doesn't want me around her."

"That's when you need to be around her more. She's gonna need someone to talk to. Someone to be around." Dean said as Punk nodded, listening as the door opened up, turning around as he saw Renee walk through the door and look over to him.

"Hey." Renee smiled, deliberately looking directly at Dean as Punk watched her walk around the bed and give him a kiss, "How are you?" She smiled, brushing his dirty blonde curls out of his face as Dean smiled to her.

"Feeling good." Dean said whilst Punk stood up, "You don't have to leave." Dean said immediately.

"I should get back to April and the boys." Punk nodded, looking over at Renee who refused to look at him, "You know I can look after Bella if you need the help, Renee." Punk made clear as Renee turned to him.

"I'm gonna need to take time off work so… I'm fine." Renee nodded to him as Dean nudged her a little.

"Ok." Punk nodded and sighed, "I'll catch you later." Punk nodded to Dean who just smiled and watched as he left the room.

"This isn't his fault." Dean told Renee.

"He told you to go to that garage." Renee shook her head. Of course everyone had been filled in about everything. Arrests had been made and the police were working on things whilst they all waited patiently.

"He didn't know what was going to happen." Dean said, "Don't you think he's going through enough? AJ was almost attacked. His father's killer almost killed him. April is barely talking to him." Dean said, "Quit treating him like he asked for this to happen." He warned as Renee looked across at him.

"Calm down." Renee told him, "I'm just… I'm just mad that you were in a position where you could have died." She said, "He put you in that position."

"He didn't know it would put us in danger." Dean said, "You don't have to make this any harder on him. He's already feeling like shit." He said.

"I just want to help you get better." She sighed as Dean nodded.

"You can do that." Dean said as Renee smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, "It wasn't his fault. You know that, right?"

"I know." Renee sighed, "I'll… I'll talk to him." She nodded, resting her head down on his chest and sighing, starting to tell him about her morning and dropping Bella off at daycare.

* * *

Punk got back from the hospital and headed to his mother's house. They had stayed there due to the police wanting to look at the house for evidence, but even when they were given the go ahead to go back, AJ insisted to stay at his mom's. He didn't know if it was because she felt more safe, or if she wanted to be alone, but he refused to give in and let her push him away.

He walked through the door, shutting it over as he headed through to the living room where he saw AJ sitting on the floor in front of the boys who were laying on their soft mat, awake and watching their mother.

"Morning." He smiled, when he'd left the house she and the boys were still fast asleep.

"Hey." AJ smiled softly. She wasn't mad at him for everything that had happened. That was unfair because he hadn't asked for any of this. She was mad that he hadn't told her about Lance and what he was like and the conversations they had beforehand. Maybe she would have been prepared or maybe she could have stopped him from coming into the house in the first place.

"How are they?" Punk asked, putting his car keys down as he took a seat on the couch, smiling over at the boys as they wriggled around, curling their little fists and rolling their eyes around to look at things.

"They're good." AJ nodded, "They've been changed, fed and now they're trying to catch my hair." She told him.

"Won't be long until they're pulling on it." Punk said as AJ nodded, paying more attention to the boys.

"How is Dean?" She asked, continuing to look down at the boys, kissing their little tummy's and stroking their cheeks softly.

"He's doing good. Should be home in a few days." Punk nodded.

"That's great." AJ nodded as Punk watched her. He hated to know how frightened she had been through all of this and what it had done to her, how terrified she was to be in the house, and to think about Lance, but he just wanted her to know he was there for her.

"I know this has been hard… on all of us." He nodded, "But Ape, you gotta let me in. You can't… You can't use the boys as an excuse to ignore me." He said, "I already got Renee who can barely look at me… I can't have you doing the same." He said as AJ looked over at him, "If I knew what was going to happen, do you think I would have put you in that danger?" He asked her as she just shook her head.

"You could have told me about Lance." She said.

"I know. I know. I should have." Punk nodded, "But I didn't know he was that bad. I thought he liked you and… wanted to get a reaction out of me but I didn't know he was out to hurt you and me." He shook his head, "I just… I want to be there for you now. It's over and we can move on." He said.

"I'm still in shock." AJ admitted truthfully, "And… I don't even want to go home because of… what happened." She shook her head. Of course she was still scared. It was a traumatic thing they had both been through.

"I know. I know you're scared." Punk nodded, "But everyone is where they're supposed to be. Lance, those men who tried to kill me and shot Dean, Cass." He said as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "It's over. We just have to find a way to move on."

"Well it might not be that simple." AJ shook her head, looking across at her as he looked back, "I… I have a headache." AJ stood up, "Could you watch them for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here now. I'm not gonna go anywhere." He said as AJ just nodded, walking by him and heading upstairs as Punk sighed to himself, looking over at the boys. Something told him this whole getting over it thing wouldn't be as easy as it seemed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	74. Comfort

**Comfort**

* * *

Punk was sat in the living room of his mother's house, keeping his eye on the twins who had fallen asleep side by side on their little soft mat. AJ was lying down upstairs and he felt like he was just sitting, letting his own thoughts mess with him. He knew AJ didn't blame him, but she was angry that he'd not only lied about Lance, and what he was really like, he'd also lied about paying for a witness to testify in court. A witness who wound up trying to kill him in the end. He knew she had a right to be pissed at him for that, but he just wanted to comfort her as best as he could. He could sense part of her was still in complete shock over what happened. He was too.

He listened as he heard the front door open, sitting up as he relaxed a little when he saw his mother walk through the living room door, quietly to make sure she didn't wake the boys in the case they were asleep.

"Hello." Grace said as Punk just nodded, "How long have they been asleep for?" She wondered, smiling over at the boys, so adorably fast asleep next to one another.

"Just about an hour now." Punk said, "They'll wake soon for a feed." He said as Grace nodded.

"How was Dean this morning? I'm gonna take a visit into the hospital tonight." She told him, placing her purse down and taking her coat off.

"He was good. He's recovering good and his spirits are in good form." He said, "Should be out in a few days." He nodded as Grace smiled with relief.

"Where is April?" She wondered.

"She had a headache. She's lying down." Punk said as Grace nodded, "You got any advice for me?" He asked, feeling foolish. He'd never asked his mom for advice on women. He supposed these circumstances were different.

"Advice for what?" Grace asked, sitting on the couch across from him.

"To get through to AJ." Punk said, "She's not mad at me for what happened. I know that. But she's mad that I lied about… certain things." He said, "I just feel like everyone is blaming me for something."

"No one blames you." Grace sighed, "You didn't ask for this to happen and you didn't bring it on yourself. This was… evil men who had issues with your parents. You didn't do anything to bring any of this on." She said, "You shouldn't have lied to April. Not about the witness you paid to testify, and not about that… vile creature who tried to hurt her." Grace said, "That's why she's mad, and she has a right." She nodded, giving her son the truth.

"I didn't know Lance was that bad. I thought he was scum, sure. I thought he cheated on his wife and he liked to look at other women who were in relationships." He nodded, "But I didn't think he wanted to… hurt April and hurt me." He shook his head.

"Of course you didn't know that." Grace said, "Phil, this is all still fresh in everybody's mind. AJ is probably still in shock, and she told me last night that she didn't want anything to disrupt the boys and make it uneasy for them." She said, "She's just trying to wrap her head around it still." She said.

"So am I." Punk groaned a little, running his hand through his hair as Grace nodded. It hurt to see her family in such difficulty. She knew it would pass and things would get better, but she just hated to see one of her sons in hospital, and the other beside himself with guilt he didn't need to have.

"Why don't I make us all dinner before I go to the hospital?" She suggested.

"Whatever." Punk nodded, resting back against the couch as Grace nodded, standing up and walking through to the kitchen whilst Punk sat watching the boys closely.

* * *

Later that night, once AJ had woken up, her and Punk fed the boys and changed them, putting them back in their cribs upstairs before sitting down to their own dinner which Grace had made. She thought it would ease the tension, and she knew a good dinner always put a smile on her boys faces whenever they were in a time of distress.

"Do you not think they're getting so big already?" Grace asked, referring to the boys of course, trying to make light-hearted, warm conversation.

"They're still tiny." AJ smiled a little, taking a sip of her water and picking at her food whilst Punk watched her.

"Oh, I know but… think about where they were before." Grace said, "They've came such a long way. Little darlings." She smiled.

"Nancy was at the house yesterday when I went to get some clothes. She was asking for you." Punk told AJ who just nodded, "I had to fill her in on what happened. She was still pretty confused."

"I think most of us are." AJ said vaguely.

"Well those men are going away for a long time. And that girl who hurt you in New Jersey. She's going away too." Grace nodded, "All where they deserve."

"Can we just… not talk about it?" AJ asked, "I'm fed up talking about it." She shook her head as Punk looked across at her, "I'm sorry, Grace. I'm just… I'm not that hungry right now." She admitted, sliding her plate over as Grace just nodded.

"That's ok, sweetheart." Grace assured her, looking from Punk to AJ and sighing, "Look, you two not talking isn't going to help anything. You've both been through a lot. But there is no one to blame besides those men that started all of this." She said, "There are bad people out there. It's terrifying. But they didn't get what they wanted. They're where they're supposed to be and you two need to move on now, or at least try to. That means forgiving and forgetting." She looked to AJ, "And not constantly thinking about it and trying to take responsibility for it." She turned to Punk, "Those little boys need a stable home now, and life has to carry on. I know first-hand. Things get better." She said as AJ leaned back on the chair.

"I'm going to the hospital to visit Dean." Grace announced, not being able to take the silence any longer, "You two clear up here, put the leftovers back incase you want some later." She said, "And for the love of God… speak to each other." She said with frustration, walking out of the kitchen as Punk looked across at AJ as she just looked back.

"Are you finished?" AJ asked, standing up and clearing the table anyway as Punk nodded, watching her take everything over, sorting out the leftovers and putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"She's right." Punk nodded, standing up and tucking his chair under the table, "We have to… move on in some way. I know it's been terrifying with Lance and what happened with those guys at the garage, but… my mom is right, they're gone and they're not gonna come back. Cass too."

"Cass it the reason our babies are still alive." AJ warned him, "Don't you forget that." She said.

"She's still mentally ill." Punk said, "I'm grateful to her for calling the ambulance that night, I am, believe me." He nodded, "But she still done what she did to you."

"I know that." AJ said, turning her back on him as she pretended to tidy around the kitchen.

"We can get through this together. It's a whole load of shit that happened, I know. Those men from the garage wanted to finish off their ordeal with my parents, Lance wanted to get to you, they buddied up and thought they could both get what they wanted but… they didn't. That's the reality." He said, "We can still go live our life and they're getting exactly what they deserve." He said as AJ sighed, "April, look at me." He said as AJ turned around to him, "We're gonna be ok. We'll get through this."

"You still lied to me, Phil." AJ said, "You… You were so mad at me when I lied to you when I was pregnant. And I let you be mad with me."

"I know you're mad that I didn't tell you." Punk said, "I thought it wouldn't matter. That it was just some work and… it'd be forgotten about-"

"And what about Lance? You didn't think to tell me that you had suspicions about him? How you thought he was always snooping around me when you weren't in?" AJ said, "I thought he was just being a good friend, and all along you knew he wasn't."

"I didn't want to worry you, AJ." Punk said, "I knew if I told you what I thought then you'd panic. And at that point, I didn't think he was that bad. I thought he just… enjoyed the flirting and talking." Punk said.

"What if he did get what he wanted?" AJ said, "What if he raped me? Or even better… what if he had killed me and the babies that night he pushed me down the stairs."

"I don't wanna imagine that. We don't have to." Punk said, "You fought him back. You're stronger than he would ever be. You and the boys." He nodded as AJ just placed her hand over her face, "April, I just want you to be ok. I want to be there for you and it's like… it's like you're not letting me." He said, "No one is." He shrugged as AJ just looked across at him and sighed.

She was about to speak up but when she heard the boys start crying from upstairs, she let it go from her mind, "I'll get them." She said, walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs as Punk rolled his head back and groaned, carrying on tidying the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, after Punk cleared the kitchen and Grace was still at the hospital, he headed upstairs to see if AJ was ok with the boys. He walked into the spare bedroom where they had been sleeping and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed watching over the twins.

"They ok?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, they're ok." AJ nodded, looking up at him as he walked further into the room.

"If you want space… then… I can give you it." He nodded, "I can go back to the house but… I don't think that's gonna solve anything." He said truthfully. He wanted to do anything he could to make sure they could move on from this, and he wondered if she wanted some space from it all.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "I don't want space." She said, "I just need to wrap my head around all of this. Of course we have to move on from it, and we will. I'm just… I'm still in shock. I could have killed Lance. I could have killed him." She said, "Or he could have killed me. Or you could have been killed." She shook her head, "I can't bear the thought of any of that."

"I know." Punk nodded, "April, I was just as scared as you were." He said, "That's why we need to be there for one another." He said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm just really scared." She shook her head and hugged her arms around her body, "I'm scared of Lance. What he could have done. What he did do. I'm scared of those men that hurt you and Dean, who… who have this quest to finish you off because of your parents." She said, "And I don't even know what to think about Cass." She sighed, "And I feel like a… like a bad mom." She began to get upset, letting go of some tears, "This week was supposed to be us taking the boys home and getting them settled in and… bonding with them and keeping them safe and I feel like it's been anything but." She cried, drying her tears as Punk caressed her cheek. He hated to see her like this.

"Look at them." Punk nodded over to the twins as AJ turned around and looked over at the twins, "They're just fine." He said, "In a few weeks this is all going to be a nightmare, and we'll be able to move on from this." He said, "I'm sorry I never told you the truth. I… I thought I was doing it for the right reasons." He said as she nodded, looking up at him and sighing.

"I'm really scared, Phil." She shook her head as he dried her tears, cupping her cheeks with his hands and nodding.

"It's ok." He nodded, kissing her head softly as she sighed, "It's gonna be ok." He said as she looked up at him with doe eyes, reaching up and pressing her lips against his softly.

She was frightened, and confused but she still desperately needed his comfort. She just wanted to forget about everything. She just wanted to disappear from it all.

Their kiss deepened as AJ's hands circled around his neck, becoming more passionate and rushed as Punk placed his hands on her waist.

"Can we…" He trailed his kiss off down her neck as she nodded.

"Mhm." AJ moaned, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom and taking him into the next spare bedroom which used to be his old bedroom.

Punk closed the door behind them, clashing his lips back against hers as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, hovering over her as they made out for as long as they needed to, stripping each other's clothes off as Punk eventually slid his hand inside AJ's panties, parting her folds and massaging her clit as her body drove up into his, moaning into his mouth.

"Phil." She whispered, feeling him kiss her neck, losing herself in him completely.

She could have been mad with him for as long as she wanted, it would never have changed the fact she felt safest with him, and most comforted with him. She knew he was hurting too. Everything that was brought back up with his parents, having Dean get hurt, feeling helpless just like her. He was right, there was no point in them pushing each other away.

"Please." AJ moaned, placing her forehead against his as he began pulling her panties down, kissing her fast-paced notions as he then pushed his boxers down enough to free himself, lining himself up against her and pushing himself inside her, swallowing her moans as he kissed her softly.

It wasn't going to make everything go away, but it was making things easier. She just wanted to feel safe again.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	75. Nightmare Is Over

**Nightmare Is Over**

* * *

Punk and AJ slept peacefully through the night, even if it was in a cramped spare bedroom in his mother's house. They slept all through the night in each other's embrace with the boys asleep beside them. AJ knew there was no point in fighting with him. She loved him, and she needed him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. They both needed each other, and this wasn't a blaming game, unless the blame was on those evil men who were getting locked away.

AJ woke up first, untangling herself from Punk's arms slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake up, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before standing up and checking on the twins, looking over at them as they both lay fast asleep. All three of them were always going to be the most important people to her ever. They were her own family. One who appreciated and loved her way more than her parents ever could.

She headed for a shower, aware that it was still super early but having a place to go in mind. She got into a change of clothes which they had brought with them when he police were using their house for evidence, and she quickly got dressed and done her hair, kissing all three of her boys on the cheek before leaving the room and out of the house.

She made her way to the police station, walking into the door and over to main reception area to wait for someone to approach her.

"April?" Officer Jenkins who had been handling the case for them, as well as having dropped the charges they had made on Punk, thankfully.

"Hi." AJ smiled, "I uh… I know it's early and I don't know if I'm even allowed to ask this but… would it be ok if I spoke to Cass? She's still being held here, right?"

"With an officer in the room with you, yeah." Jenkins nodded, "The good news is that Lance and the rest of those men are being charged of all their offences. Will be moved to a state penitentiary as soon as possible, they'll be given fair trials but… there's no way out for them." He said as AJ just nodded, taking a sigh of relief, "Might help you get some sleep." He nodded.

"And what about my boyfriend? The charges on him?"

"They're dropped. There's no evidence to say he did pay that man and… that man had an agenda either way. Tried to kill him. I'd like to focus more on getting him to prison rather than your boyfriend." He said as AJ nodded, "Are you sure you'd like to speak to Cass?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It won't be long. I just have some things I need to say." She said.

"Ok, follow me." Jenkins nodded, heading on through the swing doors as AJ followed.

"Is there any word on what's going to happen to her yet?" She asked.

"Well she's admitted to breaking into your house. On multiple occasions. She… She says she likes to watch you sleep." He cringed a little as AJ just looked down at the ground, "She's a stalker. In other words. She's an intruder. And… speaking to the Jew Jersey PD, she also kidnapped you. She'll be going away. That's for sure." He said as AJ nodded.

"When will she be moved out?" AJ asked.

"Soon. She's going to be assessed by a psychiatric first." He said as AJ nodded.

"Understandable." AJ nodded, watching as Jenkins opened up a door and led her in.

"Take a seat. I'll go get her." Jenkins said as AJ took a seat over at the table, waiting in the quiet, bland room until she saw Cass get escorted into the room with another officer, the door shutting behind them as Cass sat down across from her and the officer stood over in the corner watching them.

"Hi." AJ said, looking across at what she used to think was her best friend in the whole world.

"Hi." Cass said, eyeing AJ strangely, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I uh… I wanted to see you before they… before they take you out to a prison." AJ said as Cass nodded.

"See me?" Cass laughed a little, "Why? You hate me." She said.

"I hate you for what you did to me in New Jersey, and I hate that you came here and you were stalking me and watching me sleep and breaking into my house." AJ said, "But you saved my life. Most importantly, you saved my children's life." She said, "And I can't not thank you for that." She said, "You could have left me that night. You could have left me to die, me and my babies. But you got me help." She said, "Whether you done it out of the goodness of your heart or if there is… some strange reason behind it, I don't care because my sons are ok." She said as Cass just looked down, "Cass, we… we used to be like sisters." She shook her head, "What-What happened?"

"You were going to leave me." Cass mumbled, "And I loved you. I panicked."

"So you thought you would just kidnap me and keep me in your apartment for the rest of my life?" AJ asked her, "You know that… you need professional help, right?" She said as Cass just glared across at her, "It's not normal what you're doing. How your feelings are so… strong for me." She said, "You could have told me that's how you felt. We could have sat down and we could have talked about it." She nodded, "But you… you're obsessed and it's not right." AJ said.

"I just care about you." Cass said vaguely.

"Cass, you know what you did was wrong." AJ stated, "Which is better than what I can say for those scum bag men who tried to kill me and Phil." AJ said, "You could get help."

"In prison?" Cass laughed.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You've been in the wrong to hurt me and stalk me and prey upon me like a predator, especially when I had no clue you were there." She said, "You know that, right?" She wondered, watching as Cass slowly nodded.

"I can't help my feelings." Cass told her as AJ just looked across at her.

"I trusted you." AJ said, "I really did." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "If you felt that way about me, we could have talked about it. Normally."

"And what would have been the outcome?" Cass asked, "You telling me you're straight but you understand?"

"Yes, Cass. It's better than you thinking you could convert me into loving you the way you wanted me to." AJ said, "I'm happy with Phil, and I have children now." AJ shook her head.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, because I want you to get better and move on. You-You still have a heart. You saw me that night at the bottom of the stairs and you could have easily walked away but you didn't. Whether that was because you care about me like you say or you just knew it was the right thing to do, I don't know, but you gave me the help I desperately needed, and I won't forget that." She said as Cass just looked across at her, "But I also won't forget what you did to me, and I just hope you can get better and move on when you've faced your consequences." She said as Cass just looked across at her, "I'd like to go now." AJ nodded over to the police officer in the room, standing up from the table as Cass watched her, waiting for the police officer to open the door for her, taking one last glance at Cass before leaving the room.

* * *

AJ left the police station and got to Grace's just as Punk and Grace were beginning to feed the boys. Grace had Kye in her arms, walking around and talking to him whilst giving him his bottle whilst Punk sat on the couch with Thomas.

"Hey." AJ smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, where were you?" Punk asked her as she took her coat off.

"I uh… I was at the police station." AJ said, wandering over to Grace who was holding Kye, smiling over at him.

"Why?" Punk asked her as she stroked Kye's cheek softly and then walked over to where Punk was sitting to gaze over Thomas too. There was nothing dreamier than her boys.

"I wanted to speak to Cass." AJ said as Grace looked over and Punk turned to her, "It was my decision." She made clear, "And I wanted to just say some things before they take her to a prison." She said, "Jenkins also told me that Lance and Calvin, his gang, are being transferred to a prison. They'll be given a fair trial but… it's impossible they'll get off with anything. He reckons they'll plead guilty from now until the trial anyway."

"What did you want to say to Cass?" Punk asked her, feeding Thomas who was hungrily consuming his bottle.

"I just… I wanted to tell her that I was thankful for her calling the ambulance that night." AJ said, "You might think she doesn't deserve any thanks but… if it wasn't for her, it could have been a completely different outcome that night." She said, "But… I did tell her that I'd never forgive her for what she done to me and that this time in prison, was time for her to get better. Get help." She said, "I just really wanted to close the door with her." She admitted truthfully.

She wanted to be able to fully move on, and she felt like talking to Cass, saying what she had to say to her, was going to help her in doing so.

"I think that was a good idea." Grace nodded as Punk just nodded in agreement and smiled to AJ.

"You feel better after it?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, surprisingly I do." AJ nodded, "We gotta move on, right?" She said, turning to Grace too who nodded, "It's all in the past now. We're not gonna forget about it tomorrow but… we're still here and… those bastards are going to prison for a long time." She said as Punk nodded whilst Grace smiled. She was glad to see a change of atmosphere today compared to the rest of the week, she assumed AJ and Punk had spoken when she was at the hospital the previous night, as things seemed a lot calmer and relaxed than it had been, and she was glad of it.

"You both have a full life together to look forward to." Grace said, "And raising these little boys is going to be a highlight, trust me." She said, "This was just… a bad nightmare, but it's gone now." She nodded as AJ smiled, "It's over. It's not going to come back." She said as Punk turned to AJ who nodded.

"I think it's time we go home." AJ turned to Punk as he smiled, pecking her lips softly as AJ leaned her head on his shoulder, looking down at Thomas and smiled as Punk kissed her head, looking over to his mother who winked at him playfully as he just laughed to himself. The nightmare was coming to an end.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	76. Clearing Air

**Clearing Air**

* * *

"Any room for some more visitors?" AJ asked as she walked into the hospital room where Dean was, pushing the double stroller whilst Punk followed behind, walking in to see Dean sitting up in bed with Bella lying beside him playing a game on her game console, whilst Renee sat by the bed.

"More the merrier." Dean smiled as AJ and Punk walked on into the room.

"We thought we'd come visit once the boys settled." AJ said, "They were a little fussy today. I think they fell asleep out of tiredness." She admitted truthfully, putting the brake on the stroller whilst Punk pulled over two chairs for them, "How are you feeling?" AJ asked, stretching over and giving Dean a careful hug as Dean smiled.

"Better." Dean smiled, "I'm getting home tomorrow. I just… I want out of this bed." He said as AJ nodded, "Renee has taken some time off work so, I got my own private nurse to take care of me." He smiled to Renee who just winked at him playfully.

"You'll be as good as new in no time." AJ nodded, "Once you're home you'll probably start feeling stronger." She said whilst taking a seat beside Punk.

"Yeah. This place could depress the happiest of people." Dean said.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Renee said as Punk looked over at her, "Does anyone want anything?" She asked, standing up, "Baby, you want anything from the machine?" She asked Bella who was curled against Dean, tired and concentrated on her game.

"No, mommy." Bella shook her head.

"I'll come with you." Punk stood up as Renee glanced over at him, "I'll get something for me and AJ." He said as AJ looked up and nodded.

"Ok." Renee nodded briefly as Dean narrowed his eyes at Renee, watching as she then headed out of the room whilst Punk followed.

"So what's been going on with police then?" Dean asked AJ.

"They're sending everyone away. Lance. The man who shot you. His friends. Cass." AJ nodded, "They're all going away." She assured him with relief as Dean nodded, rolling his head back against his pillow.

"I really thought they were gonna kill him, AJ." Dean nodded, looking over at her, "He had the gun right at Phil's head, and I couldn't do anything. If Jo didn't come… I-I just-"

"You don't have to think about that." AJ shook her head, feeling herself shiver at the thought of it all, "We're all ok. That's the most important thing." She said, "You did do something. You were there for him. You fought with him. You didn't freak out. You didn't run off. You stayed with him." She nodded, "You were there for him, and he was there for you. So don't… don't be feeling guilty. It's you who wound up hurt." She said as Dean just nodded.

"I know. I just… I don't know what I'd do without him." Dean said.

"I know the feeling." She smiled softly, "It's so sad that… the reminder of his parents and everything that happened had to be brought up. I mean… part of all of this is to do with them, and what happened, who they were running from." AJ said, "It didn't have anything to do with him."

"It's what scum like them do, though. Isn't it?" Dean shrugged as AJ just nodded, "But you're right. We're all ok. That's the main thing." He said, "How are the boys?" He asked, looking over to the stroller.

"They are a handful." AJ nodded, "But they're great. We're back home now and… hopefully things can start becoming normal again." She said.

"So you and Phil are all good then?" He asked, "He was worried you'd never talk to him again."

"I was never blaming him for any of this. He didn't cause this to happen." She made clear, "I just didn't like that he lied to me, twice." AJ said, "He got so mad when I lied to him when I was pregnant. I had a right to be mad." She said, "But we're ok." She nodded.

"Good." Dean smiled, "It'll all blow over." He assured her as she nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was standing watching as Renee made herself a coffee from the machine in the hospital. She was taking her time, and still not talking to him. He was a little frustrated that she was blaming him when he knew himself he didn't cause any of this. And he knew that she knew fine well, that he would never have wanted anything to happen to Dean.

"I feel like we're sixteen again, Renee." Punk huffed a little as she turned to him, "When you gonna drop it and talk to me?" He asked her, "Do you honestly think that if I knew the dangers that garage was going to bring, that I would have brought Dean along with me and told him to go?" He asked, "You really think that?" He asked her as she just stirred her coffee, "Look at me." He told her sternly, grabbing her coffee cup and putting it in the trash beside him.

"What are you doing?" Renee shook her head.

"I want you to listen to me." Punk said, "This wasn't my fault, and I'm not gonna let you treat me like it is." He said.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, Phil." Renee said.

"What are you saying then? Because you're pissed with me about something." Punk said.

"He could have died." Renee said, "It's only been a few weeks since we got married and this… this is what happens."

"Renee, I didn't ask for this to happen. If I could go back and make sure Dean didn't go to that garage then I would have, but I didn't know what was going to go down. No one did." He said, "You're hurt and you're still scared and you want someone to blame… so why don't you blame the guy who shot him? Why are you blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming you." Renee folded her arms. She was just scared, and she knew that she was being difficult, but she did just want someone to blame. Someone to be mad at, but she knew it was wrong for her to take it out on him.

"You are." Punk said calmly, "And it doesn't feel good. It was funny when we were sixteen. And you'd annoy me and I'd annoy you, but now I just… you're like a little sister to me and I don't want you to be upset or angry with me." He shook his head as Renee sighed.

"I've just been really scared." Renee said, "I know… I know it's not your fault. I just… I thought you'd sent him there and that was me just being stupid and wanting someone to shout at and be mad at." She said, "I just… I thought I was gonna lose him." She shook her head, "I really did." She nodded.

"You're not." Punk nodded, "He's ok. He's gonna come home tomorrow and he's gonna get back to his normal, annoying self." Punk said as Renee nodded and smiled, "We're all safe and well. That is the most important thing. Those bastards are where they're supposed to be. They'll die old men in prison and we'll carry on living our lives." He nodded as she smiled, "Ok?" He said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I-I could ever be mad at you for anything like that. I just… for my own selfish reasons I let myself believe I could blame you." She said, "But I know you'd do anything for Dean. I know you'd never want to put him in danger." She said as Punk nodded, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "It's not the first time you've been mad at me, won't be the last either." He said, wrapping his arm around her as she smiled.

"Well that's reassuring." She smiled, patting him on the arm, "Now you need to make me another coffee since you did throw it in the trash." She said as he nodded.

"Alright." He said, pushing her over out of the way as she smiled and watched him pour the coffees.

* * *

Later that night, Punk and AJ were at home, enjoying a quiet evening to themselves. Punk was glad that he'd got a chance to talk to Renee. He knew she was just scared and looking for someone close to point the finger at. He knew she meant no harm, he'd been around her long enough.

He felt like things were starting to calm down. Like it wasn't everlasting anymore and that they could actually settle back down into a normal life.

He was currently sat on he and AJ's bed with the twins lying in front of them whilst AJ was showering. Sometimes he found himself just staring at the boys in awe. Awe that they were really his. He couldn't wait to raise them with AJ and watch them grow. He couldn't wait to teach them all sorts of things. Simple things and realistic life lessons.

"When you guys gonna start talking to me?" Punk said, looking down at them as they just gazed back up at him, "I mean… there's only so much I can say to you guys." He said, playing with their tiny little hands which grabbed onto his finger every now and then, "It's kinda rude when you think about it." He hummed, looking over them as their little eyes followed his, "When you guys are like… four can you promise me you won't try kill each other." He said, "I'm already having horrible nightmares." He admitted, watching as the bathroom door opened where AJ walked out, her hair wet and her pyjamas on.

"Are they still awake?" AJ said with surprise.

"We've been talking." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, grabbing her brush and brushing her hair.

"About what might I ask?" She smiled over to him.

"I'm just asking them to be nice to one another when they get older. No fighting. But also no ganging up on us." He reminded the twins, as if they were actually listening to him and taking in the information he was saying, "What if they're like fifteen and they start covering for each other? What then?" He asked worriedly as AJ laughed a little.

"They won't lie to their mother." AJ said with confidence.

"Oh, so they'll just lie to me then? Great." He shook his head as AJ laughed.

"They won't lie. They'll be sneaky but they don't get that from me. You can thank yourself for that." He said.

"Me and Dean were terrible." Punk shook his head, "Technically we were like twins. Same age and all that." He waved his hand, "When mom used to work night shifts in a row, we'd have parties. Can you imagine these two having a party in here?" He asked her.

"Phil, they're barely out of my womb. Give them a minute for them to start planning parties." AJ laughed to herself, sitting her brush down and climbing onto the bed beside him as she looked on at the boys. They instantly made her happy and burst with the biggest smiles.

"I hope they like me." Punk said as AJ turned to him with confusion.

"Like you? They're going to love you, Phil." AJ nudged his arm, "You're already the best dad ever." She said, "You're gonna teach them lots of boy's stuff. I'm just here to hug them." She waved her hand as Punk laughed a little, "I'm just so glad we don't have to give them the period talk."

"Hey, me too." Punk agreed strongly, "Even though I wouldn't have been involved in any of that." He told her truthfully.

"That means you gotta give them talks about boners." AJ shrugged as Punk laughed.

"Shh… don't listen to her." Punk spoke to the boys, covering each of their ears as AJ smiled, "I'm excited for them to live their lives. You know?" He turned to her as she nodded and smiled, "They've got their whole lives in front of them, and they got each other. Makes me feel better that… they'll always have each other to count on." He nodded, "I just want to be here, as much as I possibly can for them. Have the… most normal life we can possibly have."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Sounds nice." She smiled dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder as he kissed her temple, "We'll give them everything we can." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, watching as Kye yawned, accidentally hitting Thomas in the face whilst he stretched, causing them both to chuckle a little as Thomas fluttered his eyes a little at the sudden surprise of his brother's fist. They were gonna be here for them, as much as they possibly could be. Things were just taking off.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	77. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _4 Years Later…_

"Boys, I told you to stop running!" AJ called, having just gotten out of a cab, watching as her twin sons ran ahead into the hotel, of course taken their mother's rules into zero consideration, almost knocking down guests as they ran by them.

AJ dragged the medium sized suitcase filled with hers and the boy's things, catching up with them at the front desk, "What'd I say?" She looked down at them.

"It was a race, mommy." Thomas informed her.

"It's always a race with you two." AJ shook her head, "You could have bumped into so many people there… or fell."

"But we didn't." Kye looked up at her as AJ just nodded.

"Well, what about next time? What happens if you fall and split your head opened? Huh? You'll be crying and you'll wish you never raced anywhere." She said.

"I don't think so." Kye said, unconvinced as he leaned his arm against the suitcase whilst AJ waited at the front desk for someone to come check them in.

"I never cry. Kye cries." Thomas said as Kye swung a foot over at him as Thomas tried to kick back, causing AJ to grab them apart.

"Please. Just for one minute?" She asked them desperately as they sensed the tone and quietened down.

"April." A familiar face walked out from in the back, "How long has it been?" Nadine asked, standing at the desk as AJ smiled.

"I'm not sure." AJ shook her head, "A long time." She nodded, "It's… It's nice to see you." She said as Nadine nodded.

"Yeah, you too." Nadine said softly, "And you two." She leaned further over to look over at the boys, "You guys want a piece of candy? We've still got some from Halloween." She said as the boys faces lit up, "Help yourself." She said, lowering down a candy bowl which had different candy in it.

"Uh… Thomas." AJ warned as she saw Thomas take two handfuls, "Just a few." She said as Nadine laughed a little.

"Thanks." Kye said timidly.

"Yeah, thanks." Thomas agreed as Nadine smiled and sat the bowl over.

"Great. More sugar for them." AJ nodded as Nadine laughed a little, "You couldn't perhaps check me into my husband's room? He thinks we're coming tomorrow but… I thought we'd fly out and surprise him early. I know he'll be at work right now."

"I sure can." Nadine nodded, "Just sign a few things for me." She said, printing off some documents and getting AJ to sign them whilst the boys stood beside chomping on their candy, finally keeping quiet and still.

Both were four years old and even more of a handful now than they were when they were babies. AJ remembered being so desperate for them to say their first words, now sometimes she wanted to tape their mouths shut. Of course… she loved them indescribably.

Although they were identical twins, which was very noticeable, it was still easy to tell them apart. Thomas had long dark hair whilst Kye's was a little shorter. They both had loud and upbeat personalities, but Kye was a little more shy than Thomas who really had no filter what so ever. Both were full of love and life, and with them there was never a dull moment, however everything normally felt fast paced. To her, they were beautiful little angels, most of the time, and they were also very sweet and kind when they wanted to be. She was so proud to be their mom, even when she had to haul them down the airport clinging from her.

"I don't need to give you directions, do I?" Nadine smiled as she handed AJ the pass key once she'd signed everything she needed to.

"No. I think I got it covered." AJ smiled. She was indeed back in the hotel that she worked in. Where she had met Phil. Her husband. Yes, they had gotten married. He proposed one Christmas and they were married six months later when the boys were just two. It was perfect and intimate and everything she wanted. It almost felt strange to be back in the hotel again.

"Call down if you need anything." Nadine said.

"I will. Thanks." AJ nodded, "C'mon, you two." AJ said, getting the twins attention as they followed her towards the elevator.

"Is this where daddy stays when he isn't home?" Kye asked, stepping into the elevator with their mother.

"He doesn't stay here all the time." AJ shook her head, "You know he goes to all different places." She said whilst they loudly chewed on the hard candy that Nadine had given them, "You two will need to brush your teeth extra hard tonight." She hummed.

Punk was still a lawyer and was still away from home from time to time. He cut back the amount of work he was doing, to make sure he was still at home as often as possible, but sometimes duty called, and he had to part ways with his wife and kids for a few weeks, but most often than not they'd take a trip out to come see him. It just so happened this trial he was working on was back in New Jersey, where everything started.

"Ok, this way." AJ said, leading the boys out of the elevator and down the corridor, a corridor she spent so much time in.

"What's this place?" Thomas asked, looking around, "Is this where daddy stays? Is this is house? All these rooms?"

"No." AJ laughed, "He's got one room. You've both been in hotels before." She shook her head.

"This one is big, though." Kye said as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Mommy used to work here." AJ told them.

"So you got a plane to work?" Thomas crooked his nose with confusion.

"No. I used to live here." AJ said, "This is where I met daddy." She told them, finally getting to the room door and opening it up with the pass key, "Ok, in you go." He told them as they walked on into the hotel room.

"Daddy is so messy." Kye groaned, stepping over clothes on the floor, finding a clear space to sit on one of the beds as AJ laughed a little, dumping the suitcase and walking into the room.

"He really is messy." AJ nodded, looking over at the desk where Punk's paper work was spread across, some on the floor in the mix with some clothes and empty coffee cups, "Should we surprise him and tidy up everything nicely?" She folded her arms.

"Uh no." Thomas shook his head, climbing further up the bed and sitting against the headboard, "Where is the TV thing?" He asked, mimicking himself switching the TV on with an imaginary controller.

"Yeah, I don't wanna tidy." Kye admitted, climbing up onto the bed and sitting next to his brother.

"I didn't think you would." AJ nodded, grabbing the TV remote, "Here." She handed it over to them. She could see they were tired from the travelling they'd done, and she could already estimate that they'd fall asleep soon.

Although they had started school and they were thriving, energetic and growing, they were still her babies. They still held her hand, took naps, gave her a kiss goodnight and all of that sweet stuff. Just sometimes with a little more attitude. She did pride herself on how well the boys did behave. They acted up from time to time of course, but they were sweet and kind, just like their father, and she felt so blessed to be their mother.

* * *

AJ cleared up the room a little whilst the twins watched some programmes, finishing the rest of their candy, eventually falling asleep like AJ had predicted, which made her laugh.

She got onto the bed that Punk was obviously using, since the room had two double beds, and put her feet up for the first time all day, sighing to herself with relaxation at the sound of calmness in the air.

Balancing the twins, work and every-day life was a challenge, but she enjoyed every second of it. Once things calmed down all those years ago, and the boys got fully settled into their home, AJ started taking her university course back up online. She then returned back full-time and got her degree in English literature and creative writing. Although she had it set in her mind that she wanted to do some form of writing as a career, her career had taken a different turn when she was put on placement on her last year. She found more of a love from teaching her writing skills, and worked in a school for children with disabilities. It was great hours and she also loved every bit of it, teaching new skills to the kids and really doing something with what she had learned.

She did find it hard whenever Punk had to leave for a trial. Normally he was based local but every now and then a trial would show up where he'd have to pack his bags. She and the boys really missed him, and she just didn't enjoy waking up without seeing him.

She sat back against the headboard on the bed, smiling over at the boys who were crashed out on the bed, listening suddenly as the room door opened, sitting up and smiling to herself. Boy had she missed her husband.

Punk walked in through the room door, unbuttoning his top button and walking further into the room, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw there already appeared to be people in the room.

"Jesus." He placed his hand on his chest as AJ smiled, standing up, "April, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" He asked with surprise, letting his heart regain to its normal rate and smiled as he dumped his folders on the desk and approached her.

"I thought we'd surprise you." AJ shrugged and smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well you surprised me." Punk laughed, looking over to the boys and smiling, having not saw them for a few weeks, feeling relief out of just seeing them asleep together, "Hey." He smiled longingly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers softly as she kissed back, cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss.

"Aren't they old enough to get their own room?" AJ teased, placing her hands on his chest, missing their constant intimacy as he just laughed.

"Next year." He teased as she smiled, "How does it feel being back here?" He smiled to her, walking over to the boys and kissing them both on the head, light enough so he wouldn't disturb them, so glad to see their little faces.

"Strange." AJ nodded, sitting down on the end of the bed, "Freaked me out a little." She admitted truthfully.

"Why?" Punk shook his head.

"Just… being here in this hotel again. I mean… would it have killed you to pick a different one?" She asked.

"Hey, baby I don't pick the accommodation or transport." He flicked her chin as she nodded.

"How is the trial going?" She asked him.

"It's going ok." He nodded, "Got a good argument ahead. Might be wrapped up sooner than I thought." He nodded, "How was the flight here? Were they ok?" He nodded to the boys.

"Yeah, they were fine." AJ smiled, looking back at the boys, "You had dinner?" She wondered.

"No. Is that a hint?" He smirked as she nodded.

"I fancy some really nice pizza." She smiled as Punk nodded, "Maybe when the boys wake up we can head out?" She said as Punk nodded.

"The best food with the best people. A great concept." He nodded as she smiled, wrapping her arms back around his neck, pecking him between speaking, "I've missed you." She said as he nodded.

"I've missed you." He said, enjoying kissing his wife on the lips, enjoying his wife just being here with him and seeing his sons. It was hard being away from them and only talking to them via phone calls. Seeing all of them was the best feeling in the world.

"Oh." AJ nodded over to the boys who were waking up. Thomas had woke up and was obviously nudging his brother to wake up too. There was no way he was going to give his brother the pleasure of sleeping longer.

"Can you wake up?" Thomas groaned, tugging his brothers ear, not noticing his father in the room yet as he folded his legs in a basket and watched Kye who was grumbling as he woke up.

"Daddy!" Kye noticed immediately as Thomas turned around in a flash, both of them suddenly wide awake as they jumped off the bed and ran to their father as AJ smiled.

"Hey, you two." Punk smiled, crouching down and catching them in a tight hug, "Oh, I missed you guys." He said.

"We missed you." Kye smiled, pulling back from the hug as did Thomas, "Why you so messy here?" He asked, balancing his hand on his father's shoulder as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, you're real messy here, daddy." Thomas agreed with his brother.

"I know I'm such a slob." Punk nodded, "What have you guys been up to?" He asked them.

"Uncle Dean took us to the Cubs game last week." Thomas said, "And mom took us to the movies. We saw the new Lego movie." He said as Punk nodded, trying to keep up, looking over to AJ who mouthed 'worst movie ever' to him as he smiled.

"We had to take Milo to the vet, daddy." Kye sighed, "He had a cough." He explained as Punk nodded, "Oh and we stayed at Granny Grace's."

"She made me eat all my vegetables." Thomas sighed sadly, like he was genuinely upset about it.

"It's a hard life, isn't it?" Punk nodded.

"It is." Thomas huffed.

"So what we gonna do here?" Kye asked, wondering around the room over to the desk, "What's all of this?" He asked, picking up bits of the paper.

"That's just boring work." Punk said, standing up straight, "What do you say we go out for some pizza?"

"Yeah!" Thomas exclaimed, "Yeah, let's do that!" He cheered as Punk nodded whilst AJ laughed. They were literally like little mini versions of her husband running around. Sometimes it was an adorable thing, other times it was a terrifying thing.

"As long as I pick the topping." Kye made clear whilst already making his way to the room door as Punk laughed.

"Ok, wait a minute, boys." AJ said, "Daddy is gonna get changed and then we'll head out, ok?" She asked as they waited by the door.

"Ok, well hurry up." Thomas clapped his hands.

"Yeah, we don't have all day." Kye made clear as Punk just turned to AJ and laughed.

* * *

"So how has work been?" Punk asked, sitting on a park bench with AJ whilst they watched the twins play around in the park close to the hotel. They'd went for some pizza, and it was still light enough to stay out and let the twins have some fun before they headed back to the hotel.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Never a boring day, that's for sure." She nodded. She missed talking to him. Of course they called each other, and she wasn't ever mad that he had to go away, she knew it was part of his career sometimes, but she just missed talking to him and seeing his face.

"What about thing one and thing two?" Punk asked, looking over at the twins, "How have they been?"

"They've been fine." AJ nodded, "They miss you." She said, "They miss your stories before bed. And going to the games with you." She said, "But they've been fine." She smiled with comfort and ease. To know things were good was the best feeling. They'd built a beautiful life with their son's, and their family, and all the bad that had happened had stayed tucked away.

"I'll be home soon." Punk smiled, placing his hand on her knee as she smiled, placing a kiss on his shoulder as she watched the twins run up to them.

"Can you come play with us?" Kye asked them both, "Like push on the swings and stuff?" He asked them as AJ smiled.

"Of course, baby. C'mon." AJ smiled, standing up and taking his hand whilst Punk followed after Thomas, lifting him up around the waist as Thomas giggled, enjoying the time together as a family. Enjoying their life like they deserved to. A life they'd made together. A life that began right where they were, when they bumped into each other in that hotel room.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this one. I enjoyed writing this and hoped you all enjoyed reading this! Not sure what kind of story I'll be back with. Maybe a sequel to something. Maybe a new story. Who knows? Let me know what you think and thanks again for the reviews and support!**


End file.
